City of Glass Hearts
by everyrosehasitsthornxx
Summary: Set after City of Glass n before CoFA  one year later. What would happen if something happens in Jace's and Clary's that changes them forever? Would it tear them apart, or bring them closer? With new twists in their lives, will they make it out together?
1. Prologue: The Runaway

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in the Mortal Instruments. It all belongs to Cassie Clare. Only the plot line is mine.**

Okay, so this is my first time in writing a story on here. Don't be too harsh but constructive criticism is welcomed. Tell me if you like it, hate it or whatever. Don't forget to review to tell me what you think. I know this is a cliffhanger and you don't really get what's happening but that's why it's the prologue! Oh, and this is in first person, I can't really write in third person. Sorry to those who like third person writing!

* * *

**Prologue: The Runaway **

**Clary's Point of View**

My heart pounded in my ears; I ran as fast as I could. I pushed myself harder than before, ignoring the calls behind me.

I flung myself at the wall, pressing the button for the old, rickety elevator. I prayed that it would come before anyone saw me. I won't – no, _can't – _let anyone see me in the state. Especially not him. The tears were dangerously close to spilling and I can't afford to cry.

Just the slightest thought of him sent a wave of emotion over me and I chocked back a sob. I just had to last until I was home.

I heard hurried steps pounding on the stairs – shouting my name but I ignored it.

With a groan, the elevator came and I didn't hesitate to jump in it. Just as I got in, Isabelle snaked her hand on my wrist in an unbreakable hold.

"Clary, what happened?" Izzy asked, worry laced in her words. I just shook my head and looked down.

"Clary," she said in a firm voice. "What happened? Is it –"

I couldn't bear to hear what she was going to say. I yanked my hand back – the training after all these months came in handy – and pushed Izzy away, making her stumble on her feet before landing on her rear end. Her hands propped her up while she was lying on her back, gazing at me with a hurt expression, mixed with a feared look for me before I swiftly got into the elevator and pressed the button that would take me down.

I didn't have time to ponder about Iz. I just needed to get out. Run away as fast as I could. I looked up just as the elevator groaned, signaling that it was going to start moving.

I regretted it. I saw _him_ through the diamonds, his golden eyes hard, as if mad at _me_. _Asshat,_ I scoffed. I glared up at him let all my pain seep into my gaze. He deserved to feel bad for what he did.

As it rocked down, I casted one last glance at him – I couldn't help it. I saw the hard look melt into a sad, pained look. I've never seen him so…open. And vulnerable. But I didn't care. I looked away and when I finally reached the Institution doors, I gazed back once more into the hallway and stepped outside, the doors to the Institution wide open.

The breeze that cooled down the boiling summer day in New York was just the opposite of how my life was. It wasn't all sunshine and happiness for me. I closed the Institution doors.

Without a backward glance, I headed home.

* * *

**So, yeah, I warned you of the cliffhanger but if you want me to continue the story please tell me! I don't know if it is good or not since it's my first time writing. Tell me what you think with that little bubble there on the bottom that says review! Thanks for reading and *crosses fingers* for reviewing. Everything is appreciated!**

**Also, very sorry that it's so short! I usually write longer stuff, so if I continue it will be longer! It's just that it's a prologue and I personally don't think that it should be so long.**

*********Reminder: This is set AFTER City of Glass. And don't forget to review!**  



	2. Chapter 1: Shattered

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Mortal Instruments...yet. I sent my demons after her to get her to give me it, and I have yet to get a reply. ;p So, in the meantime, enjoy my story!**

Okay, so I am THRILLED with the reviews I got, I didn't think I was going to get any! I'm glad you guys liked it!

Kudos to JaceLover4eva for being the first one to review! Thanks a bunch!

And thanks to everyone who reviewed, you guys have no idea how much they made my day =)

Also, thanks to CoolestxNerd for inspiring me to write my own story after I beta-ed (is that a word?) for her. Her story is awesome, so check it out!

Sorry if there was confusion as to who _he_ was. I thought from the thingy with the characters, I made it Clary and Jace, so I thought that would give it away and I thought, who else would Clary would talk to and I did describe his golden eyes, but my apologizes for not being clear, it's Jace, so I hope that answered your question Hawaiigrl. Sorry about that.

Also, thanks to MountainAir for finding that mistake! Thanks again for the wonderful reviews!

And for those who added my story as favorites, and story alert! Now, I'm going to shut my trap so you guys can read!

* * *

**Chapter 1: Shattered**

**Clary's Point of View**

I burst open the door to Luke's – I mean my – house. I dimly thought, _I never got use to the fact that this was my home now. _I used enough pressure for the door to hit the wall and close again but by then, I was already inside.

I prayed that my parents weren't there, but just like everything else that day, what I wanted didn't come true. Still holding back the tears – just barely – I tried running upstairs to my bedroom.

"Clary, honey? What's wrong?" I heard Jocelyn asking. I just shook my head; I couldn't trust myself to speak. If I did, the barely held back tears would fall and once they fall…..

Mom, not happy with the lack of a response, gripped my wrist in an iron hold just as I reached the first step, her past making it impossible for me to escape. _Damn, _I thought. So _close!_

"Clary, speak to me! What happened?" Mom asked again, frustration veiled in her voice as she asked as gently as she could.

"Mom," I said, my voice thick. "I'm fine." After I spoke my last word, I wrenched my wrist back and sprinted up the stairs. I slammed my door shut with a loud, satisfying _bang_ before locking it. It felt good to take out my anger, even if it was just on a door.

Pressing my ear against the door, I listened to see what my mom's reaction would be to my outburst.

"I don't know!" my mother said, sounding like she was upset said it before already. Seemed like I was halfway in her conversation with…Luke? I didn't notice him home.

"I need some coffee," mumbled Luke. I could picture him rubbing his temples as he got his drink that would help him think. Luke couldn't function without it; he was like a car, he needed gas in order to function but in his case, it was coffee. What I would do to have coffee….

I heard my mother's loud frustrated sigh. I couldn't take it anymore and stopped listening all together as I slid my back slowly down against the door, finally sitting with my back leaning against the door. I closed my eyes heavily as I remembered what happened with a pang.

_I slyly slipped into the garden on the roof, the door opening without a creak. I smiled to myself, for finding him here, typical Jace. No one came up here besides Jace. If Hodge was here, he probably would be up here too._

_As my eyes caught a glance at Jace, my heart leaped. His hair shone like a halo, the pale sunlight brightening it to a deep shimmering gold. My golden angel. As I studied him closely, I could see that his shoulders were relaxed for once, they've been tense for days now, but I didn't want to think about what happened the past days._

_Grinning, I sat next to him on the bench, putting my hand on top of his. Instead of the reaction I was expecting, I could see him tensing, his face hard. His shoulders were no longer relaxed; they had tensed too. _

_I raised my hand to cup his cheek gently. "What's wrong Jace?" I asked, concern plainly written in my voice._

_He flinched back from my touch, as if it burned him. I slowly dropped my hand back._

"_Jace?" I asked anxiously. Why was he acting so weird? In fact, for the past few days he's been acting weird–_

_Jace broke my thoughts, taking my hand off his and laced his own hands together, hard. His knuckles shone white against his golden skin. I looked up at him, shocked. Feeling my gaze, he looked back up at me, poker face plastered onto his face. _

"_I'm fine," he said impatiently. It almost sounded like a growl. I put a comforting hand on his shoulder. He just looked at me – glared, even – and shrugged off my hand. _

"_Just, please. Leave me alone, Clary," he said, his voice burning. I searched his face for cracks in his mask, cracks that I would be able to read. With a jolt of surprise, I saw that he seemed desperate. Now I was really worried. _

"_Jace, I'm not just going to leave you while you're distraught," I said back firmly. After all, what are friends – girlfriends – for? _

_He looked at me, hard. "I'm fine," he snapped. "It's just that…"_

"_Just what?" I asked, my voice equally hard. I could tell where this was leading to, just like these past days._

_The golden yellow turned stony. Taking a deep breath he said, "I think we should see other people."_

_I jerked back; this was _not _what I was expecting _at all_. It felt like someone slapped me, but it was a million times worse. Those seven words killed me. "What?" I asked, sure I heard wrong._

"_I think we should break up," he replied, his voice and gaze even. I peered into them, there had to be some horrible joke being played here. I only found seriousness, and something else. Just as it clicked, he masked it away. _

"_If this is something to protect me from, Jace, then it's stupid. What's there to protect me from? Valentine? My father is _dead_, for the love of the Angel!" I rambled angrily. _

"_I'm just not interested in you anymore," he bluntly stated. I blinked. _

"_If you do this to me again Jace, I'll never ever forgive you. You can't get away with breaking my heart twice," I warned, with tears stinging the back of my eyes._

"_I'm sorry," he apologized, not sounding the sorry in the least. He looked…relived somehow. As if I was a burden to carry around. _

"_If that's what you want," I whispered. He just nodded his head, not looking at me in the eye. I spun on my heel, and raced towards the door. I opened it, and looked back. Jace was still looking down at his hands, twiddling with his thumbs. _

"_I hope you're happy with your new girl, Jace," I spat venomously. The old playboy Jace was back. I should have known he was going to be a player again. After all it was his nature, I thought as I ran down the stairs that lead to the greenhouse._

_I could hear Jace getting up, obviously angry. Why was _he _angry? After all, we both know it's true. He couldn't have said it any plainer. In fact, that's the first thing he said to me, 'I think we should see other people'. I can't believe I feel in the trap that all girls fall for: Thinking the player would change for them. _

I sighed, and opened my eyes. My checks were slick with tears gushing down like a river. A sob rocked my body. I didn't even notice I started crying. I can't believe Jace broke up with me, not after all we've been through. It seemed unreal, the pain unbearable – this_ could not_ be happening but reality checked in on me.

I curled up in a ball on the floor, my head buried in between my knees, my arms wrapped firmly around my legs. The wood was cool and hard against my cheek. Each sob that rocked my body brought a new round of fresh tears; they never seemed to stop. How could he? _How_?

My mind burned as I recalled what he first said to me_, '_I think we should see other people.' Of course, playboy just _had_ to be back. Couldn't deal with me 'tying him down'.

I should have had this coming. I mean really, _what_ was I thinking? After all these past few days, it should have been obvious. But _noooo_, I just _had_ to hold on the last shred of hope.

I felt like punching something. Hard. But all I could do was to try to stop crying over him, but I couldn't. I felt like someone punched a hole where my heart was suppose to be. I am now hollow and empty. There was a missing piece to my heart, and Jace held that piece. Now, the piece is shattered, into billions of tiny little pieces, never to be put together again.

I squeezed my eyes shut, I couldn't deal with this. It was as if the world gave me my greatest wish to just chew me back up again after spitting me out twice already. First, we thought we were _siblings_. Then, my crazy, psycho father _killed_ him. Now, he doesn't even want me!I could feel myself going into hysterics and I whimpered, taking my bottom lip into my top one and biting down hard enough to draw blood. _Well, _I thought bitterly, tasting the venom in my own mouth. _Threes' the charm. _

* * *

**Okay, so sorry for the cliffy sorta ending. I didn't want to start the plot in the first chapter, so I think that's for the next chapter! Yeah, so I know I made Jace look like a complete douchebag *pardon my language* but that's just how he is, and you got to admit, we love him for that even though right now, not so much. So you guys finally found out what happened, I hope it wasn't a disappointment to people! **

**So, for making Clary so... emotional, although I never really made a story where I made someone upset so tell me how it was and what I can do to make it better! I hope this chapter wasn't too bad. **

**P.S. I might not be able to update this week again, sorry! Before you send your demons after me, that is why I updated this chapter (also, you need me to finish the story =p). I have a lot of work to do in school -.- I'll try writing as much as I can, trust me, I want to write it as much as you guys want to read it. Sorry for this chapter being short, I know I said I would make them longer but since I decided to move to plot a chapter down, it's shorter. But I promise the next one will be longer!**

**P.S.S. If you guys see any errors, don't be afraid to point it out! And, again, constructive criticism is welcomed =)**

**P.S.S. Since you guys didn't answer my poll on whether Clary should meet her parents when she goes home, I made it that she does. I wanted to give you guys a chance to say what you guys wanted in my story, so beware for future polls!**

**P.S.S.S. Okay, sorry for all the P.S.'s but if there isn't anything you guys don't get (that I can answer without spoiling anything) then don't be afraid to ask in the review or you can PM me. Hope I made the story interesting, and trust me, it is definitively going to get more exciting. So chao for now! **

*****Reminder: This is set AFTER City of Glass. And don't forget to review!**


	3. Chapter 2: Drown in Your Memories

**Disclaimer: I still don't own The Mortal Instruments yet, (Cassie _still _hasn't got to me) so say tuned until I do! =p**

**Also, I used a couple of lines from City of Bones when Clary and Jace kiss in the garden; in italics. I _did not_ make that, it's Cassandra Clare's. No copyright intended. **

So, glad you guys liked the chapter! This is only the beginning guys, just warning you ;p So thanks to all the people who reviewed! =) Made my day, again. Also, thank you to those you made this story your favorite and/or added it to your story alerts! Oh, and I decided this would be a treat since it's the weekend. I was planning on updating this yesterday but I had to review it and stuff and it took a while because, as you can see, it's one looong chapter (for me). I can tell you this, I really don't know how long/short my chapters are going to be but I promise they will be at least around a thousand because I _hate_ super short chapters! I'm warning you now that it's long; it's about 2,000 words (and there is some mild language). I was going to split it, but since I was in a good mood, I decided not to torture you guys =p Also, I know I updated three times since Sunday but I can't always write that often. I still have lots of work to do, (stupid school) chores, (gag) and other stuff that kept me busy. After this, back to school work X/ since I finished this chapter. I was working on this for a while, so it took much longer than I thought it would and like I said before, this is a treat. Now, I'll leave you enjoy my treat.

* * *

**Chapter Two: Drown in Your Memories**

**Clary's Point of View**

I opened my eyes and blinked, confused. Why _the hell was I curled up on the floor?_ I wondered. I got up, feeling stiff and cranky. _Great, now I'm feeling like an old lady! I'm suppose to be a _Shadowhunter_ for the love of the Angel. Not an old lady! _

I unlocked the door and went down the hall to the bathroom. Staring at myself in the mirror, I could see that I looked absolutely _horrendous_. My hair looked just as good as a haystack, flaming curls wild and loose everywhere. Last of all, I stared at my face, finally noticing the dried up tears running down my cheeks, the red puffy eyes, and the cracked lip where my front teeth feel snugly in it which was laced with dry blood.

And that's when reality came crashing back down on me, like waves lapping on the sandy beach. Flashbacks of what happened earlier raced back into my mind. I half-stumbled half-dropped on the cool white titles. I squeezed my eyes shut, but it didn't help. In fact, it made it _worse_. Jace's masked face as he broke up with me was burned into the back of my eyelids.

I opened my eyes, unable to take it and just sat up against the tub. I pulled up my knees, wrapping my arms around them and resting my chin on top of them. Taking deep breaths and counting backwards from ten, I attempted to calm myself.

It didn't work. Jace's face flashed in front of me, painfully so. I couldn't take it anymore, I couldn't hold it back. I whimpered and nearly sobbed out loud. The only thing that stopped me was remembering my mom and Luke – I mean my parents – would hear. I had no idea where they were. I could feel the line when I furrowed my brows together, confused as to why they didn't snatch me up as soon as I set so much of a foot outside of my room.

I tried to recall the time but I couldn't. _Damn, _I cursed mentally. _There just _had _to be no window in here didn't there?_ Crawling on my knees, I reached up to lock the door before pressing my ear on the door. I heard nothing. Silence. _What_ time was it? How long was I sleeping on the floor after…

Trying to distract myself from where my thoughts were heading; I washed my face, trying to make myself look less…hideous. After drying my face I looked into the mirror, to see the tear streaks were gone. My goal was also complete – I distracted myself. Trying to buy myself more time, I grabbed my hairbrush, starting with brushing just the tips of my hair and working my way up. Each stroke was painful; anywhere I put my brush, it came across tangles and knots.

After a good deal of time spent on combing my hair, it certainly looked better but I felt like I had my hair grabbed by a two year old trying to make me bald. Pressing my ear once more to the door, I listened again. Silence greeted me. Cautiously opening the door so it wouldn't make a sound, I exited the bathroom. Peering down the stairs, I saw no lights on so headed down.

Each time the floorboards just _had_ to squeak – it couldn't resist taunting me – I nearly jumped out of my skin. It loudly pierced the silence and I kept glancing backwards and waiting a few seconds in case my mother or father decided to see what the noise was.

Thankfully, the one and only good thing that happened today, they didn't come. I felt guilt gnawing on the knot in my stomach for not letting them know what happened but I pushed any thoughts that lead even remotely close to _him_ away.

Stepping into the kitchen, I saw moonlight filtering in through the window and the curtains, basking the kitchen in a soft white glow. The slight wind swayed the curtain through the half opened window that showed the harvest moon. Pausing, I took in the beauty and to gaze at the stars that I never saw in New York City. I gazed at it, thankful that this didn't bring back any memories like it might have. The beauty was too great to be ignored and begged to be sketched or painted. Making a mental note of taking some time to do so, I tore my gaze away from the stunning beauty.

I finally made my way to the middle of the kitchen to find myself absent mindedly getting food. I didn't even realize that I was hungry – starving in fact. I hesitated but after my stomach growled, I decided to just eat. I opened to refrigerator and rummaged around it until I stumbled upon an apple.

Slamming the refrigerator door shut, I quickly searched for more food in an attempt to not think about what I was thinking about. Except like every other time that day not including the stair situation, it popped right into my mind against my will; it was too bad I didn't want to remember, I remembered anyways. It broke down my mental walls as if it were leaves and the memory the wind, carrying the leaves around. The wind clearly in power, leaving the leaves being swept away, light as a feather.

_It was the knife Jace had been using to cut apples, lying on the sides._ _She had jerked hastily back to avoid stepping on it, and her shoulder bumped his – he put a hand out to steady her, just as she turned to apologize, and then somehow in the circle of his arm and he was kissing her. _

'Stupid apples' I was only part of what I wanted to scream while yanking out all my hair. Why did every damn little thing remind her of him! I dimly realized that it was in third person rather than first; as if I wasn't myself and rather _watching_ myself. It reminded me of how it was now; it _was _me, not any more. At least even my own memories realized what happened, it just wasn't me anymore – it was a past me. One I wanted to forget but couldn't.

Sighing out loud, I settled for fruit snacks so I didn't have to clean anything up and risk waking up my parents to do the dishes. I ripped the packet open and popped the first one into my mouth as I treaded heavy-footed up the stairs as quietly as possible.

When I entered my room, I could see the actual darkness without the moon now since it was in a different perspective. Glancing at my alarm clock while eating more fruit snacks, it read around midnight. Sighing, I flicked on the light to get my pajamas dreading going to sleep.

As slowly as possible, I changed into shorts and a tank top, wincing at the memory of the blue shorts and tank top. Everything seriously just _loves_ to torture me and remind me of what happened. Thank god I didn't wear those today since just about everything reminded me of that night, the night when we shared out first kiss on my birthday.

Closing my eyes and counting to three I cleared all thoughts from my mind. After opening them I glanced around my room, trying to think where I left my sketch pad. That would definitely hit the spot. Frowning slightly I glanced around the room once more while finishing the last of my fruit snacks.

Sighing again, I crumbled up the package and hurled it with unnecessary force into the trash can that was empty. _Why oh why did I _have _to leave it at the Institute! _I thought bitterly. _I am such an idiot! _The last thought had me face palming my forehead. I inwardly groaned and decided that it was _finally_ time for me to go to sleep and to stop procrastinating. I can't avoid the inevitable.

Who knew I was ever going to dread going to sleep? With all the training for becoming a Shadowhunter and trying to catch up, it left me exhausted. Waking up at the crack of dawn and going to sleep late had me so tired that I normally welcomed sleep with open arms like an old long lost friend.

I slipped under the covers trying to just concentrate on just breathing but I couldn't. I franticly tried to think about anything else. I know it sounds pathetic – maybe I am pathetic – but I ended up counting sheep. I got up to 175 before I couldn't take counting sheep anymore.

Sighing, I turned to my side and curled up my legs and my hands were cupping my cheek. I tried thinking about nothing but that didn't help either. I mean, how could you think about nothing at all?

I opened my eyes and stared at the ceiling before I finally gave in; knowing it was going to cause a lot of pain afterward but this couldn't be helped.

Closing my eyes, I pretended that Jace and I were still together. He was still my badass angel. I pretended that he was here with me, his arms wrapped around me; making everything but us just disappear. Feeling safe and at home in his arms. I actually felt that he was still here with me, a ghost of what was left of him.

When I finally feel asleep, still thinking about Jace, I ended up having flashback sort of dreams where it was actually events that happened and I was reliving them. It felt so real.

It was me and Jace on the vampire motorcycle, me hugging him tightly around his waist, having a blast with no care about the world even though we had just almost died. I was not feeling in the least scared of the heights with him there.

Then, it was me and Jace in the greenhouse and he was saying happy birthday to me before we kissed. In the back of my head, I wondered why I kept remembering _this_ moment.

Next, it was us in the Seelie Court, the Queen saying I had to kiss the person I most desire and then I was kissing Jace. I felt like I was drowning in his kiss, but not wanting to end, especially when Jace pulled away. We thought we were still siblings then and it wasn't right for siblings to kiss.

Last but not least, it was Jace and I kissing at the bottom of the hill when the manor had collapsed after we killed the angel that the house was tied to. I mentally winced because Jace and I argued afterwards. He had been convinced he had demon blood in him, when in truth, he slightly more angel blood just like me.

Each memory brought a painful jolt; in the back of my mind, I knew I was going to regret this. Big time. But I just _couldn't_ stop thinking about him! And couldn't stop think about the past.

_Past_.

The last memory was crumpled away, like a Shadowhunter being burned to ashes. In my dreams or memories or whatever it was it turned jet black. Then, I made out the tiniest white glow, getting larger and drawing something.

There was a rectangle, like the rectangular shape of a door and inside it was a swirl. It looked like what people drew to represent the wind for paintings or drawings. The swirl started out from the right and curled around in a circle a couple of times, never touching the outer circle as it made a new loop, before stopping in the middle of the swirl. It looked like wind blowing towards the left.

I snapped open my eyes, jerking upright in bed, gasping. I was confused, I wasn't having a nightmare but something about it made my heart pound like a hammer. I glanced out my window, and it was still dark although slightly less black. Looking at my clock, I noticed that it was only a couple hours after midnight.

_Damn,_ I thought to myself. _Now, I have to go through the sleeping process _again_! As if the first time wasn't hard enough!_ I continued to ramble to myself about the unfairness of the situation.

I thought about laying back down in bed and going to sleep but I felt wide awake despite the petty hours of sleep I got. I felt like I just had coffee, adrenaline rushing through my veins. _Mmm, coffee,_ I thought to myself but I couldn't have any, not if I wanted to go back to sleep. _What am I going to do about training? _I wondered, thinking ahead. I brushed that though away but truthfully, I had _no_ idea whatsoever.

I started getting settled in bed when a sudden urge made me get out of bed and grabbed my stele off my nightstand. I stopped just outside of my door, unsure of what I was doing. For some odd reason, I could feel my heart pounding in my ears and I was getting nervous. I could feel cold sweat dripping down my back, despite it being the perfect temperature in my room. _What the hell am I doing? _I franticly thought.

I twirled the stele in my hand, trying to feel its calming reassurance and sure enough, it worked. It was my mom's old stele, and it had gone through thick and thin with me. I destroyed Valentine's boat with this, drawing only a simple open rune on the wall. I volunteered to give it back to my mom after she became a Shadowhunter again but she insisted that I keep it and that it was mine now and she got a new one, not that I minded.

I always like it despite it being old. It was beautiful and something about it drew me towards it, probably my artistic side liking its appearance, for it was better looking than most. Closing my eyes, I recalled the rune in my dream; it was a simple but beautiful design.

A crazy idea popped into my head, and I carried it out before even thinking about what I was doing. I drew the rune exactly the way I saw it in my dream onto my door. _Past, _I thought as I drew it on my door. _Past._

When the rune was complete, it shimmered a slivery white –reminding me of the moon _–_ before disappearing altogether. I could feel the confusion on my own face. _Why was the rune a slivery white? All runes are pitch black! This is _not _good. _I babbled in my mind. _And I'm not suppose to put runes on __inanimate__ objects unless it on a rock for _witchlight_. What in the world was I –_

The door glistening broke me out of my reverie. Peering at the door, I couldn't help to try to stifle a gasp.

Instead of where my door was suppose to be, it looked like a portal replaced it. But it wasn't a portal, it couldn't be. I am the one that literally invented the portal rune! The rune certainly didn't look anything like this rune. Something in the back of my mind whispered, _past_.

I couldn't help but to look at the door – portal – again. It certainly looked like a portal but something was…off. It was nagging my brain but I couldn't figure out what it was.

I faced it for a few minutes before something whispered, _think of what you desire. Think about the past. _The voice was captivating; it wrapped around me, making me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. Possibly even safe. _Come,_ it coaxed. I felt immediately reassured as I wondered about the voice. It sounded like me…but it didn't sound like me too. Taking too much time pondering it repeated in my head, _think of what you desire. Think about the pass. Come. _

I felt a shiver run up my back. Something told me that this was _not _a good idea, listening to voices that sounded and didn't sound like me but curiosity had me wrapped me up in its clutches. _Curiosity killed the cat, _warned some part of my mind but I paid it no heed.

Stepping closer to the portal or whatever it was, so that I only had to take a tiny step to enter. I was barely an inch away from my nose touching it. I felt like raising a hand to touch it, to stroke it but I didn't. _Well, _I finally responded to my nagging part of my mind, _I'm not a cat._

Suddenly, Jace popped into my mind to what felt like the longest time ever. True, I did try to distract myself from thinking about him but that didn't entirely work; I was always thinking about him. If I was captivated by the portal/door before, I was lost to it now. The words came rushing back into my mind. _Think of what you desire. Think about the pass. Come._

With that, I stepped through the shimmering door, my thoughts wrapped around Jace.

* * *

I warned that this was a long chapter (for me) so anyways, I hope you guys realized that I have a talent for cliffy endings! =p I hope you guys liked the chapter and if you see any mistakes, you guys can tell me since constructive criticism is always welcomed. Please, please, PLEASE review! I know that not everyone has reviewed (sadly) but please try to review, just take a second to say if you like it or whatever. I'm not going to require a certain amount to continue like some authors because I _hate_ that. If people like it (or not) then they do (or not) and I'm not going to force anyone to review just so I continue. Writing should be enjoyable (though stressful when you writer's block) but I would never do that but I would still like reviews!

Also, there is a poll that I posted up, asking about whether you want me to post up songs that go with the chapter. And if I get people to say yes, then I will go back to my last chapters and post the songs on those chapters and do it for continuing chapters.

And thank you someone (you know who you are ;D) for saying they liked my writing, thanks a bunch! I always thought that I was a poor writer since everyone at my school is really good and especially my sister (she got the IRLA brains in the family) so that really made my day! And keep trying, since apparently I'm good =) But I'm thankful for everyone's reviews so don't think I'm singling anyone out or anything (which is why I made the person someone unless they don't mind being pointed out to. If you do, I'll change it if you want).

P.S. If you didn't notice, I changed the name of the story from City of Broken Hearts to City of Glass Hearts. If you guys like the new one better or the old one, tell me! I'll put up a poll for that too or you guys can say it in your review (hopefully if you review) so check it out!

*********Reminder this is set AFTER City of Glass. And don't forget to review!**  



	4. Chapter 3: Say Hello to Goodbye

**Disclaimer: Bad news guys. Turns out Cassie had her own army of demons waiting for my demons and...they lost so I didn't get the publishing rights. So, have fun reading this until I do! *rubs hands together evilly* **

Okay, so first things first, thanks for all the reviews and adding my story to your favorites and/or story alert! Muchos gracias! I abosuletly love your reviews, so please continue to do so! To Imortalyobsessed, thank you very much for your comment, made my day (well, all of them but that's not the point). Also, to Night Wolf, to answer your question, I have an older sister and I have a younger brother (yes, it sucks being the middle child and most definitely have the middle child syndrome) I would have messaged both of you guys but you weren't signed in, so sorry if this embarrasses you. So, just to let you know, I worked my butt off on this chapter so I hope you guys enjoy the chapter (you better, or else I'll send my demons after you too =p). No, but really, I worked to get ahead and stayed up just to make this chapter, and I must say, I like the length of it (it's longer than the other one by a couple hundred words). Warning: This has some mild language in it.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Say Hello to Goodbye**

**Jace's Point of View**

I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair, locks of blonde hair spilling back onto my forehead. Taking a deep breath, I remembered Clary's face while she went down on the elevator while bracing myself. So shocked. Betrayed. And worst of all, anger mixed in with sadness.

I looked away, as if Clary really was there. However, I couldn't help but thinking about the last look she had given me. It hurt yet I deserved it. I deserved everything that had happened.

I glanced around my room and couldn't help but to notice the difference from what it was in the past. Before it looked like a regular room that any Shadowhunter could use if they had to stay at the Institution. It was white, with white bed sheets, no posters – there wasn't anything on the wall –, and very clean which was the exact opposite of Isabelle's room.

Now, it had pictures of me and Clary over the past few months – my eyes lingering on them before sharply turning away – us giggling and having fun, her mug that proved that the Cup was hidden in a tarot card and last but not least, her sketchpad. _Shit, _I mentally cursed. _What the hell am I suppose to do about this? I could tell Izzy to give it back to her…_

I stopped thinking about Clary. Izzy basically couldn't wait to get her hands on me and strangle me to death. She saw how Clary was and after me coming after her…well, she put two and two together and now refused to so much even look at me. I guess I deserved that too. I sighed and leaned back against the headboard, closing my eyes and replayed what happened.

_I was sitting on the bench in the garden, the only place where I could think. I thought about the last few days and the way I was acting to her. Now, all that was left was the break up with her. I didn't want to; trying to buy as much time as possible, but even I can't avoid the inevitable._

_As if on cue, I felt a light breeze, coming from behind me. It was the door. I forced myself to relax – maybe it wasn't Clary. Oh, who am I kidding? I asked myself. No one ever came here besides Hodge and he's dead. Now, only Clary and I come here. I prayed that she would think that I'm thinking and wouldn't bother me._

_Of course, it didn't happen. I basically had the worst luck in the history of the universe. I heard her, well not really – felt her presence was more like it – coming towards me. _

_When she sat down, I didn't move until she rested her hand on top of mine. I tensed, and almost recoiled away from her. I won't – can't – touch her. I wasn't worthy enough. Naturally, she tried to reassure me, probably noticing my reaction. She knew me better than myself. She saw through my playboy badass mask. _

_And now, I had to leave her. She reached up her hand, cupping me left cheek. "What's wrong Jace?" she asked, concern evident in her voice. I couldn't help it, I flinched back. I couldn't touch her or vice versa. It was going to make it so much harder. And her saying my name didn't exactly help. The way it rolled of her tongue, her voice saying it as if I was the best thing that ever happened to her…I dimly realized that she dropped her hand. _

"_Jace?" she asked again. Hell, I thought. _Whatis_ it with the universe? Finally noticing that her hand was on top of mine, I took mine away, even though my body and heart protested. I laced my own hands together, trying to forget how they felt in Clary's just a few moments ago. I pressed them hard together, hurting myself on purpose. The physical pain will – temporarily _– _distract me from the emotional pain. _

_I finally looked at Clary, letting no emotion escape my face. "I'm fine," I said, trying to keep all emotions out of my voice and purposefully avoiding saying her name. Apparently, saying that I'm fine didn't stop Clary from trying to put a comforting hand on my shoulder. I glared at her, trying to force myself to be angry at her when she did nothing at all while shrugging her hand off. I still couldn't bear her touch. _

_Trying to give her one last chance, to propone the inevitable I said painfully so, "Just please, leave me alone, Clary." I hoped that saying her name might make something click in her brain. I desperately wanted her to leave, I couldn't do this. I just can't. _

_I saw her face searching mine, trying to find cracks in my mask that only she could read. After I realized that Clary can read almost any emotion at all in my face despite me trying to hide it, I just gave her a blank look, but I could tell that something – I'm not sure how big or small – clicked._

"_Jace," she said firmly. There she goes again with saying my name! "I'm not just going to leave you while you're distraught." If only she knew, I thought to myself. _

"_I'm fine," I snapped at her, meeting her gaze with hard eyes. "It's just that...," I trailed off. _

"_Just what?" she demanded. We always started out with this. I never went through it; all the times I had tried, I had failed. _

_Determination flared up in my chest, thinking that this was the best way for Clary. "I think we should see other people," I said calmly after taking a deep breath, saying words that I knew would crush her. But, I couldn't help my eyes tightening. _

_She jerked back, not crying just yet. Typical Clary, she doesn't like anyone see her cry and she's so strong. "What?" she asked. _Why, _I wondered, was she making this harder on herself? She heard me perfectly clearly –I was sure of that by the reaction on her face._

"_I think we should break up," I repeated calmly. Knowing that my eyes would be her best way to reading me, I tried to focus on something else. The plants. The sun filtering through the windows. The- _

"_If this is something to protect me from, Jace, then it's stupid. What's there to protect me from? Valentine? My father is _dead_, for the love of the angel!" she rambled, clearly angry._

_I said it as bluntly as I could. "I'm just not interested in you anymore." I noticed her blink._

"_If you do this to me again, Jace," she warned me. I could tell she wanted to shove her finger at my face. "I'll never ever forgive you. You can't get away with breaking my heart twice." I could tell that she was close to tears now. It looked like she was trying really hard not to burst into tears right then and there._

"_I'm sorry," I said as casually as I could. I felt a little relieved. This was the closest as I could to say sorry to her without telling her anything. I also felt a little better by finally getting this over with, not having to worry about doing it another time though, this was going to hurt a hell of a lot more later._

"_If that's what you want," she whispered to me. _

_I felt like killing myself. I promised I would tear apart anyone who ever hurt her, but it was _me _doing this to her. I weakly wondered if it still applied to me. I wanted to laugh a cruel, soundless laugh but I couldn't. I felt my throat tightening. I just nodded, not trusting myself enough to speak and stared at the floor. _

_I heard her get up and hurry away. Trying to get away before she burst into tears, I grimly thought to myself. I just started to twiddle my thumbs until enough time passed for me to head back on downstairs after Clary left; I needed to give her space if I even dared to hope that she would somehow, impossibly forgive me. I hated not doing something, not being in action. Especially after what I just did, I need to kill some serious demon butt or else I was going to end up hurting someone else to hurt myself which, of course, is definitively _not_ going to help._

_I heard her pausing at the door before venomously saying, "I hope you're happy with your new girl." That did it, she knew _nothing_ at all. How dare she accuse of that? I couldn't blame her though, not with my past. I should have known that it was going to come back and bite me in the ass one day. Karma's definitely a bitch; I use a bunch of girls and the one girl I actually liked…didn't it already get enough pain out of me? _

_I heard her racing down the stairs, and I angrily got up. I paused, knowing that I shouldn't – I should just let her go. But what Clary said popped back into my mind and I pounded down the stairs after her, keeping in mind that I shouldn't. _

_She got a head start, so I thought she was going to be gone by the time I got down there but she wasn't. I saw her in the elevator and I dimly realized that Iz was on the floor, like Clary pushed her and she landed on her ass. But Clary wouldn't push her, even if she was angry. She wouldn't take out her anger on other people like I would. _

_The elevator wasn't moving for one second and I could feel that I still had my poker face on. It groaned, signaling it was going to move, and I couldn't help but to spare one last glance at her. I nearly cringed away from her; I saw all the pain I caused her. The anger she had, at not only me but also herself. As if she did something wrong. But she didn't do anything wrong! _What_ in the world was she thinking? I pondered._

_After the elevator started moving down, I continued to look at the elevator but letting the poker face fall off. I couldn't tell if Clary saw or not and I doubted that she did. Why would she want to look at the douche like me?_

.o.O.o.

After a while, I opened my eyes, sighing, knowing just how much pain I caused her. Knowing her, she was probably locked up in her room bawling her eyes out and here I was, locked up in my room, thinking about her crying. What kind of sick person was I?

It was a good thing I broke up with her. I just laid there in my bed, for who knows how long just thinking about Clary or trying not to think about her, which of course, was still me thinking about her since I was trying not to think about her. I don't even know if I'm making any sense anymore. _Stupid alcohol…_I thought, blaming it on the booze.

I cringed, feeling myself getting washed up into another memory that followed the one before; I couldn't stop replaying them in my head, over and over again.

"_Jace?" Izzy whispered, fear bright in her eyes. When I didn't answer she pushed herself up off her ass and stared at me, resting her hands on her hips, her feet slightly apart from each other._

_On another girl, it might have just been a bitchy, mad, and just plain attitude but on Izzy…well, that meant trouble. She looked menacing in her stance, and if it was any boy other than me, they might have cringed and ran away, terrified of her. Shit, I mentally cursed. Even if she didn't scare the crap out of me – even though she sometimes did, not that I was ever going to admit that to her – I still was wary of her. _

_Great, I thought darkly. An angry dish with a side of pissed off. Perfect. Only my sarcasm kept me from launching into my explanation. I seriously had some dark humor. _

"_Jace," Izzy repeated, her voice hard and cold. _

"_Yes," I drawled out. I couldn't help but to try to hurt her to make punish myself. Which was only going to make it ten times worse. She glared at me in response._

"_What was that?" she asked while gesturing to the elevator, trying to control her temper. At least she knew better than to say Clary's name. _

"_Nothing," I lied to her easily. Now that Clary was gone, I could basically lie to everyone at ease at again. The lies just came out effortlessly. _

"_Jace," she glowered at me. _

"_What?" I asked again, letting my irritation leak into my voice._

"_This is for Clary," she spat, right before slapping me in the face. I stumbled back a couple steps before regaining my balance and raised a hand to my cheek, more from shock than pain that she would slap me. It didn't necessarily hurt that much but much more than the time Clary slapped me… except that was before she was training to be a Shadowhunter. _

_With that, Izzy spun on her heel and went into the corridor. Even though I had deserved it –and the Angel knows how much more – I couldn't help being the jerk that I am. "Yeah, defend _her_ and not your brother that you knew for years!" I shouted after her. _

_Izzy stopped in her tracks, her back tensing. "At least," she spat out at me after whirling around, "that she was better to me than you ever were. Better to even you, more than you ever deserved. And now, you _hurt _her and expect me to be on your side when it was your entire fault?" She paused, letting her words sink in. "Days, weeks, months, _years_ don't count. It's how you _treat _them during that time that counts. I'm sick of putting up with you."_

_Letting her words hang in the air, she spun on her heel once again, leaving me gaping after her. I could hear the words that she hadn't voiced about Clary after me not deserving her. 'Clary made you better, the best person you ever were. She made you truly happy. And now you let that go.' I could even picture her saying it, anger sharp in her blue eyes that would be like daggers of ice, not that they weren't already. _

_Okay, I admitted to myself. I guess I deserved that. Even if what I deserve is painful. _

_I stood in the hallway for a long time, just standing there replaying what Iz had said to me over and over. 'Days, weeks, months, years don't count. It's how you treat_ _them during that time that counts. I'm sick of putting up with you'. I winced at the truth in those words. I _had _treated them horribly. I _had _treated them like shit although all they ever did was to care and love for me. I didn't even let them love me at first and it look twice as long for me to love them back._

_Also, there were words that she hadn't added there either. 'Clary treated us better than you have ever in the years you knew us. We had turned her world upside down, yet she never acted like you did. Hell, she even saved us from Valentine. And she saved you'. Yup, that would fit perfectly after her last sentence. _

_Hell, everything she said – even the things that she _hadn't _said_ _– was true. Every ounce of it. And that's what stuck a danger through my heart. I never realized – well, I did realize a little bit of the douche I was being – but never fully grasped it._

I sighed and opened my eyes again. As everything cleared into focus from having my eyes closed for a long time, I wondered about what I was going to do. I felt bad, and a part of me wished that I took back everything that I did, not only today, but the past few days too. To pretend that all this never happened.

I wondered how it was that I could even form a coherent thought and feel anything at all. After all the drinks I had…and now I was washed away in another flashback.

_After I finally found it in me to move, I headed out of the Institution, not really knowing where I was heading; I just knew that I had to get away from the Institution. Far away from it. As I walked, I kept my hands balled up in my pockets and walked looking down – something I never did. It felt weird and unnatural. _

_I ignored the giggles I got from girls, not even bothering to give them a glance, much less flirt with them. I just kept walking, not caring where I went. Not like anyone would care anyways. That's not true, a reasonable voice in my mind spoke. Yeah sure, and no one asked you, I replied back to it, not listening to the voice in the least. _

_After some time, I finally looked up, shocked. Somehow, someway, I ended up going to the place where it all started. If by chance we never went here, or if she never had gone there that day, we probably would have never met. The Pandemonium Club. Even my sub-conscious mind thought about Clary. I sighed, unsure on what to do. Finally deciding, I headed in the club. _

_After I entered, I looked up, surprised to see it packed before I remembered that today was a Friday. Of course, I thought bitterly, people couldn't have a care in the world while I, on the other hand, have – _

_A girl approaching me broke me out of my thoughts. She approached my confidently, as if rejection wasn't in her book. She was beautiful, I had to admit. She had long straight platinum hair and bright sea green eyes set in an open face with high cheekbones. She wore a clingy black strapless dress that barely reached mid-thigh and from what I could see, it was backless. The dress set off hair, eyes and curves beautifully. She was wearing black high heels, not that she wasn't already tall. Dangling from her ears were huge sliver hoops and a flashy silvery bracelet that adorned her wrist. _

_As she reached up a hand to tuck her hair behind her ear, I couldn't help to notice a sliver ring that decorated her right index finger. When she finally approached me, she flashed me a smile and said, "Hey handsome," while resting her hand on my upper arm, tracing invisible patterns into it. _

_Pushing away all thoughts, I replied, "Hey beautiful." She blushed, a rosy tint to her otherwise pale face. As if she wasn't already used to compliments like this._

"_How about," she whispered seductively, leaning closer to him, "we go somewhere a little more private?" She looked up from the pattern she was tracing on his arm and gazed at him through her lashes. Wow, I thought. This one moved fast; cut right to the chase. Some part of me was screaming at me to refuse, but another part, urged me on. _

_Meeting her gaze, I smirked. Giving her a half smile I replied, "Sure." Grinning at me, she towed me towards the storage room in the back, and I glanced at her back that had thick straps of criss-crosses pattern lacing down the otherwise bear-back that I had not notice before. The glance at the door brought a pang of memories as I went through it but before I could do anything, she shut the door behind her, leaning against it and grinning widely, as if she won some prize. Her smile was so dazzling, and for some odd reason, reminded me of Clary. _

_Pushing all thought of her out of my head, I stepped towards her; putting my hand behind the small of her waist, pressing her up against the wall. She looked like she was going to kiss me, her hand wrapping securely around my waist, but instead she tilted her head up, towards my left ear. _

_Her mouth stopped a centimeter away from his ear, and I could feel her breathing down on my ear, her breathe hot and heavy. Snaking her other arm around my head tightly, again like she was going to kiss me or do something seductive or even tease me, but instead, she whispered, "Got you," before pulling back, securing the already iron hold around my head and waist before pulling her head back slightly and grinned evilly._

* * *

So, my nack (as some of you call it) of having cliffhangers happened again! LOL, my bad =p If some of you are confused as to when this is happening, before, he it was late at night and he's remembering all this, and basically what he remembers is after everything happened. I didn't make it happening then instead of flashbacks...because, well I don't really know why. I just did, a writer's hunch I guess you could call it so I could write something this way and make it really cool. Like how he felt afterwards and keeping it going seemed...boring, so now, he can reflect on each memory and share his thoughts on it now too so you can like see the difference between what he had thought then and after his memory or flashback or whatever you wanna call it is over, see how he reflects upon it. I don't know, maybe I just like flashbacks, and I have another reason to doing this, which of course, you'll find out later but it wasn't...planned. I just thought of it and then realized 'hey, this could work'. This was insight to Jace's point of view and you got to find out how he felt, and right now, I know his reasons are little unclear, but they are going to get stronger and you'll realize more later. So, now both Clary and Jace are at cliffhangers, lol. But don't worry, I have the next two chapters sorta planned out and it should be out pretty fast. So enough of this talk (if you have any questions just PM me or write it in your review), I have something important to talk to you guys about. So, like I said earlier in the Prologue, this is my first fanfiction. So, I JUST found out about traffic, and found out I have a lot of viewers! The bad part, is that only a few of you guys are reviewing! Please review! If you don't like something or do, then you can tell me so I could change it or something! On the plus side, I'm really happy that a lot of you guys are reading my story! And, some from very far away countries since I live in the USA. So sorry about some spelling changes to those outside of the US like 'color' and 'colour' or however you spell it. So yeah...PLEASE REVIEW. Also, if you hadn't noticed, I got the title name while I was writing the chapter from the song Say Hello to Goodbye by Shontelle. Freaky thing was that it came back up as I'm writing this...I felt like it fit with the whole situation, so if some of you were wondering about it, there's your answer! Oh, speaking of names, I only got ONE person to tell me which title for my story they like better. I want some more opinions and I'm going to write a few more chapters before I decide so PLEASE tell me in your review or vote in my poll (which no one did...) The titles are: The City of Broken Hearts (The first one) or The City of Glass Hearts (new one, maybe you guys would understand why I picked this one after a couple more chapters?). I am giving you guys an option on this! Also, do you guys want me to put in songs that fit with the chapter? I will go back to the previous chapters and do you if you guys do want a song list, but in order to have it, you guys have to TELL me, so do so! And, I'm really sorry that this is a really long note...but the chapter was longer too so that makes up for it (I hope). Now, I'm going to shut up so you guys can review (looks hopeful and crosses fingers). Oh, and tell me about any mistakes and constructive criticism is welcome and yadi yadi ya!

P.S. You should check out the story that I'm beta-ing for! Her story is amazing! It's called You Should Have Stayed by CoolestxNerd. =)

*****Reminder: This is set AFTER City of Glass. And don't forget to review!**


	5. Chapter 4: What Doesn't Kill You

**Chapter 4: What Doesn't Kill You Makes You Stronger**

**Jace's Point of View**

_Just as it clicked, it all came crushing down on me – literally. She sprung out at me, hands extended like claws. For all I knew, they _could _have been claws. She knocked me down, pushing me onto the floor, leaving me sprawling on the ground like an old rag doll. _

_She stalked over, her eyes now a deep, vibrant, bloody ruby instead of the soft green. She gave me her wicked smile again, her crimson eyes flashing with humor. I stayed were I was, frozen. _How _could I have been so stupid? I'm such a dumbass! I chastised myself. Well, perfect way to end this atrocious day, with me dying. Well, I guess I deserved this…wait no, that would be too easy. I should have to _live_ with the guilt. This is being way too easy on me. _

_Well, not like I didn't want to live…well half live now. My other half isn't with me now…I thought as I looked around the room for weapons. I should have known there wasn't any – I mean, I was here before. And I replayed the memory so many times since that was the first time I actually saw Clary…_

_Pushing it out of my head, I tried to recall if there was anything – anything at all – that could help me. It was hopeless; unless you count the wires, I didn't have any weapons – or anything else but my stele. _

_I looked up at the girl – I didn't even know its name – and she came even closer, moving ever so slowly, as if to prolong my death. She's toying with _me_! I thought, outraged. _No one_ toys with me. Not now, not ever. _

_With rage and determination filling in each and every one of my cells, I pretended to lay there, dazed, as if I was actually mundane. It was the only chance I had without weapons. Sure, I am most definitely beast at hand to hand combat, but something about this demon told me it wasn't going to be easy – not that fighting with any demon is easy. This looked nearly impossible. _

_She came over and straddled me, and I tried not to gag. If she wasn't trying to kill me or wasn't a stupid demon, it probably would have been romantic. Right now, not so much. _

_One thing I don't get how I didn't smell her before, I mean, demons stink. Like smell like garbage – literally. But I couldn't smell this one… not unless I knew what she – it – was and tried to smell her, but even then, it was so faint that I could have be imagining it. I think I was. I couldn't smell it after trying again… but that doesn't make any sense! As I deciphered the meaning behind this, I was shocked – the only other time I came across this kind of thing, it did _not _go well at all. I almost died, barely defeating the _thing_–_

_She shattered my thoughts by continuing to draw swirling patterns on my chest while loudly exclaiming, "That was _too _easy!" I pretended to act even more confused and let a little bit of fear leak into my gaze. Yeah, bitch, I thought, wanting to murder the girl right then and there. Well, you're _wrong. _You have no fucking idea you the hell you are dealing with. I wanted to tear that girl into so many damn tiny little pieces that she would _beg _me to kill her and get it over with._

_Pretending to be a confused mundie, I looked up at her with an innocent look. "W-why are you doing this? What's too easy? What do you mean got you?" I stuttered at her, hoping she would think I was just a harmless mundie and buy my act. I got to admit, I thought I was doing a hell of a good job._

"_You ask too many questions mundie boy," she spat out at me, putting a lot of emphasis on mundie. I was taken aback…did she know? No, of course not! I wasn't wearing any runes that she would be able to see and others can see me. I wasn't even carrying a blade with me, though the Angel knows how much I needed one right now. _

"_Mundie? What is-" I started to say, sounding like one of the stupidest mundanes in the history of mundanes. _

"_Save it," she snarled at me._

"_Wha-" I started again. _

"_I know what you are, little Shadowhunter," she hissed at me. She smiled as a look of pure astonishment crossed my face. How the _fuck_ did she know that I was a fucking Shadowhunter! That isn't possible, you can't tell unless your one, which she obviously wasn't, or if she see my runes or __seraph__ blade…how in the fucking world did she know? Just my fucking luck, I mentally cursed bitterly, a metallic taste filling my mouth. _

_Trying one last attempt, knowing it was useless but I couldn't help but the try anyways. "I don't know what you are talking about!" I lied. _

"_I got to give it to you, you might have anyone else convinced, but not me. So I give you props," she said, her eyes momentarily turning an emerald green before turning into burgundy again. I could tell she genuinely meant that, and this just confirmed my suspicions even more. _

_Demons don't have human feelings. At all. Unless, it's cruelness, evilness, cunningness…you get the picture. All the evil characteristics that makes up a human but it makes them a horrible human being that isn't deserved to even be called a human._

"_What do you want?" I hissed at her, dropping all pretendence at once while trying to shove her off me. It was a futile attempt. She definitely had some supernatural strength in her. Few – if any – humans were stronger. _

_She smiled a little, just a twitch of a corner of her mouth, and it made me want to cringe; I was sure that my suspicions were correct. "Glad, you admit it boy," she approved, smiling a bit more. _

"_How did you know?" I heatedly asked, seeing that she wasn't going to answer my earlier question. _

"_Easy there, Shadowhunter. Asking nicely helps." Her smile grew, and I felt like punching it off. Hard. _

_My silence and scowl must have been enough for her to sigh. "Of course I know, everyone does," she replied sounding a bit less evil and…truthful. Well, half-truthful. It sounded like she wasn't saying something, holding it back. Her eyes slowly changed back into the beautiful green again._

_I narrowed my eyes in response. What did she mean by everyone knew? "Look, we gotta do what we gotta do," she answered, sounding open and a bit…apologetic? I shook my head mentally, confusion eating away my brain. _

"_And?" I asked, since she sounded a bit truthful now, it wouldn't hurt to find out more, and plus, keeping her talking might help the chanced of prolonging my death and my slim chances of someone finding me. Might as get something out of it, even if I didn't have any chance of living whatsoever._

"_And what?" _

"_And you're doing this why?" I asked, putting a lot of emphasis on why._

_There was a long pause. "I wasn't even suppose to talk to you," she answered while biting her bottom lip. So, under orders, I thought. Not good. Nice to know the douche that wants me dead has some killer ass good people working for him. _

"_Fine. What's your name?" I asked, voicing the first thing that popped in my mind. I don't even know why I care, not like it's going to help me._

_She looked away, as if debating whether or not to tell me. Or maybe she just wasn't going to answer me, I thought after a while. It's just a name, why does it really matter for her to tell me? _

"_Samara," she whispered. It looked guilty for some odd reason – well, other than the fact that she is going to kill me after a while – but that's not the point. _

"_Samara," I repeated. Something about the name or word was familiar, the way it rolled off my tongue, it seemed so very recognizable but it was just out of grasp. I tried and tried to reach for it but I couldn't. Something about it…._

_Her eyes flashed suddenly and she whipped out a knife before I could do anything and raked it across my chest. Damn shit, I thought. _This_ was Samara's – if that was even her real name – plan. To let me drop my guard and then BAM! Well, it was my fault. Just like everything else that happens to me. _

_I pushed her off, not caring whether I hurt her or not and she slid on her back a couple feet away from me, looking a little…I couldn't read her emotion. I saw something glint on the floor. Her knife. _

_I quickly picked it up before she could, and I got it, just barely despite it being closer to me. Damn, just like I suspect, I thought. Super speed too. _

_She reached out for it and I slashed out at her, and she tried to move too late. Her arm sliced open like someone slicing bread against the blade. Deep scarlet blood dripped down her arm. It was such a deep scarlet, it almost looked black…_

_I recalled Clary tripping over the cable and I started forward toward it, intending to use it to bind her up. In a blink of an eye, Samara was right in front of me, despite being a good couple of feet away from me before. She shoved me hard against the wall and I heard by head connecting with the wall, hitting it with a sickening crack. _

_Blackness dotted the edges of my vision and threatened to overpower me. Samara, thinking I was unconscious or something of that sort, whispered sorry shakily to me before starting to tie me up with rope that the Angel knows where she got it from. Why the hell would she tie me and say sorry? Makes no sense whatsoever…. _

_I saw the door open from the corner on my eye but Samara was too concentrated on tying me up gently – which was a bit of a shock – to see it. _

_I saw a human figure melting into the shadows and I mentally screamed, RUN. Run away before you get hurt, you stupid mundane! If you want to live run! She's more dangerous than she looks, believe me! I briefly wondered if I was imagining it but that wasn't true, my vision was starting to clear. Maybe I hit my head hard enough to make me hallucinate something, I pondered. _

_Suddenly, Samara stopped working on tying me up – she was almost finished – and whirled around, her stance fierce. She looked like she was a trained Shadowhunter…maybe even better trained. Or perhaps, just stronger. However, she was too late, and I saw her head connect with something metal, clutching her head where she got hurt with one hand before sliding towards the ground, clearly unconscious. _

_I blinked. The person who I couldn't see before was standing there now, a metal serving plate gripped in one hand. Her black hair was elaborately styled in curls and she was wearing a loose white blouse tucked into a black high waisted skirt and a black chunky necklace draped around her neck and stopped slightly above where the skirt started. In her other hands were black stilettos. Black bangles curled around her wrists. How those didn't clank together and didn't expose her was a mystery to me. Her almond shaped eyes had smoky eye makeup with sliver. Eyeliner and mascara laced the rims of her eyes. Her almond colored skin set of the dress in a sexy way._

_What made me gap wasn't any of those things; it was because she couldn't have came all the way from there. Most importantly, how the hell was she _here? _And why didn't she tell us? _

"_Aline?" I whispered. "Aline Penhallow?" I swallowed nervously. She jerked her head down once before she started untying the ropes that Samara tied around my wrists and ankles._

_After she was done untying them, we both left the room as fast as possible – we didn't know what to do with Samara. Aline drew a healing rune on my chest and I left on my shirt, hoping no one would notice that it's actually blood in the dim lighting. Rubbing my wrists, we made our way down to the bar. Aline ordered us both drinks before turning to face me. _

"_What the hell was that?" she asked me. _

"_What?" I asked, confused. _

"_Why couldn't you protect yourself, especially from a _mundie?_ What the hell happened to you Jace?" she asked, concern and worry evident in her voice._

"_One, she's defiantly _not _a mundie. Two, I have a pretty good idea of what it is," I informed her and I gave her a look, raises my eyebrows to indicate that she should think. Her eyes widened in confusion before she gasped, a hand flying to cover her mouth. _

"_You don't really think…" she trialed off._

"_Oh, believe me, I do. What was worse was I didn't have a single thing on me! Unless you count my stele but that doesn't count really count to me. How the hell do you expect me to defend myself from that?" _

"_What are you talking about Jace?" Aline asked, clearly looking worried about my mental health. "You have a knife in your hand _right now_!" _

"_What…." I looked down and sure enough, the knife that Samara slashed me with was griped tightly in my hand. I was surprised I didn't drop it when my head banged against the wall. "Oh, right. She slashed my chest with it and I stole it from her before she shoved me into the wall, making me almost lose conscious. I guess I still had it gripped in my hand," I explained while shrugging at the last part. Aline nodded her head in understanding before finishing her drink. _

_I looked at my drink; I hadn't touched it at all. I glanced at it one last time before draining the glass and kept ordering some more. We just kept drinking and talking. About what they did in Idris. How everyone was. How everything here was. I briefly mentioned about me and Clary breaking up and she looked like she wanted details but I think from look on my face, she decided not to pry. _

_By the time we decided to go home, I was well passed buzzed but not drunk. We stood outside and she said she couldn't come back to the Institution just yet because she was staying with family. Somehow, even through my drunken haze, I didn't believe it but since she didn't pry I decided to show the same courtesy to her too. _

_Before we went our separate ways, I gave her a kiss on the cheek and she blushed, a faint pink crawling up her cheeks and whispered goodbye. By the time I arrived at the Institution, it was well past midnight._

I sighed; the whole Samara situation bothered me. I had no idea what the hell she wanted from me. One second she was seducing me, next she was attacking me, then she looked vulnerable, and then she attacked me again_. I just don't get girls sometimes,_ I thought humorlessly. Like, what the hell was up with that? Couldn't she make up her freaking mind? God, damnit. Oh well, it was swell that nothing actually happened but what I suspect still makes my nerves tingle all over, which was saying something. Something very, very bad.

I just thought about everything that happened today – well, yesterday – the whole time after I came back from the Pandemonium Club, I didn't go to sleep and I could feel the drunken haze slowly ebbing away as the hours ticked by.

But somehow, impossibly, all my thoughts found a way to make its way back to Clary. As if I would die without think about her constantly. She never left my mind; she was like a clock in the back of my mind. Except instead of tick tock, it was Clary, Clary. Sighing again, I finally climbed into bed, wondering how she was doing.


	6. Chapter 5: Just A Dream

**Disclaimer: Okay, so last call for sending me your demons if you want to get the publishing rights from Cassandra Clare. They are going out soon! **

Okay, so I'm really really really happy right now which is why I'm posting this at night, which isn't something I usually do. Wanna know why I'm happy? Because we met our (my) goal of 30 reviews! Yay! Thanks to everyone who reviewed, made my day! =) So the reward? Me publishing faster which is why this is going out now! I checked it over and BAM! It's here now, isn't it? I told you guys that you would like it (meaning the reward =)) Oh, I'm super sorry but I forgot to thank the people last time for adding my story on story alert and/or on favorites! Especially to those who added me as a favorite author! So, this is for the people for the last chapter and this chapter. I hope my prank in the last chapter didn't make you guys feel bad...and like I said, I had this chapter as planned out as you can get in your head so..yeah. I hope you guys liked my new character, Samara...I wasn't sure how it was going to end up so thanks to those who commented on her. And for those who were scared that Jace broke up with Clary because of Aline, well you got your answer (if not before)! So, I might be busy this week (sorry) and I don't really exactly know how the next chapter is going to end (I know how the beginning is going to be) so yeah...but I'll try my hardest! Now, I will shut up so you can read what you really want to read. Make SURE you read the A/N at the end, some of you will regret it if you don't!

* * *

**Chapter 5: Just A Dream**

**Clary's Point of View**

It felt like I was going through a portal, only ten times worse. I felt like I was being stretched out like taffy only to be squashed together like play-doh. It was the absolute worst experience ever in the history of ever. It only lasted a few seconds at most, but it felt much longer.

I landed with a loud _thud_, landing on my side painfully. Clutching my side as I started to get up, I stopped as I surveyed the area around me. _What in the _world _was I thinking? Going into some strange portal-like contraption! Shit, shit, shit! _I cursed mentally.

One, I had no freaking idea where the hell I was, which I was fairly confused about. Weren't you suppose to think of a place before you can go somewhere through the portal? I most definitely didn't see this place before in my life, so how did I end up here_? Well, this is what you get for drawing weird portals that might not actually be portals since its some weird thing from a rune you see in your dreams and whispering voices coaxing you forward while you think about Jace,_ I thought bitterly especially when Jace's name popped back into my mind.

Two, it looked like I dropped in some old room that was made about 150 years ago. It was a rather small room, with flowered white wallpaper, There was a plain table with a white lace cloth over it, a narrow brass bed pushed up against one wall, a windowsill where there were some very-old looking books that I didn't recognize the titles of them and next to it was a small chair. There was also a mirror that hung against the far wall.

When I finally got up, I looked around before I screamed. On the bed, was lying a girl, but that wasn't why. She was tied to the bed with rope that was tied with someone with high-quality knotting skills. Those knots would have even made a sailor proud. The girl didn't seem to hear me scream and I wondered if she was deaf as I watched her struggle against the knots. _Maybe that's why she's tied to the bed? _I thought. _No, _I answered._ No one would do this to their child. That's just plain sick._

Either way, she was still quite pretty. She looked hallow though, as if she was a prisoner and here was absolutely no hope for her to get out. She has dark, rich chocolate brown colored hair with stormy gray eyes. She seemed pretty tall for her age – 16 maybe? She was dressed in a black school dress that looked like what people wore in the late 1800's that went all the way to her feet and flowing out from the waist. It didn't even look like it fit her properly.

I went to the side of her bed. "Do you need help?" I asked her. Again, she didn't seem to hear me. "Hello?" I asked, but still no answer. She looked like she was thinking. Suddenly, she went still. For a second I wondered if she was dead – but how could she?

Thank the Angel, she moved by pressing her back against the hard looking mattress and looked like she was remembering something again.

Suddenly, it looked like her skin was bubbling and she was…changing. She turned into some else, like she was morphing or something. In the back of my head I wondered if I was still dreaming and that I never woke up – I mean it's possible to have a dream within a dream right?

She arched her back against the mattress as if she was in pain and looked like she was swallowing back screams– of course it would hurt, changing into someone else? What was this weird place? The future where you can change into other people? No…it didn't even have a light bulb in here!

So…it's the past? Suddenly, I remembered dreaming about past and then the rune showed up. So I'm dreaming about the past? About random people who could morph into other people? Not that that wasn't crazy at all. But, how is it the past if she can change the way she can look if _we _can't even do that?

I lost my train of thought as I saw that she turned into a girl, a smaller on that was very thin that had fine thin hair with clips about to fall off her hair. She looked frail and her nails were bitten and chapped. The dress hung very loosely now. However, the knots were looser around her wrists and ankles too. She was freeing herself? That was actually really smart, I got to admit. I couldn't believe I would have such a weird, vivid dream like this that had such a clever solution, even if it was bizarre and set in the past that I had no idea about.

The girl blinked and glanced at her wrists, the same side that I was standing on but the girl didn't take any notice of me. As if I wasn't there. She jerked her hands free and sat up, rubbing at her wrists were the red marks were. Probably rope burns. _Ouch, _I winced mentally.

However, her ankles were still tied. "Hey, um, do you want me to do it?" I offered. She still didn't pay be any heed.

Her fingers worked quickly at the notes, and they turned bloody. It must have been one hard knot. She sprang to her feet, and changed back to herself…or whatever she was before. It was like she was this one girl one second and another the next second. The transformation was so quick that if you blinked, you would have missed it.

She glanced in the mirror, as if to make sure she wasn't the other thin girl. A noise behind us made us both whirl around. The knob on the bedroom door was turning and twisting back and forth. It looked like the person on the other side was having a problem with opening the door.

The girl hurried across the room and seized a jug from the washstand and moved to the side of the door with the jug gripped hard in her fist so hard that it was turning white. "Uh, what's going on?" I asked. "And why do you look scared and have a jug in your hand? She didn't pay any attention to me, as if I was the air or something and just simply wasn't there. I felt like an idiot for seemingly talking to myself.

The knob turned and the door finally opened. All I could see from the darkness of the room was a shadow as someone stepped into the room. It wasn't someone she knew and I wondered who it was and why the girl looked so tense, so scared.

I watched as the girl lunged forward, swinging the jug with all her might. The shadowy figure moved, as fast as a Shadowhunter and the jug slammed into the figure's outstretched arm before flying from the girl's grasp and crashed into the far wall. It's a good thing the person had Shadowhunter reflexes or else they would have been seriously hurt. It probably would have smashed their upper chest or maybe even the person's head. I guess that was the point.

A bellow was yelped from the shadowy figure that seemed like a man from the sound of its voice. It was followed with a stream of very colorful words. I was almost one hundred percent sure that it was a Shadowhunter; I mean a regular mundie couldn't have had reflexes _that_ fast.

The girl backed away, into me and she didn't bump into me. It was as if she was invisible or a ghost. No wonder the girl didn't answer her questions. I wasn't suppose to be here…so I was watching all of it but not actually there even though I was…

Like _that_ wasn't confusing.

She went right _through _me, as if I wasn't there…so that proved my theory of being a ghost or invisible. Either way, none of them could hear me and basically I wasn't there and they would walk through me…that was weird. _Well, dreams are weird_, I figured.

She then dashed for the door, but it had slammed shut. Even though the girl tugged on it pretty hard, it still wouldn't budge.

Witchlight suddenly brightly light the room. _Ah ha! _I thought smugly. _I was right! He _is _a Shadowhunter!_ _Cool. _ The girl blinked away tears in her eyes from the sudden bright light and then stared.

I stared too. There was a very attractive boy standing in front of us. He wasn't that much older than me – 17 maybe 18 years old. He dressed in old clothes too, a frayed black jacket, trousers and sturdy-looking boots. Despite the old clothes that look like they were made in the late 1800 hundreds, he still looked good. Really good.

Thick leather straps crisscrossed his waist and chest and attached to the straps were older Shadowhunter weapons. There were daggers, folding knives and seraph blades and a stele.

The boy's other hand was bleeding where the girl had gashed the back of it with the pitcher. But that didn't seem like the reason why the other girl stared at him. She had to admit to herself that he was good-looking too. He had tangled black hair and eyes like blue glass. The boy had elegant cheekbones, a full mouth, and long, thick lashes. With a pang, he made her think of Jace since they were both beautiful though they didn't look anything alike whatsoever; he sort of looked like Alec and Iz with the black hair and the crystal blue eyes.

The boy finally seemed to realize that the girl was staring – not that she wasn't either – because the boy had stopped cursing. "You cut me," he said. He had a nice sort of voice but that wasn't what shocked me. He had a British accent and it sounded really weird but really nice too. I had never gone to the United Kingdom and heard it the actual accent, not with my mother and trying to protect me from my Sight. Hell, she wouldn't let me go anywhere out of state. The accent sounded really good thought and not the fake one that Si had always impersonated to make her laugh. This was the real deal. The boy looked at his hand with a critical interest. "It may be fatal."

She knew he was lying since he could just draw a healing rune. He even sounded like Jace – same sarcasm. This was not a good dream but then again, I had warned myself but nooo, I couldn't listen to myself. Okay, now I'm just sounding flat out weird.

This was uncanny, it was like watching a play unfolding except for the fact that they didn't have an audience and that I was the only one watching. I don't know why I wasn't even including in my own dream, but I didn't mind so much. This was one interesting dream and it didn't have Jace in it, even if the boy did remind me of Jace.

The girl looked at him with wide eyes. "Are you the Magister?" she asked.

He titled his hand to the side. Blood ran down it, smearing the floor with blood. "Dear me, massive blood loss. Death could be imminent." Again, something witty that Jace would say. And who is the 'Magister' person and what kind of weird name is that?

"_Are you the Magister?" _the girl asked sternly for some odd reason. Who _is_ this 'Magister' person?

"Magister?" He looked mildly surprised by the girl's vehemence. "That means 'master' in Latin, doesn't it?" Latin? And Jace knew a lot of languages too….

"I…" the girl looked _she _was in an uncanny dream. _I'm with you sister_, I thought. "I suppose it does."

"I've mastered many things in my life. Navigating the streets of London, dancing the quadrille, the Japanese art of flower arranging, lying at charades, concealing a highly intoxicated state, delighting young women with my charms…" he trailed off.

_Yup, _I grimly thought. _This sounds a lot like something Jace would say if he just met a girl like this…and he's a player too, 'delighting young women with my charms'. _Weird how he seems just like Jace…whoa, wait a second, LONDON? As in the London in the _United Kingdom? _Why would by dream take place there? I just thought it was a British man here since the girl didn't have an accent, well an old American accent but that's not the point. The girl just stared at the boy.

"Alas," he went on, "no one has ever actually referred to me as 'the master' or 'the magister,' either. More's the pity…" This is something Jace might say, depending on his mood. If he was in a witty, sarcastic mood, this was not what he would go for, but if he was in this boy's place meeting this new girl – well at least I think she doesn't seem to know him – then he might have said this – clever but not overly so. Why is it that almost every word out of this boy's mouth seems to be like what Jace would say? I never thought I would meet someone as arrogant as Jace in my whole life. I feel like the world would explode with two Jaces'.

"Are you highly intoxicated at the moment?" the girl questioned. The words seemed a little bit rude, but the Shadowhunter boy was not drunk at the moment for sure.

"How very direct, but I suppose all you Americans are, aren't you?" The boy looked amused. _Not true! _I thought hotly. "Yes, your accent gives you away." Hey! We do _not _have accents. I resisted the urge to stick out my tongue. And now I was pretty sure that the dream was in London since he said accent to her although I wondered why I would have a dream about London. I've never even been there before! So why would I dream about it?

"What's your name, then?" Ah ha! So they _did _just meet! And it for sure in London now because he said 'you Americans'. An American wouldn't have that.

The girl looked at him in disbelief. "What's _my _name?"

"Don't you know it?" Again, something incredibly witty that only Jace could come up with…that was until now.

"You–you've come bursting into my room, scared me nearly to death, and now you demand to know my name? What on earth's _your_ name? And who are you, anyway?"

"My name is Herondale," the boy said cheerfully. Herondale…Herondale…sounds familiar…"William Herondale, but everyone calls me Will," he continued. Oh. My. Angel. Herondale, as in _the _Herondale? Like, as in Jace's _real _last name? I could feel shock pouring out of me as the two continued to chat. I felt like I was hearing them underwater, nothing was clear as I fought the pounding of my heart through my ears. I felt like the dream was slowly ebbing away and at first I didn't even notice.

"Is this really your room? Not very nice, is it? He wandered toward the window which was a mucky gray outside, pausing to examine the stack of books that the girl had on her bedside table, and then the boy – Will – stopped by the bed itself. I was still trying to get my mind from reeling from what I had just learned. _Great, _I thought sarcastically. _I'm not dreaming about Jace, yet somehow, impossibly, I was still dreaming about him in a weird way. This was his _ancestor! "Do you often sleep tied to the bed?"

I couldn't help it, I chucked. If Jace was here, this would be _exactly _what he would have said. Now I get it, why the sounded so alike. They were freaking _related! _But they don't look alike. At all. Except for the facial features like cheekbones, the hair and the eyes were so much lighter that I couldn't help but wonder how Jace has such golden hair, eyes, skin – basically everything if his ancestor had black hair. _Wait, _I thought abruptly. This is _just _a dream. None of its real. Just my mind playing tricks on me.

_But how, _a voice asked from the back of my head, _would you have come up with all of this. Titles of books you never heard of, someone morphing into someone? _How about shutting up? I retorted to it and continued listening and observing. _It was actually quite funny to watch_, I thought after I convinced myself that it was just a dream.

The girl's cheeks flamed. She looked thoughtful for a few seconds before Will interrupted her thoughts. "Here. Hold this." Will had handed her the witchlight. She looked like she thought she was going to burn from it, but looked shocked when she learned it was cool to the touch. She looked at him dismayed after the witchlight dimmed to a shimmering flicker. The girl wasn't a Shadowhunter for sure.

"Pity we're on the third floor. I could manage the jump, but it would probably kill you. No, we must go through the door and take our chances in the house." The dream was ebbing away more quickly now, as if it wanted her to leave right after the whole Will thing.

"Go through the – What?" the girl asked, clearly confused. She shook her head. "I don't understand."

"How can you not understand?" he pointed at her books. "You read novels. Obviously, I'm here to rescue you. Don't I _look _like Sir Galahad?" Will raised his arms dramatically. _What – who was Sir Galahad?_ I thought as I felt like the edges of my vision blurred a shimmering sliver at the very edges, working its way to overpower me with shining white. "'_My strength is as the strength of ten, Because my heart is pure–" _It sounded like he was quoting something or someone.

And that's when something echoed, far away inside the house _– _it sounded like a door slamming. Will then spat out a _very _colorful word and sprang away from the window. He landed with a wince, and he glanced ruefully down at his injured hand. "I'll need to take care of this later. Come along…" He looked at the girl pointedly, a question in his eyes. He sounded a lot more respectful than Jace normally would be to a stranger. More of my vision started shimmering and I fought back against it hard. The sliver fought back just as hard if not harder.

"Miss Gray," the girl replied to the unasked question faintly. "Miss Theresa Gray." _Why so formal, _I thought.

And with that, the shimmering sliver overpowered me and I slammed down against something hard, my head connecting with whatever it was before I blacked out, all traces of the glimmering sliver gone.

* * *

So, another one of my trademark cliffys =) I'm sure you all love me for it. I don't really think that you guys will have any questions on this other than what is the weird portal thing, (if you do just say it in your review or PM me) and sorry, but I can't tell. On the bright side, you will find out...eventually. Oh, and the title 'Just A Dream' I picked it because one, Clary is sure that it's just a dream and two, I love that song (Just A Dream by Nelly)!Now, there was confusion to the chapter when Clary first went through it, and I repeat, it IS NOT a portal. A portal is different. So, a new goal, 37 reviews? Yes, I know odd number but baby steps. There are a lot of you...and by a lot, I mean _a lot _(I personally think it should be higher with the amount of people reading this but since there isn't...) who don't review but please? I will make me happy and making me happy is good LOL. Seriously, and constructive criticism and feedback is always welcomed and blah blah blah. Now, click the little bubble and review (please?)!

A/N OMG I just realized I forgot to tell you guys something! This is from The Infernal Devices for everyone who didn't read it! I'm sorry I forgot to mention that! Basically, Tessa has the power to change into other people (and no, I'm not ruining it for you, it's in the summary, I would never do that) and Will as you find out in like two pages into the book, is a Herondale. So yeah. No, you don't have to read it to understand it, just that Tessa can 'change' and Will is a Herondale as it was stated in the story because that's the main idea and all you have to understand, you don't have to read the book just understand that Will is Jace's ancestor. So sorry about that, and if you haven't read it, READ IT! It's amazing (you see people like with ancestry like Herondale) !

P.S. Check out the awesome story I beta for called You Should Have Stayed by Coolxnerd! =)

*****Reminder: This is set AFTER City of Glass. (It's coming out the day after TOMORROW! AHHH) And don't forget to review!**


	7. Chapter 6: What Hurts the Most

**Disclaimer: Okay, so I sent my demons to Cassandra Clare to get the publishing rights! If I win, I'll tell you guys and then I won't be here anymore ;)**

Okay, so I'm just as happy as I can be. Why? I requested 37 and I got 40! That's 10 more since last time! So thanks to everyone who reviewed! Also, thanks to those who added my story as their favorites and/or story alert. Thanks guys, you all make my day =) So, I know this is really late (for me) so I apologize for that. I know this is lame but I've been REALLY busy and since you guys made me really happy I stayed up all last night to make this and now, it's here! It's really long, so I hope it makes up for it. It's actually the longest chapter yet! Oh, and it was going to be longer but then I decided_ not _to torture you guys (because of those who reviewed =D) and make it two parts. So, the next part should come out pretty fast. Oh, this is still AFTER City of Glass and BEFORE City of Fallen Angels. No, I'm not changing anything to fit CoFA, I'm sticking with my plot line. Just an FYI. So, now I'll let you read!

* * *

**Chapter 6: What Hurts the Most - Part 1 **

**Clary's Point of View**

For the second time within twenty four hours, I woke up on the floor near the door. My cheek was pressed against the hardwood floor and was throbbing in pain. I picked my head up to see that I had drooled; my cheek was sticky and disgusting where the drool had dried on it. _Great, _I thought sarcastically. _First, I end up falling off my bed all the way near the door and now I'm drooling. Just prefect. _

I got up from my sleeping position on the floor, getting up just in time when the door suddenly burst open. If I was still lying there, I probably would have gotten hit by the door. I dimly wondered why I woke up randomly when my mom's concerned face was all I could see.

"Clary, honey?" my mom asked apprehensively as if I was going to have a sudden outburst or mental breakdown any second now. She even looked surprised. And that's when I remembered.

Struggling to keep my face neutral, I replied. "Yeah mom?"

Jocelyn, fooled by my calmness calmed down herself; her stance wasn't as wary anymore. "Are you okay Clare-bear?" she asked slowly as if she didn't want to really ask but forced herself to do it. She also used my old nickname. She hadn't used that since I was nine and refused to be called that anymore.

A look of surprise crossed my face as I answered, "Yeah, I'm fine." Adding in as an afterthought, "And what did we say about my old nickname?" I jokingly chastised her with a small smile and wagging my index finger at her.

Buying it, Jocelyn calmed down almost completely and smiled back. "Sorry, I forgot. It's just that…" she trailed off, not wanting to bring it up again looking again as if she expected a mental breakdown. I'm sure she had guessed as to what happened. She wasn't exactly happy that Jace was my boyfriend, well ex-boyfriend now. He wasn't exactly 'boyfriend material'.

"Mom, I am fine, I was just a little upset that's all. No need to worry about me, you worry too much," I reassured her. Mentally I added, _what I mean by fine is not breaking down in front of everyone by crying my eyes out and hiding behind fake smiles. That's my definition of 'fine' right now. _

Jocelyn hesitated before nodding – a slight jerk down – to herself before smiling and blowing me a kiss behind her shoulder before leaving, closing the door behind her.

Leaning against the door, I took a deep breath, trying not to sag against the door. Unpleasant and unwanted memories filled my mind. Clearing all thoughts out of my mind, I wondered what I was going to do. I had to go to training; I had to if I wanted to ever catch up into being a Shadowhunter. _I was only a couple years late you know, that won't be hard to catch up with, _I sarcastically thought to myself. The only problem was that I was going to run into Jace there. Hell, I was going to have to _train _with him!

_This is what you get when you asked to train with him when you were still together_, I bitterly thought to myself, tasting the hatred and the anger in the back of my mouth.

What hurt the most was that not only was my heart broken twice but it was by the_ same guy_. The first time, it broke and he picked up the pieces, taping them together. This time, he shattered it into millions of tiny little pieces like it was glass. Sure, they could be taped together again, but some parts will always be missing and you will always have the broken feeling; you could never be whole again, no matter how strong the glue or tape is. This is how it was for me; the pieces weren't picked up yet! I wondered if they ever would. My heart was shattered one too many times by the same man. And now, I was expected to _train _with him!

Attempting to clear my thoughts again, I grabbed clothes to wear, and headed into the bathroom. Stripping my clothes off quickly and checking to make sure that the water was hot, I stepped in, and toke one of the longest showers I took in a while.

I sighed as the hot water pounded again my back, steam curling above me in white – almost clear – puffs. I tried desperately to _not _think about Jace. I couldn't deal with it. I had less than a day to recover and I was expected to act fine and normal in front of him. On top of that, I had to _train _with him! I how could I do that? It was like the icing on the cake of my problems. That was the finishing touch to it.

My heart – what was left of it anyway – leaped out my skin. My heart was wrenched painfully, each heartbeat more agonizing than the last. I wasn't recovered yet – far from it. _What was I going to do? _I thought, wanting to wail the words out. _Keep it together Clary_, I reprimanded myself.

Not wanting to think anymore I thought about anything that was exciting that happened that didn't involve _him_. My mind, knowing how distressed I was, popped the first thing that was thrilling in my mind. It just so happened to be my dream.

I furrowed my brows at the thought of my dream. Unlike all my other dreams, I usually don't remember what happens in detail, but I remembered each and every insignificant detail in this one, it was so _real _feeling. The brass bed. The books that were so old. The girl morphing. The Shadowhunter boy.

I mentally winced at the last part – even though it was just a dream, I really don't know how my mind came up with this Will Shadowhunter boy in London being his ancestor. Not like I cared anymore.

I focused on the dream itself, it had seemed so real, and I remember slamming down on something so hard…that must have been me falling off the bed, something I had never done, even when I was little. I never move in my sleep, I usually stay curled up in a ball and I was a pretty light sleeper too.

Something about the dream though…. I remember craving the rune into the wood, but my door obviously wasn't the weird portal thing it was in my dream. _Of course not_, I scoffed. _It was just a _dream. I convinced myself that it actually was just a dream but there was some doubt of how I ended up landing right next to the door on the floor.

Even if I fell off the bed, I wouldn't land there. My bed was a good few feet away from the door actually. It didn't really make sense as to how I landed there. Maybe I rolled in my sleep? Doubting that, I pushed it out of my mind; I got out of the shower and quickly got dressed, not wanting to think about anything anymore.

.o.O.o.

When I finally went downstairs to have breakfast, I plastered a fake smile on my face. I had made sure before I went to the kitchen that I wasn't about to burst out crying any second, taking my time before I forced myself to go get breakfast; my stomach growling had finally had me convinced.

As soon as I was near the kitchen, the aroma of coffee and my favorite sticky buns wafted towards me. _Luke,_ I thought, smiling inwardly. _At least not _all _guys are douches. _There was still Luke and Simon, and things between me and Alec have been steadily getting better since he was with Magnus. And of course, there was always good old, literally very old, Magnus. Only four guys that I could trust, such a small number.

Stepping into the kitchen, I was greeted by Jocelyn – she had a cup of coffee in her hand and a sticky bun in the other – while she pecked me on the cheek. Taken aback, I look at her in mild surprise. It seemed like she was in a good mood. _Seems like everyone was in a good mood except me_, I acidly thought.

I forgot about it as soon as my mom said cheerfully, "Good morning Clary!" She was in an awfully good mood. And she didn't scold me for being late – taking that long shower had wasted some of my time _and _I even had woken up late. Well, if she wasn't going to mention it, then neither was I. I wasn't going to ruin the only luck I had.

"Morning," I replied. "Why in such a good mood?" I asked to find the source of this sudden happiness.

"What?" Jocelyn stopped in her tracks, turning to face me. "I can't be in a good mood?"

Laughing I shook my head. "That's not what I meant you and you know it."

Mom rolled her eyes at me as she handed me a plate of sticky buns. "You're late," she observed _Shoot_. I thought. _I can't deal with her yelling at me now…_ "I called the Maryse and she said it's okay that you're late. Apparently everyone woke up late, so it's all covered."

_Phew_, I thought, mentally wiping sweat off my forehead since that's what people in the movies do. I only nodded before devouring a sticky bun. I haven't had these in such a long time and having this after what happened, it was incredibly comforting. I mentally thanked my mom and Luke.

As if on cue, Luke came in the room, holding a newspaper under his arm. "Hey sweetie," Luke greeted.

"Hey Dad," I replied, a smile tugging at the corners of my mouth. Luke had always seemed like a father to me, but it wasn't until a couple of months ago that it was official.

"Don't call me that, it makes me feel old," Luke joked. He actually was overjoyed to be called 'dad' and it felt so right to call him dad. It was always meant to be, Valentine hasn't exactly been a great fatherly figure. Hell, he tried to kill me. Worst. Father. Ever. Then again, I never have and never will consider him to be my father. A father is someone who takes care of you and loves you. Valentine was just my biological father; Luke was my father, even before he married Jocelyn. I just never called him dad.

"Oh," said my mother while cocking an eyebrow, "so _I'm _old?" She feigned a hurtful expression.

"Of course not, my beautiful wife," Luke stated. He always had loved my mother and I could tell he was just ecstatic to call her 'wife'. After all, he had waited _years_ just for her. I smiled, even though I couldn't have a happy ending, at least my parents did. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pressing her into him.

"So now you're trying to butter me up huh?" She asked. "Well, it's working." She turned around in his arms and kissed him lightly on the lips. Luke smiled and returned it, locking them in an embrace.

I looked away, not only for the sake of their privacy but because it hurt. It looked like they fall in love with each other again and again every single day. They looked so _happy_ together, so _perfect_. It was so perfect that I had to look away. Of course I was happy for them but under the circumstances I couldn't deal with a perfect couple.

Luke cleared his throat a little and pulled away slightly from mom but his arms were still wrapped around her, whispering something in her ear and she giggled. See, things like that…I couldn't deal with right now. He was making her chuckle like a teenager. But my problems shouldn't stop their happiness; after all, they had many years of marriage life to catch up on.

Pulling completely away he produced a mug filled with coffee in it. "Coffee?" he asked, looking at me. I smiled. For some reason, we both loved coffee but Luke drank more than me. Okay, more is an understatement. He literally drinks _gallons _of that stuff every day. In the morning. While reading. With a snack. The list was endless.

"Mmhmm, that would be nice," I confirmed and I got the mug in response. It was black coffee, just the way I liked it. It seemed to match my mood, no sugar or milk in it to make it any better. _Black – just like my soul._ And my life.

Smiling up at Luke, I drank the coffee quickly, burning my throat as the scalding liquid went down. "Clary, I think you should go train now," my mom said. I was confused. My mom hated me going there as of Jace, and now she was all too happy to get rid of me. There is definitely something fishy going on here. I'll find out soon enough, I figured. Plus, I have too many problems on my plate already to deal with this. So long as they are happy, I don't really care about the reason.

"Let her finish her coffee in peace, she's probably burning her throat right now," Luke allowed. Jocelyn rolled her eyes in response.

With my mouth twitching, I got up and put my dishes in the sink. "Mom, can I go now?" I asked, not sure why I did as I really didn't want to go. Probably because I didn't want her to be suspicious and I didn't want to ruin her good mood.

"You want one of us to come drop you off?" Jocelyn offered except I could tell that she didn't really want to and only half meant it.

"Nah, I can walk there, get some fresh air," I replied. It wasn't only for my mom, I really needed some time to just get out of the house, I was feeling too trapped in here and plus, I didn't really want her to see the tension that was bound to be there. Yes, it was better that she stayed in the dark.

"If you're sure." Mom proffered again, giving me another chance to get a ride from her.

"I'm sure," I acknowledged. I headed towards the door, calling behind my shoulder a goodbye. I heard a muffled bye in response followed my giggling. I rolled my eyes, they could be so childish sometimes, but it was cute in a way.

I walked into a busier part of a New York City, walking several blocks, not minding since it was a mild day, thank the Angel. It was getting searing lately, and the cool day felt refreshing. I kept myself purposely distracted the whole time, saving mental images of something that I could sketch.

I couldn't think about the horror that was waiting for me at the Institution. If I did, I would turn around right now and I won't – can't – do that. They would know if I tried to ditch and I didn't think it was worth the trouble that I would get in. Also, I was going to show Jace that he wasn't the only one in charge. I wasn't going to act like a baby and not go just because of him. _I can do whatever I want, _I thought as I walked towards a little park filled with statues.

Magnus had found a way to make the distance shorter for me after I crossed this park as a favor for giving him the White Book. I was pretty sure that he got the spell out of the White Book but all he said was that it was all because of him. I mentally rolled my eyes. _Oh Magnus, _I thought.

If anyone ever had to go with me then they would have to walk with me and hold onto my arm or shoulder to get across too. Otherwise, it only works for me. Thank the Angel Magnus did this. Otherwise my parents would have to drive me every day and it was quite a ride to get the Institution and back; Luke's house was far away and now that my mom was married to him, we obviously live with him. At first that caused a problem. Now, I can just walk a few blocks and I'm there.

I passed the Hermes's statue that was in the park that I was walking through and whispered under my breath, "In the name of the Angel, I, Clarissa Morgenstern, I ask for access to the Institution with it being possible with the help of the warlock Magnus Bane." As I finished walking across the Hermes statues which had ruby red roses planted around it, I was transported near the Institution.

I was still upset that I had to use Clarissa Morgenstern since that was the last name of my father. I could use Graymark but I wasn't sure if that was going to work and I didn't want to take my chances. I mean, Luke isn't a Shadowhunter anymore and Jocelyn was married to Valentine. After all, I was alive because of him so I guessed that it would always be my Shadowhunter name, sadly.

As I glanced around me, to make sure that I was transported to the right area I started walking again, only a couple of streets away from the Institution. I was brought to a rather busy street – not that most of the ones in New York City aren't – so it looked like I just melted in with the crowd. No one ever suspects a thing.

I smiled as I grew closer and closer to the Institution. Magnus was a genius with coming up with the place to transport at. Sure, it wasn't in my backyard – it couldn't be that close to me in case if anything ever happens – but it wasn't too far away and it was better than nothing. No one else could go through it and had I _had _to say the right words to transport.

The spot was perfect and I understood why after Magnus explained it to me. Hermes was the Greek god of transportation and it seemed very fitting that I could transport near the statue. Luckily it wasn't that far away. I was sure that if it was even a mile away, Magnus would force me to walk to there, despite the distance.

I still had to walk pretty far though. I couldn't just pop right into the Institution and this was as close as Magnus would let me to the Institution for safety reasons.

When the Institution loomed into view I walked towards it, making sure no one saw me. I didn't even have to peel the glamour away anymore, it came effortlessly. I nervously entered through the doors, reminded that I was doing something I dreaded.

My second home barely comforted me as it usually did. I looked up as I closed the door behind me and someone was standing there. I couldn't see who it was because they were standing in the corner, away from the light. My heart skipped a beat. _Oh no, _I thought. _I couldn't deal with it, I just can't. What am I going to _–

And that's when I realized that it was just Izzy. She looked tense and worn out which was bizarre. Iz was always looking tip-top. She turned around as if she sensed me there and a light smile touched her lips.

"Hey Clary," Izzy greeted.

"Hi," I replied studying Iz closely. Something was off about her…

"C'mon, let's go," Iz chirped out, sounding more like the normal her. She turned around, not bothering to check if I was following. As much as I would love to take this opportunity, I couldn't. And I couldn't let Iz get in trouble just because she was helping me.

I took tentative steps toward her before stopping. "Iz?" I called out to her. She was already several paces ahead of me, as if she was in a hurry. Or maybe it was just that her stride was longer because of her long legs. _Or maybe, it's 'cause you're so short. _That was probably the truth, but Iz_ did_ seem like she was in a hurry.

"Yeah?" she called out over her shoulder, not breaking her stride.

"Iz, I need to train!" I said firmly. "You know that." I could tell that she wasn't going to let this go easily. She faltered before finally stopping.

"I know you are, that's where I'm taking you," she croaked out, her back still facing me.

"Where is he?" I asked, purposely avoiding his name. Izzy seemed to mutter something. I had a sinking feeling that it was something like 'I knew this was going to happen'. Am I really that predictable?

"He isn't training you anymore," Izzy said flatly. I blinked in astonishment.

"What?" I was purely astounded. I felt relieved too, as if someone took off all of the weight on my shoulders.

Izzy sighed, as if she expected this kind of reaction. Again, am I _that_ unsurprising? And did she not hear the shock in my voice? "Look, I'm no relationship expert but I'm pretty sure you would want some space," she replied. "I'm only doing this as a friend; if this happened to me then I would want someone to do that same." My head spun with all the new information I just heard. _Wow…_I thought. _Just wow. _

"Jace told you?" I inquired weakly. That was the only think that popped out of my mouth. No thanks or OMG Iz, you're the best! My mouth felt like sandpaper. I couldn't say anything else so instead I thanked her with me eyes.

"No." Her response was curt, as if she didn't really want to talk about it. Shouldn't _I _be the only like that? Well…I _did _ask the question. "And I wasn't even sure if you were going to show up anyways," Izzy added on as an afterthought, and changing the subject slightly.

"Really?" I asked, not really caring about it that much. I still felt as if the world was spinning out of control, my legs as strong as jello. I couldn't believe the turn of events; it seemed that the world hated me one day, and seemed to love me the next. I couldn't believe my luck; it was too good to be true. Way too good.

Iz just nodded once and continued walking to the training room. I hadn't even been paying attention to where we were going before. "Izzy?" I asked.

"Yeah?"

"Was it your idea?" I asked, not sure what brought this on.

"My idea for what?" Izzy was avoiding the question. She knew very well was I was asking.

"To train me instead."

"Oh." Izzy paused for what seemed like that longest time ever. I was fast walking in order to keep pace with Izzy before but now I just slowed to a walk. "Well, it's only for today." She seemed like she didn't want to say that. And she was still dogging the question.

We stopped to the door and I ran up before her and blocked her way. "Isabelle," I demanded, using her full first name, "was it your idea?"

"Of course!" Izzy nearly shrieked, waving her hands dramatically in the air. "Why do you care so much anyways?" I still felt like she was lying but the last part caught me off guard. I actually don't know why. What was I thinking? I know, I was thinking about Jace. _Jace_, I thought. I didn't want to admit it, to anyone including myself, but I did miss Jace. A lot. Izzy seemed to slightly regret it, as if she was thinking what I was thinking. She looked like she really wanted to enter the room and didn't want to try me.

"I don't know. I thought that Si might have spoken to you or something," I lied smoothly. I don't think Simon knew yet, and I really wasn't planning on telling him anytime soon. He would hurt Jace if he ever hurt me, and if he knew now…I just hoped that I didn't get caught in my lie. Izzy and Simon were dating after he broke up with Mia. It's been an on-of thing between choosing between Mia and Izzy, breaking up with one and going out with the other. Poor Si.

Izzy looked relived and nodded. Taking it as my cue, I let us both in and let the training began.

.o.O.o.

Even though Izzy was a girl, it didn't mean that she wasn't as hard to beat as Jace. Afterwards, I felt as beaten up as if Jace had gone through me. We did hand to hand combat and it wasn't exactly the best thing to do in the world especially if you stink compared to the goddess you're fighting against.

After Izzy decided that she bruised me black and blue enough, we finally stopped training. By then, it was already later afternoon and we trained right through lunch. At least when I was with Jace, he feed me. Luckily, I had a big breakfast of those sticky buns and coffee.

Izzy and I walked into the kitchen to get a snack before we have dinner in a few hours. Izzy had offered to make something but of course, I politely declined. Izzy still can't cook and I wasn't really in the mood of trying one of her 'experiments'. Her food should be on something like Can You Eat This or something. No one and I mean _no one _likes her cooking. Except Church but he eats anything and he's not a human.

We settled for fruit snacks, and I took them with a pang. _I had those when…_I trialed off, remembering suddenly and conveniently that I had to bring home my sketch pad.

After eating a red fruit snack, which was my favorite, I decided to bring it up. "Hey Izzy?"

There was a pause as a fruit snack was eaten before I heard a reply. "Yeah."

"I left my sketchpad here somewhere and I was hoping that you found–"

"Yeah, I did find it actually. It's in my room," she explained. "I'll give it to you before you leave." I nodded.

"Where did you find it?" I asked after a long silence.

"It was…" Izzy trailed off, seemingly lost in thought. However, I could tell that something was off. "It was in the library, I think." Izzy said before I could analyze her more.

"Really?" I could hear the suspicion dripping out of my voice.

"Actually," Izzy said quickly, "I think Maryse found it and I think she said something about the library or she was telling me something about that…I don't know, but the point is that I have it." I pursed my lips but didn't ask more.

* * *

Okay, so I know that this chapter is a little slow; not as exciting as I usually make it but there are little things like why Clary's mom so happy and the transportation and her _not _training with Jace that day. It's basically here to add more insight to how Clary feels and I needed this chapter to move it along (and remember, this chapter is in _two _parts!) Now, I have realized that a lot of the people _don't _read my author's note (sadly and the_ top and the bottom_) and I promise to try to make them shorter. Now, I decided that if you guys prove that you read it by saying 'cheesecake' in your review, I'll give you guys a little...gift. Make sure you guys are signed in please! Or else, idk how you are going to get your gift. Say it randomly in your review and a lot of you don't review but even if you just say cheesecake then you'll get the gift and that's all I ask, you proving you are acutally read this, because I know for a _fact_ that not all of you do! And, new goal, 47? Please?

P.S. Check out the stories I beta for: Bookninja's Raziel Academy, Coolxnerd's You Should Have Stayed and MollyGM's City of Bones Jace POV! They are all amazing and I love all of them!

*****Reminder: This is set AFTER City of Glass and BEFORE City of Fallen Angels. And don't forget to review!**


	8. Chapter 7: Shadow

**Disclaimer: Seeing that I'm still waiting to get CoFA, I am obviously not Cassandra Clare...yet. Just wait 'til my demons come back to report =)**

Ok, so I was really happy about meeting the goal (and if you didn't realize yet, it makes me update faster =D) but unfortunately, FF was having problems yesterday with signing in so I couldn't upload it. So, here it is! P.S. I decided to make it into another chapter and NOT part two (I wanted to name this chapter) so if you were wondering about part two, don't worry! This is it and now _this _is the longest chapter! Oh, and thanks to those who added my story as favorite and/or story alert as always =D

* * *

**Chapter 7: Shadow**

**Jace's Point of View**

I woke up with a start, my head pounding and cold sweat running down my back. My head ached slightly and I jumped out of bed, startled by the time.

_Damn, _I cursed mentally. _I overslept! _Well, that's what happens when you're more than buzzed. I brushed my teeth and quickly ran outside to the kitchen to see only Maryse there, a thin line on her face.

"Jace–" she started.

I cut her off by raising a hand. "I know, I know, I overslept. I'm sorry," I apologized before she could say anything. I knew how she would scold me and better to say sorry first when you're wrong with Maryse. I would never admit it to her, but she was kind of intimating, even to me which was saying something. But she was still a kind heart.

A smile shaped her lips. "Actually, I was going to say that everyone one slept in, including Clary – her mom had called – so I'm postponing her training until later. Just tell her when you want to train." She paused and added as an afterthought, "And I don't mind you apologizing once in a while." With another smile, she left just as Izzy came in.

She glared at me, her icy deep blue eyes shooting daggers at me. I bet she wished that they were actual daggers. I shuddered mentally. Then Iz ignored me all together after she was done shooting daggers at me. "Hey, looks like I'm not the only one that slept in," I teased. Izzy never woke up late; she took _forever_ to get ready, it was even rarer for her to wake up late than it was for me. I had to break the silence and especially the tension between us two. She didn't say anything. "Well, I don't have to train until later at least," I said without thinking.

Izzy's head snapped up, her eyes boring into mine. "You. Won't. Train. With. Her," She growled at me, enunciating each word. I looked down at my hands and was silent for a moment.

"I actually wasn't going to," I admitted, though I didn't really want to. I _needed_ to see Clary again. I just _had _to. But I couldn't. I knew what it would do to her – not the mention to me.

Izzy actually looked shocked. "Oh, really? Well, have you thought about who is going to replace you, oh so smart one."

Normally, if someone said that under different circumstances, I would have said something witty back at them and would been an 'asshat' as Clary would say it. "You, of course." I looked up at her, seeing some emotion on her face although I couldn't decipher before it was masked away.

"Good," she replied haughtily and stomped away, taking a ripe green apple with her. I squeezed my eyes shut, gripped the counter edge with one arm but it didn't work. I couldn't help but to think of the moment when I came to Clary's room, asking for a picnic with her and we had apples and sandwiches in the greenhouse. That's where we had our first kiss, when I kissed her unexpectedly; even I didn't even know what I was doing. I just…did it.

I shook my head, breaking out of the memory; I could afford to think of Clary right now. Finishing some toast, I made my way to my room. I really could use with a nice hot shower, it would help with the tension that I was feeling badly right now.

As I entered my room, I cursed. I forgot about Clary's sketch pad. She probably wants it and Izzy was still mad at me. I wasn't even going to train with her, so how what I suppose to give it to her? And I'm pretty sure she doesn't want to see me unless she has to and I didn't really have the heart to just give it to her and leave. No. I would give it to Izzy somehow to she could give it to Clary.

With an idea forming in my mind, I grabbed a post it note and scribbled on: _This is Clary's. Give it to her when you train. Don't tell her that it was in my room or that I found it. Thanks, Jace. P.S. It's not for me, it's for her, so please do it. I know you won't do it for me, but do it for her._

I stuck it on the sketch pad, praying that she would actually do it. Izzy wasn't known to doing things that she doesn't want to do, especially if she was mad at someone. In this case, that meant me. I couldn't even explain to her why – it would seem stupid but it was the truth. And she won't understand. She had never really loved anyone except maybe Simon but he's being an idiot now. Even then, I'm really not that sure that she actually like like him.

I snuck down to Izzy's room, staring at the door in front of me that separated us. The Angel knows how much I want to barge in and annoy the hell out of her and patch things up. Sighing, I placed it just outside her door and silently went back to my room, hoping that she would find it.

.o.O.o.

I stepped into the hot shower, feeling it burn as it touched my skin. I sighed; the slightly uncomfortable sensation wasn't enough to distract me from Clary. Her bright red bouncy curls, her sparking emerald green eyes. I missed her. So so much. It hurt so badly, it was like physical pain in my heart. I wished it was, I could always heal it was an _iratze_. But no. I couldn't deal with the pain, the pain of losing the only person I truly loved that wasn't a sisterly, brotherly or parent kind of love.

_Stop it Jace, _I reproached myself. _Just think about something else. _But that was impossible. Everything always somehow ended back at Clary.

Finally, I just thought about last night. I frowned as I thought about Samara. One, she was a problem. A big problem. Especially being what she was. Two, her name, it was familiar but at the same time, it wasn't. It wasn't someone I ever knew or heard of, but her name was just so proverbial. I just couldn't place my finger on what it was.

I just stayed there in the shower, my mind flickering back and forth from Clary and Samara. It wasn't that I liked Samara – to hell with it if I did – but there was something about her. Something I couldn't place.

Great, now I have two problems. Both girl problems. _Women_, I thought.

I wondered if I actually _did _kiss Aline on the cheek or if that was my dream…I really couldn't tell it that was or wasn't; it was too late into the night. _Screw _it, I thought. _She doesn't even like me; she even said that I wasn't her type, which was a shocker to Clary. Apparently I'm everyone's type according to her._

Maybe, this whole Samara thing never happened. I glanced down at my chest, and sure enough, there was slivery slash on my chest and right underneath it was the also slivery faded outline of an _iratze_.

After I became as shriveled as a prune, I got out of the shower. Mainly for the fact that the water was getting cold and I was done showering a while ago anyways. I went back into my room, wiping the golden curls plastered to my face with a towel.

I wondered where Clary was right now. She's probably on her way to come here and train. Maybe she wouldn't even come because of me. Yet, something told me that she wouldn't. She was too strong to not come, even if she thought she was going to see me. I wasn't sure what she was even coming, she never ceased to surprise me. _My little redhead_, I thought fondly. _Literally. _I chuckled at that.

I picked out a black pair of shorts and a royal blue t-shirt that was so dark that it almost looked black. I was pretty much dressed the way I felt; hallow. I felt like a black hole.

Neatly folding the towels and putting them back into the bathroom to dry, I thought if I actually did the right thing. I know for a fact that I hurt Clary, it was plainly written in her face, but I wondered if it was pain worth it. _Well, better now than later, _I thought.

Can you really stand by as she dates another person? When she gets _married _with someone else? When she has _children _with someone else? Can you just stand by and watch this happen, a voice asked in the back of my head. _YES! _I roared back to the stupid voice, shutting it up. Panting, I went back to my room, and buried my face in my hands. I sat on the edge of the bed, taking deep breaths. I squeezed my eyes shut.

No doubt that I was never going to get over her, but would she ever? That was the point, but now I'm not so sure if I want that to happen. _You knew that this was going to happen Wayland_, I tartly thought.

Wait…was I a Wayland? A Morgenstern? Lightwood? Or a Herondale? I can rule Wayland out, I never really was a Wayland, I just was brought up thinking that. I wasn't a Morgenstern, I was brought up by a Morgenstern but I will _never _consider myself as part of his lineage. Never. Now, was I a Lightwood or a Herondale? I always have considered myself a Lightwood after they took me in, but I was born from a Herondale. I was the last in my line, shouldn't I continue it?

And it wasn't their fault to what happened with them – well for my father anyways. I still couldn't believe my mother killed herself. And Valentine cut me out. I shuddered mentally at that. So, what was I?

I took in a shaky breathe and let it out. I started counting to ten but I was stopped at seven when I suddenly felt Clary's presence. I wondered if I was just imagining it, or if I actually did sense her.

I climbed out of my bed and went down the elevator, and peeked out of the front window. I took in another unsteady breathe and watched her walk up to the Institution after making sure that no one was looking.

She looked nervous, I noted as I hid down a few steps of the emergency staircase. _Of course she's nervous! She still thinks she's training with me! _I saw Izzy coming down the elevator too, hiding in the shadows, leaning against the wall, her arms crossed and her face twisted in a scowl before she smoothing it out.

_Ah, _I thought. _She saw my note…_I wondered if she actually did was I asked. I peered out from the side of the wall, glad that shadows covered the stairs since no one ever used it. She probably couldn't see me from this angle anyways since the stairs didn't have a door to it; it was just carved out of the wall.

I bet Izzy didn't see me either due to that fact that her face stopped scowling but she did look tense, as if she was nervous of what Clary was going to say given that she wasn't training with me. Maybe she came to kick my ass. Or yell at me. Perhaps even curse me out, which was likely. She was never one to keep her thoughts to herself so I was mildly surprised when she handled it calmly and asked me if it was what I wanted. Clary never did what I excepted her to do. She did rant about it before saying was it from Valentine or something, as if she wouldn't really believe what I had said before, probably from shock. Of course, Clary did always surprise me, so I was slightly prepared if she wasn't going to do what I thought a normal girl would.

Clary entered through the doors nervously, looking behind her to close to the door. I didn't get to see her face yet from my position. Her eyes scanned the room and landed on the shadow of Izzy. My breath caught in my throat when I saw her face. Her beautiful red curls framed her face, not yet in her usual ponytail, her emerald eyes hard as stone, her mouth set slightly, as if she expected a jackass me. She was well prepared if she thought she was seeing me; no doubt was I going to act like an asshat. I sighed; I keep saying 'asshat', Clary definitely rubbed off on me.

She never did realize that she was the most ravishing thing that ever set foot on this Earth. She was still gorgeous in a green tank top that matched her eyes and black shorts. The green set off her eyes and even though she wasn't dressed up like Izzy, which no one did everyday like her; I personally think she _enjoys _doing it and not for the sake of looking good – she was dressed casually – she looked stunning. I can't believe that she didn't think that she was beautiful at all.

I realized that Clary was tense because she thought that the shadow was _me_. Curse Izzy for standing in the shadow, why did she do that? "Hey Clary," Izzy greeted her. _Thank you Izzy_, I thought. It was good that she knew it was Izzy before she panicked and Clary obviously looked relived to see Izzy rather than me. That made me wince and I took a deep breath thinking that it was what I had wanted.

"Hi," she replied, looking at Izzy a bit strangely. I glanced at Izzy and I could tell that something was slightly off about her too. _Izzy…_I mentally warned her.

Seeming to get my message, she chirped, "C'mon, let's go!" There was something so small off about her, that I wasn't sure if I was imagining it now or not and Clary seemed to think that Izzy was like herself too.

Izzy turned around and started walking, not even checking to see if Clary was following her. I furrowed my brows. Did she always expect Clary to follow her or was she acting strange again? Clary looked like she debating whether or not to follow her and seemed to a similar battle inside her too.

She took a few steps before stopping again. "Iz?" she called out. Izzy was already ahead of Clary by a good several feet.

"Yeah?" Iz called out behind her shoulder, still not stopping. _Iz, _I advised her again mentally.

"Iz, I need to train! You know that," she said firmly. Izzy took a few steps before stopping.

Izzy tensed, her back and shoulders set. "I know you are, that's where I'm taking you," Izzy croaked out, still not facing Clary. She sounded feeble even to me, I was sure that Clary would hear it too.

"Where is he?" she prompted. I was pretty sure she avoiding saying my name. That sent a pang through my heart. I hurt her so much that she couldn't even say my _name._

I wasn't even there! Well to her knowledge anyway. I then thought that she actually did wonder about me, as if she _wanted _to see me but I knew that wasn't true. If she did, then she actually _did_ want to kick my ass. Izzy seemed to mutter something about me and something along the line of 'I knew that this was going to happen'.

Izzy finally replied flatly. "He isn't training you anymore." Hey, I didn't say I wasn't training her anymore, it was _just_ for today! Well, she didn't say for the rest of her training but it sure sounded like that. No way was I letting Izzy train her from now on. This was now the only way I was going to be able to see Clary and I wasn't going to lose it, no matter how pathetic it seemed and no matter how much I wasn't suppose to.

"What?" she asked, clearly astonished. Her face said otherwise; she looked as if some weight was taken off her shoulders. But her voice implied that she was slightly upset about it. So, happy and sad that she wasn't going to train with me? Or is one fake?

Izzy sighed, probably excepting this from her. If I knew Izzy was going to say that then I was pretty sure she was going to ask 'what' too. She always has questions. "Look, I'm no relationship expert," _Yeah, Izzy got that right_, I thought. "But I'm pretty sure you would want some space. I'm only doing this as a friend; if this happened to me then I would want someone to do that same."

Clary's face twitched slightly, as if she wanted to smile that Iz was being such a good friend. But I wasn't sure if I saw that and after I blinked, all traces of her almost smile was gone.

Clary, seeming as if she didn't want to ask, weakly _did _ask. "Jace told you?" My eyebrows shot up from hearing my name from her mouth. She seemed weaken and hurt after saying my name, as if the pain was still raw. Like someone had hurt her and when it started to heal, cut up the same wound again, making sure it never healed properly. I winced at that; I know that no one is the same after a serious relationship, but I was hoping it wasn't going to be _too _hard on her. Looks like I was hoping in vain.

There was a pause, as if Clary was saying something with her eyes, I couldn't tell since her back was to me. She was probably thanking her or something since she never did say thank you before.

"No." Her response was curt. Her tone implied that she didn't really want to talk about it. I knew that Izzy didn't want me to train her today and I was pretty sure that she knew she was going to end up doing it anyways but she still forced it out of me, making _me _say it. So it was half her half me. "And I wasn't sure if you were going to show up anyways," Izzy added on as an afterthought. I also realized that she cleverly changed the subject slightly. And I wasn't the only one with doubts but I knew she would come, which is why I asked Izzy to do it. She was a strong girl; she wasn't going to let an asshat like me ruin her training.

"Really?" Clary asked, but her face said that she didn't really care about it much. She looked like she was about to fall over, from shock or happiness, I didn't know.

Izzy just nodded and continued walking to the training room. I followed after I was sure that they were far enough.

I hid in rooms or behind things as much as possible. I listened for any noises that might indicate that they were turning around for some odd reason but there was nothing. "Izzy?" I heard Clary ask after a bit of silence.

"Yeah?"

"Was this your idea?"

"My idea for what?" Izzy asked she knew as well as I did as of what Clary was talking about. She seemed like she was buying time to answer her properly or gather her composure if she lied because technically, I did as her even if that was her plan to get me to ask her.

"To train me instead."

"Oh." Izzy paused again. Clary seemed to quicken her pace during the brief silence. "Well it's only for today." From her tone, it was obvious that Izzy didn't like that the fact that it was only today. _Ah ha! I _knew _that she wanted her train her from now on! _

I ducked into the room opposite of the training room, looking through only a crack. Clary speed up and passed Izzy, blocking her way to the door. "Isabelle," Clary demanded, not using her nickname. I was surprised; for some reason, Clary really seemed to care about the topic though I couldn't really see why. Maybe to see if I still cared?

My heart dropped to my feet. She can't – no she _couldn't _– know that. "Was this your idea?"

I heard Izzy nearly yell. "Of course! Why do you care so much anyways?" She waved her hands dramatically in the air from what I could see. Maybe by making her feel bad for asking, Izzy thought that Clary wouldn't question her anymore. She was right if that's what she was hoping for.

Izzy's shuffled her feet, her back and shoulders set to look slightly regretful and I wondered what look was on Clary's face to make Izzy feel that way. Izzy was heartless – okay, that wasn't true but she never showed that she regretted something – and whatever was on Clary's face had to be _something_.

Maybe she _did _ask if she thought that there might be a chance that I still cared about her. I looked up at Clary too late; she always masked away whatever she was feeling and burned the key to it. I didn't really want to look at her face – the Angel knows what I would try to do but I made sure I was rooted to my spot.

"I don't know. I thought that Si might have spoken to you or something," she replied. Something was off on her face though, and I could tell that she was lying. Simon _didn't _know what happened. No wonder that vampire didn't come to beat my ass up yet. Hmm, she didn't want to tell him? Well, she was going to tell him sooner or later and maybe Simon was too busy to for her to tell her. No, that wasn't the case, Simon would do just about anything for her and despite me always having witty remarks about him and 'hating' him, I actually admired the fact that he actually cared about Clary and was worthy to be her friend. I wasn't even worthy enough to be that. Not that she would let me be that.

Izzy seemed relieved and nodded. Taking it as my cue, she twisted the knob and let them both in.

.o.O.o.

After they went through the door, I decided not to stay since I wasn't really going to miss anything and I already felt like a creeper as it is. I wasn't even sure what made me follow them, but I guess I wanted to see what Clary's reaction to _not_ have me train her would be.

I had gone up to the greenhouse, just to think. I've been doing a lot of thinking lately. I closed my eyes and sighed, not really wanting to be here. I brought back memories of me and Clary, memories that I wanted to – no _needed_ – to forget. But there was nowhere else that I could go that I could actually go without being disturbed. I could have stayed in my room, but I didn't go there for two reasons. One, there were pictures of us there and it was just as bad if not worse as being in the greenhouse as it was there. I didn't have the heart to move them all down now, but I knew that I had to do it eventually if I wanted to keep my act up; Izzy or Alec will get suspicious.

Two, it was just in case Alec decided to pay me a visit. I wasn't in the mood to see anyone and Alec, or Izzy for that matter, couldn't come up here because of allergies. I thought all through lunch, not feeling hungry enough to go down and get food. I also didn't want to risk seeing Clary or Izzy there when they were eating. I had no idea if they would have lunch at noon or slightly later since they were training so I didn't want to risk going down there at all and running into them.

I didn't want Clary to go through unnecessary pain by seeing me if she didn't have to. Finally, when I was sure that they weren't going to be down there as it was late to eat lunch now, I went and made myself spaghetti, not knowing what else to eat. It painfully reminded me when I told her that when I was five I took a bath in it. I shoved that memory away and locked the key to it.

After I was done eating, I rinsed off the dishes and put them away. I headed through the doors to hear Clary and Izzy talking, coming down the hallway.

I quickly hid the bathroom near the kitchen, not ready to let Clary see me just yet. I heard some chatter and they walked through the doors and heard Izzy giving Clary fruit snacks, probably not in the mood to make Clary refuse her cooking. Or make Clary refuse them if she was in a bad mood. She looked pretty bruised up if you ask me, but not hurt too badly.

I could have left after they went inside, but for some reason, I stayed in the bathroom, once again eavesdropping and feeling like a creeper. Who knows, maybe I was.

"Hey Izzy?" I heard Clary ask after a while of silence.

There was a pause as Izzy probably ate a fruit snack. "Yeah."

"I left my sketchpad here somewhere and I was hoping that you found–"

Izzy cut her off. "Yeah, I did find it actually. It's in my room, I'll give it to you before you leave," Izzy explained. Clary didn't say anything so I pictured her bobbing her head, her red curls probably bouncing around on her head.

After a long silence Clary broke it. "Where did you find it?" she asked.

"It was…" Izzy trailed off, probably debating on whether to tell her that I had it or not. I hoped that she wouldn't, I had asked her to not tell Clary if she asked which I knew she would. "It was in the library, I think." Izzy lied. Phew.

"Really?" asked Clary suspiciously. I could tell right then and there and she _knew _that she had left it in my room.

"Actually," amended Izzy quickly, "I think Maryse found it and I think she said something about the library or she was telling me something about that…I don't know, but the point is that I have it." I mentally thanked Izzy for lying, I owed her one for that. Especially since she was still mad at me.

I knew that Clary knew that Izzy was lying to her but she didn't say anything. I would bet everything that she was pursing her lips, something she does when she wants to say something and doesn't or when she's deep in thought.

Deciding not to play creeper anymore, I exited the bathroom. When I went to my room carefully, making sure that I didn't run into Clary or Izzy by chance, I flopped onto the bed, burying my head in the feather pillow and hands underneath the pillow. I stretched out on the bed with my feet nearly hanging off the bed and sighed.

* * *

Okay, so this was basically everything in Jace's POV so you get a little insight on how he's doing as well as how Clary was in the last chapter. So, thanks to those who said 'cheesecake' =) So, I am making these notes a heck of a lot shorter now so more people actually will read them.

So, new goal, 55 please? And I don't think you'll have any questions but if you do, just ask =) New secret word (little teaser again as a gift as some of you found out *cough cough*): Waffles! Why, I don't know..maybe 'cuz I had it for breakfast but you guys shouldn't know that...at least I hope so. =p

And if you guys want to suggest a word for me to use (maybe I'll pick one person and try to include the word in the next chapter) say it in your review! Or PM me, w.e. you like.

P.S. Check out the stories I beta for: Bookninja's Raziel Academy, Coolxnerd's You Should Have Stayed and MollyGM's City of Bones Jace POV! They are all awesome =) (I should know, lol and so much for making this shorter...next time promise! This was important stuff (to me))

*****Reminder: This is set AFTER City of Glass and BEFORE City of Fallen Angels. And don't forget to review (please?)!**


	9. Chapter 8: Torture can be Nice

**Disclaimer: Still no news from my demons, I think they are putting up a good fight with Cassandra Clare's! **

**Chapter 8: Torture can be Nice **

**Clary's Point of View**

After we were done eating – which was quite tense and silent afterwards – we went to Izzy's room to hang out.

We talked about everything, well everything _except _her step-brother. Finally, Izzy stopped beating around the bush; Izzy never really just _hung out _with someone without doing _something _to them. Dress them up. Make them go shopping with her. Fix their hair. Something. Anything. But this time, Izzy didn't do _any of it_, which was quite a shock.

I thought that maybe because of my situation, Izzy might spare me from her 'fun'. It was basically torture. Everything was fine when Izzy had the need to ask me something as a 'favor'. A 'favor' for Izzy was do it or else you will get your ass whooped.

"Clary?" she asked me. From the tone she used, I could tell that something was already up. I had a feeling that she was beating around the bush before. _Uh oh, _I thought, panicking. _This is _not _good. _

"Yeah," I responded, struggling to keep my voice natural and light.

"I just wanted to ask you if you wanted to go shopping with me!" Izzy said excitedly, clapping her hands together. Normally, I would have been a sucker and done it because she looked _so _enthusiast and expectant that I couldn't refuse. Not this time. I really can't do that now, and she should know that.

I clearly stated to her on multiple occasions that I _hate _going shopping with her yet she keeps dragging me with her. It was like she didn't get the message. It was pure torture. I sighed. "Do I have to?" I asked, sounding defeated even in my own ears. At least it wasn't a totally yes yet which was better than usual.

"Of course you do!" Izzy exclaimed. I prepared myself for her speech. The boys don't have taste and I don't like going alone and blah blah blah. "You need something to wear!" Izzy babbled.

"For..." I trailed off, looking at her in anticipation.

Izzy clapped her hand over her mouth dramatically, as if trying to hold it in. "We are going clubbing! It's _so _going to make you feel better!" Izzy finally had burst out, looking like a little girl that got her dream doll house, eyes twinkling.

Then again, she basically _did_ get everything she wants. She looked like she was trying not to do a little happy dance right then and there, thinking it was the best thing anyone could ever do to make someone feel better.

"Oka- wait, _what?_" I asked, bewildered.

"We are going clubbing! Aren't you excited?" Izzy glanced at me as if it was suppose to be a dream come true and that there was something seriously wrong with me if I didn't.

"But I don't want to go!" I whined, knowing that this was the best I could do to stop her.

"Why not? It's for _you_, and it's going to be _fun_!"

"Well, _I_ don't want to go."

"C'mon!" Izzy pleaded. I shook my head. Pouting Izzy begged, "Please? I did you a favor, do me one. Pleaseeee?" She finally turned on her puppy dog face after I didn't say anything. She knew I was a sucker for those; I hate when people guilt tripped me. Her warm dark blue eyes melted my heart. Well, I guess I _did _owe her since she did save me from Jace.

"Fine," I sighed out. Izzy squealed, oblivious to my discomfort. "When are we going?" I asked, wanting to know when the torture was going to begin. Maybe I would just 'happen' to be busy during that day.

"That's the spirit! Well, we are going tomorrow but we'll go shopping today," Izzy replied merrily.

"Wait…we are going shopping _today_?" I glanced at the time. It was rapidly becoming late afternoon and I had to be home by dinner.

"Yeah, don't worry. If we take too much time, you can just eat dinner here but I doubt it will take that long."

"Are you sure?" I asked, not wanting to really wanting to stay over for dinner; that would mean that I would see _Jace _and I couldn't deal with that tonight. Maybe, if I had another night, I would bear it. Until then, I couldn't. I knew I was running away from this but I couldn't help it. _I'm just simply delaying it as much as possible_, I thought, trying to convince myself that I wasn't running away from it and failing miserably. I was a coward. A big one at that. I bet Jace could deal with seeing me. _Yeah, well, _he _broke up with _me_! _I thought bitterly.

"Yeah, you _will _get home by dinner, don't worry Clary," Izzy reassured me, guessing my thoughts.

"Fine. The sooner we go, the sooner we come back. Let's go."

.o.O.o.

"Here, try these one," Izzy commanded as she gave me an armful of dresses.

"Izzy, I don't have time for all of these!" I complained. "We have been to like thirty different stores and I _still_ didn't find a dress! I need to go home _soon_."

"Fine, last store, and we have only been to ten!" Izzy paused. "If we don't find a dress here – that I approve of – then we are going to have to continue tomorrow," Izzy warned.

I groaned as I headed into the changing room, might as well try to get this over today. I don't know if I can handle another day like this! I picked up the first dress, a strapless black dress that looked about two sizes too small and extremely clingy. It could probably pass off for a shirt by the length of it. I self-consciously put it on, sighing. _What did I get myself into? _I thought warily.

I looked in the mirror. It was _way _too short. It did show off my delicate curves nicely but it was made for people like Izzy: big chest, skinny waist, nice hips. I had to resist the urge to pull the dress down every five seconds. It barely made it a fourth down my legs. I was pretty sure that it was suppose to be a shirt now.

I stepped outside towards Izzy. "Well?" I asked as I spread my arms out.

"Twirl," she commanded. I twirled slowly for her once. Izzy shook her head. "Nope," she rejected, popping the 'p'.

I sighed even though I was secretly glad and robotically changed into the next dress. It was like this at _every single store_ for _every single dress _and by now, I knew the drill. There wasn't _one _dress, not one single one that Izzy liked let alone loved. She found her dress in the third store we went to and I got to admit, it _had _looked perfect on her. Not that everything already didn't.

Her dress was a deep blue matching her eyes, setting it off perfectly. It had tiny spaghetti straps and it was a short clingy dress, showing off her curves beautifully. I sighed, knowing that I looked like nothing like how she would in a dress like that.

I looked up to see the dress that I had absent mindedly put on. It was a ruby red dress that was only slightly darker than my own hair that reached mid-thigh. _This _had_ to be the longest dress Iz has put on me so far_, I thought. It was a halter that was backless. I had to admit, it was a pretty dress but I didn't think that it looked good on me.

I opened to door again and twirled in front of Izzy before she could tell me to. When I faced her again, she had a look that said 'I'm deep in thought, don't disturb me'. She stared at me again and I shuffled my feet uncomfortably. _So this is how animals in zoos feel, _I thought. Izzy finally slowly shook her head.

"It's okay but I don't think that it's the best it would be for you," she said, nodding to herself when she said that.

"You said its okay, then let's get it, it's the only dress that you liked so far!" I jabbered, not caring that I personally didn't really like the dress but apparently Izzy knows more than me. Okay, not apparently, more like a she definitely knows more than me. "I'm not trying to impress someone here." The look on Izzy's face said otherwise.

"Izzy..."I warned her.

"What?" I just continued looking at her. "You don't need to impress others, but don't you want to impress yourself? Look good for the sake of looking good?" she asked me, her tone implying that it was a rhetorical question. But really, she was taking me clubbing to make me meet new people, people that would take my mind off Jace. "Besides, too much red anyways," she added on. _True that, _I thought mentally, not wanting to admit it to her.

I mumbled fine and went back to in the dressing room to change into the third dress in the store that also happened to be the last. I was surprised that there weren't more dresses for me to chance into; Izzy usually picked out about a dozen. No wonder the load was considerably lighter this time.

I changed into the last dress, not looking at it until I was done changing into it. I gasped when I put it on. Somehow, it made me look impossibly _good_.

It was black and a deep green dress that matched my eyes and made them pop. It was black and skin tight until the end of my chest and it hugged the rest of my body in a velvety looking green. It was a strapless dress that had shining green and black beads – mostly green – that matched the colors on the dress criss-crossed down my otherwise bare back. It was slightly longer than mid-thigh and made my curves look curvier.

I gaped at myself a little longer in the mirror until I finally stepped out. I really hopped Izzy liked this one – it was the best by far. I stood there for Izzy to critique me and she made a twirling motion with her hand, and I obeyed. I heard Izzy gasping slightly as she took in my back and I smiled inwardly. I was _so _going to get this dress.

When I faced her, Izzy's face was emotionless. "No," she said and I felt my heart sinking. She continued, "one should look that good in a dress. It's unnatural."

I felt my heart leap out for joy. I calmly asked despite the excitement coursing through my veins, "A yes then?"

"Of course! Aren't you glad that you went through all those shops? Otherwise you never would have found this," she waved her hand towards the dress.

"Thanks Izzy," I grinned at her.

"Of course, my pleasure."

"I'm sure it is," I said out loud, not really meaning to voice my thoughts. Izzy just grinned, as if it was a compliment.

.o.O.o.

After we headed back to the Institution – we were actually _early_, surprise surprise – and Izzy insisted that she would keep the dress since it could, and I quote 'get ruined – knowing you – get stolen or you could lose it'. _Psh, I bet she just wanted to admire it some more_, I thought knowing that it wasn't really true.

Izzy found a perfect matching green and black bracelet that was made out of tiny little beads. At first, I thought it was two different bracelets that Izzy stuck together but turns out it's basically just a row of green tiny beads and a row of black beads that twisted around each other, making it look totally cool. It was like a braid with only two strands.

There was matching earring to it too, looking just like the bracelet except dangling down. Then, she told me to bring the black five inch stilettos that she had got me over tomorrow and if I didn't, she'll skin me alive which I didn't doubt for a second.

I headed home after that, passing the area that I got through this morning, whispering the words under my breath and then I was near the Hermes statue. I saw the sun sinking down and I walked faster, not wanting Jocelyn to be mad at me for being late. I wondered if Izzy told my mom about going clubbing but she probably didn't. Maybe I could stay over at the Institution, I hoped, crossing my fingers.

"Mom! Luke! I'm home," I shouted as I entered through the front door.

"Clary, just in time for dinner!

.o.O.o.

After having a rather uneventful but pleasant dinner of mashed potatoes and chicken, I headed upstairs, wondering why my parents were acting all giggly during dinner and said that I could go clubbing _and _sleep at the Institution. I was shocked; they didn't even let me live in the Institution so it was easier to train. They never even let me sleep over at the Institution unless it was an absolute emergency when I was in the infirmary or something.

I bet if I asked them if I could live in the Institution they would let me. Partly due to the fact that me and Jace broke up – I cringed inwardly at that – but I had a feeling that whatever they were happy about was something big.

I grabbed my sketch pad that I _finally _got back. I was so sure that I left it in Jace's bedroom, but Izzy had said that Maryse had found it in the library or something of that sort. Either I was wrong – which I was pretty sure that I wasn't – or Izzy was lying to me for some reason. I guess she was trying to be a good friend and not tell me where it was because of what recently happened, but I could take it. Or maybe I really did leave it somewhere else but I really doubted the latter.

I decided to draw the picture that I took mentally. It was the night Jace broke up with me, when the moonlight was pouring into the house like sliver rain. It was a magnificent image and my fingers itched to begin.

After I was done drawing, I stretched out my fingers, pleased with the way it came out. I didn't get all the details but it still looked pretty amazing. The moonlight filtering through the window came out better than I thought it would. I made the curtains swaying a bit more to make it more dramatic and the stars bigger, making it look perfect.

My phone buzzed just as I finished. I looked down to see that Simon had texted me. My heart leaped before slamming back into my chest. I still didn't let him know what happen, and the later I tell him the angrier he'll be but I didn't know _when _to tell him!

I flipped open my phone and saw what Simon had typed _Hey, what's up?_ My fingers rapidly ran over the keys. _Hi! Nm, wbu? _A few seconds later I got a reply back. _Nm, bored. Are you going to Pandemonium tom.? _Wait… I knew I was going clubbing tomorrow, but was it at Pandemonium? Probably, if Izzy was involved with this, she would definitely take her boyfriend. _And _we did go to the Pandemonuim a lot, but I wasn't sure if Izzy would take me there since that was the first time I saw them.

_I'm going with clubbing with Izzy tom._ I got a reply almost instantly. _Yeah, so we are all going to the same place? Sick. _I rolled my eyes. I really don't why boys say 'sick' instead of cool. Like, what's up with that? Just say cool if you mean cool, not that hard. _Yup, whatcha wearing? Something nice Si! _I texted him. _Yeah, yeah. You know Iz would kill me if I didn't. Don't worry abt that. Hey, ctrn, I needa go. Ttyl Clary_. Simon texted back. _LOL, yeah! Aw, okay. Have fun with w.e. you're doing. Txt me later if you can =) _I replied, sighing. So, hopefully, he didn't know yet otherwise he would be mad at me and wouldn't be texting me...but there was still the issue of telling him. I'll probably just tell him tomorrow, he's bound to find out sooner or later and he's going to notice that I wasn't with Jace.

Sighing, I decided to go to sleep early, it was getting late anyways. If I just stayed awake, I would think about tomorrow and training, and I couldn't do that just yet.

After ten minutes in bed, I couldn't take it anymore. I just couldn't fall asleep and letting my mind wander isn't a good thing lately. I picked up a book from my nightstand and started reading it.

Before I knew it, it was late at night and my eyelids were dropping. Yawning, I closed the light and crawled into bed, falling asleep instantly.

* * *

Okay, for all that don't know the abbreviation for the texting:

Nm- Nothing much

Wbu- What about you?

Tom. – Tomorrow

Ctrn – Can't talk right now

Ttyl – Talk to you later

w.e. – Whatever

txt – Text

I did it like this because I thought that people might not know but that's how people text these days so I thought doing that would make it more realistic.

* * *

Okay, so I know, one of my shorter chapters but it was sort of like a filler. I got something big planned out =) Please review? I was disppointed with the number of reviews I got since we didn't meet the goal =/ New goal: 57? Please? Note: I am having a secret word (btw, it's sliver rain) but I don't have in mind what the teaser might be as I usually do. But you will still get a teaser. Thanks to those who said 'waffles' last time.

If you have an questions, just ask =) And if anything is wrong or something, also tell me =D

P.S. Check out the stories I beta for: Bookninja's Raziel Academy, Coolxnerd's You Should Have Stayed and MollyGM's City of Bones Jace POV! They are all really interesting so check it out!

Reviews are like my oxygen, without it I will die. You don't want me to die, do you? So please review? (See, I even came up with a clever thingy) See, my notes have gotten shorter, I fulfilled my promise! Aren't you proud of me? I tend to babble aha.

Question: Anyone else's traffic get messed up?

*****Reminder: This is set AFTER City of Glass and BEFORE City of Fallen Angels. And don't forget to review please!**


	10. Chapter 9: Open My Eyes

**Disclaimer: Seeing that I finally got CoFA, I am obliviously _not _Cassandra Clare.**

Okay, I'm really really happy =) Meet our goal and _up! _So thanks to all those who reviewed and/or added my story as favorites and/or story alert. Especially if you added me as a favorite author! I forgot to do it for the last chapter too, so thanks to those too!

* * *

**Chapter 9: Open My Eyes**

**Clary's Point of View**

I saw the same thing in my last dream – the only thing in my vision was the unnatural slivery white rune against a jet black background that still looked like the same rune that made that weird portal thing in my dream. It was still shaped like a door and had a swirl in it that looked like wind blowing toward the left. It was a rather pretty rune, if I do say so myself.

Again, in my dream, I got my stele and drew it onto the door, making it look a portal. This time I didn't need the coaxing whispering to guide me forward; I went there all on my own. I wondered if you could have a dream continue itself. It _was_ rather uncanny.

Also, normally during dreams you don't really think 'oh, it's a dream!' that makes it less…dreamlike somehow. _Whatever, I'm still going_, I thought to myself, really wanting to see this Will kid again; there was something about him that drew me to him like a month to light.

Going through the weird portal this time wasn't as bizarre as it was the first time. It didn't even hurt that much but the feeling of getting stretched out and smushed back together _was _relatively annoying.

When I slammed down onto some hard, I looked up, only half surprised to see myself in the same bedroom with the brass bed and no electricity. _What is this? The 1800's? _I thought sarcastically. It wasn't like me to have dreams about time periods where there was no electricity. Hell, I _never_ had a dream like this – well, excluding the one I had before.

_Is it really a dream? _A voice whispered in the back of my head. _Do dreams continue were they leave off? _I had no answer. No, dreams _don't _continue where you leave off, obviously like this one. Will and Theresa looked just like they did before and continued where it left off like a movie and someone hit the pause button. It was a little behind, as if it make sure I see everything; it was where girl saying her name was Theresa Gray.

_Weird, way too weird_, I thought. This was impossible. I don't understand how this was happening. At all. _What is this? _I wanted to cry out. I felt like grabbing fistfuls of my hair and yank all of it out. I was just so _confused_. And when you have dreams, you _don't _wonder 'is this a dream', something about that makes it less dreamlike. It even felt all too real.

"Miss Gray," the boy – Will – said, breaking my thoughts. "Come along, then, Miss Gray." He went past her, as graceful as any Shadowhunter, even as elegant as Jace, which was a feat. Then again, they _were _ancestors. _But why,_ I wondered, _did he call her by her last name? That's so…formal. And old-fashioned. _

Will moved towards the door, and tried yanking the door open. "It won't work," the girl – Theresa – said. "The door cannot be opened from the inside." _Who and what kind of person has this kind of room? _I wondered. I was pretty sure that even in the past – I still had no idea what time period this was in – that they wouldn't have rooms like this.

Will grinned ferociously after her comment. He reminded me so much like Jace – no one could ever be as arrogant as them – must run in the family – even if they didn't look alike. "Can't it?" He reached towards his belt and grabbed his stele.

He started drawing the open rune on the door. "You're drawing?" Theresa demanded. I knew she wasn't a Shadowhunter, that much was obvious but I thought that perhaps she was a werewolf or even a warlock but I was pretty sure that she would know by now if she was one since she looked about sixteen. So, that ruled out that she was a Downworlder. _Why would a Shadowhunter come to save a _mundane_? _I wondered. A Shadowhunter's job was to kill demons and occasionally save a Downworlder or two. But why did it look like that this girl was purposefully found? And why did he care about her and barge into her room?

Theresa interrupted my wild thoughts. "I don't really see how that can possibly–"

There was a noise like cracking glass. The doorknob spun faster and faster and the door opened, a faint puff of smoke rising from the hinges.

"Now you do," Will said and pocketed the stele while gesturing for Theresa to follow him. "Let's go." Wait, what? Was I suppose to follow them? I mean, I wanted to see what would happen, but could I not go somewhere else? But my dream – or whatever this was – brought me to these people for a reason. Also, I _did _want to follow them around, mainly due to the fact that Jace's _ancestor_ was here and plus, I wanted to see what would happen and why this mundie was saved and from what. I didn't even know where to go and I didn't really want to get lost anyways.

Enigmatically, Theresa hesitated, looking back toward the room. "My books–" she started. Seriously, _that's _what she's worried about? Something about this situation suddenly added up in my head and I realized that the girl was being held hostage here. No wonder there wasn't any personal items in the room excluding the books. In the back of my head I wondered why they had given her books if she was a prisoner here, but that wasn't my main thought. But she was honestly worried about those?

I was sure that I would gladly escape from this place even if I was in love with books like her; I mean I like books but this could be a life or death situation. "I'll get you more books," he cut her off, urging her into the corridor ahead of him and I moved in step with her – literally, I was literally in the same space as her, which felt weird, it was like stepping from the hot tub to a cold swimming pool but she didn't even notice, not that I had expected her to. I sort of knew the drill by now.

He pulled the door shut behind them and I was glad that I had followed. I mean, I would have been locked in the room since the door apparently didn't open from the inside. I wasn't even sure if my stele would work in this dream thingy. I wasn't even sure that if I jumped out the window I would be okay and I wasn't planning on find out. I was most definitely _not _taking my chances.

I had convinced myself that this was actually a dream but what if there wasn't? Could I actually die in this thing? Could I be trapped here forever?

Will grabbing Theresa's wrist shattered me from my thoughts, dragging her down the hallway and around a corner. There were stairs and Will didn't stop, in fact he went faster. He took the stairs two at a time, pulling her after him. I lightly jogged to keep up – not that it was any problem with all my train – with their fast pace probably due to the fact that I had short legs and that their strides were longer. What they were running away from, I did not know. I wasn't even sure if I _wanted _to know. It had to be something bad if a Shadowhunter was helping a mundie.

From above, I heard a scream that sounded like a women. Theresa's face paled a bit, more than it was before, if possible.

"They've found you missing," Will stated. _Who are 'they'? _I wondered. What the heck was going on here?

We reached the first landing and Theresa slowed her pace to only be jerked ahead by Will. _Poor girl_, I thought sympathetically. I remembered when I first started training to be a Shadowhunter and how hard it was for me and this girl wasn't a Shadowhunter or a Downworlder, so it must be exceedingly hard on her. Especially if she was coped up in that room all day, I mean she probably hasn't had exercise in a long time.

"Aren't we going out the front door?" she demanded. My eyebrows shot up in surprise. In this kind of situation, I didn't think that a mundie would really dare to say anything about that. I probably would have been scared out of my mind. I wondered what they did to her. Nothing was visibly showing; no bruises or cuts to show that she was abused by whoever 'they' are. _Then why, _I wondered, _did they want her? _

I had to admit, Theresa reminded me of well, myself. I probably would have demanded that too, if I had knew what she did. We both weren't afraid to speak our minds sometimes.

"We can't. The building's surrounded. There's a line of carriages pulled up front." Wait, _carriages_? This really had to be set in the past if they used _carriages_. Maybe it really was the 1800's. "I appear to have arrived at an unexpectedly exciting time." Will started down the stairs again and Theresa followed. "Do you know what the Dark Sisters had planned for this evening?" _The Dark Sisters,_ I pondered. This already did _not _sound good. _And it was a woman that I heard_, I thought slightly smugly. At least I know that this Dark Sisters was what was after them. _But what_, an annoying mind asked again in the back of my mind, _did they want from her? If they weren't guys and weren't going to…_

"No." Her response was slightly curt, sounding like she didn't really want to talk about it. _Uh oh_, I thought. _This can't be good_.

"But you were expecting someone called the Magister?" We were in a cellar now, where the walls that seemed to be made out of plaster gave away suddenly to damp stone. It was quite dark in the cellar that's when I realized that it was hot. Really hot.

Especially for London, it wasn't suppose to be this hot. From what I heard of it, it was always cool, damp and rainy. Nevertheless hot air rose to meet us like a wave. "By the Angel, it's like the ninth circle of Hell down here–"

"The ninth circle of Hell is cold," Theresa said, looking like it was automatic.

Will ogled at her. "What?"

"In the _Inferno_," she told him. "Hell is cold. It's covered in ice." She was right. Despite its name which meant fire in some language that I didn't know but I could guarantee that was old, the Inferno _was _cold. It was a misnomer, just like Iceland and Greenland. In reality, Iceland was like Greenland and vice versa.

He gawked at her for another long moment, the corners of his mouth twitching into what seemed like a smile that looked similar to Jace's. In fact, Jace's lips often twitched like that before smiling sometimes. _Seems like Jace really takes after Will_, I reflected. I wondered what would happen if they ever meet each other; I'm pretty sure the world couldn't take it and explode. Seriously.

Then I wondered if Will was in _my _time period and real. Would I date him? It seemed like a possibility. I mean, if Will is like Jace is so many ways, why wouldn't I? I dated Jace; maybe I would have dated Will too. I smacked myself for thinking that. Of course they are the same! It's my _dream_ and of course the person would be like Jace! He wasn't real; he was just brought up from my imagination, based off Jace.

"Give me the witchlight." Theresa's face went blank. Will made an impatient noise – just like Jace and something Jace _would _do in the crisis, I observed. My theory was probably right. It's not like she would know since she's just a poor, helpless mundie. "The stone. Give me the stone."

Theresa gave him the stone and the moment his hand closed around it, light blazed from it just like it was suppose to, like a miniature sun trapped in his hands, rays spilling through his fingers.

I spied a rune on the back of his hand, the same inky black that was on my hand. It was shaped like an open eyes. The _Sight_ rune. _Nice to know that we still did what they did_, I thought since we also have permanent runes on the backs of our hands.

"As for the temperature of Hell, Miss Gray," he said, "let me give you a piece of advice." Oh god, I groaned inwardly. This is _exactly_ what Jace would do. I could tell that it was going to be some stupid advice right now. "The handsome young fellow who's trying to rescue you from a hideous fate is _never _wrong. Not even if he says the sky is purple and made of hedgehogs." See, I told you so. He's even as arrogant as Jace is. I resisted the urge to punch him – even if it would go through him – and contented myself by rolling my eyes instead.

I glanced at Theresa and I could tell that she thought that Will was mad. "No!" she cried out suddenly, catching Will's arm and pulling him back. "Not that way. There's no way out. It's a dead end."

"Correcting me again, I see." Stupid Will, he _would _say that. No 'Oh, thanks. If you hadn't told me this, we _both _would have been dead meat'. However, Will turned and strode the other way, toward a shadowy corridor, despite what he said. I glanced at Theresa, and noticed that she swallowed hard and noticed that she was _afraid_. I hadn't notice from being around Shadowhunters for a while now – and Simon but he can see in the dark since he's a vampire – that mundies are scared of the dark. I got to admit, it was sort of scary but it was all part of the job. If there was a job description for Shadowinghunting, I'm pretty sure fearless would be on it.

As we walked down the hallway, it narrowed, pressing in on either side. The heat was impossibly intensified here, making my curls plaster onto my face and had turned Theresa's hairs into curls and paste it onto her face and neck too. The air was thick and hard to breath. For a while we – they – walked in silence; I could talk and nothing would happen so I kept my mouth shut.

"Mr. Herondale," Theresa broke the silence. _Again, what's with the Mr. and Mrs.? _"Did my brother send you to fine me?" So she has a brother, possibly older than her but it seemed like he was always taken care of by her.

Will looked at her curiously. "Never head of your brother," he said and from Theresa's face, I could tell that she was disappointed but knew that that was going to be the answer anyway. "And," added Will, "outside of the past ten minutes, Miss. Gray, I'd never heard of you, either." What? But it looked like she was purposefully found. Well, at least she was save. "I've been following the trail of a dead girl for near on two months. She was murdered, left in an alley to bleed to death. She'd been running from…something." Well, the dead girl lead to Theresa at least. The corridor had reached a forking point, and after a pause Will headed to the left. "There was a dagger beside her, covered in her blood. It had a symbol on it. Two snakes, swallowing each other's tails."

I could see that Theresa looked shaken. "That's the same symbol that's on the outside of the Dark Sisters' carriage – that's what I call them, Mrs. Dark and Mrs. Black, I mean– "

"You're not the only one that calls them that; the other Downworlders do the same," said Will. "I discovered that fact while investigating the symbol. I must have carried that knife through a hundred Downworld haunts, searching for someone who might recognize it. I offered a reward for information. Eventually the name of the Dark Sisters came to my ears." I was confused; Theresa didn't interrupt once to ask about Downworlders. Maybe she wasn't a mundie, perhaps she was a fey disguised in strong glamour. But then again, the fey can't stand iron – which is why the live underground apparently, to get away from the iron –and it was nearly impossible for her to be here right now unless she had strong tolerance which means that she's a strong fey. And if she was a strong enough to have that kind of tolerance against iron then she was strong enough to break herself out. So her being fey is ruled out.

"Downworld?" Theresa echoed, clearly mystified. _Ah hah! _I thought smugly. I _knew _she wasn't a Downworlder. "Is that a place in London?" _You wish girl, you wish. _

"Never mind that," said Will, clearly not in a mood to explain to her about vampires, fey, werewolves or warlocks. "I'm boasting my investigative skills, and I would prefer to do it without interruption. Where was I?" Wow, so full of himself.

"The dagger–" Theresa broke off as a voice echoed down the corridor, high and sickly sweet.

"_Miss Gray_," one of the Dark Sisters probably called out. It seemed to drift between the walls like coiling smoke. "_Oh, Miss Graaay. Where are you?_"

Theresa froze. "Oh, God, they've caught up with–"

Will seized her wrist again, and they were running off, me right on their footsteps. The witchlight in Will's other hand was throwing a wild pattern of shadows and light against the stone walls as they hurtled down the twisting corridor. The floor sloped down, the stones underfoot growing gradually getting more slick and damp as the air around them grew hotter and hotter. _I am _so _never coming to London_, I thought. It was like they were racing down into Hell itself as the voices of the Dark Sisters echoed off the walls. "_Miss Graaaaay! We shan't let you run, you know. We shan't let you hide! We'll find you, poppet. You know we will." _Poppet? Who uses the word poppet?

Will and Theresa careened around a corner and came up short and I nearly ran into the door. The corridor had ended at a pair of high metal doors. Letting go of Theresa, Will flung himself at the doors. They burst open and he tumbled inside, followed by Theresa, who spun to slam them shut behind her. I almost got shut out but she was having trouble closing it, she seemed to have put her back into it, literally, throwing her back against the door to force them close. I felt a little weird but it was gone in an instant. I guess I _was_ sort of scared.

The only light came from Will's witchlight, its light had sunk down to an ember between his fingers. It lit him in the darkness, like limelight on a stage, as he reached around her to slam the bolt home on the door. The bolt looked heave and was flaking with rust and standing as close to him – Theresa literally standing on top of me – I could feel his tension in his body as he dragged it home and let it fall into place.

"Miss Gray?" He was leaning against her, her back against the closed doors. She could feel the driving rhythm of his heart – wait, what? I suddenly realized that all this time, it wasn't only my heart that I heard, but theirs too. It was like coming into this place and my hearing was intensified. The odd white illumination cast by the witchlight cast by the witchlight shimmered against the sharp angle of his cheeks, the faint sheen of sweat on his collarbones. There were marks there too, rising from the unbuttoned collar of his shirt – like the mark of his hand, thick and black, as if someone had inked designs onto his skin.

That's when I realized. I was seeing from Theresa's point of view, which was creeping me out. It wasn't like this like ten seconds ago, so why now? No wonder it felt like Will got shorter, I was seeing from Theresa's eyes. What the hell?

The gears in my mind turning, I looked down to see the outline of my body faintly glowing, like how a seraph blade would when it was named. Then it dawned upon me. I was standing exactly in step with Tessa and in this weird dream thingy, it made me see in her view. Like I was her. Surprising myself, I found myself muttering cool.

I couldn't hear her thoughts though. Just see what she sees. I was wondering why I was checking him out; it wasn't something that I would normally do.

"Were are we?" Theresa whispered. "Are we safe?"

Without answering her, he drew away, raising his right hand. As he lifted it, the light blazed up higher, illuminating the room.

They – we – were in a cell that was normal sized but for back then, whatever time period this was in, it had to be considered big. There walls, floor and ceiling were stone, sloping down to a large drain in the middle of the floor. There was only one window, very high up in the wall. There were no doors save the ones they had come through. But none of that was what made Theresa draw in her breath.

Even I realized that it was a slaughter house. I wasn't sure how I knew, given that I never actually seen one. Maybe Theresa's knowledge flowed through her to me.

There were long wooden tables running down the length of the room. Bodies, actual _human bodies_ lay on one of them. They were stripped and pale. Each had a black incision in the shape of a _Y _marking its chest, and each head dangles back over the edge of the table, the hair of the women sweeping the floor like brooms. On the center table were piles of bloodstained knives and machinery – copper cogs and brass gears and sharp-toothed sliver hacksaws. Again, I felt like Theresa's knowledge was seeping into me.

I resisted the urge to scream, thankful to have seen worse things before in my new Shadowhunter life. Theresa however wasn't lucky – or rather unfortunate, depending on how you think about it – crammed her hand into her mouth, stifling a scream.

I felt something weird again and this time I realized that it was the loss of connection with Theresa. It wasn't fear that I had felt before, no, it was the connection. Or whatever it was. That explained the feeling before in the bedroom too; I guess the first time was the weirdest. I probably didn't even notice seeing that it was only for a second.

I matched my stance with hers and I felt her taste blood down on her – Theresa's – own fingers. Will didn't seem to notice; he was white-faced as he looked around, mouthing something under his breath that Theresa didn't seem to catch and therefore, neither could I. It was rather irking that she couldn't hear as well as I could. _So this is how mundies feel like_. _Sucks_.

There was a crashing noise and the metal doors shuddered as if something heavy had flung itself against them. Theresa lowered her bleeding hand – breaking our connection and this time I didn't try to reconnect it – and cried out, "Mr. Herondale!"

He turned, as the doors shuddered again. A voice echoed for the other side of the: "Miss Gray! Come out now, and we won't hurt you!"

"They're lying," Theresa said quickly. Yeah, I mean they said they won't hurt her if she comes out now, so if she doesn't they are definitely going to hurt her. Of course they were lying!

"Oh, do you really think so?" Will asked sarcastically as Jace, packing as much sarcasm into the question as was humanly possible. He pocketed the witchlight and leaped onto the center table, the one covered in bloodied machinery. He bend down and picked up a heavy-looking brass cog, ad weighed it in his and. With a grunt of effort, he hurled it toward the high window; the glass shattered and Will raised his voice. "Henry! Some assistance, please! Henry!"

"Who's Henry?" Theresa demanded just as I thought that. Weird. At the moment though, the doors shuddered a third time, and thin cracks appeared in the metal. Clearly, they weren't going to hold much longer. Theresa dashed onto the table and seized a weapon, almost at random – it was ragged-toothed metal hacksaw, the kind butchers used to cut through bone. She whirled around, clutching it as the doors burst open.

What I guessed were the Dark Sisters stood in the doorway. One was tall and bony as a rake and the other had her eyes narrowed to slits. Unlike her other "sister" she was rather plump. A bright corona of blue sparks surrounded them, like tiny fireworks. Their gazes slid over Will – who, still standing on the table had drawn a seraph blade from his belt and came to rest on Theresa. One of the Sister's mouth stretched into a grin. "Little Miss Gray," she said. "You ought to know better than to run. We told you what would happen if you ran again…"

"Then do it!" Theresa shouted, seeming to have enough of the Sister's crap. I'm sure I would have too. "Whip me bloody. Kill me. I don't care!" Theresa looked gratified to see that the Dark Sisters looked at least a little taken aback by her outburst; I was guessing that she had never raised her voice to them from being too scared or something of that sort. "I won't let you give me to the Magister! I'd rather die!"

"What an unexpectedly sharp tongue you have, Miss Gray, my dear," said one of the Dark Sisters. How can she call her dear if she threatened to whip her bloody! Then I noticed that with great deliberation she reached to draw the glove form her right hand, and I saw her bare hand. The skin was gray and thick, like an elephant's hid, nails long dark talons. They looked as sharp as knives.

Wait, so how are they sisters? I was broken out of my thoughts by the Sister giving Theresa a fixed grin. "Perhaps if we cut it out of your head, you'd learn to mind your manners."

She moved closer to Theresa and was blocked by Will, leaping down from the table to put himself between them. "_Malik_," he said the blade's name and his seraph blade blazed like a star.

"Get out of my way, little Nephilim warrior," said the Sister that had been talking to whole time. For some reason, the other Sister never talked. At all. There was something seriously wrong with that. "And take your seraph blades with you. This is not your battle."

"You're wrong about that." Will narrowed his eyes at her. "I've heard some things about you, my lady. Whispers that run through Downworld like a river of black poison. I've been told that you and your sister will pay handsomely for the bodies of dead humans, and you don't mind how they get that." I was shocked at what the Dark Sisters had come to. And how Will – who was so much like Jace that it hurt – was saying 'my lady' while literally dissing her. Well, I'll give him that he's polite.

"Such a fuss over a few mundanes." The other sister had finally chuckled and moved to stand beside her sister, so that Will, with his blazing seraph blade, was between Theresa and both ladies. Of course, no badly I wanted to help, I knew somewhere that I couldn't – it would just go through them like going through air. "We have no quarrel with you, Shadowhunter, unless you choose to pick one. You have invaded our territory and broken Covenant Law in doing so. We could report you to the Clave–"

"While the Clave disapproves of trespassers, oddly they take an even darker view of beheading and skinning people. They're peculiar that way," Will said sarcastically at the end. He had a point there though.

"People?" The other Sister who never talks spat. "_Mundanes_. You care no more about them than we do." She looked toward Theresa then. "Has he told you what he really is? He isn't human–"

"You're one to talk," Theresa said in a trembling voice. I was surprised that she got anything out at all.

"And has she told _you _what _she _is?" The Sister that talks a lot demanded of Will. "About her talent? What she can do?"

"If I were to venture a guess," Will replied, "I would say it has something to do with the Magister."

The Sister that didn't talk a lot looked suspicious. "You know of the Magister?" She glanced at Theresa. "Ah, I see. Only what she has told you. The Magister, little boy angel, is more dangerous than you could ever imagine. And he has waited a long time for something with Tessa's ability. You might even say he is the one who caused her to be born–"

Her words were swallowed up in a colossal crash as the whole east wall of the room suddenly caved in. It was like the walls of Jericho tumbling down in an old bible picture story. One moment the wall was there, and the next it wasn't; there was a huge gaping rectangular hole instead, steaming with choking swirls of plaster dust. _Tessa? _I wondered. _Well, Theresa _is _a mouthful_.

The thin-as-rail Sister who didn't talk that much gave a thin scream and seized up her skirts – that were also old fashioned, I noticed absently – with her bony hands. Evidently, she hadn't expected the wall to collapse any more then Theresa – Tessa – had.

Will caught hold of Tessa's hand _again _– what it was with Herondales and hands, I did not know – pulled her toward him, blocking her with his body as chunks of stone and plaster rained down on them. Clearly, Jace was just like Will; Jace had covered me with his own body when the Wayland Manor had collapsed. I cringed at the memory and continued watching the scene unfold. As Will's arms went around Tessa, I could hear the plump one that talked a lot screaming.

Tessa squirmed in Will's grip, seeming unaffected by being in a hot guy's grip, trying to see what was happening. Obviously, she was one curious cat. I followed her gaze and saw that the bony one who doesn't talk pointed one gloved, trembling finger toward the dark hole in the wall. The dust was beginning to settle, barely – enough so that the figures moving toward them through the wreckage slowly began to take shape. The shadowy outlines of two human figures became visible; each holding a seraph blade, clearly Shadowhunters. I glanced at Tessa and I saw somewhat awe fix her face, as if she thought that they were angels, which was partly true.

The chubby one gave a screech and lunged forward. She threw her hands out, and sparks shot from the like exploding fireworks. I heard someone yell and Will released Tessa, spun and flung his seraph blade at the fatter Sister. It whipped through the air, end and over, and drove into her chest accurately. Clearly, his ancestor had the same skill as Jace did. Maybe that's where he got some of it from. The Sister screamed and twisted, staggering backward and fell, crashing down onto one of the horrible tables, which collapsed in a mess of blood and splintering wood.

I couldn't help it; I giggled, covering my mouth with my hand. It was actually quite funny since I was involved in the actual battle itself. It reminded me in movies where the bad guy got tricked by the kid – like Home Alone. I always had loved those movies; they also showed that kids aren't so stupid after all.

With a last giggle, I saw the Will was grinning, and it wasn't a pleasant sort of grin. Typical. I felt that I already knew him since he was so much like Jace; it wasn't even funny how alike they were. He turned around to look at Tessa then. For a moment they stared at each other, silently, across the space that separated them – and then his fellow Shadowhunters flooded in around him, two men in close fitting dark coats, brandishing their seraph blades and moving with inhuman speed that all Shadowhunters had. It looks like they didn't develop the leather like gear that we had nowadays but close enough.

I watched Tessa back toward the far wall, probably in fear. I didn't blame her; poor mundie girl had to see all this chaos. _What was so special about her_? I wondered not for the first time. She was smart enough to try to avoid all of the chaos in the center of the room, where the thin Sister was howling imprecations, holding off her attackers with the burning sparks of energy that flow from her hands like fiery rain. Now I realized what the blue sparks were before and why I recognized them; they were just like Magnus's. There was no doubt that she wasn't a warlock, I mean, Magnus's looked _exactly _like that in a battle – trust me, I've seen it enough times to know.

The other portly Sister was writhing on the floor, sheets of black smoke rising from her body as if she were burning form the inside out. Wait…wasn't she suppose to be a warlock too? From the same parents if they were sisters? My eyes widened. This Sister was a _demon_. They weren't sisters, they were _half _sisters. That explained the claw like hand.

Tessa moved toward the open door that lead to the corridor obliviously. Hands seized her and yanked her backward. Tessa shrieked and twisted, but the hands circling her upper arms were strong as iron. I was rooted to my spot, watching. It's not like I can do anything anyways. I was useless here like I was in the Shadow World a year ago.

And then I realized; that was one of Will's Shadowhunter friends or something. Tessa turned her head to the side and sank her teeth into the hand gripping her left arm. _Stupid girl! _I thought, hoping she could tell that it wasn't one of the Sisters. Well, it's not like she knew, so I didn't blame her. If it was them, well, at least she would try to fight her way out. Even if she was defenseless. Wait, no. In Shadowhunter training, _we were _weapons ourselves. I doubt that fit in her case though.

The Shadowhunter yelled and let go of her. She spun around, probably not used to the arms not gripping her anymore. I struggled to get a view of the man since I was so short. Not for the first time, I cursed myself for it.

I finally saw a tall man – what's up with everyone being tall? Even back then! – with untidy ginger hair. _Hey! _I thought happily. _Someone else _finally _has red hair like me! Well, his is less red but still. _

I could see that he was cradling his hand that was bitten by Tessa against his chest. "Will!" he called out. "Will, she bit me!"

"Did she, Henry? Will, looking amused as per usual – again, just like Jace, I noticed – appeared near them like a summoned spirit form the chaos of smoke and flames. Sort of like a genie. I followed Tessa's gaze – which surprisingly _wasn't _on Will again, what was with her, I did not know. Maybe she was like me, trying _not _to fall for the guy that everyone fell for, due to the fact of their stunningly good looks. I could see the second companions that appeared from the hole in the wall, a muscular brown-haired young man, holding a struggling skinny Sister. The fatter Sister was a dark humped shape on the ground. I didn't see them kill her – I mean kill _it. _It was a _demon_ so it wasn't a human being. Will raised an eyebrow in Tessa's direction. "It's bad form to bite," he informed her, just like how Jace would, always having never-ending retorts that were witty. "Rude, you know. Hasn't anyone ever told you that?"

"It's also rude to go about grabbing at ladies you haven't been introduced to," Tessa said stiffly. "Hasn't anyone ever told you _that?_" _Yeah, you go girl! _I cheered mentally, not sure why I didn't just say it out loud; it's not like they can hear me.

The ginger-haired man – Henry, I think – shook his bleeding hand with a rueful smile. Tessa looked like she almost, I repeat, _almost _looked like she felt guilty for having bitten him. He did have a nice sort of face, I guess. But he was older than us but not by much. Probably in his early 20's or so.

"Will! Look out!" the brown-haired man shouted. Will spun as something flew through the air, narrowly missed Henry's head, and crashed into the wall behind Tessa. It was a large brass cog, and it hit the wall with such force that it stuck there like a marble wedged into a bit of pastry. Tessa whirled and saw the stout sister advancing toward them, her eyes burning like coal in her crumpled white face. Black licks of flame sprayed up around the hilt of the sword that protruded from her chest. Any doubt of her _not _being a demon was gone now. _I knew it! _I thought smugly, feeling bad for the Shadowhunters and Tessa. It was bad enough that they had to fight with a warlock, and now they have to fit this stupid demon. Well, better than fighting _two _warlocks, I guess. Not that I know of, I never really fought with a warlock unless you count arguing with Alec's boyfriend, Magnus about my fashion taste which _has _gotten better..

"Damn–" Will reached for the hilt of another belt wedged through the belt at his waist. "I thought we'd put that thing down–"

Baring her teeth, the heavy Sister lunged. Will leaped out of the way, but Henry wasn't quite as fast; she struck him and knocked him backward. Seems like Will is the best of his age – if he was anything like Jace – and apparently better than Henry who was undoubtedly older than him. Will even leaped like Jace I realized with a pang. I thought angrily, titling my hands and head slightly up, as if to think to the Angel, _of all the dreams, it had to include Jace's ances_–

I'm not even sure why I did that – I wasn't very religious. Hell, I haven't been in a Church until the day I saved Simon when he was a rat from the vampires. Either way, I was still complaining to the Angel.

I was finally brought back to reality – or whatever the hell this thing was – by realizing that the large Sister was clinging on to Henry like a tick; she rode him to the ground, snarling, her claws sinking into his shoulders as he yelled. Will whirled, the seraph blade now in his hand; raising it, he shouted "_Uriel!_" and it flared up from its name being called like a blazing torch. Tessa fell back against the wall as he whipped the blade downward. The Sister reared back, her claws out, reaching for him–

And the blade sheared neatly through her throat. _Not bad, _I thought approvingly. He was perceptibly very skilled. Her head completely severed, rolling and bumping, as Henry, yelling in disgust and soaked in blackish blood, shoved he remains of her body off him and scrambled to his feet.

A terrible scream that made me want to cover my ears with my hands tore through the room. "_Nooooo!" _

The cry had come from the lanky Sister. The brown-haired man holding her let go with a sudden cry as blue fire shot from her hands and eyes. Yelling in pain, he fell to the side as she tore away from him and advanced on Will and Tessa, her eyes flaming like black torches. She was hissing words in the harsh language of the demons. It sounded like cracking flames; how that was possible to make those noises, I didn't know.

Raising a hand, the woman flung what looked like a bolt of lightning toward Tessa. With a cry Will sprang in front of her, his seraph blade extended. The lightning ricocheted off the blade and struck one of the stone walls, which glowed with a sudden strange light.

I blinked. Who knew that back then, the world was even more violent. I sure didn't. "Henry," Will shouted, without turning, "if you could remove Miss Gray to a place of safety – soon–" I blinked again, Will was exactly like Jace in so many ways, but one thing was evident right now; he certainly seemed more polite even if he did seem arrogant and witty as Jace. Maybe Will didn't have a bad of a past as Jace did to make him that way. Maybe Will wasn't scared of loving someone, because he wasn't taught that to love is to destroy. Maybe, just maybe, Jace would have been less the way he was with pushing everyone away if he wasn't brought up by Valentine. If he was brought up the same way that Will was, then maybe, he would have been a bit more polite and less afraid to care for someone. He might even think that he was worth it since he always said he was never worth it for her, which was the only thing that he ever was _wrong _about. If only he was like Will was right now; things could have been different then.

I hated Valentine. He isn't even deserved to be called my father, hell, he _isn't _my father and he will never be. I hate what he did to Jace, what he did to me. What he did to _us. _It was all his fault that Jace was brought up to not love anyone and to deal with his brokenness he was sarcastic and witty and rude. Thank the Angel that he was dead. He _deserved_ to be dead.

I broke out of me reverie to see Henry's bitten hand come down on Tessa's shoulder as the Sister flung another sheet of lightning toward her. _Why is she trying to kill _Tessa_? _I wondered. _What about Will? That's her main threat! _There seriously had to be something special about Tessa if a grown warlock wasn't taking out the person who was trying to kill her.

As Henry pulled Tessa toward him, more light sheared off Will's blade, refracting into a dozen blazing shards of brightness. For a moment Tessa and I stared, caught by the unlikely beauty of it. I was caught by it artistically though. We heard Henry shout; telling Tessa to drop on the floor but it was too late. One of the blazing shards had caught Tessa with incredible force. _Ouch_, I thought and winced mentally. _That got to hurt. _

Tessa was knocked free of Henry's grasp, lifted and flung backward. Her head struck the wall with force and I hear the Sister's high screeching laughter as Tessa blanked out. And then I did too.

.o.O.o.

I felt like I got hit with the blazing shards too. It felt like I was getting run over a train. Then, my head cracked against something too and I dimly wondered if I was somehow connected with Tessa. But I didn't recall being in the same step as her.

That's when I forced my heavy lids open.

My cheek was _again_ resting on the cool hardwood floor, my hands on either side of me, palms flat on the wood. I could feel the smooth coolness of it under my fingertips. I would sometime sprawl on the bed like this when I couldn't go to sleep, my hands would be on either sides of the pillows. Even my legs were in the same position. They were slightly apart. I groaned, wondering if I passed out of the floor or something of that sort.

I propped myself up on my elbows, thinking about my dream. _Or was it a dream? _A nagging voice asked in my mind. I sighed and got up; I was _so _going to prove that it was a dream.

I spun around to glance at my door; perfectly normal. The same shiny golden doorknob and hinges, the deep brown mahogany wood.

I walked closer to it, until my nose was almost brushing against the door. For some unknown reason, I put my hand up on it, feeling the wood under my fingertips.

I stopped when I felt a shallow mark; it was almost like it wasn't even there. I glanced up at it, and furrowed my eyebrows. There wasn't a mark on the door that I knew of. I trailed my hand around the same area, wondering if it was just a splinter or something. All I came across of were more marks connected together, in fact, they were _lines_. I peered closely at the door, looking at it in confusion.

Looking at the big picture, I could see the faint slivery outline of a rectangle with a swirl inside of it.

* * *

Yes, I am really proud about how long it is =) It was 14 pages on Word and around 7,500 words (I guess it makes up for the short chapter last time =D)I would have gotten it up yesterday but I needed to fine-tune it. But at least it's super long! My longest yet (wow, I keep breaking my records) =) So, no, not clubbing yet ;p Soon though. New secret words: sunny day. It's been so rainy (hence sliver rain for the last chapter) the past few days, that maybe my secret word might do wonders =)

Special thanks to Bookninja15 seeing that I have been using Institution (which is wrong) rather than Institute. So thanks =) Now I got to go back and fix that...

P.S. Check out the stories I beta for: Bookninja's Raziel Academy, Coolxnerd's You Should Have Stayed and MollyGM's City of Bones Jace POV! They are all insanely awesome (as always) so check it out =D

If you have an questions, just ask =) And new goal: 64? Please? With a Jace on top?

*****Reminder: This is set AFTER City of Glass and BEFORE City of Fallen Angels. And don't forget to review please!**


	11. Chapter 10: Beat It

**Disclaimer: Since I finished CoFA, I guess that means I'm not Cassandra Clare. Yet. **

I am really happy! One, we went over the goal, so props to you guys =) Thanks a bunch! Your reviews make my day =D Thanks to those who added my story on story alert and/or favorite story! So, sorry, I know some wanted this updated Friday but I had cousins over and I didn't get time to go on until today, so here it is!

Warning: There is bad language throughout this chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 10: Beat It **

**Jace's Point of View**

At some point in the night while dwelling on my misery, I fell asleep. I tossed and turned all night, never reaching the red-head in my dream. It was one of those nightmares were you know no matter how fast you run, you'll never catch up.

It was like running through quicksand for the speed that I was traveling at. It sucked that I'm a hell of a runner, but here I was as slow as a baby for all the progress I made. _Well, _I cynically thought, _the more you struggle, the faster you sink as they say._

It was rather aggravating how I only saw the back of her head but then again, did I really want to see her face? It would bring back everything that I tried shoving down in my heart and locking but every time I saw her, it opened like she had some kind of master key. It wasn't fair that my own dream would tease me like this; if I even see the back of Clary, of course I want to see her more!

The red-head that I was chasing transformed gladly into someone with slivery blonde hair, so blonde that it could almost look white. The girl was even faster than the red-head and was taller. I gritted my teeth when I realized who it was; I wanted – no_ needed_ – to find out more about her. _Stupid girl_, I wanted to hiss. _Why couldn't you have left me alone, Samara? _

Then, the person shifted into someone else again. This girl – why all girls? – had pin straight black hair. When she swung her arms back while she was jogging lightly, as it seemed, I could see that her skin had slivery white lines covering it, and she turned her head ever so slightly that I could just make out the curve of her eye. _Aline_.

_Shit, _I cursed. _I _so _don't want to think about her right now_. But of course, in nightmares, whatever you want doesn't happen. My mind went back to the club, and I saw myself giving Aline a peck on the cheek. _STOP! _I wanted to roar out. I wanted to so badly end this dream and just pull out all my hair.

I had my doubts about actually doing that, but there was no doubt now. My subconscious mind told me exactly what I didn't want to know. I don't even know _why _I did that. Maybe since she saved my life. Maybe due to the fact she had a thing for me. Maybe I did that since I had downed one too many drinks. I was pretty sure it was the latter; it seemed to most reasonable. Either way, I didn't mean it. I had only one heart, and I already gave it away; I have nothing to give to her. I wasn't interested in playing with her since it just went so _well _with Samara.

**Clary's Point of View**

After taking one look at the rune, I took a step backward only to trip. It was a talent I had; tripping over nothing. It takes skill, take it from me.

_Great talent_, I thought sarcastically. I didn't even know how I could be sarcastic at a time like this. For the Angel's sake, my so called dreams were anything but. It was a good thing I didn't jump out that window…

_But _why, I mused, _would we need a past rune? Why do we need to be able to see the past? _What was the point of this rune? So I could just hurt over him some more?

Then realization struck me; _that was Jace's _real _ancestor. _I was shocked out of my mind, I even felt a little numb and I was pretty sure that being numb wasn't exactly a good thing.

I _actually _saw Jace's ancestor named Will. I _actually _saw the Dark Sisters. I _actually _saw a Shadowhunter helping the mundie.

I never really thought about how our ancestors could have been, well, like us. All the things I noticed that were similar about them weren't just because I was still not over Jace; it was because it was _real_.

_I was _actually _in London! _I marveled. Wow, I never really went out of state, no surprise there.

I glanced back up at the run; I was still on the floor, sitting on my rear, my hands holding me up behind me and my legs sprawled in front of me. It was still there, as if it was mocking me. I couldn't really see it – thank the Angel for that – unless I knew it was there. I glanced at the clock; apparently going through the Past Portal – I couldn't think of anything else to really call it and I don't think it was exactly a time machine seeing that it can't go into the future – took real time out of the day.

But I felt well rested; perhaps the portal was like semi sleeping. No wonder I thought that it was a dream.

Comprehension dawned upon me again. I always landed on my hardwood floor, like I feel down after I opened the door was because I fell back into my room from the Portal. So, I really didn't fall out of my "bed". Well, at least it made sense, I was wondering why I was always ended up on the floor in front of my door.

Ironically, the portal was drawn on my door. I wasn't sure if you needed a door to make the portal work but I still found it weird that it was drawn on the door. Like the door to the past. _Hmm, _I thought while sitting up, pretzel style. I drummed my fingers on the floor. _Maybe I could call it Door to the Past. _Nah, too long. _How about the DP for short? _It was better than 'Past Portal' or worse, the PP.I giggled childishly at that.

_So the DP it is! _I thought; glad that I could give it a name. I wanted to check if it would work on just the wall and not the door but I didn't want to take my chances right now. I didn't even know what you can and can't do; I'm just making up the rules as I go.

I pushed myself off my rear and headed to shower seeing that it was time for me to go training.

.o.O.o.

I put a hand above my eyes; the sun had decided to glare at me. It was hot, not the perfect kind of day. It was like five degrees too much. Luckily there was a steady cool breeze that made it bearable. I could feel the sun warming my back as I walked, humming.

I had a rather quick shower – the DP spit me out of it late – I had coffee headed out. I was still late which is why I didn't get real breakfast. Luckily my mom was smart enough to make me some coffee; I can go without breakfast but coffee is like water to me. Jocelyn swears that if I continue this, I'm going to end up like Luke, who needs coffee like air.

She was strangely super happy again, not that I didn't want her happy, but it was kind of freaking me out. It was really weird. My parents were all lovey-dovey and what not but this was just getting plain _weird_. It was worse than it was during the beginning.

I remembered that I had complained to Jace about how it grossed me out at times. I remembered his eyes had danced with humor while he chuckled before I smacked his arm. He did say it was probably sucked but he didn't seem dwell on it too much like me. Well, he wasn't the one that had to see it every day for a while. Still, it was sort of cute that they were so in love. But they were _my _parents which made it sort of odd too.

My heart constricted at the thought of Jace. _Jace_, I sighed mentally. What was I going to do about him? Obviously, Izzy knew what happened but I wasn't sure that Jace was the one that told her about it. I'm pretty sure she figured it out after I went down the elevator and Jace chasing me.

However Izzy didn't say anything at all about her adopted brother during training; I could tell that she was pretty upset with him too. I smiled slightly as I long passed the Hermes statue and I continued down the street that no one noticed that I had suddenly popped into. Izzy was being such a good friend even if she shouldn't be upset with Jace for much longer.

My smile quickly fell as I passed continued walking. _Aw, hell! _I cursed, wanting to curse much, much worse. I forgot that Izzy was only training me that _one _day. Meaning I was training with _Jace _today. I'm such an idiot! How did I not realize this? _Stupid, stupid Clary! _I thought while face palming myself.

I looked up, surprised to see that I was still walking after those thoughts and I was nearly right in front of the Institute. _Well, _I thought sarcastically, drawing the words out_, there go my chances to run away and fake being sick. _

Not that I would actually do that. I didn't know if I was too much of a coward to do that or strong enough to resist. Either way, there was no turning back now.

I looked up after having a weird feeling that someone was looking at me. I glanced around nervously, secretly glad that the Institute was now looming in front of me. The doors opened and I glanced around, fear settling in the pit of my stomach.

**Jace's Point of View**

Surprisingly enough, I, Jace Herondale/Lightwood was scared. Scared of Clary. And her reaction.

I was pacing back and forth off of the Institute doors, my hands gripped together behind me. I woke up this morning, from my stupid changing nightmare after I admitted to myself that I actually _had _kissed Aline on the cheek, no matter how much I tried to convince myself otherwise.

I took a long shower and took forever eating breakfast, my mind flickering back and forth between all three girls. _Great, _I thought sarcastically, _I was wrong before. I have _three _women problems. _I added as an afterthought, _four, if you count Miss oh so dramatic. Not that she doesn't have every right. _Still, it didn't mean that it didn't hurt.

It seemed like everyone was angry with me. Well, the universe wanted to mess me up once again. _Not happening_, I silently thought to the universe.

_I could do this_, I thought reassuringly to myself. She's not going to bite my head off._ Yet, _I added mentally, not really helping.

I pushed the curtains aside, peeking out of the windows that were conveniently near the door. My breath stopped short. Nearing the Institute was Clary. I saw her smile before it fell and I furrowed my brows. What was she so – oh, she probably realized that she was training with _me_. Maybe she _was _going to bite my head off.

She looked like she was mentally cursing. _Ah, _I thought huffily, _the effect I have on people. _ I continued watching her and it looked like she was mentally scolding herself, probably calling herself 'stupid'. How could she say that? She was the smartest, the most beautiful…

Clary suddenly looked up and I peered through the curtains with only tiny crack that after that which was only big enough to let me see out of one eye. She looked like she was taken aback to see that she was already here. _Nice to know she's absolutely _dying _to meet me_, I sardonically thought. I noticed that every time that she was worried – like how she was now – she chewed her bottom lip. I wasn't even sure if she knew that she was even doing it.

Clary looked up right up at the Institute, probably feeling my gaze. I quickly fell back from the curtain before daring to stealing a look out again. She was now glancing around, still wary. She looked kind of scared. _Aha, _I thought humorlessly, _as if _I _would bite _her _head off. _I paused. _Well, I can see that she might think that since the last time she saw me after I broke up with her was me chasing her down the stairs. _

As she opened the doors, I stopped pacing and leaned casually against the wall, acting as if I didn't have a care in the world. I already decided that I wasn't going to talk to her about what happened and just act like I usually did before I met Clary: being an 'asshat' and arrogant.

She looked around, as if she was still cagey – I could only imagine why – and then she closed the doors behind her as she looked up at me.

My voice caught in my throat. I wasn't prepared to speak with her. At all. Not after what I've done to her, after all the pain and misery I caused her. I was pretty sure she was still feeling that way, just like me. Maybe she wouldn't even talk to me, or her voice was caught in her throat too.

"Jace," she said with a nod. _Or not._ She seemed perfectly fine actually, surprising enough to me. I thought that she might not have come, call in sick or whatever. But here she is, standing in front of my own two eyes. She wasn't going to let a douche like me get in her training; she would try to be brave. Or maybe she just is. _Or maybe_, I thought, _she doesn't care anymore_. Not, not possible. Well, even if she was – which she wasn't – it was what I wanted.

I looked at her up and down. She still looked as gorgeous as ever. She wore a shirt that was the see-throughish kind that had red stripes and underneath she was wearing a red tank top. She wore deep blue jean shorts and had her flaming red hair tied in a high ponytail. _Why_, I complained to the Angel, _did you have to make her look extra pretty with the red accenting her hair today? _And I thought that the green tank top that matched her eyes were bad. Well, bad in a good way. I don't even think I'm making sense anymore.

"Clary." I nodded to her as well. We walked to the training room in silence. I was aware of her walking a pace behind me the whole time and the tension hung heavily in the air.

We finally got into the training room and changed in the designed locker rom. I changed into black shorts and a tight white. _Shit_, I thought with dread. I was wearing Clary's favorite colors on me. _Great, just great. Just what I needed._

I went outside, sitting on one of the stack of mats, waiting patiently for her. We were going to practice hand to hand combat today. Clary wasn't looking forward to it before although she didn't tell me that. I'm pretty sure she was now.

I sighed and took out my stele, filing my nails. Someone cleared their throat. I looked up to see Clary wearing a yellow tank top and black boy shorts. "Yes," I drawled out, purposefully to annoy her. I don't even know why I did that. I still had the stupid habit of pissing people off when I wasn't in a good mood, like I was ever since I broke up with her. Or maybe that was how I acted to everyone except Clary and now that I was, it felt unusual. Apparently that didn't stop me.

Clary gave me a look and put her hands on her hips. Here comes her fiery don't-mess-with-me-ness. "Jace," she said impatiently. "Training?" I continued to file my nails, just to piss her off. It was stupid thing about me; I can't stop hurting people when I wasn't feeling good. I was like a bully, since I was 'insecure', I made others insecure. More like, I was pissed off, so I make you pissed off. I hated doing that but I couldn't help it. It was just the way I was. I bet Clary probably thinks I really hate her when that was true in the least.

"You'll get fired from teaching me if you do that," she warned. She added a second later, "You'd like that wouldn't you?" I could tell that she was narrowing her eyes at me without even looking up. I clenched my jaw and I felt my shoulders tense, wanted to tell how just how wrong she was. She didn't know _anything_.

I finally looked up at her, to see that I was right – she _was _narrowing her eyes at me and her hands still on her hips. Her face was impassive. I looked harder at her, trying to see what she really felt but I got nothing. That was weird, I could read Clary like a book, so why could I now? I could tell that something was bothering her though, and it wasn't just about me.

"Fine," I said, sounding bored. I tossed the stele behind me carelessly. "Okay, _pupil_," I started off, seeing that I already annoyed her by saying 'pupil' and ignored it. "Today we are doing hand to hand combat. Something I know that you were looking forward to for weeks."

Clary narrowed her eyes at me again, probably wondering why I was purposefully irking her. I mean, most people when they break up try to be nice, but look at me here, I'm being an asshat. "You know," I informed her, "that narrowing your eyes as often as you do isn't good for you."

"Oh, is that so?" she asked sarcastically. "Let's just get on with it." Then she muttered something along the lines of not wanting to be here longer than necessary. Ouch, that hurt. Why don't you just stick a knife through my heart while you're at it?

"Don't tell me what to do," I said in a high mighty voice, not letting her catch on to anything. "Now, today you are going to learn how to stop a demon from wrapping their hand, claws or whatever around you." I turned her around and she stiffened under my touch but didn't protest. "Now, let's say that I have you in an iron hold like this," I demonstrated, wrapping my arms around her tightly. She tense in response.

I'm pretty sure she would want to do anything else other than combat training but too bad. I think I was enjoying this too much for my own good, probably since I knew that we both liked each other while she didn't and wasn't too happy about me breaking up with her.

"Now, how are you going to get out of my hold?" I asked her, wanting her to think for herself.

"How about if I demonstrated?" she said, an odd emotion in her voice. She would never have asked that before.

"Good idea pupil," I said while smirking. I'm pretty sure she even knew I was even though she couldn't see me.

"Okay, go." Without any more convincing like she would have needed before, she stomped down on my _left _ foot – dammit, she knew I was a lefty – hard and in surprise, I loosened my hold on her.

In response, she twisted around in my arms and…punched my nose with some difficulty since she's so short. Still, I staggered back after letting ago and she smirked up at me.

"Need help, _tutor_?" she asked, still smirking. I pinched my nose with my index finger and thumb, hoping she didn't hurt it that bad. I drew my hand away, thankful that she didn't break it like she could have. _Well, at least she wasn't _that_ pissed at me,_ I thought. _She still could have bitten my head off._ Or maybe she just didn't want to get in trouble for hurting me too bad. I wanted to snort; Clary would never hurt me that bad, not matter how pissed she is at me. She's a kindred spirit. Unlike me. _Like they say, _I drawled out in my head, _opposites attract. _

I know it wasn't broken, but damn did it _hurt_. Who knew that such a shorty could pack that much in a punch to someone who was a head taller. "Very good pupil," I said through gritted teeth. I locked her in an iron hold again.

"Jace. Let go!" she commanded, probably perplexed as to why I would do that again. Revenge was probably what she was thinking.

"I'm going to tell you how to get out the way I would," I said, "unless of course, you don't want to." I shrugged even though she couldn't see it.

"Fine," she snapped. "Tell me."

"Oh, now you want to listen to me?" I commented, aggravating her for the hell of it. I was just stalling for time; I really just wanted to hold her a bit longer to make up for when she was going to hurt me. I honestly only am letting her do my way since I wanted to hold her. Not that she's going to know that. Ever.

Clary said nothing and continued to stand in a stiff position. Nice to know how much the girl you love hates you. Then again, it was my fault. "Okay, you passed the patience test," I said jokingly. She still didn't say anything.

"Fine," I said while sighing. "First I would elbow the person in the ribs and shove them backward. Okay?"

She only grunted in response before elbowing me hard in the stomach. Thank god she wasn't any shorter or else that would have hit the wrong spot. And it would have hurt a lot more than it did now.

Then she shoved me. Hard. I stumbled yet again and hit the mats with the back of my calves. "Nice," I said while grinning. She didn't return it, just looked at me with her mouth in a hard line and an inexpressive face. "Are you okay?" I asked, voicing my thoughts unintentionally.

She continued to look at me with the steadiness of her gaze piercing my heart. It was as if it asked, _are you really asking me that? _

"Look Clary," I said taking a step closer, holding up my hands, palms facing her how a criminal might show a police that he isn't armed, "I–"

"I what? Huh, I _what_? What is there left to say?" she spat out at me, voice rising steadily while crossing her arms.

"I didn't know you felt that way," I said. It was half-true half-lie. I had a feeling this might happen but with Clary, you can never be sure. I still had my arms up like a criminal. I might as well be one.

"Of course you didn't. You don't feel anything oh Mr. high and mighty," she venomously said.

"Look I–"

"There is nothing left that you can say, Jace," she said in a firm voice. I could hear the unspoken words: nothing left that you can say that can make it better.

"I–"

She glared at me. "Just do what you're suppose to do, train me. That's it."

"Do you mind? I'm trying to talk here but you keep interrupting me every time I try to," I blurted out before she could interrupt me again.

"I didn't interrupt you there, did I?" she asked coolly. Her voice was icy enough to cut through glass.

I gritted my teeth, trying to control my raising temper. "What do you want me to say?" I finally said after awkward tension.

"Nothing," her response was curt. "I want _nothing _to do with you. Comprendo?"

"Oh, don't use Spanish on me cobeza roja. Have you forgotten that I am fluent in Spanish and other languages?"

She flushed. "Of course Mr. I'm so arrogant. It's just what people say – well, you won't get it." She looked away angrily. "And _do not_ call me a red head. It's pretty obvious that I am," she added as an afterthought.

"I'm surprised that you understood that." Okay, I wasn't because I'm pretty sure everyone knows what rojo is red and it's pretty obvious that I meant that after finding out what rojo meant. Plus, she took a couple of years of Spanish in school anyways, so she should know. It was funny that I still remembered insignificant things like that.

"So what do you think I am? Stupid?" she asked angrily, her cheeks turning into the same flaming red as her hair.

"I never said that."

"Well, it seemed implied," she argued.

I came closer to her, surprised that she didn't move away. She just stood her ground, angrily. I put my hands on either sides of her arms. "Look–"

"_Do not freakin' touch me_," she spat and pushed me away roughly. "Stay away from me."

"Clary–"

"What?" she shrieked, moving her hands through the air angrily.

"I'm sorry if–" I started, trying to put everything that happened into that sorry; about breaking up wither her; hurting her; touching her.

"You're sorry? YOU'RE SORRY? You have no freakin' right to touch me Jace. No right."

I watched her stalk out the room mumbling under her breath heatedly while I was wondering what the fuck have I done.

**Clary's Point of View**

I saw Jace as I opened the door, staring at him for a second before composing myself. It seemed like he wasn't going to say anything. Fine, well, _I'm _not going to be rude.

"Jace." I nodded at him, bearing no emotion. Two could play this game.

It was a second before he replied, after looking at me up and down. I felt like slapping him. "Clary." He nodded back.

We walked to the training room in silence, and changed. I had a simple yellow tank top and black boy shorts; sometimes, during certain things, if I wore shorts, you can see my underwear. How nice. Therefore, I wear boy shorts, and I got to admit, they are pretty comfy. No wonder boys wear them all the time.

I padded back into the training room, quite like a regular Shadowhunter now. I smiled inwardly before glancing up. He sat onto of some mats, filing his nails with his stele. I rolled my eyes; it was a stupid and bad habit that he had.

I looked at him, as he seemed to not notice my presence. Or rather, maybe he didn't want to notice it. He was wearing a white fitted t-shirt, showing his muscles and abs even though they weren't flexed. _And, _he was wearing black shorts; meaning he was wearing my two favorite colors on him. I don't know if he did it on purpose or not – either way, it still sucked. Even if he was an asshat, he was still pretty hot, no denying that. No one he was – still _is – _a Casanova.

I cleared my throat, announcing my presence since he obviously wasn't going to say anything. He looked up and drawled out a yes. I was taken aback. I thought that you know, that he was going to be _nice _or try not to be an asshat – which was pretty hard for that jackass – since he _broke up with me_, but _nooo_. Of course not. Pissing me off. Maybe it was piss-off Clary week or something. People were doing a pretty good job with it. Izzy forcing me to go shopping with her – even if I did get a hot dress – everyone acting either all lovey-dovey, which I couldn't handle at the moment, or douches, like Jace for example.

I really didn't know why he was trying to piss me off – or maybe that's just how he is. Either way, I was liking Will more and more by each passing second.

I gave him a look and put my hands on my hips, translation: don't mess. "Jace," I said impatiently. The faster we train, the faster I can get the hell out of here. "Training?" I stated the obvious.

He continued filing his nails like the idiot he was. _Come _on, I inwardly groaned. "You'll get fired from teaching me if you do that," I warned him. Even though I didn't want to admit it, I wasn't going to see Jace any other time – willingly or not – other than training. And I wasn't going to lose that. And that's when it sunk in.

"You'd like that, wouldn't you?" I narrowed my eyes at him, wanting an answer. I could see the skin over his jaw tighten. He was probably clenching it. Even his shoulders were tensing. Nice. I hit a soft spot. Well, it wasn't like he didn't deserve it. Stupid boy, playing games with me. He should know better than to mess with me.

He looked back up at me and I made sure that I had a poker face on, one that Jace could never read, since, well, we told each other everything, so he had no need to learn how to read the cracks in them. He looked like he was concentrating at my face, probably trying to read it. _Too bad, _I thought unsympathetically.

"Fine," he said, sounding insanely bored and not answering what I said earlier. It was like he heard every other word I said. _Yeah, well you were just staring at me three seconds ago, jerk face. So don't act like that. _He tossed his stele behind him carelessly.

"Okay, _pupil_," he started off, already successfully frustrating me. _Bitch, _I thought savagely. _I don't know what I saw in you_. Okay, that was a lie but he was acting like such a...

"Today we are doing hand to hand combat. Something I know that you were looking forward to for weeks." _Shit. _I forgot we were doing that! _Great, just great._ And I thought my day was already bad enough. I guess the universe was done being nice to me. And it just _loved _proving me wrong.

I narrowed my eyes on him. Does he _want _me to kill him? Because I think he does. I could feel my anger rising each time he said or did something and let me tell you, he does that a lot. I knew I wasn't going to last much longer but I tried since I _knew _he wanted to purposefully piss me off. I wasn't just about give what he wanted on a sliver platter.

I mean, maybe he's doing what he always does to himself, hurting others to hurt himself? And he doesn't have any demons to kill since he has to train me. Maybe he feels bad about breaking up with me and he's being like this to hurt himself for being an idiot and doing that. Hope grew in my chest before I squashed it without mercy. I wasn't going to let that stupid hope blossom. That was impossible. Jace was – is – heartless.

And isn't hurting me now going to hurt him even more later? He may not realize it now, but he will afterwards. Pissing me off is going to make him feel worse so I guess I can see his crazy logic in it. Hurt me to hurt him. Looks like he's already doing a good job. Or maybe he was always like that and I didn't notice it since I was heads-over-heels for him. Not anymore. I see all the flaws in him that I hadn't seen before. Flaws that should have been obvious to me.

"You know," he informed me, "that narrowing your eyes as often as you do isn't good for you." I purposefully kept my eyes narrowed at him. Serves that douche right.

I didn't know that seeing him would evoke so many feelings in me – feelings I didn't know I had before. "Oh, is that so?" I asked. "Let's just get on with it." I mumbled under my breath, sure he wasn't going it hear it, _I don't want to be here with you any longer than I have to._ It was true; I really wish I could just bolt out the door now.

"Don't tell me what to do," he said in his I'm-so-superior-and-you're-not voice. "Now, today you are going to learn how to stop a demon from wrapping around you." _SHIT! Why _that? _Why? _I wailed mentally. _Of course he would just _have to _do it _today_. _

He turned me around and I stiffened; he was lucky I didn't kill him on the spot. It was the best I could do from keeping from killing him. I don't think he would appreciate that much. _Not,_ I thought, _as if he appreciates anything. _I knew I was being unreasonable – as well as him – but I couldn't help it. He just provoked me so badly.

"Now, let's say that I have you in an iron hold like this," he demonstrated, wrapping his arms around me tightly. I tensed. I remembered how so many times before, he did it lovingly. There was nothing to this. I mentally slapped myself for thinking about that. I resisted the urge to punch him in the face, or worse, kick him below the belt. I took deep breaths, trying to calm myself.

"Now, how are you going to get out of my hold?" he asked, stating the obvious.

I had to do some action. "How about if I demonstrated?" I asked him, a bit glad that I get to hurt him. At least he will understand about one-millionth of what I was feeling.

"Good idea pupil," he said while smirked. I didn't even have to turn around to know, I just did. I waited for him to tell me to start. "Okay, go."

_This is what you get_, I thought as I, without hesitation, stomped down on his left foot purposefully. He was a lefty and this was just going to annoy him more. He loosened his hold and he made a noise involuntarily. I twisted in his arms like so many times before I kissed him and…

Punched him square in the nose. Guess I didn't squash down the feeling of punching him in the face properly. It was hard since he was so freakin' tall but I got in a pretty good punch. Simon was right, if he hurt me, I could kick his ass myself. I was faster, stronger and, in my opinion, prettier than before. Even fiercer.

He staggered back from my punch and I felt a small amount of satisfaction. Jace, who never was ungraceful, just stumbled by me, Clary. I think it was more out of surprise that I actually hit him than anything else but still, I smirked at him. _Oh, whoever said revenge isn't sweet?_ I thought.

"Need help, _tutor_?" I asked him, emphasizing the word tutor. I was still smirking at him. He pinched his nose with his fingers, probably checking to see if I broke it. I rolled my eyes; I wouldn't hurt him _that _bad. Yet.

"Very good pupil," he said, probably through gritted teeth with the way he sounded. I still don't get why all of a sudden he decided to use _pupil_. Even when I hurt him he said pupil. _By the Angel, _I thought. _He's _still_ attempting to annoy me_.

He locked me in an iron hold again. _What the hell! _"Jace," I commanded. "Let go."

"I'm going to tell you how to get out the way I would," he said, "unless of course, you don't want to." I felt him shrugging from where my back was against him. _He's giving me another opportunity to hit him? Sweeeeeet_,I thought.

"Fine. Tell me," I snapped at him.

"Oh, now you want to listen to me?" he commented. I was going to stay silent until he keeps his big fat mouth shut. I wasn't going to fall into one of his traps to make me angry.

"Okay," he said jokingly. "You pass the patience test." I still said nothing. I _was not_ going to joke him. I stood in my stiff position until he finally decides to tell me what he needs to and nothing more.

"Fine," he resignedly sighed, giving up. _Haha, _I though mockingly. "First I would elbow the person in the ribs and shove them backward. Okay?"

I grunted in response. A second later I was jamming my elbow into his stomach. I didn't want to tell him, but _damn _did that hurt! That was _so _going to bruise. Oh well, I guess I'll need an _iratze _then.

I then shoved him as hard as I would shove a demon. Hell, he _was _a demon. My person demon, here to make my life miserable.

He stumbled again and hit the mats with the back of his calves. "Nice," he said while grinning. It wasn't one of those fake one, it was one of his real ones. _Who does he think he is? Acting as if nothing happened? And not ten seconds ago, he was purposefully being a douche! _

I didn't return his smile, I pressed my lips together in a hard line and kept my face impassive. "Are you okay?" he asked, seeming to not meaning to ask me that. _Oh yeah, great, you know. _You _out of all people, _should not _be asking me that. Buffon! _ I thought, wanting to so badly say them out loud.

"Look Clary," he said, taking tentative steps closer to me. I stood my ground but calmed my lips together even harder. I wasn't going to take this 'it's not you, it's me' speech that all dumbass boys have. I wasn't here for that. If I could have my way, I would never see him ever again. But he was my trainer, so I couldn't do anything about that. "I–"

"I what?" I interrupted him, crossing my arms. "Huh, I _what_? What is there left to say?" I spat at him, unable to control myself. My temper blew; I was like a volcano that wasn't allowed to explode before, but now that I am, the red-hot lava is flowing freely.

"I didn't know you felt that way," he said. _BULLSHIT! _I wanted to scream at his face. Lucky for him, I had enough in me to not scream that, no matter how much I wanted to.

"Of course you didn't. You don't feel anything oh Mr. high and mighty," I said venomously instead.

"Look I–"

"There is nothing left that you can say, Jace," I said firmly. _That can make it better_, wanted to add but I didn't. I didn't want to hear any of the crap he had to say. Any of it.

"I–"

I glared at him. "Just do what you're suppose to do, train me. That's it."

"Do you mind? I'm trying to talk here but you keep interrupting me every time I try to," he said. _Well, I wonder _why _I don't let you talk. _I sarcastically thought. _It was like he heard every other word I said. I _did not _want to talk to him. What wasn't there to get? _

"I didn't interrupt you there, did I?" I asked coolly.

He gritted his teeth, his jaw tightening, the skin over it pulling over it. "What do you want me to say?" he finally got out after an awkward tension.

"Nothing. I want _nothing _to do with you. Comprendo?" I asked curtly.

"Oh, don't use Spanish on me cobeza roja. Have you forgotten that I am fluent in Spanish and other languages?" I felt like tearing him to shreds. Once upon a time ago, his Spanish and the other languages turned me on. That was a _bad _move to make.

"Of course Mr. I'm so arrogant. It's just what people say – well, you won't get it." I looked away. I still couldn't stand to look at him for that long and not feel some feelings arise back to the surface. And I wasn't about to let that happen. "And _do not_ call me a red head. It's pretty obvious that I am," I added lamely. Well, it proved to him that I knew what he meant at least.

"I'm surprised that you understood that." Okay. He_ wanted _to die. He should _know _better than that! I don't give a shit that we broke up; we still were _together _for nearly a freakin' _year_. He can't just pretend that the last year just didn't happen.

"So what do you think I am? Stupid?" I angrily asked. He was asking for it, that idiot. He knows better than to mess with me. I could feel my anger bubbling up inside of me and one more thing, even something little, can bring me over.

I needed to get out of here. Now.

"I never said that," he said defensively

"Well, it seemed implied," I argued, wanting to piss him off just so that I could leave, or even that _he _would leave.

Jace came closer to me – what, does he think that he could scare me that easily? I wasn't about to move away just because of our past. I wasn't going to act like a baby, especially in front of him. I _so _need him to know that I didn't need him.

When he put his hands on either side of my arms, I knew, I just _knew_, that he was really stupid. Seriously, what kind of girls did he deal with before? Well, I wasn't falling for any of his bullshit. "Look–" he started to say.

"_Do not freakin' touch me_," I spat at him. Seriously, he should know better. Seems like he should know a lot more than that fathead of his actually does know. All it held was – well, _nothing_. Not if he thought that he could touch me. He was pushing the limit when he even came closer to me. This was just _beyond _beyond.

I pushed him roughly away from him – sad that I could still feel his touch cause physical reactions to my body. My heart pulsed faster, my feet feeling giddy. But my more sensible head knew that this was right, despite the pain that my heart would feel. "Stay away from me."

"Clary–"

"What?" I screamed, having enough of this. I moved my hands through the air angrily and dramatically, giving it a good effect.

"I'm sorry if–" Here's the damn 'it's not you, it's me' talk. Yeah, well, did he think that maybe I don't _want _that bullshit talk? Obviously, he really didn't know me as well as I knew him. He should know better, out of all people. But then again, I thought he would never break up with me and look how right I turned out to be. Maybe we didn't know each other as well as we thought we did.

"You're sorry? YOU'RE SORRY? You have no freakin' right to touch me Jace. No right," I yelled at him, knowing that he deserved this. This was on behalf of all the girls that didn't have the strength to say it to his bastard face. I didn't really want him to know that I was upset – hell, who wouldn't? – but I didn't say anything directly, I just asked if he was 'sorry' as he says it. Bitch.

_Toodaloo, mother fucker_, I mumbled, quoting The Hangover. I never really thought that I would ever have use for that line despite how funny it was. It wasn't like Jace was even going to get it and two, I don't want him to think I was joking around, because I really wasn't. Simon had made me watch it with him and while I thought it was going to be stupid when it was in reality, hilarious.

I then stalked out of the room, a small part of me knowing that Izzy would be proud.

* * *

Yes, super long chapter again! So worth the wait right? It was only 300 words less than the last chapter, so I hope you enjoyed it. I made it like this because it's just the same scene in different points of view and making two chapters is just an extra chapter and I don't think it was enough to make it into two different ones like chapters 6 and 7. Secret word: Canada (I had family from there come over, if you were wondering why I picked Canada) New goal: 71? Please? Pretty please? *bats eyelashes*

P.S. Check out the stories I beta for: Bookninja's Raziel Academy, Coolxnerd's You Should Have Stayed and MollyGM's City of Bones Jace POV! They are all super interesting so check it out!

*****Reminder: This is set AFTER City of Glass and BEFORE City of Fallen Angels. And don't forget to review please!**


	12. Chapter 11: Cry me a River, Build a

**Disclaimer: I got no word from my demons yet. Stay tuned to see what happens! *rubs hands together evilly and grins***

So, I am happy! Why? Met our goal! Whoot whoot! And thanks to the person who pointed out the mistakes in the last chapter, you know who you are. Muchos gracias. So, thanks to all those who added my story to story alert and/or favorite story! Especially to those who reviewed! Makes my day! So this chapter is my average length =) And the title didn't fit =/

* * *

**Chapter 11: Cry me a River, Build a Bridge, and Get Over It**

**Clary's Point of View **

I stormed down the corridors, walking briskly to the kitchen. I was so angry that tears were pooling at the back of my eyes, stinging lightly like butterfly kisses. I blinked rapidly to make sure none spilled over and burst open the door to the kitchen.

As soon as I opened the doors, I wished I hadn't. I wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone. I was mad. Mad at Jace. Mad at myself. Mad at everyone. I wasn't about to let anyone see me like this. Especially not this person. They were probably the second to last person I would want to see right now. But, my luck could have been worse.

"Hi Alec," I greeted as cheerfully as I could manage.

"Uh," Alec responded. "Hello." Looks like he wasn't expecting me either.

Alec and I had been on a rocky road when he thought he was in love with Jace. After he realized that he didn't, we got along pretty well. We were pretty good friends now. I doubted that he would take my side though. From his 'uh' I knew that knew that Jace and I broke up, talk about awkward. And I knew that he knew that I knew, if that made any sense.

Now I know how Jace and Izzy feel. Luckily, Alec isn't like Izzy, he's more quite. He's talked more that everyone knows that he's gay and has a boyfriend, but some habits are hard to break. If Alec was as talkative as Izzy and took action against that person, I would probably be screwed right now.

"Coffee?" Alec asked after a moment of silence.

"Black?" I inquired. He nodded. "Thanks Alec. I needed this."

He just nodded his head before we both sipped our coffee. "You know," he informed me, putting the cup back on the table, "that I'm not on either of your sides."

I looked up at him in shock. Unsurprisingly, the mug slipped from my hand, spilling coffee over the table but not breaking. It was just like my luck today, bad and sort of good. Mostly bad though. I knew something bad was going to happen; I was just waiting for it. Alec must have known that I would need a strong cup. Figures.

"Shoot," I muttered under my breath, getting up. I grabbed some napkins and dabbed at the coffee that was moving across the table like a black swirling river.

Alec just watched me silently and patiently, his light blue eyes soft and not judging. After I was done and threw out the napkins, I sat back down, slightly embarrassed about spilling the coffee. I took a swing of it, gathering my courage. Coffee can help me do anything. I would marry coffee if I could.

"What do you mean?" I asked after I was done with the coffee. I had delayed the question as much as possible, but it was inevitable; I had to ask. However, I didn't really want to talk about _us _right now. Not after what had happened.

He pursed his lips while fiddling with his mug's handle, thinking deeply. "I don't know what happened between Jace and you," he started, each word thoughtfully and carefully. My eyebrows shot up at that. I thought that Jace might have told him. Or even Izzy, she loves to gossip. "But I can tell something is up."

I just nodded weakly. I had walked out of the training room to get away from Jace but here I was, talking about Jace, about _us_. I didn't want to talk about him. I just wanted to go home and sulk. Maybe even draw. That would help me feel better; coffee was just not going to do it this time.

"I know he broke up with you," he said gently. I looked away, looking out the window as if it was the most interesting thing in the world. I knew he knew, but having him say it out loud just made it all the more real.

There was a stretch of silence, neither of us talking, waiting for the other to leave but neither of us did.

"Clary, can I tell you something?" Alec asked suddenly.

"Shoot."

Alec hesitated slightly before telling me, probably trying to gather his thoughts. "He loves you. I know he broke up with you for some stupid reason, but that's Jace for you. You and I both know that." I wasn't sure which part he was talking about, but I knew that neither was true. He broke up with me due to the fact that I was probably 'tying him down' or something.

I always knew that it was weird that Jace loved me; I mean, he could have _anyone _but he chose _me_. I mean he _had _chosen me. Not anymore. I never knew what made the world give me him and I knew that I had never deserved him. But that didn't help the pain any more. He had slipped through my fingers like water.

"And I know you won't believe me, but trust me on this. He's been as sad if not sadder than you have been. You should know that he's hurting too," he continued in the same soft, calming voice.

I roughly got up from the table, the chair screeching in protest against the titles. I could see Alec sighing from the corner of my eye as I dropped the mug into the sink.

I walked to the door, pausing as I was halfway through it. I turned back. "I wouldn't be too sure about that." And with that, I walked out of the kitchen, not sparing a glance behind or waiting for a response. I guess he was just trying to help me but I didn't believe any word of it. If _he _broke up with _me _why would _he _be sad? That was just a load of crap.

**Jace's Point of View**

I stood where I was for the past ten minutes; staring at the spot Clary had been before she walked out the door. The minute she left, my mouth hung open, my jaw reaching the floor. I didn't expectt it to be like…this. She was so angry. So so angry. It was probably one of the worst things that ever happened to her.

I closed my eyes, sighing. I took deep breaths, attempting to clear my mind. I knew Clary was going to be mad at me, that was expected. But I had thought that some part of her might rationalize that I _did _want her. I guess that part was very small. Or most likely, from the look on her face, nonexistent.

After all the times I said I loved her, after all the times that I said that _she _could do better, she actually believed me when I broke up with her. To be honest, I had thought she would know that it was all a lie. And where would that bring me if that happened?

I buried my face in my hands, not being able to stand looking at the spot where Clary had stood a few minutes before. Where she had angrily stormed out on me. I guess I deserved that, I mean I was provoking her. And I guess torturing myself worked, because now I just felt ten times worse than before.

A part of me, wanted to tell Clary that I was being a jerkface and _beg _for her to take me back. But I had done this for a reason, and I was going to stick to it. I only hoped that she knew that I still love her. And I always will. The bigger part of me won; I was going to hold this out for as long as I could. _I wonder how long that will last_, I sarcastically thought. Look at what I've done in _one _day. Not even a _day_, more like an _hour_.

Finally, unable to take it, I headed back to my room. I banged the door close with more force than necessary, not caring at the moment as to who heard it.

I flopped onto my bed, burying my face into the pillow. I wrapped my arms around each side of the pillow, my legs slightly apart. I knew I was being pathetic but I didn't care. All I could think of was Clary.

_Two times in two days_, I reflected. _Let's hope this doesn't become a habit. _

**Clary's Point of View**

After the coffee, I headed down the hallway to Izzy's room. I heard a door bang and I furrowed my brows. _Who was mad? _I pondered, not really thinking or caring about the answer. I was basically detached from everything right now.

I didn't stick to find out, I was just going to do what I was supposedto do and leave. I didn't want to risk seeing Jace, or else there will be a fat chance at that I was going to tear him into tiny pieces of Jace confetti . And that wouldn't be pretty.

I knocked on Izzy's door, rapping my knuckles against the wood door three times. I waited for a couple seconds impatiently, tapping my foot against the floor, arms crossed.

Izzy cracked her door open, letting one deep blue eye peer out, widening slightly before opening the door widely after seeing me. She gestured for me to come in with a graceful wave of her hand.

I stared at her walls; they were rather artistically done is what I thought. I always wished I could do that to my room. The gold swirls contrasting with the black walls perfectly. I guess that her artist talent was in clothes and her room whereas mine wasn't. I sat down on her bed – that was as always – cluttered with clothing. _What she did when she wanted to go to sleep?_ I wondered, chucking silently to myself after debating the answers. For all I knew, she could sleep on top of them or push them on the floor.

Her whole room was messy – if my room was like this, I would be grounded for life. Not that I have to go anywhere anyways. And Simon is always welcomed, so no problem there.

"So," Izzy said, plopping onto the bed next to me, lying down on the bed, her hands holding her head up, feet crossing and uncrossing. "What happen?" She looked like she was ready to hear some intense gossip. I doubt it was to Izzy, knowing her.

"What makes you think something happened?" I asked, not entirely surprised that she guessed that something _had _happened.

"Oh, _come on_," Izzy replied, rolling her eyes. "Of course something did! Spill."

I looked at her sheepishly before answering. "Well, we trained, right."

"Right," Izzy nodded her head vigorously. Her concentration on me and the topic frightened me a bit.

"So, well, um, he kept annoying me and purposely pissing me off." Iz nodded again. "And," I added. "We were starting hand to hand combat today so–"

"Oh my Angel!" Izzy exclaimed. I gave her a look and she pretended to zip her lips and throw the key away. She then waited patiently for me to continue as she switched her position to folding her legs back and sitting on them while resting her hands on her bare thighs.

Izzy was wearing a super clingy yellow tank top with blue jean short shorts. I got to admit, as always, she looked good in it, not that she doesn't look good in everything. She was one of those people who could probably pull of rags if they wanted to. "As I was saying, so we were doing hand to hand combat and he was telling me how to protect myself if a demon gets their arms around me." Izzy's eyes widen, but true to her zipped lips, she stayed silent.

"So, he told me to think of a way to get away by myself. So I asked if I could demonstrate." Izzy's smile grew so wide, I thought it was going to spilt her face in half. Her smile revealed her pearly, shining white teeth.

She unzipped her lips and pumped her fist in the air. "You go girl!" she cheered.

"Izzy!" I rebuked her. She gave me a sorry look and zipped her lips again. "Right, so I did and I stepped on his foot and punched his face."

Izzy nodded her head, smirking. "Was it his left foot? And _you _punched _him _in the _face?_"

I grinned at her widely. "You bet." She smiled back and chuckled a bit, seeing that the best Shadowhunter of our age got hurt by his ex-girlfriend

"So, he told me what do to his way and I 'demonstrated' on him again," I continued, putting air quotations on demonstrated. "I jabbed him in the ribs and pushed him backwards."

"Then he asked if I was okay and then everything blew up and I was yelling at him. That jackass pissed me off badly."

"The end?" Izzy asked.

"The end," I confirmed, not wanting to explain in detail.

"So, I would think that you came here because you obviously aren't going to train anymore, so you want me to tell Maryse that you weren't feeling well? Or Jace wasn't?"

"Yeah, thanks Izzy," I smiled at her, gratefully that she was covering for me.

"Only," she added, "If you come here and let me make you look sexy as hell. We aren't letting a dress like that go to waste."

"Fine, fine," I replied, knowing I had to do it either way. "Bye! And thanks."

.o.O.o.

After I came home, my parents _bombed_ me as to why I was here early. I made up some lie and headed up in my room, drawing to calm myself down. The encounter with Jace kept replaying in my head and made me angry all over again.

I tried drawing but my heart just wasn't into it. My phone buzzed. _Hey_,_ what's up? _Simon texted me. Oh sweet distraction!

_Nm. Wbu? _I texted back. I didn't have to wait long for a reply.

_Nothing. I'm surprised you texted me back_. I could feel the line between my eyebrows forming.

_What do you mean by that? _I asked him.

_Nothing, just that right now you are training with blondie and you never would text me back if you're with him_. I pursed my lips, unsure how to answer. It was true; when Jace and I were together, I was only aware of him.

_I'm not with him right now._ I finally texted back, unsure how to answer, just telling him the truth.

_Why not? What happened?_ Simon asked. Even though he was just texting, I could tell that he was worried.

_Hard to explain. Come over? _I invited. I decided to tell him that Jace and I broke up. He's going to be wondering why I'm going clubbing without Jace and dancing with other people as Izzy hoped.

_Sure, be over in five_. Simon texted. I sighed and didn't answer.

I trudged down the stairs and flopped onto the living room couch, switching on the old TV to a random channel. I watched with detached interest when the doorbell rang.

I scrambled up, excitement blubbing up in me. I hadn't realized how much I had missed him. I should have told my best friend this a while ago; he would have known exactly what to do to cheer me up.

I burst open the door to see Simon standing in the doorway, his hair windswept. Looks like he ran for a bit.

"Simon!" I cried and threw my arms around him. I was so excited to see him, that I hugged him tightly.

"Can't. Breathe," Simon gasped out.

I pulled away slightly, and punched him in the arm. "You don't have to breathe. Don't use that on me!" Simon just smiled that grin of his and I felt better, my problems melting away. Well, for a little while at least.

"So, why did you seem so eager to have me over?" Simon asked, pure curiosity. "And why aren't you with blondie, training?"

"Let's go upstairs and talk," I responded tensely, pleading him with my eyes.

"Okay," he responded, giving me a look that read, _this better be good_.

"Oh it is," I retorted. "Plus, if we are going upstairs, you know _why_." I gave him a deep, meaningful look. He nodded his head ever so slightly to get that he understood. _My parents can't know_, was the message.

We walked up the stairs silently and entered my room in the same manner. Simon closed the door behind him while I sat down on my bed. Simon turned around to face me.

"So, what happened?" Simon asked. Funny how that was the same exact thing that Izzy had said to me. He probably noticed me staring at him because he gave me a look.

"Okay, so…long story. Why don't you sit down?" I offered, purposely stalling a bit. He sat down next to me, looking at me pointedly.

"Okay, okay, no more stalling. I'll tell you. Might as well get this over with," I muttered. Simon gave me an encouraging smile.

"I'll tell you," I started and he groaned. "If you promise not to do anything unless I approve of it. Okay?" Simon grumbled something close to an 'okay'.

"Good. So, um, uh, Jace, and I, um…" I stammered, unable to get it out. Simon looked at me wide-eyed.

"I _do not _need to know about your sex life Clary!" Simon shrieked like a girl. My own eyes widened and I gasped.

"What, Simon, no! That's _not _what I wanted to talk to you about!" I loudly said after I was done gaping at what he said.

"So you _did _do it? Ew, Clary!" Simon screeched.

"No, Simon, you idiot! I _didn't_ for the Angel's sake!" I shouted at him. _Yesh, people these days_, I muttered. "Stop thinking about that!"

"Then?" he prompted.

"Well, there's no easy way to say this. So I'm going to put this bluntly." Simon nodded, looking impatient now.

I took a deep breath and rushed through the words. "Jace broke up with me." Simons face rearranged itself so many times that I lost count. There was shock, anger, calm, some more that I didn't catch a hold of and finally confusion.

"_Why_?" asked Simon incredulously.

"I don't know," I said nonchalantly, shrugging and looking away.

"Clary." I still didn't look at him. "Clary," he commanded. "Look at me." I stubbornly kept my face away from him.

He put his cool, smooth finger under my chin and made me face him. "Look, I'm sure whatever the hell made him do that, it wasn't your fault." I dropped my gaze. "If only you didn't make me promise not to do anything that you don't approve it. I would have kicked his ass." I smiled at that; before Simon didn't stand a chance, but now as a new vampire, there was a fair chance he could.

"But seriously Clary, are you okay? I should have noticed; this is my fault too. I'm so stupid!" he asked me, saying the last part more to himself than me.

"I'm fine," I replied. It would have worked if it was with anyone other than Simon.

"Oh, Clary." And he wrapped his arms around me. I rested my head against his chest, a rebellious tear sliding down my face.

"It's okay," Simon crooned, stroking my heart comfortingly.

"No, it's not," I replied truthfully, my voice cracking.

Simon pulled back a bit and when he saw the tears that kept coming after the first one, he pulled me back in a tight hug.

"Can I _please _rearrange his face now?" Simon pleaded.

I laughed, humorlessly. "No."

"Why not?"

I stayed silent, unable to answer. I just couldn't put what I felt into words and I wasn't going to be one of those crazy, bitchy ex's. _You can handle this_, I thought to myself, not really having much hope.

"I hate crying," I said under my breath while wiping away the tears with the back of my hand. They were falling freely, as if the barrier was finally knocked down.

Simon, apparently not noticing the topic change, hugged me even more tightly as I willed myself to stop crying. I felt stupid for crying over a guy. Every time I heard about break ups and a girl crying over them, I never really understood why they would cry. I would just think, _just get over it_, _it isn't the end of the world_.

But then again, what we had was different. Or maybe that's what every girl thinks. A guy expression came in mind. _Cry me a river, build a bridge and get over it_. Well, I was certainly done crying now.

I was going to go over the bridge. Pushing Simon away, I got up and left abruptly. I locked myself in the bathroom, cleaning myself up.

**Simon's Point of View**

I watched Clary get up and leave after she pushed me away. I'm not sure why she did and I hadn't asked her because she looked deep in thought. And when she's like that, even if I try talking to her, she was unreachable. So I let her walk away without a fight.

Funny how a few months ago, I had so badly wanted to hold her like that, and now that I have, I don't really feel anything. I always have – and always will – love her, but I don't love her the way I used to. I know now that her heart will only ever belong to Jace.

And he is stupid enough to think that it wasn't. Speaking of Jace, I really just felt like going and just pound the pulp out of him.

Since I can't do that, sadly, I had promised, then at least I was going to have a talk with him. A very serious talk. And hey, if he hits me first, I'm only defending myself, right?

My mouth curved into a smile, as I thought that. I then thought about Clary, as always, and I knew that he didn't break up her today. She would have been alone, sobbing her heart out, not with me and crying a bit. _I should have known that something was wrong,_ I chastised myself. _What_ _kind of best friend are you? _

**Clary's Point of View**

After I cleaned up and not to shed any more silly tears over the undeserving douche, I entered my room, Simon – thankfully – still there. I thought that he might have ran out and beat the crap out of Jace.

Wait, no he couldn't. Knowing Jace, he probably would still be in the Institution or fighting a demon so Simon was going to have a problem since a, he can't enter the Institute and b, how is he suppose to find one demon in all of New York City?

I glanced at Simon, knowing the he knew I was there with his vampire hearing. He seemed lost in thought, a little bit twitchy. It was hard to tell if he was if you didn't know him. He always made this tiny little face every time he was. It was barely a change in his face but I could see it.

"Simon–" I was interrupted by Simon's phone ringing. He muttered an 'excuse me' and left the room, muttering too low into the phone for me to hear clearly.

I sighed and sat on the bed, waiting a bit impatiently. Simon came back in, running his hand through his hair.

"Sorry Clary, but my mom called. I have to go." Something seemed off but I was too busy thinking about how tonight and how he knows.

"Aw," I responded. "Well, have fun."

"Yeah, okay," he sarcastically muttered as he left.

**Simon's Point of View**

I felt pretty guilty since I lied to her. Yeah, my mom _had _called me, but that's not why I left. So I half-lied. But that was still lying.

I dialed a number. It went to operator. I called again, going to annoy the hell of out him, even if he was on a date or hooking up with some other girl.

Again, it went to operator. I gritted my teeth as I hauled a cab, giving him directions. I called him again, hoping he could pick up. Or else he was going to regret it.

"What?" came Jace's irritated voice through the phone.

"I need to talk to you."

"Leave me alone, I'm busy." _I don't doubt that_, I thought to myself.

"I don't care, this is important," I insisted.

"Fine, where to bloodsucker?" C_learly_, he was in a good mood.

"Veselka. And try not to kill anyone on your way." I glanced at the taxi driver, and he didn't seem bothered with what I said. New Yorker cab drivers were use to much crazier people than me and what they said. Not like he knew anything anyway.

"I'll try." And the phone line went dead. Yeah, just hang up on me without a 'bye'. Jerk.

We arrived at Veselka and I entered, sitting at a table, drumming my fingers on the table as I waited for Jace. This kid better not keep me waiting.

**Jace's Point of View**

I entered Veselka, a rather unattractive place on the corner of Ninth Street and Second Ave. I entered, spotting Simon right away. He was sitting at the table, the drumming of his fingers stopped as he spotted me. I felt the eyes of some teenage girls giggling at me. I was tempted to roll my eyes. I don't think they'll like me after they find out what I do.

Simon leaned back in what looked like a hard plastic chair. I gulped; I had no idea what this was going to be about and I wasn't exactly in the mood to talk to Clary's best friend.

"Jace," he greeted me the same way that Clary had earlier today.

"Simon," I acknowledged. "Now, what's this all about?"

He paused for a second, before giving me a look. I sat down on the chair – which _was _ a hard and uncomfortable. I was right.

"You seriously don't know?" Simon asked, arching an eyebrow. I thought about it, before concluding that this probably had to do with Clary; just my luck.

I apparently took too long, because Simon snapped. "Do you not have a brain under that blonde hair of yours? Or are you just pretending to be stupid?" He muttered, loudly enough for me to hear, _that can't be that hard for you_.

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Did you not," I drawled, "call _me _over. Cut to the chase, kid or else I'm leaving."

"Fine," he snapped, probably not happy with me calling him 'kid' and then paused. "Why did you break up with Clary?" Ah, there it was. I had a sinking feeling in my stomach. Now, how could I tell _him_? He was going to tell Clary and honestly, that's none of his business. Okay, it was, a bit, but that's not the point.

"That's none of your business," I said the best thing that I could.

"I have _every right _to know. Do you not remember what you said that night after the battle? You said you'll keep her happy. Is this what you call happy?" he hissed at me.

"Look, I wanted to see other people, what's the big deal?" I answered shallowly.

Simon's nostrils flared. "The big deal? The big deal?" his voice rising with each word.

He looked at me, my amber eyes clashing with his dark chocolate brown ones. "The big deal," he enunciated each word, "is that she still loved you when she thought that you were her _brother_. She loved you when you turned her world upside down with the Shadow World. She _brought you back to life_. Now you're asking me what the big deal is?"

"I never asked her to do all those things!" I cried, my voice loud and my fist slamming down on the table.

"You weren't suppose to ask her! She did it because she _loved _you! That's what people do when they love each other. _You wouldn't know_," Simon disgustedly spat the last part out at me.

He got up, throwing some bills to pay for the untouched coffee and stormed out, leaving me alone at the table.

**Simon's Point of View**

I couldn't believe that jackass, the nerve that he had! I stormed out of the café angrily, heading towards home. How could he say all that?

That wasn't the Jace I knew before. At all. Before, I thought that he really had loved her, despite all his cockiness, I had approved if Clary wanted him. Now, he didn't seem to care at all, the way he blew off all the things she had done for him! _How _could he do that?

I remembered his face after I said that last part, looking at his face from the side. There was something he wasn't telling me, something that he was holding back on. But whatever it was, I didn't want to find out. I was _so _going to break his face into tiny little pieces like shattered glass.

I was glad that he broke up with her, she deserved better than him. He was good for _no one. _He can grow old and die alone for all I care. Breaking hearts is what he was best at doing.

And what he just did to my best friend.

* * *

Texting abbreviation:

Wbu – what about you

Nm- nothing much

So, what did you guys think? Tell me what you liked, disliked and all that good stuff. I tried getting it in early but I had A LOT of homework and chores and after school activities and whatnot, so sorry! Only reason why I'm posting this today is because I was going to post to tomorrow, but I'm going to be out all of tomorrow, so here you go! Hope you enjoyed it! Secret word: Party! Why? Because I'm going to a party tomorrow (that's literally what I'm doing for most of the day and then dinner) =D

New goal: 78? Thanks for meeting it last time! You guys are awesome!

P.S. Check out the stories I beta for: Bookninja15's (I remembered hehe) Raziel Academy, Coolxnerd's You Should Have Stayed and MollyGM's City of Bones Jace POV! They are all super awesome (I should know =p) so check it out!

*****Reminder: This is set AFTER City of Glass and BEFORE City of Fallen Angels. And don't forget to review please!**


	13. Chapter 12: Walk it Out

**Disclaimer: I'm sorry to say, but my demons lost again! =/ Well, I guess back to writing fanfic for me...**

I'm really happy because of you guys! I got an extra view - one more than I requested! Thanks so much! And to those who reviewed too. Also thanks to those who added my story on story alert and/or as your favorite story. Muchos gracias. As a little present to you guys, I'm updating this early! I was super happy so I wrote this as fast as I could. =)

* * *

**Chapter 12: Walk it Out**

**Clary's Point of View**

"Ouch!" I muttered. Izzy was doing my hair and none too nicely either. I had gone after Simon had left; staying in my room was too depressing. I would always end up thinking and thinking isn't good.

"Honey, beauty comes with a price, so deal with it," she snorted.

"Yeah, well you can _try _to be gentler," I shot back.

"Do you want me to do it or not?" Izzy retorted. She had stopped doing my hair and placed her hand on her hips, looking down at me.

"_You're_ the one that wanted to," I said under my breath.

"What did you say?" she menacingly growled, her icy blue eyes clashing with my emerald green ones.

"Yes, ma'am." I rolled my eyes.

She smirked. "That's what I thought you said," she replied while working on my hair again.

.o.O.o.

After about an hour more of pain, Izzy was _finally _done with my hair. She played around with it, putting it up in a fancy hairdo to only to leave it down. All that pain for nothing.

"Actually…" Izzy started yet again.

"NO! We are _done_!" I said before she could say anything else. It was a good thing I came early, or else we would have been late with all the time Izzy had taken on just doing my hair.

"But Clary," Izzy whined. "Please? One last time?" She looked at me with a puppy face.

"Alright. Fine. _Last _time. I'm serious," I gave up, dramatically waving my hands around for the sake of it.

"Yay!" Izzy squealed, clapping her hands together.

This time, she put it back in an up do, putting it in a twist held by sparkling pins, just like it was when I went to that party and Simon turned into a rat. I mentally winced and mentally slapped myself too for being such a baby.

Izzy let a piece of hair on each side of my face down, the curls resting against my face. Izzy just loved to be dramatic. I had to admit though, that it was _really _good. It looked like it was professionally done.

Then again, I'm pretty sure Izzy _is _a professional. "That looks good," I admitted.

"See, aren't you glad you let me do it one last time?" she asked, smirking. She could do makeup like a master and knew it. I rolled my eyes. "Okay, makeup time!"

"Izzy," I groaned, burying my face in my hands, not wanting to be tricked with the puppy dog face again.

"See, you don't want to hide your face like you are doing now!" Izzy exclaimed jokingly. "Now, shut up and hold still," she commanded. "Close your eyes." I obeyed, but not after shooting daggers at her with my eyes.

She rubbed cream onto my face and then some other liquidy thing that I guessed was foundation. Then she rubbed on some powder before moving my face to make sure it was even. Then, put on what I guessed was blush – not that I needed _that_ – since it was only over my cheeks.

"You can open your eyes now." I complied. "Okay, so when I say look up, you look up. When I say look down, you look down. Okay?"

"Mhmm."

"Look up." And I did what she said when she put this metal thing by my eye. I smacked her hand away.

"What _is _that?"

"It's an eyelash curler," she said in a voice that had 'duh' written all over it.

"Oh," was my lame response. And she finally curled my eyelashes after some difficulty after saying up and down to each side. Then, she put some gunk on them, which I could only guess was mascara. Nice.

"Close your eyes," Izzy told me.

"Again?"

"Just do it!" Izzy exclaimed. I finally closed my eyes. "Smooth, you're bunching them up."

"Well, _sooory_," I muttered as I felt them go smooth. Izzy pretended not to hear my sarcasm.

She brushed some things over my eyes for a while, stopping for a bit before going back to it. I opened my eyes, to only see that she did something like a smoky eye on me, except it wasn't all black. Instead, it started off green, going lighter and lighter until it mixed in with black as it turned darker and darker.

It made me look…not like me. But also mysterious, the kind of girl you would want to find her secrets out. Not like I was ever going to let that happen. Just look what happened last time.

I got to admit, the makeup did made me look good though. Really good. Even pretty, if I dared to go there.

"Now, shoo. Go put on your dress. You brought the heels right?" she asked as she easily put her makeup on, almost already halfway done.

"Yeah, I'll go change." I walked into the bathroom – which was messy as always – and saw that Izzy had laid out the jewelry and my dress on top of everything else.

I slipped the dress on and put on the earrings and the bracelet, and I looked _good_. I couldn't even believe that was _me _in the mirror. If Izzy had red hair, green eyes and was short, then she would look like this.

I smiled to myself once before walking out to see Izzy painting her nails sliver, matching her shoes and jewelry that contrasted with the deep blue. Izzy had painted my nails a black, with a green swirly design on it that looked somewhat like a rune.

"_How _are you done already? You took _hours _on me!"

"Well, I don't need hours," she teased. I rolled my eyes and I set to put my heels on, instantly becoming taller. I still felt short around Izzy and when Izzy would wear heels, we would be back to square one.

"You look good," she commented. I smiled at her, feeling even more pretty now.

"Thanks, you too."

"Don't I always?" she jokingly asked.

"Psh, no," I teased.

She rolled her eyes. "Do you have weapons?" she asked, changing the subject after a moment of silence.

"Do I really have to take it?" I asked, but I already knew the answer._ Always be prepared_, is what Jace had said. _Except the unexpected_. I never really got that; if you expected the unexpected, then it wasn't the unexpected anymore, now was it? _Oh, by the Angel_, I groaned to myself_. _I was confusing myself even more now.

"You already know the answer to that."

"Yeah, yeah." I put a small dagger in a black purse that Izzy had lent me. She herself took a sliver sequined clutch, completing her usual Izzy outfit.

"You have your stele?" Izzy asked, making sure.

"Yup," I responded, popping the 'p'. "Is a dagger okay or do I need more?" We weren't going hunting or anything and this was just in case of an emergency.

"Yeah, you should be fine."

**Jace's Point of View**

I stared at the crumpled bills for a while, sitting there motionlessly and emotionlessly.

"Would you like anything, sir?" a waitress asked, batting her eyelashes at me. I wanted to glare at her, can't people _ever _leave me alone? Even when I'm like this?

"No, I'm fine. Just leaving," I responded curtly. She frowned at me slightly like asking what my problem was and then shrugged before sauntering off.

I walked out shortly after, my hands jammed to the bottom of my front two pockets. I didn't just make Clary and Izzy hate me too now. I just made bloodsucker hate me too.

.o.O.o.

I walked in the Institute to hear muffled voices from my corridor. I peered around the wall, making sure no one was there. I walked to door that concealed the voices.

I put my ear against the door, eavesdropping. I apparently walked in – or rather listened in – to the middle of a sentence. I heard Izzy begging who I guessed to be Clary, saying 'please' and probably giving Clary her famous puppy face look, looking up at her with sad with excitement mixed in those cunning blue eyes. She could guilt trip girls with that look in a snap and boys too, if not faster.

I detached my ear from the door, feeling bad for eavesdropping again. I probably could be awarded 'creeper of the year'.

I thought about going back into my room and face-plant my head in the pillow again, just before Simon had so rudely interrupted me from. Well, I got to hand it to him; he had guts and was percistent. At least he was worthy enough to be her best friend. And he wouldn't even make a bad boyfriend for her.

I gritted my teeth on that thought due to the fact that it was _true_. He _would _make a good boyfriend. He _would _make her happy. He _would _always be there for her. I banged my head on my door, sighing deeply.

Making up my mind, I flung open the door and…

Grabbed new training clothes and was out of the door as quickly as I entered it. I walked quickly to the training room, putting on gloves and standing in front of a punching bag.

I recently learned that this was a good way to energy out of me – it was better than hurting someone else and therefore hurting myself. And Maryse would kill me if I went to kill a demon by myself again.

I punched the bag, the punches making a rhythmic _one, two, three_ before starting all over again. I punched with my right first since my left was stronger. Each punch was taunting me, like it was saying _Clary, Clary, Clary _and starting all over again.

Pushing myself, I punched faster, sweat coating my forehead and back. _One, two, three, four, five_ was the new rhythmic sound. I kept my new pace up, only concentrating on hitting it as hard as I could each time.

Growing tired after a few hours – which is harder than it sounds, trust me – I cooled down by punching twice regularly and throwing one down, my pace slower than before.

Still, each time I hit the punching back, it moved back to my pleasure. It was hard work and I stopped after another hour.

At least mentally I felt better, unable to say the same for physically. Despite the thick boxing gloves, my knuckles were raw and bloody, several layers of skin peeled off. I hadn't even noticed the stinging pain until now.

I quickly changed out of the now completely damp clothes and dropping them in the hamper; I excited the room in the same manner. I hurriedly drew a sloppy _iratze _on the back of my hand as I walked towards my room – the light stinging of it was like what you would get from a paper cut – my knuckles slowly healed into nothing but silvery thin lines that were almost unnoticeable. It took a bit longer than normal, probably due to the sloppiness of the _iratze_.

I reached my door and glanced at the clock, and saw that I was going to have to hurry. Good thing I was brought up with Izzy – we learned that either you are ready fast or risked turning deaf.

I was late.

**Clary's Point of View**

When Izzy looked over me about a dozen times before finally declaring me perfect, she lead us me outside her room, the corridor dimly light. I felt uneasy, and I soon found out why.

Leaning across Izzy's door was a shadow, but a shadow that I could make out anywhere.

Jace.

I felt my breathe come out in a _whoosh _before I controlled myself. I was done crying and I built the bridge. _And I was over it, so saying a simple hello isn't going to kill me,_ I reasoned.

Jace stepped forward into the light, his hair glowing like a gold halo. Too bad he was like the exact opposite. In looks, he was but other than that, it was a big fat nope.

"Clary," he greeted nodding at me.

"Jace," I responded. We looked at each other awkwardly and Jace seemed surprised for some odd reason. _What_, I thought_, does he think that I'm going to bite him? _Maybe I should, just so he wouldn't look surprise anymore.

I looked at his clothes; he was wearing a tight fitted black shirt that showed his muscles and abs and dark blue jeans that hung low on his hips. He looked like he always did – perfect.

Izzy broke the tension, hurrying out of the door and we all started to walk together. "Ready to go?" she asked.

Before I could respond, Jace answered. "Yes."

I glanced at Jace before staring at Izzy. She looked back at me guiltily. "Izzy," I begged, "_please _tell me that he isn't coming!" I wanted to shout, kick something and cry all at the same time. Looks like the bridge was crumbling under my feet.

She meekly nodded her head. "ISABELLE LIGHTWOOD!" I screeched, waving my hands frantically in the air.

"Sorry, sorry! I didn't think–"

"You're right. You _weren't _thinking at all!" Someone cleared their throat and me and Izzy both looked at Jace at the same time.

"'He' has a name you know," he informed, wagging a finger in our direction. I glared at him.

"You're right," I smiled sickly sweet at him. "His name is It! Thanks for reminding me." I glared at him now, narrowing my eyes at him.

"Hardy hardy ha. So funny that I forgot to laugh." I rolled my eyes at him since he obviously thought that he was funny.

"Anyways, after It so rudely interrupted us," I started, tossing another glare in his direction, "as I was saying: I'm not coming if It is."

"Come on Clary, don't be such a wet blanket!" Izzy pleaded, starting to use her puppy face at me.

"Izzy, _no_. And use that face on me…" I threatened, trailing off, letting it hang in the air.

"I'm not coming. That's final." I started walking backwards towards Izzy's room, planning on changing.

I made it towards the door until a hand gripped me hand and shoved me through the door. For a wild second I thought that it was Jace before my eyes meet with the familiar blue ones.

"What?" I hissed venomously. She _knew _that Jace was coming and she didn't tell me? She knew very well as to what happened and _this _happens. I wasn't exactly in the happiest mood with her right now.

"Look," she logically told me. "If you don't go, Jace is going to think that you aren't still over him and that he still has a grip over you. You don't want that right?" Izzy didn't pause for my affirmative. "So, if you go, that shows that you moved on and ready to party, with him coming or not," she concluded.

I couldn't argue with that logic. "But you didn't tell me!" I sniffed.

"Clary," she dragged out my name. "I was hoping that you weren't going to freak out like you just did."

_I seriously wonder why you thought that_, I wanted to mutter, voicing my thoughts. For Izzy, it was like a new boy everyday; she wouldn't get it.

"Fine. I'll come but you _so _owe me," I gave in. "And _my _way," I quickly added, knowing that making it up to me for her would just be overboard.

"Deal, now let's go!"

**Jace's Point of View**

I was leaning on the wall opposite of Izzy's room, waiting for them to come out. I had a feeling that Izzy didn't tell Clary that I was coming yet. Luckily, they still took longer than I did, even when I was late, showered and changed.

I sighed knowing that Clary was going to bite my head off. I was only coming mainly due to the fact that she was going and I wanted an excuse to be near her. Maybe I could even find someone that will take my mind off her for good.

My thoughts suddenly went to Samara – she was captivating and she _had_ made me forget about Clary. But then she tried to kill me, so that was a big fat N-O for her. She had the standard any colored eyes for a blond, in her case were a bright green almost like Clary's. Not quite though. Clary's were much prettier.

Speaking – well, thinking of her – she came through the door and my jaw dropped. Izzy really had outdone herself this time. Her dress hugged her body, showing off her curves, black at the top and green filled the rest.

She wore a bracelet that was made out of tiny little beads that made a thick section that weaved in and out of each other, matching her dress colors perfectly. Her earrings that decorated her ears were matching to the bracelet, only going down. Clary's hair was up, held by sparkling pins like when we went to Magnus's party. This time, two curls on either side of her face were down, giving her one of those professional curly hair up-do kind of thing.

I heard her breathe leave her body with a _whoosh_ as she stared at the shadow that was me. She quickly composed her shock and I stepped forward, into the light.

"Clary," I greeted her first this time.

"Jace," she returned, sounding taut. We just stared at each other awkwardly as I realized that Clary wasn't that much shorter than me with her big heels on. She was only about half a head shorter than me now.

Izzy burst out of her room probably worried that we were going to snap each other's heads off. Well, I for one wasn't. I was surprised that Clary hasn't bitten my head off yet. "Ready to go?" Izzy asked.

I wondered if Izzy told Clary that I was actually coming now. Well, time to see if I was right. "Yes."

Clary quickly looked at me and then Izzy, probably with rage. "Izzy, _please _tell me that he isn't coming!" she begged. She looked like she wanted to punch something right now. Or, someone. Like me.

Clary slowly nodded her head before screaming. Ah, there it was. "ISABELLE LIGHTWOOD!" She waved her hands around to emphasize her point. Nice to know that I'm that bad. I guess I was.

"Sorry, sorry! I didn't think–"

"You're right. You _weren't _thinking at all!" I got to admit, that was a good one. But I wasn't about to let them have a cat fight because of me. Everything bad that happened lately seemed to be a result of me.

I cleared me throat. They both looked at me at the same time, irritation written all over their faces for interrupting their cat fight.

"'He'" I started, not knowing what else to say. "Has a name you know," I informed, wagging a figure in their faces. Clary glared at me, her eyes turning into rock hard jade. Great. Just great.

"You're right," she smiled, the sticky sweet kind that always ended up being evil at me. "His name is It! Thanks for reminding me." I was shocked. By the Angel, I didn't realize that I had rubbed off on her. Not that _that _was important right now.

She just kept being so…pissed at me. She was like a tame cat that looked like she just found out that her owner didn't like her anymore. She narrowed her eyes, the green still visible, reminding me more and more of a cat.

"Hardy hardy ha. So funny that I forgot to laugh," I responded, not able think of anything that was witty that wouldn't upset her even more. Clary rolled her eyes at me in response. It was almost like we were pals. Almost.

"Anyways, after It so rudely interrupted us," she said, tossing another icy green glare in my direction, "as I was saying. I'm not coming if It is."

"Come on Clary, don't be such a wet blanket!" Izzy pleaded, starting to use her puppy face that Clary fell for each time.

"Izzy, _no_. And use that face on me…" she started to threaten.

"I'm not coming. That's final," she ended instead and started walking backwards towards Izzy's room.

Clary made it towards the door until Izzy grabbed her arm and shoved her through the door.

I sighed, waiting for the drama to be over. I had a feeling that this was going to be a _long _wait. Then again, did I really want to go clubbing? I mean Clary was going to dance with other people and I don't think I could bear to watch that.

_Or maybe_, I thought, _this will help convince her that I'm not really into her. _Truth was, I still was.

Trying to distract myself, I remember seeing the pale flesh of Clary's back, already dotted with silvery scars. The scars shimmered when she moved the skin on her back. I hadn't noticed before that there were shining matching green and black beads, mostly green, criss-crossing down her otherwise bear back.

I had to admit, the dress was hot, and she looked even hotter in the dress. The green matched her eyes, making them pop even more than usual.

Voices drifting from the room distracted me from my thoughts of Clary. The door suddenly burst open and I heard Clary lightly say yeah as a response to something Izzy said.

Izzy looked pleased with herself and Clary was ranting under her breath, meaning that she was coming. It was both good and bad. She didn't hate me enough that she wouldn't go if I did but now she was going to be dancing with _other guys_.

That reality hit me hard and as it sunk in, and we walked outside the doors.

**Clary's Point of View**

I was aware of Jace near me the whole time. How was I going to be able to party with my ex standing _right there_? Then again, he probably was going to do the same, so why should I care?

We went outside to wait in front of the wrought gates of the Institute since Simon can't come inside anymore due to the fact that he is a vampire and it was a holy place. Poor Simon.

I opened the door, blinking at the sudden light change. It was already dark; the sun had set about half an hour ago. The first of the shining stars shone like tiny shards of broken glass scattered around the night sky, shimmering.

I saw someone leaning against the gate, hands folded across his chest. My heart leapt in my chest. I knew this person's shadow just as well as Jace's.

"Simon!" I cried and ran through the gates and hugged him fiercely. I dimly wondered how I was going to explain why _Jace _was here. Not after what I told him.

"Hey, get your hands off my boyfriend," Izzy commanded jokingly. I just hugged him tighter, just to annoy her.

"Okay, I was joking before, but really. Off. Now." I pulled away from him, slowly, just to irritate Izzy even more. She frowned slightly at me.

"Okay, okay. Yesh. No need to be so pushy. He's been my best friend for _years_ Izzy."

"Yeah, well, you never know," Izzy replied lamely.

"Don't worry, I only go for chicks with blue eyes," Simon joked.

My eyebrows shot up. "Oh really," my voice heavy with sarcasm. "Because the last time I checked, my eyes were green."

"Oh, shut up Clary. You're ruining the moment," Simon glared at me.

"What moment?" I joked.

Simon finally glanced around after wrapping his hand around Izzy's waist; I guess they were together. For now.

"Wait," Simon started. "What's _he _doing here?" Simon spat out, pointing his free hand at Jace.

**Jace's Point of View**

I watched Clary run into Simon, hugging him fiercely. Izzy, Simon and Clary all joked around like good old friends, while I was off to the side. Like the fourth wheel to a tricycle, silently watching everything with my arms crossed in front of my chest, my feet a few feet apart. I probably gave off the impression of a body guard_. I guess_, I thought, _in a way I was. _

"Wait, what's _he _doing here?" Simon spat at me, pointing his finger in my face. Obviously, he hadn't forgotten our recent meeting. I was surprised that he didn't notice me before. Or he was probably too busy before with the girls.

Everyone slowly turned to stare at me, even Clary, who did very slowly.

"I'm here to party," I replied in a 'duh' voice. Simon glared at me menacingly as if to tell me to stay away from Clary. Izzy looked a bit shocked that Simon would say that to my face.

Like I said, this vampire had to have guts to say that to me. To my face. And to point at my face.

Maybe he had a bit too much guts. Or maybe I was losing my scariness.

"Fine," he sighed, still glaring at me and we hailed a cab to Pandemonium.

* * *

So, what did you guys think? Ah, don't you love my rising action? Even though it isn't the clubbing scene yet, I hope you like it because I try to make each chapter dramatic for your patience =) Now, I was going to make the chapter afterwards with the stuff that happens at the club with this one but that would have been _way _too long and you guys would have had to wait a while...so, hope you guys liked it! Oh, and for the secret word, I want you guys to tell me your favorite song and who's it by since I can't think of a word for you guys right now...and it would be interesting to see what you guys like. Next chapter, I'll tell you mine ;)

86 reviews? Please? With sprinkles on top (since with a Jace on top sounds wrong...*ehm* you know who you are)

P.S. Check out the stories I beta for: Bookninja15's Raziel Academy (as well as all of her other amazing ones...she writes a lot =D), Coolxnerd's You Should Have Stayed and MollyGM's City of Bones Jace POV! They are all super awesome (like me =p) so check them out!

Also, just asking, what do you guys think Samara is? If you didn't guess already (and I thought I made it painstakingly obvious - if you don't think so, go back to the chapter and read it!) she isn't human! So, tell me what you think ;) Oh and also what you think of her? I forgot to ask you guys that...so yeah! =)

*****Reminder: This is set AFTER City of Glass and BEFORE City of Fallen Angels. And don't forget to review please!**


	14. Chapter 13: Flirtalicous

*****VERY IMPORTANT A/N AT THE BOTTOM. PLEASE READ!*****

**Disclaimer: Seeing that I'm plotting to get the ownership rights for The Mortal Instruments, I am not Cassandra Clare. Yet. **

**Also, I DO NOT own any of the songs mentioned! If you guys did thought I did…well I don't. And I wouldn't be here if I did. So yeah. I own nothing but my own characters. Please don't steal them. Muchos gracias. **

Okay guys. I'm sorta upset. We needed one more! I was sad about that but again, it's not a requirement. Just a want. But you know how it is. More reviews = happy writer. Happy writer = faster update. Now believe me, I worked really hard on this chapter because you've all been waiting for this. I had many ideas for how this was going to turn out but alas, I can't use all of them. But I used the most I could. And it's a little longer than normal, so enjoy! It took me forever to get this right. I had slight trouble to write the last chapter but that's because (especially for this one) I knew what was going to happen (after thinking about it a lot) but I just couldn't write it. Idk, it wasn't a writers block, it's just that I couldn't convey what I wanted onto Word. But here it is now! And yes, flirtalicous isn't a word on Word but too bad! Because we all use it and I like it =) Okay now I'll really shut up and you can read what you want to.

* * *

**Chapter 13:** **Flirtalicous **

**Clary's Point of View**

Jace sat shotgun and I was thankful for that. I really don't know what I was going to do if I had to sit next to Jace. I mentally winced as I looked out the window, the streaks of purple and orange fading as night fell.

I suddenly felt pressure on my hand and I whipped my head around only to realize that it was just Simon. He gave me a reassuring smile and I smiled back, noticing that he was holding onto Izzy's hand too. _Like a boss_, I jokingly thought.

I continued staring out the window, the cab silent excluding Simon and Izzy muttering about something that I couldn't bother to care about and listen to.

I continued to stare out the window for the rest of the ride, watching the night slip into darkness, sucking out all the light I recognized some constellations that I learned during.

There the famous big dipper as well as the small dipper. The Ursa Major aka the Great Bear, Ursa Minor aka the little bear, and Draco, the dragon.

When we finally got there, I tore myself away from the window, ready to party. I was going to prove to Jace that I didn't need him. We waited in line and I kept myself occupied by studying some of the people.

There was a girl with silvery blonde hair, so blonde that it almost looked white and silver eyes. I bet she used colored contacts for that. Shrugging, I walked inside, the bouncer finally letting us in. The beat of the sound pulsed throughout the club and the sensation traveled up from my toes to the rest of my body.

I bobbed my head to the music that blared from the speakers so loudly that I could barely hear myself think. It wrapped around the room, surrounding us. I completely ignored Jace and refused to dance with Izzy when she invited me. She already has a large swarm of guys around her and I wasn't about to enter in that mass.

Not wanting to dance with myself, I went by the bar, getting a fruity drink. I sat on the stool, sipping the red drink slowly as I took everything in.

Jace, as usual, was surrounded by a bunch of girls, more girls then there were boys surrounding Iz, which was _a lot_. I noticed the blonde hair that was super pail and looked whiter than before with the same silver eyes girl from the line before. Also spilling over around Jace was a blonde girl with such dark brown eyes, that it looked black.

I glanced at all the other girls, almost all that were all dressed like sluts; they had left little to the imagination. _Casanova_, I thought, taking another sip. How I didn't notice this before was a mystery to me. Just as I took the last gulp from my drink, a boy with such deep blue eyes headed toward the bar and I wondered if they were colored contacts as well.

His hair was a sandy brown, one of those that made you wonder if it was a really dirty blonde or a really light brown. Either way, he still looked…just wow. He had a lean but muscular build and had a slight tan. His face was angular and had the dazzling blue eyes set above high cheekbones. His hair fell above his eyes in a cute, messy way. All in all, he was pretty hot. _But never judge a book by its cover,_ I thought, learning that from Jace. But sometimes you're right.

"Hey," he greeted me as he sat down on the stool next to me.

"Hi," I replied, wondering why out of all people, he noticed _me_. Maybe my luck was changing. _Ha_, I scoffed. _Fat chance. _Luck hated me. Literally.

He turned around from the bar table, propping his elbows on it and leaning back as he looked at me with such an intensity in his eyes, it made me want to shiver and not from being cold.

He cocked his head to the side thoughtfully. "Now," he pondered, "what's a pretty girl like you sitting here alone?" The bartender put a drink behind him, not even bothering to ask him what he wanted. I guess he came here often. I wondered why I never noticed him before then. _You were too busy with Jace_, a voice snorted in my mind. _Shut up_, I responded. But that was probably true.

I shrugged nonchalantly as a slight blush crawled up my cheeks and I signaled the bartender to give me another drink. _He called _me _pretty. _I took a sip out of it and apparently he thought I was twenty one all of a sudden since the drink burned on the way down my throat unlike the last one.

Resisting the urge to cough, I downed the drink, feeling a thrill coming out of it. I knew I wasn't even close to drunk; it was just a fruity drink with a bit of alcohol. _The most I could probably get was buzzed_, I rationalized.

I slammed the glass down on the table, feeling a lot more aware and signaled for another one. I blinked my eyes rapidly, feeling them tear up. The bar tender slammed another drink in front of me but before I had any of it I glanced at the guy again, feeling the intensity in his eyes burning a hole through my back.

Rubbing his chin, he regarded me. "You can't be twenty-one," he stated, drinking half of whatever it is that he was having.

"What, just 'cause I'm short?" I shot back, feeling confident. I had no idea why I was acting like this, much less coming to that conclusion and saying it _out loud_. Normally I would have just answered the question.

"No," he chuckled. "That's not it; I like short girls. Anyways, you looked around 18, am I not right?" He smiled a smile so sweet I thought I was going to melt into a tiny red and green puddle on the floor. Something I thought I would never feel again.

I giggled from his comment. _He likes short girls_, I replayed in my head. _I'm a short girl_. "You're right. I'm seventeen." But I was turning 18 soon.

He pushed the glass away from me. "You shouldn't be drinking an alcoholic drink," he scolded me playfully and downed it in one gulp. Unlike Jace, he seemed to actually drink fruity drinks. God, even with another dude I was still thinking about him!

"Well, look who's talking, Mr. Hypocrite," I teased, trying to take my mind off _him_.

"Yeah, well," he shrugged it off with a wave of his hand. "I'm nineteen, so close enough."

"Besides," he added with a wink, "he knows me well enough to give me drinks when I come."

"I'm guessing then that he thought I was with you so he gave it to me," I logically thought out loud.

His eyebrows shot up. "True, but I'm surprised that you can even have a coherent thought right now. You don't seem like the drinking type."

"You're right, I'm not. But one drink won't do me any harm."

"That's where you're wrong."

"Is that so…" I trailed off.

"Aden."

"Aden," I repeated. "Nice name."

"Well Miss. Aden's-a-nice-name," he smiled down at me, "would you do the honor of having a dance with me?"

He got up and offered me his hand, beckoning me to follow him. Smiling widely at him, I took it, feeling a lot happier than I have in a while. "You don't have to sound so official," I smirked at him.

**Jace's Point of View**

All these pathetic girls came swarming up to me like a bee would to honey. They all flirted with me, not caring that there were a bunch more flirting with me at the same time.

The one that caught my eye was one with sparkling silver eyes that had to be because of colored contacts and super light blonde hair that it looked white. Her eyes seemed some-what familiar as they danced with humor at some unknown joke.

Also, there was a person with brown hair and green eyes, which was unusual. I probably would have liked her more if she didn't have green eyes – it reminded me too much of Clary's. And she didn't seem to like me all that much but still hovered around me anyway. If I didn't know anymore, she looked like she was fighting with herself to be around me or not.

I pushing the green-eyed chick out of my head and flirted back to all the girls, not really caring about them or into it. They obviously didn't see that though; they were probably too happy that I was flirting back and 'noticing' them. I looked up to see a handsome man approaching the bar, where Clary just so happened to be seated. She was drinking a fruity looking drink, one that I had said in Idris that men don't drink girly looking drinks since it was pink.

He starting talking to Clary and I felt anger bubbling up inside of me. _What_? I thought. _No way. No way in hell is _Jace Herondale jealous _of a stupid dude. They're just talking. That's all. _

I tried to convince myself that as I flirted and watched Clary at the same time. She talked with him while downing another drink, smiling, _blushing _– something I took pride in when _I _made herblush – and fiddling with her hair, something I was sure she wasn't even aware of doing.

The guy finally got up, saying something to Clary. _Yes, _I thought to myself. _He's leaving_. I watched as he offered a hand out, Clary smiling up at him. _Just my luck_.

They both started dancing on the floor as I felt the anger rising dangerously high. Who _was _he_ to dance with her? _I crossly thought.

Gritting my teeth, I took short, shallow breaths and grabbed the silver-eyed girl and dragged her onto the dance floor. I heard the sighs from the girls that didn't get picked and some muttering 'slut' to her which I would have found highly amusing at another time.

**Clary's Point of View**

Me and Aden were dancing and I had to admit, he was a good dancer. I didn't even remember Jace once all that time. That was until he decided to show up on the dance floor with the silver-eyed girl; the other fans seemed to have disappeared.

I glared at Jace and I felt like ripping him to shreds as he started to passionately kissing the girl. They started making out and starting to look going _deep._ And all I could do was stare in shock.

It was one thing to dump me but another to dump me and a few days later go and make out with a girl right in front of my freaking _face_.

"Hey, go get a room you two!" Aden called out, laughing. That was what Izzy and Alec used to say to _us_. But I unclenched my teeth slowly, and started grinding against Aden, hoping it would anger Jace or maybe even get him to be jealous. Our bodies were crushed together, skin on skin.

I placed my arms on top of Aden's and placed them at my hips. I then snaked my right arm around his neck and hooked it there, pressing against him as if trying to fold us into one. I could feel him grinning ear from ear.

We danced for what could have been minutes or an hour but then he lowered his head to my ear, his breath warm. With his arms still wrapped around me, trailing up and down along the outside of my thigh and he whispered, "I need to go. I'll give you my number."

I turned around in his arms and he wrote down his number on a little piece of paper before giving it to me. I put it in my purse and I looked up to say bye and our lips touched softly. I don't even think that he meant to kiss me, I think he was just leaning down 'cause I was so short…and this happened.

For a split second neither of us did anything before I wrapped my arms around his neck and Aden tightened his hold on me. We crushed out lips together and he moved to deepen the kiss. He licked my bottom lip for permission and I gladly complied.

We both pulled away panting, our breaths heavy. He touched his forehead to mine, smiling. "I'll catch you later Red. You can count on that." He flashed me another brilliant smile.

"Oh, I will Blue."

"Blue?" he questioned.

I shrugged as best as I could with my arms still wrapped around his neck. "Sure, 'cause your eyes are blue."

He shook his head, smiling. "As much as I hate to leave, I really have to. We'll meet again Red."

"'Kay Blue," I responded and we let go of each other. He gave me a butterfly kiss, grinned and was gone in a flash. I smiled to myself slightly before Izzy came up to me and started dancing with me, apparently ditching all her desperate fans.

With one last look, I glanced at Jace who was apparently done kissing the girl and was dancing with her. _For now_, I grimily thought.

**Jace's Point of View**

I saw Clary sexily grinding with the boy, her back pressing against his chest, still not as tall as him, despite the heels. She had an arm hooked around his neck and his hands were on her hips. I growled and broke away from the kiss with the silver-eyed girl.

It wasn't that bad. In fact, she was a pretty good kisser. Her lips were warm and soft, eager to kiss me. But she wasn't Clary. She didn't smell like her, didn't _feel _like her. For all I cared, I was kissing a rock. But I did it anyways, to make Clary jealous.

I know I should be doing that, not if I want her to move on and forget about me but I couldn't help but act like the stupid boyfriend that broke up with his wonderful girlfriend because she was 'tying him down'. I didn't care that Clary was tying me down, in fact, I had _wanted _it. If I pictured myself in the future, it would be with her.

But that mental image was shattered, broken into tiny little pieces.

As I pulled back, I looked over her face once, hoping that she would think that it looked like lust. I still had my hands cupped around her face, our eyes locking, gold on silver. I then realized that I didn't even know her name…how pathetic.

I danced with the girl after I stopped kissing her, hoping it would make her stay around a little longer. I needed to dance with someone so I could stay on the dance floor and keep an eye on Clary while not trying to look like I was. If I was just at the bar, it would be too obvious and I didn't know what she would make of that. Talk about awkward.

I kept my eyes on Clary while I was dancing with the girl the whole time. If the silver-eyed girl noticed, she didn't say anything. Probably too awed to be dancing with me to notice that I wasn't even paying attention to her.

They danced for a while; the guy obviously liked her if he didn't move onto another chick for a while. I looked at him up and down. _He was aight_, I admitted in my head.

He had deep blue eyes with lighter blue starbursts in them, accenting his eyes nicely. He was tall – even taller than me. Probably only an inch or so then me, but still taller. His hair was a sandy brown hair, the kind of brown that could have been in dirty blonde's hair; that's how light it was. The tight fitted t-shirt showed off his muscles that weren't overly flashy but still there. I'm guessing he worked out a lot; he even had a slight tan.

And that's when Clary turned around in his arms, just like she had done with me, more time then I could count. She looked up at him, and since he was leaning his head down their lips brushed slightly but that's all it took. They both kissed each other, as if they've been waiting for each other to do it since.

It took all I had in me to keep myself rooted where I was, helped by the numbing shock. As much as I wanted Clary to move on – most of me didn't – but I didn't expect it this _soon_. I thought that I had meant enough for her _not _to end up going for a guy that she just meet. He wasn't even a Shadowhunter! Had she really just brushed off the past _year _we've been through together?

I was one to talk. I mean, I was hooking up with this silver-eyed chick way before she was even kissing the dude. I looked away, not wanting to see anymore. It was as if my heart was only broken before when I broke up with her since now it felt like a thousand times worse. Like the kiss had sent a bullet straight through my glass heart, leaving a wide gaping hole in it, the edges rough.

As I fully understood the fact that I was probably _never _going to get Clary back, my whole heart just broke into tiny little pieces. It wasn't just a hole in my heart anymore, my whole heart was _gone_. If people had thought I was heartless before, then they were wrong. I was heartless now.

I didn't look back up were they were standing to save myself further grief. As someone bumped into me, I looked up, ready to snap at whoever the stupid person was. I looked up to see deep blue eyes, his head hovering roughly an inch higher than mine.

I felt my anger slipping, fading as an icy claw gripped me instead. _That mofo was _so _going to…_I started to think, already raising my fist slightly. I took a deep breath – I couldn't hurt the guy Clary could possibly like. As much as I don't want to admit it, I still loved her, even with all my 'distractions'. I loved her enough to let her go, so obviously that meant that she was going to find someone sooner or later. Whether it be today or next year, she was going to be with someone what wasn't me. I had to accept this fact and move on.

I swallowed what felt like poison down my throat. Just because I was letting him go doesn't mean that I was over Clary yet, or that I _didn't _want to smash his nose into his face. "Hey, sorry man," the blue-eyed boy apologized to me, holding his hands up in a gesture to mean that he really was.

_At least he proved to be nice_, I vaguely thought. New York City people never apologized to whoever they ran into, that was just how it was. It was rare for someone to, even off the streets.

"It's cool," I forgave, not really thinking that it was 'cool'. If cool meant still wanting to punch in his face, then yes, I was 'cool'. He smiled a perfect set of dazzling pearly white teeth and left gracefully, striding away.

I glanced back to the silver-eyed girl. Apparently she hadn't noticed anything. This girl really had some issues – I mean who is _that _oblivious to everything?

I averted my gaze back to Clary who was now dancing with Izzy. Where she had left her fan boys, I don't know. They were dancing all out, having fun and not caring who or what was watching.

Everyone occasionally looked at them, seeing them fire it up on the dance floor. Surprisingly, no boys attempted to dance with the girls. Maybe it was because they didn't want to break the flowing dance moves. No matter what they had in mind, no one approached them.

I continued to dance slightly with the girl; she seemed oblivious to everything, as always. It was like she was trying to find someone. Someone who wasn't me. _Oh well_, I thought. It's not like I was going to be her boyfriend or anything. It was good that she wasn't really paying that much attention to me; I could watch Clary without thinking that she would leave.

They danced for a few songs while I was memorized by Clary. The DJ even played DJ Got us Falling in Love. I thought that it was ironic since me and Clary couldn't have been any farther apart. Part of me _wanted _the song to be true but the bigger, more prominent side screamed that I didn't go through all this for _nothing_.

**Clary's Point of View**

I danced for who knows how many songs, not caring since all that while I hadn't even thought about or even looked for him. Yeah, I was that happy from Aden. _If only he were a Shadowhunter_, I sighed. _Then it would be perfect_. But of course the universe hated me so…

I left all thought of mine wash away, like how rain would travel along the curb to dump into the gutter. I danced with Izzy, feeling the music and singing to the songs that I knew. Till the Word Ends, Dirty Dancer, Take Over Control, Give Me Everything, DJ Got us Falling in love and more pour through the speakers, bleating out the music throughout the club. I swear the walls were pulsing along with the beat, lights flashing around on the walls and all through the club, painting it green, purple, pink, and blue.

Suddenly, _Best Love Song _by _T-Pain _came on. And just then I also noticed a flash of ruby red eyes from the crowd, not too far away from me. Smiling, I danced my way to him as the line '_dedicated to a special someone' _rang from the speakers. Tapping his arm, I stood close to him, and whispered in his ear, thanks to my heels that added five inches to my height. "Can I dedicate this to you?" I seductively whispered to him.

Flashing a smile at me he nodded as we started to dance together. Izzy, from the middle of the room, gave me a look that said, what _the hell are you doing? _I smiled and tilted my head slightly to the slight, indicating the boy. Izzy's black eyes widened a bit and blinked in understanding.

**Jace's Point of View**

I peeked back over were Clary and Izzy was and took a double take, just like they do in movies. _Clary wasn't there. _I looked around, panicking, hoping to spot Clary's bright red hair. I didn't see it anywhere and before I could take off looking for her, I tried to calm myself and gazed at Izzy.

She looked like she was doing one for those faces at someone when you don't want someone to hear or you're far away from each other. I followed her gaze and…jackpot! I spotted her flaming red hair immediately. She was dancing with yet _another _guy! Wow, maybe she didn't like that blue-eyed dude. I cracked my knuckles, knowing that I could now punch him in the face if I ever saw him again.

And then I really looked at her and she ever so slightly indicated with her head at the dude she was dancing with. _What about the guy? _I wondered as I glanced at him when I saw it, blood red iris.

My eyebrows shot up to my forehead. What the hell was she thinking? That's right, she wasn't thinking! She is baiting a _demon_! Did she even have any weapons on her? I felt like banging my head on the wall. _Stupid stupid Clary. Stupid, _I thought. I don't care if she had a year of training; she wasn't going to _bait _him! Especially without _me_!

Aw, hell. Of _course _she was. That would be just like here, to thrust herself in danger at every chance possible. And I couldn't even help her! Not if I wanted her to hate me even more and get my ass whooped.

I sighed, trying to think of a plan that could get Clary away from the demon. Before I could, I saw Clary turn and face him, her beads reflecting some of the colorful lights. She whispered something in her ear and I saw him smile, revealing pointy teeth that were razor sharp.

The demon lead Clary into the storage room. And when I say the storage room, I mean _the _storage room. Where I fist laid my eyes on the red-head that could see us. The red-head that changed my life. I had always wondered what would happen if she didn't come that day. How my life would be different. But no time to dwell on that since she _did _come that day.

And look at where we were at now.

Still, it was something to ponder about. I saw Clary going enter through the door quickly and quietly, seeming to not spare a thought to it. Hurt pierced my heart – well, what was left of it anyway. My heart broke way too times lately.

I saw Izzy inch her way across the dance floor obviously going to help her. I would go and help Clary but something tells me that if I do, she'll never forgive me – if she ever does – and she might get suspicious. I can't give her even a sliver of doubt.

**Clary's Point of View**

I followed the demon into the storage room, some part of me remembering that this is where I first saw Jace and saw my first demon, the boy with the electric blue hair and unnatural green eyes. A bigger part fought off all thoughts of Jace, telling me to focus on the task at hand. To beat the crap out of the Eidolon demon.

The first time I saw one of _those_ I was helpless. Not anymore. I was going to send it back to whatever hellish dimension it came from, sending it running in fear. I can't believe that I ever thought that the last one was _cute_. I mentally shuddered as we walked through the door, the demon unaware that Izzy was close behind.

He walked all the way in the corner of the room, before turning and facing me. I was only a couple of steps away from him. Keeping my hand on my bag I reached in it, searching. My fingers felt the little slip of paper that Aden had given me before I continued my search.

He took a step closer, making sure I wasn't going to freak out or anything before taking another. He was only one step away now. Just one more step…

I was nervous now, frantically looking in my purse. _Shit, _I cursed. I didn't have much in it anyways, so why couldn't I find it?

He took the last step, angling his face towards me and my hand touched something cool. I wrapped my arms around his neck, as if beckoning him to come closer and…

Dove the blade home, through the spot on his back where I served his spine and pierced his heart. I jerked the dagger away, not wanting the blade of it to melt from the ichor that is bound to spill out. I stepped back, away from him.

It was the same way Jace killed Sebastian – I mean Jonathan. I still had problems thinking of him as Jonathan, it was just plain weird. Jace is Jonathon, not Jonathan himself. _Argh, _I thought. _I'm confusing myself again! _

Jace had actually taught me that move that had killed Sebastian but I don't think I got it quite right since I wasn't standing behind him, but the result was the same.

It was a longer, more painful death for him then the one that Seb got. Black blood spilled from his lips and he withered on the floor, twitching. He looked up at me, his now red eyes filled with contempt. "Nephilim," he choked out through the blood piling on the floor, forming a puddle.

I smiled at him as I heard the door crack open. I recognized it as Izzy's tall shadow and continued to stare down at the dying demon. "Yes," I drawled out. "When did you figure that one out?"

He glared at me before more black blood spilled out of his mouth. "You," he gasped. "You will rue this day. This fight is much bigger than you and me, Morgenstern."

I snorted. "What, is my father going to yell at me?" I scoffed, trying to hide that I was surprised that he knew who I was.

"Oh, we all know who you are, Clarissa. After you stuck that blasted dagger through my back, everyone can tell that it's you. Your hair gives it away; how many red-headed Shadowhunters are in the East Coast?" he asked, noticing my surprise and tossing a rhetorical question at me.

"Good, you need to know that _I am not a Morgenstern_. I'm sure with your death, you will make sure you never forget it." He then decided to start hysterically laughing, clutching his stomach before more blood oozed from his mouth, dribbling onto his chin.

He looked back up, painfully. His death hovering over him, it's black hands almost upon him. "Beware, Morgenstern," he warned, and I scowled. He had called me that on purpose. He deserved to die slowly now. "I have already warned you. This battle is bigger than you and me." He then chuckled.

And he starting folding on himself, going back to the hellish dimension he came from. I didn't want him to know it but I was scared. What does he mean; this battle is bigger than you and me?

Izzy walked up to me, clearly impressed. "Dang, Clary, you got skills. It was dying even before I entered this room. Nice. And only with a dagger." She nodded approvingly. "But what was with all the 'this battle is bigger than you and me' shit?" _That's exactly what I was thinking, Iz_, I thought.

"I honestly don't know," I replied tiredly, even though I didn't even do that much fighting. It was hardly even a match – it was like he _knew _he was going to die. He was just messenger boy. "I bet he said that only to scare me. You know how it is." Izzy nodded, relieved by my logic.

Suddenly the door opened again and I quickly hid the dagger behind my back. There was a very familiar outline at the door.

**Jace's Point of View**

"Did you kill it?" I called out.

"Of course," she scoffed. "I'm not a baby, you don't have to check up on me every time I kill one of those."

"Well, I _am _your mentor, I'm just making sure."

Izzy looked back and forth at us two, clearly unsure on what to do. "Hey, I'm going to make sure that there aren't any more lurking around anywhere – you never know. You guys can talk about your….training stuff and then you guys can join me." And with that, she skipped out of the room, giving Clary a look.

I opened my mouth to speak but I was cut off. Not even by Clary this time – surprise surprise – it was by the door bursting open again.

And it wasn't Izzy.

* * *

**A/N. Okay, as stated above, I have a very important announcement to tell you guys. So, I made a blog that's mostly about my fanfic and I have banners and stuff on it, so check it out! It's icyfirelove3 . blogspot . com. And no spaces, it's just that it probably won't show ten. And it's also a line on my profile, so if you want to do it that way, you can. Also, I might post a little bit about me and whatnot. Thanks for reading this! You get a sugar cookie for being so sweet =) *hands cookie over* Again, icyfirelove3 DOT blogspot DOT com.**

* * *

So, hoped you guys liked it =) Major cliffyyyy but trust me, it's not that bad. Well for me, since I well, you know, know. Hehe, I'm evil. I just thought that this was a good stopping point because if I didn't, it would have gone for another like 2 pages on Word. Minimum. So…at least you get this! =) Okay, so word is….summer! Because it's been nice weather here recently! Oh, and hmmm, 91 reviews? Please? I'm begging you *gets down on hands and knees* that's as low as I could get for a writer. So please? *puppy eyes* You'll get ice cream! =) Also, I know that the POV's change a lot but I thought it was necessary to see both sides of what happens.

* * *

**FUN FACT** (READ, I DIDN'T KNOW ABOUT THIS UNTIL RECENTLY. About MI): Also, guess what guys? I found out that Izzy's eyes are in fact a black and _not _a blue thanks to ddpjclaf. It was stated on Cassie Clare's twitter multiple times that Izzy's eyes were _black _and not blue. Do not trust Wiki, it lied t me! I was always confused if they were black or not from all these fanfics and Wiki told me it was blue. IT'S A LIAR. THEY ARE BLACK. Okay, that was a very important announcement.

To all that don't get like a boss means, it just means like they are so cool or something. Just saying. Or if you know what like a baller means (and no, not a perverted way) then it's the same idea. Idk how else to explain it really.

P.S. Check out all of Bookninja15's stories (too many to list out =P), Coolxnerd's You Should Have Stayed and MollyGM's City of Bones Jace POV! All really good authors =)

*****Reminder: This is set AFTER City of Glass and BEFORE City of Fallen Angels. And don't forget to review please!**


	15. Chapter 14: Anything But

*****IMPORTANT A/N AT THE BOTTOM. PLEASE READ!*****

**Disclaimer: The fey lied to me. They said I would become Cassandra Clare if I drank this potion. But I didn't. *sighs***

Sorry guys for this taking really long. I had no time to writer and I was going to make this into two shorter chapters but I made it into one big one because I liked longer chapters. And hey, who doesn't like a long chapter? So I hope the length makes up for it.

Now that that's out of the way, thanks for all the reviews, we made my goal =) Thanks to everyone who reviews, added my story on story alert and/or favorite story. You guys rule. That being said go and enjoy the chapter.

**Chapter 14: Anything But**

**Clary's Point of View**

"Jacey-poo, there you are! I've been looking all over for you!" she called out. She – as in the sliver-eyed girl – finally noticed that I was there. "Who is this?" she asked, turning towards me.

"That's Clary, my friend," Jace quickly answered before I could say anything. I shot him a dirty look.

"Well, Clary's got to go now. Bye," I said in third person and stalked out of the room, not staying to see their reactions.

I went back on the dance floor, looking for Izzy. She seemed to have disappeared again_. Probably stuck in a mass crowd of boys,_ I figured.

I sighed and sat back down on the bar stool. I looked around to see the sliver girl coming towards me. She was really pretty. Stunning actually. She was wearing a sequined sliver dress that went mid-thigh and it had spaghetti straps. She had sliver hoop and a simple charm bracelet decorating her ears and arm. She wasn't even a slut; maybe Jace really does like her. _And _she was tall.

Or at least, taller than me. Then again, everyone was taller than me.

"Hey, Clary," she said tentatively.

"Hi. What's your name?" I asked since I honestly didn't know.

"Sliver," she said in a dead serious voice. I blinked in surprise, oh the irony. She smiled at me before laughing, sounding like tinkling bell and covering her mouth with perfectly painted sliver nails as she did. However, she couldn't hide the pearly white teeth that shone like beams.

"I was just joking, people call me silver because I love the color sliver and because of my hair and eyes. My name is Selena." She stuck out her hand and I shook it, her hand slightly cold.

"Sorry about before," I apologized, genuinely meaning it. I wasn't mad at her, no, I was mad at Jace. And she didn't deserve that rudeness for not doing anything. She even seemed pretty nice. Maybe we could have been friends.

_If _she didn't like Jace.

Talk about awkward. "It's okay," she forgave me. "Any friend of Jacey is a friend of mine," she said sweetly. Okay, this girl was just going over the top; she was just _too_ sweet. I studied her, but she really seemed to have meant it.

It wasn't like Jace to go for the sugary sweet girls. And she called him _Jacey_. What the hell? She knew him for what, a few hours at the most and she has a _pet name_ for him already? Jacey and Jacey-poo?

I had a feeling we weren't going to get along that well.

**Jace's Point of View**

After Clary stormed away from us, I looked at Selena who shot me the _what's with her_ look. I ran my fingers through my hair. Dropping my hand I looked at the floor.

"You kinda walked in on us having a…fight." Well, that wasn't a complete lie.

But it wasn't the truth either.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't know," she replied sweetly. Really, sometimes her sweetness was just over the top, if you know what I mean. She didn't even ask me why like a normal girlfriend would! At least she didn't pry; she already seemed to respect my privacy. At least that was good.

Some people would think that as someone as gorgeous as her would be cocky, like me. But I was way off base. Very off base.

"Well," Selena filled in the awkward silence. "since she's your friend, I'll go introduce myself, so if you excuse me." And she left the storage room, her dress giving off ripples of silver, like moonlight bathing a river into silver.

I remembered what happened when Clary was in here before I came.

_I watched Clary slip into the room after the demon. _

"_I never got to ask you," a voice interrupted my thoughts of Clary, "but what's the name of the handsome guy I'm dancing with?" I looked at the silver-eyed girl. It was true, we didn't even know each other names. I considered giving her a fake name, but I happened to like her._

"_First," I smiled at her, "Yours."_

"_Guess." _

"_Silver?" I asked since she was all silver. It would make sense if that_ _her name. _

_She burst out laughing, throwing her head back. Her laugh was nice, sounding like bells. "No, it's Selena," she informed me after her laughter ceased. I smiled; she probably got that a lot apparently. _

"_Selena," I repeated, wrinkling my forehead. Selena…that was familiar. The word was just on the tip on my tongue…_

"_Your name means Moon," I stated. Moon suited her; she was all silvery white and the moon was like that too. And luminous, just like it. I couldn't think of a more perfect name; if it was Silver it would have been ironic but it didn't exactly suit her, if you know what I mean. _

_She smiled at me. "How'd you know that? Not many people know Greek and you don't seem like someone from Greece," she asked, looking up and down at me. _

"_Oh, I know things," I winked at her and she giggled. _

"_So, Mr. Golden Boy, what's your name?" she asked, changing the subject_

"_Ray," I answered with a straight face. Since I was Mr. Golden, might as well have fun with her too. She seemed to make everything come easy, as if I didn't have to try. That I could be myself with her. I wondered if people could fall out of love as they could fall in. And if they could fall in love more than once. _

_She cocked an eyebrow, breaking me from my thoughts. "Suiting name," she muttered, giving me a shy smile. _

"_What, you don't like it?" I asked, still playing along._

"_No, that's not it."_

"_Then what is it?" _

"_Tell me your _real _name 'Mr. Ray'," she requested and mocked me at Mr. Ray._

"_But that is!" I protested. _

"_Sure, sure."_

"_Fine, you win. My real name is Jace." _

"_Jace? Unique name you have there," she informed me, giving me a look, but when I looked at her again, it was gone. I guess I imagined it. _

"_Yeah, it is," I replied, not knowing what else to say._

"_You know, I really happened to like the name Jace. It's a rather pretty name." _

"_For a rather pretty guy," I smirked. _

_She chuckled. "You know," she told me, "I normally don't go for cocky boys."_

"_Is that so?" _

"_Mhmm. But your different," she whispered the last part, gazing into my eyes._

_I knew what she was going to do before she even did it, so I met her halfway. Our lips met and a spark went off inside me. I realized that I _really _liked her. But I couldn't. Not with a mundane! _She's just a tease_, I told myself. I can't drag her into my world. _

_But all thoughts of not being with her left my mind as her fingers explored my chest, touching it with the lightest pressure in an upward direction. One hand made its way to my neck and used it to bring us closer while the other one wound itself in my hair. _

_I wound my hands around her waist, clutching her to me like I was going to lose her. Finally gaining control of myself, I broke away from her only to have our foreheads touch, each of use feeling the heavy pants fanning to the other from the small distance. _

"_You know," she said as she stared into my eyes. "You have the most beautiful eyes, such a rich, dark gold." _

"_Thanks."_

"_Are they colored contacts?" she asked. _

"_I can be asking you the same." _

"_I'm surprised that you didn't ask yet. That's the first question that people ask me, even before: what's your name? It's rather annoying." _

"_So is it?" _

"_No." _

"_Impossible," I said in awe. And I thought that _my _eyes were weird for natural eye color. _

"_Well, what about you?" she asked, shrugging of my comment._

"_Real." I drew my forehead away, but we were still only centimeters away. _

"_So what's my prize?" she inquired._

"_For?" _

"_For winning," she grinned. Oh yeah, that whole 'Mr. Ray' thing._

"_Right, that. What do you want?" _

"_That's not a good question to ask," she educated me. _

"_Someone's a little naughty," I replied, tweaking her nose with my finger. _

"_Fine…hmm, what I want is…" and she trailed off, her lips brushing mine, teasing me. _

"_If that's what you want, that's fine by me. Your wish is my command," I smiled at her._

"_I'm sure it's more than fine by you," she correctly said and my lips silenced hers. _

_After a few moments, I pulled away slightly. "You talk too much."_

_After that, it was all uphill. Until I remembered Clary. _Shit_, I cursed mentally. I broke off the kiss, feeling guilty thinking about another girl while kissing another_. And people said I had no guilty conscious,_ I scoffed. _

"_Hold on, I'll be right back. There's something I need to do."_

And that's when I burst into the room, scaring the hell out of Iz and Clary. I felt a bit bad and avoided to look at Clary but nonetheless, I had to make sure she killed the thing and keep up my act.

Sighing, I walked out of the storage room, to the bar where Sel – the nickname I gave her since she called me Jacey or Jacey-poo, mentally shuddering at the last one – and Clary were sitting.

"It's okay, any friend of Jacey is a friend of mine." I overheard Clary and Sel having a little chat. Apparently Sel was forgiving Clary on her rude behavior before. Not that I blamed her.

I saw Clary grit her teeth behind her false smile. Only someone like me who has known her for a while could tell that she was annoyed. I'm guessing that she found her too sweet. I actually like it, strangely enough. A nice change from 'easy' people who all they wanted to do was strip me.

Maybe dating Clary made me a different person. I wrapped me arm around Selena's waist and her body curved to fit into mine.

"It was nice talking to you Selena," Clary said while giving me a nod. "I have to go find Izzy before she gets lot in her crowd," she joked before leaving swiftly.

Selena sighed after she left. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"I don't get what's up with her. What happened between you two?" Sel asked me. I felt obligated to tell her the truth and tell her something other than 'a really bad fight'. "And," she continued, "don't tell me that it's nothing. Is it just a 'coincidence' that she always leaves when she sees you?"

"She's my recent ex-girlfriend," I explained while cringing, hoping that she wouldn't label me as a player and leave me. I couldn't lose her.

I was surprised at that. I don't know why I thought that or why I cared what she thought about me, normally I just didn't care. But I did.

**Clary's Point of View**

I wove in and out of the crowd, scanning for Izzy's raven black hair and ink black eyes. Her eyes met mine over the sea of the crowd eventually, black finding green. _Like the colors of my dress_, I thought vaguely as I made my way towards Izzy.

"Who's that girl?" Izzy asked, cutting to the chase.

"Apparently _his _newest girl. Seems pretty serious too," I grunted, feeling like a reporter. More like a spy or ninja with my awesome Shadowhunter skills.

"Ah, well, who cares? Who was the hot dude with you earlier?" Izzy asked, changing the subject while winking and nudging me.

Rosebushes blossomed on my cheeks. So Izzy noticed. _And _thought that he was hot, which was pretty high in Iz's standards. He was just as good-looking as Jace, just sweeter and less of an ass.

When I didn't reply, Izzy continued to chatter about 'the hot dude'. "He's so yummy. If you hadn't found him first, I would have…" she trailed off, probably thinking about him and mentally stripping him.

"Izzy!" I exclaimed at smacked her arm playfully. "His name is Aden and–"

"Ohmygosh! What a hot name for a hot dude!" Izzy cried.

"Izzy, let him go! He's mine," I informed her.

"Aw, come on Clary!" Izzy whined. "Didn't you hear that sharing is caring?"

"Nope. Valentine is my father, don't you forget that. Being heartless is in my blood," I joked. I was so over my father thing. He was never even the father figure in my life. I mean unless you count him trying to kill me and kidnapping me, then sure, he was a father to me. No, my real father has always been Luke.

But for Jace on the other hand…

Shaking my head, I let all thoughts fly out of my head. _Don't think about Valentine being a father to Jace_, I thought anyway. I scolded myself, forgetting that I was not suppose to think about that.

"Clary!" Izzy exclaimed playfully, breaking me from my thoughts. She pretended to think. "I think you're right."

"Hey!"

"What, you _so _asked for that. And that's what you get for taking _my _man."

"He's not 'your man' and don't forget about Simon."

Izzy blinked; I probably shook her out of her dream with 'my man'. "Oh yeah…Simon. Right. Which is why," Izzy scoffed, "I don't care about _your_ man. And why I didn't hook up with anyone yet."

"Way to go Izzy, what an accomplishment," I said, my voice oozing with sarcasm.

Izzy narrowed her eyes at me and opened her mouth to give a witty response when she was cut off.

**Jace's Point of View**

"Aw, it's okay Jace," she said sincerely. She rubbed circles on my arm soothingly. "Don't worry, you'll be friends again soon," she confidently assured me.

I couldn't help but to feel reassured; her voice was like silk and as sweet as honey. I quickly hugged her, my hands touching the bare skin that was warm and soft under my hands.

I leaned back, letting my arms rest of her upper arms. "Thanks," I smiled at Sel, "I needed that." _More than you would ever know,_ I added mentally. It was killing me to see Clary but not being able to hang out with her or even talk to her. At least I knew she was safe.

" C'mon, let's go find her." I took one hand off her and let the other one trail down her arm until I was holding her wrist. I dragged her with me, looking for either red or black.

Spotting Izzy's tall frame first, I lead Selena to them.

"Way to go Izzy, what an accomplishment," Clary said to Izzy, her voice filled with sarcasm. Looks like we just stepped into a fight. _Oh, by the Angel_, I thought.

I glanced sideways at Sel, apparently she hadn't heard it yet. Right, she isn't a Shadowhunter. It was easy to forget that when I was with her, lost in her full moon-like eyes, gleaming –

_Get a grip over yourself_, I chastised myself.

"Hey guys!" Selena called out, giving them a wave. She said that at the perfect time – Izzy looked like was going to give one hell of a response. "I don't think I've met you before," Sel continued, facing Izzy now.

"I'm Selena."

Izzy have her one of those dazzling smiles, but I could see what was behind it. Anger. _Shit_. "And I'm Izzy. Are you one of Jace's friends?" she asked in a sugar coated voice, smiling sweetly and innocently at us.

What was I suppose to say? My girlfriend, I hardly even knew her, even if I wanted her to be my girlfriend. I like the sound of it…_focus Herondale_. And I couldn't be with her anyways, not if she was a mundane.

"I'm Jace's friend," Sel responded calmly. She turned her head so only I could see and close a sliver glittery eye at me. I guess this meant we were going to talk about this later. Oh what joy. I smiled in response and she was completely oblivious to the fact that I wasn't really into it. Clary could tell…_stop it Jace! _I mentally screamed at myself.

"Oh, nice to meet you." She smiled at Sel before giving me a pointed look. Great, I made the situation worse. Great.

Sel, looking up from her phone, gave a small frown at whatever she was reading. "Jacey, I have to go," Sel informed me sadly, her arm resting on my upper arm. I started to lean in when I remembered that she said that we are 'friends'.

Ah, screw it. I gave her a quick peck on the lips. Sel looked surprised but didn't pull away. Turning towards everyone she called out, "Goodbye, nice meeting you all." Looking at me only, she mouthed call me.

Looking down at my hand, I realized that I was now holding a small folded piece of paper. _Dang, this chick was _good. I didn't even notice that she slipped it in my hand. I nodded and winked at her.

"Oh, so you're just that friendly with all your 'friends'," Clary asked cynically. I turned to her; honestly, I forgot that she was even there for a second.

She crossed her arms and tapped her foot impatiently. "Yes," I replied, rolling my eyes. Clary huffed and walked away, Izzy a step behind her. Great, Clary talked to me with her free will and I ruined it.

_Oh well_, I thought. I was still in a heavenly mood from Selena. There was just something about her…

.o.O.o.

After a while, we decided to finally head home – it was getting late and Maryse would be upset if we returned home too late.

We all piled back in the cab, with me sitting shotgun again. Apparently Simon had left earlier because of his mom, but I didn't even notice that the bloodsucker left. In fact, I didn't see him since we got out the car.

Whatever, he wasn't any of my concern.

**Clary's Point of View**

I sighed in relief when Jace sat shotgun. Some part of me thought that he would sit in the back with us since Simon wasn't there.

But of course he wasn't, why would he? Neither of us are exactly friendly with him now. A small part of me thought that he might even sit in the back, just to be near _me _but no. Obviously he really had meant the breakup if he was already with Selena.

Poor Simon though – his mom had been wiped clean of her memory when we were all at Iris but she was super portative of him now. Thus, he left early so his mom wouldn't freak. At least he trusted Izzy to control herself with the crowd of boys.

When we reached the Institute, my feet wobbled from the drink as I got out of the car. I pushed it to the side and went straight to Izzy's room and changed out of the dress into a nice comfy pair of shorts and a shirt.

Izzy walked in the room a few moments after I did, looking a bit more buzzed then me but she was acting and walking perfectly fine. Better than me even.

Izzy flopped onto the bed, still in her dress, cupping her hands in her face. "So," she said to me, "you like him – what's his name, Adrian? Alex?"

"Aden. And yeah, I do," I admitted as I started taking my makeup off at Iz's vanity. Izzy could tell that I was lying and then would force it out of me – might as well get it out the easier way. Izzy smiled, as if she knew what I was thinking.

"Aw, that's so cute. But he's not a Shadowhunter," Izzy pointed out.

"I know," I sighed.

"What are you going to do?" Izzy solicited after a moment of silence.

I sighed again. I've probably done a lot more sighing I did last night – yes, it was very late, or rather, _very _early – then I've done in a week. "I don't know. I'll figure something out."

"This sucks," Izzy pouted.

"No, really?" I asked sarcastically. I wasn't really in the mood right now.

"Nice to know that having a drink doesn't change your sarcasm."

"And it doesn't change the fact that I'm saying shut up."

"Well then," Izzy said dramatically. I smiled up at her when something whizzed by my head. I punched it without thinking about it, my Shadowhunter reflexes kicking in. My hand sunk into something soft and light. It was a pillow.

"Oh, you're on!" I cried as I threw the pillow back at her. It hit Izzy with a _thump_. If she wasn't a Shadowhunter, that would have hurt. A lot.

"Clary," Izzy growled menacingly.

"Yes?" I asked innocently, clasping my hands behind my back and looking up at her.

Izzy looked at me for a while and I waited for the pillow, not letting my guard down. It wasn't fair; Izzy had a bunch of pillows on her bed – which she was standing on currently – and I had none.

Izzy flicked her wrist and I barely had enough time to duck. It brushed my head ever so slightly, ruffling my hair. _Aw, crap! _I thought. Her stupid whip helped her with jerking her hand fast; no wonder I didn't see it coming.

I grabbed the pillow, using it as a shield when Izzy threw another pillow at me. "Take that!" Izzy yelled. "And that!" as she threw another one at me.

While I was getting more ammo, she was running out. Izzy reached down to grab one after throwing a bunch at me – I didn't even know that she had more than two since it was all buried under clothing – and her hand came up empty handed.

I grinned at her, evilly. Oh, this was going to be _fun_.

**Jace's Point of View**

I watched Clary rush out of the cab, wobbling slightly. I shook my head as I paid the driver. _What an idiot_, I thought, directing my thought to _him_. Doesn't he know that Clary shouldn't be drinking?

But I wasn't one to talk; I used to drink. But not the _used to_.

Sighing, I went back in my room, catching a glimpse of blue sliding through the door that was next to my own. I changed into my PJ's, and just flopped onto my bed. It was becoming a rather bad habit of mine. I hummed a song to myself, not wanting to go to sleep just yet.

Despite the early hour in the day, I was wide awake. I couldn't keep my mind of Selena. She was everything that Clary was, excluding her feistiness. But Sel was kinder and just…different from Clary, even though they were alike in many ways.

Selena was like my personal moon, while Clary _was _my sun. Now I felt as if I revolved around the moon rather than the sun. She was all sliver, and as pretty and nice as the moon. For all I know, she could be the moon goddess or something. She sure was pretty enough.

I didn't even call her _hot_, I called her _pretty. _ Something Jace Herondale/Lightwood never did excluding Clary. Damn, I really liked her. If only she wasn't a mundane_. Maybe she was part fey_, I hoped. That would explain her prettiness. Oh, who am I kidding, she's a mundane through and through.

I sat up, sitting at the edge of the bed, my feet against the metal on the bottom on the bed. I rested my elbows on my knees and buried my face in my hands. Breathing in and out deeply, I wondered if I should just go to bed.

Just as I was about the get up and turn off the light, I heard giggling followed by some _ow's_ and some more giggling. _Girls_, I thought, rolling my eyes. But I couldn't help but to press my ear against the wall, hoping to hear what they were saying.

**Isabelle's Point of View**

Clary rapidly threw all the pillows but two at me, one hitting my head, messing up my hair. She was _so _going to pay for that one. Another hit my arm as I tried dodging all the pillows and get some of the pillows and two hit me near my stomach while the rest missed. "Now who's taking what?" Clary cried mockingly at me.

"Oh, Clary, you're on!" I shouted back at her. This was war.

"Let's make this more interesting," Clary suddenly proposed.

"How so?" I asked, interested. While at times Clary could be so predictable, at other times she wasn't. That's what made me like her when I first thought she was a mundane. They're so predictable – even some Shadowhunters are like that too. For crying out loud, she didn't throw herself at Jace unlike ever single other girl I met.

I mentally slapped myself for thinking about that bastard. He was a douche. _How _could he do this to her? They didn't even get in a fight, he just left! I was never one to have relationships, something that me and Jace had in common for different reasons. But anyone with eyes could see that he loved her.

And then he just broke up with her, shattering her into a tiny millions pieces. Even right now, I can tell that she was still hurt even if she may not show with _even_ with this Aden dude. Or maybe that's why she was shaky, because he a mundane. _Damn_, I thought to myself._ I _should not _have brought that up. She was probably thinking of that as it is. _

Even Jace looked like she liked that whatever-she-was-called girl; they just seemed to click, just like Clary and Jace had. Or maybe, he knew her beforehand. I didn't really think that Jace would go back to his playboy ways right after breaking up with her.

Or maybe that's why he broke up with her. _No_, I convinced myself. _Jace would never do that. He loves – loved her. And that marks people, even if they stop loving them. _

"How about," Clary said, interrupting my thought, "whoever wins gets Aden _and _does whatever the other person wants?"

I smiled. "Uh, I don't need him, thank you very much. But I might use him…" I trailed off. I was joking; no way in hell would I use him as a sex toy, not if Clary liked him. Especially after the whole Jace thing.

Clary faced turned red. "You. Will. Not. Touch. Him," she growled at me. God, she really liked him. At least that will take her mind off Jace. But there's still that issue of him….

"Relax. I don't need to touch him, he'll _throw _himself at me," I winked at her.

She snorted at me. "Fine, we just do what the other person says, how about that?"

"Deal."

And I threw the pillow at her face.

**Jace's Point of View**

They were talking about how gets that blue-eyed boy? What was his name – Aden? I rolled my eyes.

This was, however, going to be fun to see who wins and what the other person tells them to do. Clary wasn't as strong as Izzy, true. But Izzy didn't have Clary's fiery passion _and _she's the one who proposed this.

Another thing, she sounded already like she was over me. I knew that I had _wanted_ her to get over me, but this soon? I mean, faster was suppose to be better, right? But why is it that I felt betrayed? I felt like I was cheating on Clary.

Really, how could she just _throw away _what we've gone through? I sighed as I ran my fingers through my hair. I mean, there was me and Sel, but she was a mundane. I mean, I can't be with a _mundane_, even as much as I wanted to.

Even Izzy didn't go that low; even if she dated Downwolders, she was still dating someone who knew about the Shadow World and was actually good. Now, Sel on the other hand.

This was another issue too. Great, add that to my growing list of girl problems. Let's see how many girl problems Jace has now? should be a show. I mean, all within less than a _week, _I have four; Clary, Izzy, Selena and let's not forget Samara. Stupid thing that wanted to kill me.

Speaking of which, if I ever see her again, I'm going to kill her. Oh wait, make that _five. _I still have to explain to Aline that I didn't really like her and that I was just drunk. Maybe at the time I liked her, but she's just a friend. I guess the world seriously does hate me, though I should have gotten used to that.

.o.O.o.

After being lost in thoughts that kept bouncing around my head like a kid on a trampoline, I went to the kitchen. I raided the cabinets, looking for something suitable to eat that wasn'tmade by Izzy. I wasn't in the mood to be puking right now.

Unable to find anything good, I just settled for the classic: a small bowl of cereal. I chewed slowly, thinking. My thoughts were interrupted by voices drifting from the hallway.

_Oh, shit_, I cursed. Do I hide or stay? _Stay,_ I decided. I'm allowed to be here and I was here first, as childish that sounds, it was true.

Jace Herondale does not hide.

**Clary's Point of View**

After who knows how long, neither Izzy nor I gave up. Cool sweat stuck to the back of my shirt. "Izzy," I panted, resting my hands on my knees, back hunched over. We both had stopped throwing pillows. "Truce?" I proposed.

Izzy pretended to think about it for a moment. "Truce," Izzy declared.

"Let's go get something cool to eat, I'm really hot."

"That's because I'm in here," Izzy smirked.

"Yeah, okay. More like 'cause of me."

"Oh shush up! You were like _begging _me to use that line. And it's true," she smiled at me.

"Uh huh," I replied. "Now, let's go!"

"Ugh, fine." I think I heard her mumble 'pushy'.

"Hey," I said as we walked down the corridor and I shoved her arm lightly. "I heard that."

"You were suppose to," she taunted as we reached the kitchen doors. Light spilled onto the floor from the cracks. I looked at Izzy, who gave me a shrug. I hesitated before bursting through the door.

And there, sitting down at the table, was Jace eating cereal like it was the normal thing to do in the world at who knows how early in the morning. I raised my eyebrows but didn't say anything. Izzy huffed past me, throwing raven black hair over her shoulder.

"Is ice cream good?" Izzy asked as she rummaged through the freezer.

"Yeah, perfect."

I stayed by the counter, leaning against it, making sure that Jace could only see my back. I was still mad, angry, and upset with that kid, with our without Aden. "Umm, okay," Izzy pulled out like a hundred different flavors out. I didn't even think that they could all even fit in there.

"We have vanilla, chocolate, chocolate chip, pistachio, coffee, chocolate chip cookie dough and cookies 'n cream. I take it that you want coffee," Izzy stated, not bothering to ask me.

"Uh…actually no. Coffee ice cream is just a poser; I like the real stuff better." Izzy rolled her eyes at my response.

"Fine, what do you want then?"

"Umm, I want…cookies 'n cream." Silently, Izzy took out two bowls and filled one with cookies n cream and the other with chocolate chip cookie dough. I stifled a smile; who knew that Izzy liked to pig out once in a while too?

"Here you go," Izzy handed me the bowl. "Now, do you want to eat here," Izzy asked, glancing at Jace as she said this, "or in my room?"

"Let's go in your room," I responded. I didn't want to be stuck with Jace unless if I had to.

"You don't have to go eat in your room just because I'm in here," a gruff voice said, stopping us from exiting the room. "I was just leaving anyways."

"That's not why and you know it," Izzy snapped at Jace. That was a lie, that's _exactly _why I wanted to leave. Jace just stared at Izzy, briefly looking at me, and then put his dish in the sink and sauntered away.

"The nerve of some people."

"Jackass," Izzy agreed. We walked out of the kitchen and went back to Izzy's room.

.o.O.o.

After talking and paint our toes, we finally decided to throw in the towel and go to sleep. The whole time though, we successfully kept _him _out of the conversation after leaving to the kitchen.

**Jace's Point of View**

I heard feet shuffling down the hallway moments after I went into my room and then muffled voices as they talking about who knows what.

Actually, no, I _could _find out. I pressed my ear against the wall again – really, I should be given a certificate for being an 'Official Creeper'. I think I deserved that award for all the creeping I've been doing for less than a week.

I listened in for a few minute, listening to them talking about what colors to paint their toes and blah blah blah. All I could get out of that was that Clary liked her toes with a french tips, whatever that is.

I detached my ear away from the wall – it wasn't really that hard, they were boring as anything. And more importantly, they weren't talking about me. I was glad that they weren't; if they were, it was probably going to be some shit about me. I mean, I am curious as to what they say about me but I wanted to spare my ears that torture.

I decided to retire to bed, with nothing better to do and closed the light, lying down in bed. I could still hear the muffled voices and the laughs like they were taunting me. Now that I wasn't with Sel, I remembered that I still do love Clary. I also wonder how they could have so much fun while I was here, lying in my bed alone.

If Clary and I didn't break up, we would have been the ones laughing and talking, with Izzy telling us to get a room. And when we would finally decide to go to sleep, Clary would curl into me, and rest her head on my chest.

I mentally slapped myself, this was _not _the time for wishful thinking and I can't forget that I'm sort of with another girl. I went deeper in the blankets, trying to block out their voices

As much as I tried to go to sleep, I couldn't. I tossed and turned, in this position and that. I only fell asleep when all I heard from next door was silence.

**Clary's Point of View**

I woke up the next morning, bright yellow sunlight pouring in through the window. I rubbed my eyes crankily.

"Rise and shine!" Izzy chirped cheerfully.

"Ugh, Izzy, how can you be so cheery this early?" I asked groggily.

"It's not early, it's eight!"

"That's early!" I whined.

"Get up," Izzy commanded. I didn't say anything, just snuggled deep into my sleeping bag.

"Fine, you're making me do this."

"Wha–" I started asking before I was cut off by being moved around. I peeked my head up, glaring at Izzy. I was sideways along with my sleeping bag; Izzy was holding the sleeping bag from the side.

"Sorry, drastic times call for drastic measures."

"What are you talking about? And put me down!"

"Fine," Izzy huffed and just let go of the sleeping bag. I yelped as my side connected with the floor.

"ISABELLE!" I cried. That actually did hurt. It was definitely going to bruise later.

"What?" Izzy shrugged innocently. I got out of the sleeping bag, angry.

"Ha, you're finally awake!" she cried triumphantly. I glared at her. "Oh, right the drastic measure. You need to look hot in a couple hours. Hurry up and eat, shower and then report to me. Okay?"

"Why?" I asked warily.

"You'll see," she smiled at me mysteriously.

.o.O.o.

After eating a bagel and not running into anyone, thank god, I showered quickly and changed into black shorts and a deep blue off the shoulder shirt and a black tank top underneath.

I stepped out of the bathroom to see Izzy putting on her 'Izzy Makeup' as I call it, or IM. It's things that she wears everyday without a fail: eyeliner, mascara and some other junk. Despite Izzy begging me to, I still don't wear any makeup unless we go out to party and I get forced against my will to.

"Okay, so what's the big news?" I asked.

"Wait, first I have to make sure you look okay." She looked at me up and down, thinking.

"Not bad Fray, not bad," Izzy smiled.

"Thanks. So, news?" I prompted.

"Pushy. Okay, we are having Shadowhunter guests coming! All I know is that it's Aline – which can you believe by the way was already staying here for a couple of days and didn't tell us – and some friends. I think her friends – who are older – are going looking around to see if they are going to stay here for a while Aline will be going back eventually."

"No way, really?" I asked, flabbergasted.

"Way. Maybe she'll bring a hot guy over," she winked at me.

"Yeah," I snorted. "Simon better watch out."

"Hey!"

"What?" I asked innocently. "It's true."

Izzy grimaced. "They are going to come any minute."

"Yeah, and you tell me moments before they arrive."

"Yup."

I was going to give her a clever response when the door rang. _That's strange_, I thought. _They could open the door themselves. _

"Why didn't they just come in?" I voiced my thoughts.

"I guess they don't want to seem rude, you know. They're not going to just barge in. C'mon, let's go see if there's a hottie."

I rolled my eyes and followed. First of all, the guy would probably be all over Izzy and I still liked Aden. His number was burning a hole through my purse right now.

Izzy and I bounded in front of the door, and she let the grand doors fly open.

Me and Izzy gasped together when we saw who was at the door.

*****IMPORTANT A/N NOTE! Okay, so for the sleepover part with Izzy, I was going to have a different ending that was much shorter and everything and I have it typed up and everything but then I changed it to this one. If you want to see the alternate ending, go on my profile and click on the link to my blog OR it's icyfirelove3 DOT blogspot DOTcom. I will have it updated there sometime soon. And it's where I put my banners too if you want to check that out too.*****

So what you guys think of Selace or Jalena? Or to put it simply, SelenaXJace. Also, what about Claden, Adary or AdenXClary? (btw which one's do you like better, Selace or Jalena? I like Claden better for Clary but tell me if you like the other one too.)

And what do you guys think of the Izzy POV? My first time at that, so hope you guys liked it. Tell me if you ever want me to write in some else's POV and I'll try to do it. =)

Did you like the cliffy? ;P And who do you think it is (or who they are)? Secret word: Bee. Because I'm just terrified of them. Ask Bookninja15. And goal: 98 (and in case we go over (which would be awesome) just saying that 100th review gets a shout out and something else…idk what, so ideas anyone? I'm thinking a teaser with a mini teaser (so like 2 teasers). Oh, and I think my average length for a chapter is (yes, I finally figured it out) drumroll please…..around 4,000-5,000. Yay, pretty long right? That's longer than my earlier chapters =)

Check out the stories I beta for: Check out all of Bookninja15's stories (too many to list out =P but my personal two favorites are For the First Time (love the song btw) and Raziel Academy), Coolxnerd's You Should Have Stayed and MollyGM's City of Bones Jace POV! All are amazingly awesome =)

Also, I'm thinking about changing the title to my story again. What do you guys like better, my original one (City of Glass Hearts) or City of Shattered Glass? Whoever tells me what they think, I will give them an extra one line teaser for the next chapter. =)

*****Reminder: This is set AFTER City of Glass and BEFORE City of Fallen Angels. And don't forget to review please! Check out my blog too (banners and stuff)– icyfirelove3 DOT blogspot DOTcom =)**


	16. Chapter 15: Expect the Unexpected

**Disclaimer:**

**Aden: Say it.**

**Me: Say what?**

**Aden: You know what. *smiles***

**Me: *dazed* I do not own the Mortal Instruments. They belong to the talented Cassandra Clare.**

**Aden: Good. *leaves***

**Me: *un-dazed* HEY! *mutters***

I love you guys _so _much right now! 101 reviews? You guys are _awesome_! So if you are one of the awesome people who reviewed, you get my super thanks and give yourself a pat on the back. And it was more then what I asked for, double awesome! And thanks to all those who reviewed, added my story on alert and/or favorites. You all are epic. Oh, here's a little present for Memorial Day! Yes, I know that I usually update after a week (it's a day late) but remember that the other chapter was suppose to be two chapters! Again, there was a slight writer's block with the chapter. I knew how the beginning was going to be but the rest is just what came out from under my fingers and onto the computer. Thanks to everyone who reviews, added my story on story alert and/or favorite story. You guys rule.

* * *

**Shout-outs!**

**Abcdefg**** who was the 100****th**** reviewer! Congrats! Oh, and sign in next time so I can give you your mini teaser along with the teaser and give you a big virtual hug (just PM me)**

**Bookninja15**** who is just plain awesome. And yes, you were the first to go past my goal even though she wasn't the 100****th****.But this girl is just awesome. She's so nice and leaves a nice big fat review for you. **_**And **_**she has awesome stories. Win.**

**~MollyGM who hasn't been on lately, but she's awesome too! She points out my errors (blah) and tells me lines she likes. Another awesome person.**

**But all you guys are awesome for just reading this because it makes my day that people actually read this story =) This is for all of you!**

* * *

**Chapter 15: Expect the Unexpected**

**Jace's Point of View**

I woke up with sunshine warming my face from the open window. Yawning, I took a shower to wake myself up. Still sleepy, I brushed my teeth and quickly ate breakfast, the food sliding down my throat without me really tasting it. I wasn't going to risk running into _them,_ not after last night. I still can't believe I said that. It was true that I was thinking that, but I must have sounded like a jerk. Hell, I _was _a jerk.

I couldn't stay at the Institute right now. I can deal with seeing Clary today. I'll just tell Maryse to tell Izzy to train Clary today. I wasn't going to risk another episode. Especially after what happened last time. I shuddered when I thought about Clary punching me in the face.

Shaking that thought away, I thought that I could hang out with Selena today. It's not like I'm wanted here anyways.

I found her number in the pocket of my jeans that was in a crumpled mess on the floor. I was too tired to fold it last night – shocking, I know. Reaching in my pocket, I felt my fingers feel the slip of paper. I took it out and put it on the table as I threw the old jeans in the hamper.

I punched in the numbers and heard the ringing. I glanced at the clock, wondering if I should hang up. It was rather early and I didn't want it to seem like I was desperate.

"Hello?" a voice said on the other line. Too late for that.

"Hey Sel, it's me Jace."

"Oh hi!" she chirped, sounding much brighter than before. I smiled despite myself.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go out for lunch today," I said, sounding more like I was asking a question.

"Aw, I would love to but–"

The rest of her words were drowned out as I heard the sharp bell of the Institute ringing. _Who was at the door? _I wondered.

"I'm sorry, I didn't hear that last part," I said, putting the phone between my ear and shoulder, jogging to see who was there. "The doorbell just rang and–"

Clary and Izzy were already there, opening the door. And a look of utter disbelief crossed my face and I dropped the phone.

**Clary's Point of View**

I barely registered the fact that I heard Jace somewhere in the background, his phone clattering on the floor. He was just as shocked as I was.

Because, standing there in the flesh wasn't just Aline but Selena and Aden as well.

"What – how – wait – huh…" I stammered before trailing off, utterly and thoroughly confused.

Aden, a Shadowhunter? _And _Selena? What was going on here? My mind whirled with a million and one other questions.

"Clarissa?" Aden's voice broke my thoughts.

"How do you know my name; I didn't tell you last night…"

"Oh, everyone knows _your _name. You're famous."

"Wait," interrupted Jace. "You _knew _that we were Shadowhunters?"

"No," Selena answered. "I personally thought that you guys were mundies, no offense or anything."

"That's what I thought," Izzy responded. "We marked ourselves so our other marks wouldn't show."

"That's what we did," Aden responded, but he was still looking at me.

"Oh," was my clever response. "Why don't you come in? And hi Aline."

"Hey Clary," Aline greeted and stole a quick glance at Jace as we walked down the corridor.

"Okay, these are your three rooms," Izzy waved her hand to the three rooms across from her room. I had to admit, Izzy sounded like a professional and was being a good host. But then again, she's probably done this a million times since she lived here all her life. "My room is right there," she pointed to her room. "So if you ever need anything, don't hesitate to ask."

I swear that I heard a double meaning in her words. I could even picture her winking to Aden if I didn't have dibs. Silently, I thanks the Angel – since when did my luck change? Aden was a freakin' _Shadowhunter_. The hottie that Iz was counting on coming here with Aline was _mine_. Izzy usually _always _got the boy but then again, I was with Jace.

"Okay then," Aline said. "Where are the rest of your rooms?" Again, she stole a glance at Jace. I guess Selena didn't tell her that he was hers. Sucks. I know how _that _feels.

"My room is right next to Izzy's on the left," Jace answered, not getting that Aline liked her, which was a first for Jace.

When no one said anything Aden asked, "Where's your room Clary?"

"She doesn't live in the Institute," Jace said in a 'duh' kind of voice.

I smacked his arm. "Be nice Jace."

"Hypocrite," Jace muttered, too low for anyone else but me to hear. I shot him a look.

"Oh right, Jocelyn and Luke are your parents, right?"

"Stalker much?" Jace muttered.

"Jace," I warned. "Yeah," I said turning to Aden.

"As for blondie here," Aden said, shooting him a look, "I don't stalk you, everyone knows who you are. _Every _respectable Shadowhunter knows who you are." I felt heat rush to my cheeks.

"So you're calling everyone a stalker Jace?" Izzy snickered. He crossed his arms and looked away as I hid a small smile.

"So Sel, we have things to talk about," Jace said pointedly and lead her to his room. Aline just raised an eyebrow at them two. I guess she didn't feel that much of a loss, not that she should anyway.

"Hey Aline," Izzy said suddenly, "do you want to see my room? I have tons to show you," Izzy babbled and dragged Aline into her room, tossing me a wink and you're welcome look before she closed the door.

That just left me and Aden.

"Looks like were alone, aren't we Clarissa?" Aden smiled.

"Clary. You can call me Clary."

"Okay Clary," he said, putting emphasis on my name, "looks like we have a lot to talk about, don't we?"

"Yeah, we do. Want me to show you around?" I offered, looking up at him.

He smiled. "Sure."

.o.O.o.

I ended up dragging him to the Central Park, one of my favorite places. It was big and wide and just so…peaceful.

"So," I said, jamming my thumbs in the fronts of my jeans. "You're a Shadowhunter?"

"Yup," he answered, looking down at me.

"Did you know I was one at the club?" I asked.

"No. Did you?"

"Nope," I said, popping the 'p'. "Now tell me, why did the bartender give you an alcoholic drink?"

He wrinkled his nose in a cute way, as if hoping I wouldn't ask. "Well, I came here two years ago, before you even knew you were a Shadowhunter, and I convinced the guy to give me drinks. And I guessed he remembered me which is why he gave it to me without a fight."

I could sense that he wasn't telling me all of it. Like how he 'convinced' him to give him the drink. He must have been really young then. "You're not an alcoholic are you?"

Laughing, he replied no. "And you're not asking me the question you really wanted to."

I bit my lower lip. Where to start? "Okay, why are you here?"

"What, as in this Earth or here in NYC?"

I bit back a laugh – that was similar to what Jace once said to me. "You know what I mean."

"Yeah, well, I'm nineteen right, so I was traveling around with my friend, Selena who by the way, looks way to friendly with that blondie, and we were traveling around to search for an Institute to live in since we were done training in Idris and Aline wanted to come visit you guys so she came with."

I blinked at 'nineteen'. I was about a bit more than a year younger than him. "Haha yeah, she and Jace were 'together' if you know what I mean, last night. Oh, did anything…" I left my question hanging in the air.

He immediately picked up on it. "Yeah, my parents and Selena's used to be very close and they were out hunting one time – our parents were parabatai, and…they never came back. I was only thirteen."

"Oh, Aden, I'm so sorry," I said, placing a comforting hand on his upper arm. He gave me a small, sad smile.

"It's okay. Me and Selena had each other. She's like the younger sister I never had." Relief washed over me when he said him and Selena were sibling close. Like Jace and Izzy. Well, not at the moment but…

"That's nice. My brother turned out to be…" I trailed off, memories of Jace springing into mind.

"Not what you excepted," Aden finished, laughing a short laugh.

"You could say that." We walked in silence for a few minutes, listening to kids squealing, parents chatting, and birds chirping.

Suddenly, my phone started ringing. I grabbed my phone. "Hello?"

"Hey, Clary, it's almost lunch time. Are you and Aden going to come back or go to Taki's or something?" I could just picture her nudging me right now.

"Let me ask," I responded and put my hand over speaker. "Do you want to head home and eat Izzy's suckish mush that she calls food or do you want me to show Taki's?"

"Well, if you put it like that," he laughed, "Taki's it is."

Taking my hand off speaker I quickly said in it, "'Kay, Taki's. Bye!"

"I heard what you said!" I heard Izzy faintly on the other end before I snapped my phone shut, efficiently ending the call.

"Shall we?" I smiled up at Aden.

"We shall," he grinned back.

**Jace's Point of View**

The first thing I said to Selena was something like 'OMG, you're a Shadowhunter!' and then bombing her with questions.  
She was touring Institutes to see where she and Aden would live as _siblings_ and decided to check out ours out with Aline since we were around the same age.

After talking for what seemed like minutes, Izzy called her for lunch. "Don't eat any of it," I whispered to Sel, "It tastes like dirt." She giggled in response.

"Hey, do you know where Clary and Aden are?" Izzy asked with a wooden spoon in her hand. Aw, by the Angel, she was making soup again. We all know how well that went last time she made it, when the bloodsucker who was a mundie back then came.

"No," was all I said. I honestly didn't but where were they?

Izzy sighed and ended up calling them. Apparently they were going to Taki's. I didn't really care right now, as long as Sel was here, she could do whatever the hell she wanted. It's what I wanted in the first place for her. A small part of me knew that wasn't true but I shoved that inside a box and locked it securely. I was going to have a good time with Sel, _without _thinking about Clary.

We all ate the repulsing soup in silence, though it wasn't quite as bad as it was last time, it was still pretty bad.

"You were right," Sel whispered to me.

"When am I not?" I smirked back. She rolled her eyes and took another spoon-full of soup.

**Clary's Point of View**

Aden loved Taki's. We talked from anything to everything. We were getting along greatly and I was liking him more and more every second.

The way he talked, using his arms to help explain what he wanted to say. His perfect smile, the twinkle in his deep blue eyes, the way you could see his muscle without him even flexing it, and best of all, his personality.

When it was almost time to go and we were waiting for the waitress to bring us the check there was a silence for once. "Did you and Jace break up?" Aden blurted out, seeming like he didn't want to ask the question.

Startled, I answered truthfully. "Yeah, we did. What, did everyone know that we were together too?" I joked.

He cracked a smile, seeming to get over his embarrassment. "Well, that's what everyone thought, anyways."

"Here's the bill," the waitress said, putting it down on the table as she eyed Aden. A bubble of energy filled me before I identified it. I was _jealous_.

I brought out my wallet to pay, when Aden reached over and put his hand on top of mine. "No need," was all he said as he pulled out some notes.

"No, its okay," I protested. "You're the guest."

"And a male. What kind of man would I be if I made a pretty girl like you pay?" he asked and winked before paying. I blushed and looked down, suddenly very interested in my converse.

"Shall we?" he asked, getting up.

"We shall," I said, quoting him. He laughed as we went through walked through the doors.

"Taki's is really nice. I had a nice time," he said, looking sideways at me as we started walking back to the Institute.

"Yeah, me too." Suddenly I felt pressure in my hand, and I looked to see Aden holding my hand. I looked up to see Aden looking at me, as if asking if it was okay. I squeezed his hand reassuringly, smiling.

And we walked down the street, hand in hand.

**Jace's Point of View**

Sel, Izzy, Aline, Alec and I were all just chilling in Izzy's room – which I have _no _idea why in her room, I mean it's so _messy_ – but whatever. We were all catching up and talking.

Izzy, Aline and Alec were sitting at the edge of the bed while me and Sel were curled up at the pillows. We kept a steady stream of chatter up, and I just zoned out for a minute, wondering what Clary and Aden were doing.

The thrill of Sel coming was dulling and I was just out of it. I sighed, wondering if Clary was thinking of me, like how I was thinking of her. _Ah, whatever, _I thought. _It's better for her. _After all, I did this to put her happiness first. Not to complain like a stupid ex about dumping his amazing girlfriend like an idiot.

As if conquered up by my thinking, Clary and Aden entered the room, hand in hand, laughing. Everyone stopped talking and stared at both of them.

"What?" Clary asked self consciously and tugged the collar of her shirt nervously.

"Oh, nothing. Nice of you two to _finally _cared to join us."

"Nice to know that we were so missed," Clary snorted.

"Greatly," I couldn't help but to add in, speaking before thinking. Clary just looked at me, her green eyes piercing gold. _At least she wasn't glaring_, I thought. _That was something. _Maybe we could be friends again…eventually.

We continued talking, promising to show them something that they haven't all seen yet. Eventually, dinner time rolled around.

"DINNER!" Maryse bellowed from somewhere in the Institute.

"Coming!" Izzy yelled back. Turning to us she said, "Come on, who's hungry?"

"I am, unless you cooked," I joked.

"Word," Selena agreed and we high-fived.

"Well then," Izzy huffed. "Let's just go."

**Clary's Point of View**

We all shuffled out the door behind Izzy, entering the kitchen.

"Oh, hello Aline. Who are your friends?" Maryse greeted, smoothing out the nonexistent wrinkles on her pencil skirt.

"I'm Selena Carstairs," Selena introduced herself, shaking her hand.

"Aden Lovelace," Aden introduced and shook hands with Maryse as well. I waggled my eyebrows up and down at him when Maryse wasn't looking. Lovelace? You've got to be kidding me. He just smiled at me, as if he could guess what I was thinking.

Maryse smiled and from the corner of my eye, I could see a flicker of movement. Surprisingly, Magnus was here for dinner too. And the way he was looking at Selena and Aden – shocked and something else that I couldn't identify – was scaring me.

As if he couldn't quite believe what he was seeing. Tossing Magnus's weird looks aside, we all sat down at the table excluding Maryse who was going to eat with Robert later. Aden sat down on my right at the head of the table.

I looked up, surprised to find my eyes locking with tawny. I looked at Selena, who was sitting next to Jace, who was watching us. She blushed, a faint pink coloring the silver when she realized I caught her looking. _Ah, well, she knows about the 'fight' already_. That left Aline sitting across from Izzy.

We all had spaghetti with chicken, with a side of salad. Unlike Izzy, Maryse was actually a really good cook. Somehow, that didn't run in the family, or at least, with Izzy it didn't.

Dinner was surprisingly quite at first, only hearing the quite scraping of the forks on the plate. I guess we all felt too weird to talk in front of Maryse. Plus, we have been talking for a long time anyway. I looked up, to see Aline looking at Jace weirdly. Furrowing my eyebrows, I made a mental note to ask him about that.

"So," Maryse started, clearing her throat slightly, "how long do you guys plan on staying?"

It was silent for a moment; no one knew how to answer. "Well, Aline is going back but me and Aden still have to decide," Selena spoke.

Maryse nodded her head understandingly. "It's hard to pick, I assume. Why don't you live in Idris?" Maryse asked curiously.

"Well, we've been there for a while, longer than most places we've stayed at but something about it was quite…right for us. It was a beautiful place, don't get me wrong, but Sel and I decided it would be better if we didn't live there," Aden answered this time.

Maryse nodded, but I had a feeling that if she could, she would move back to Idris. It _was _spectacular there, but this is home for me. "Where did you guys live?"

Selena and Aden locked eyes for so briefly that I wondered if I imagined it. "We've been all over," Selena replied, not really answering the question, as if she was purposefully avoiding it.

"Yes, but there has to be a place where you spent your childhood or a place where you lived the longest," Maryse pressed. I could see Izzy, Alec and Jace giving her a pointed look but she just brushed it off.

"It's okay. We grew up in California before finishing up training in Idris," she said with a sad smile.

"And," Aden added, "we've lived in Hawaii for a long time too."

"Ah, that's nice. I take it that you prefer warmer places then?"

"Well, not necessarily. California could be cold sometimes, but nothing compared to here. But we've been to many places where it was cold so we will get used to it quickly."

"So you are considering living here?" Again, Selena and Aden shared a look.

"We aren't sure if we are, but it's really nice here. And there are people our age, for a change."

"It could be a pleasure to have you here," Maryse said whole-heartedly but I noticed that she looked like she wanted to wince. _Ah, right. Max_. Max wasn't near our age, and I guess saying that made her remember. I felt a pang of guilt; I could only imagine how horrible it would feel to lose your son when he was so young. Even if we Shadowhunters expected a short life, he was still very young.

Little Max, who was like Simon at his age. Glasses askew on his nose, reading Manga with a gamer tee on. I sighed; even though I didn't know him that well, I still felt his loss.

After that, everything fell into an easy chatter, Maryse leaving after a while to do something. Surprisingly, me and Jace didn't have a fight at the table but every once in a while, I would feel slightly uneasy with him there.

Then, we went back to Izzy's room to hang out while Maryse and Robert ate. Selena, Izzy, Aline and I all gave each other makeovers, and tried to convince the boys to let us do it too.

"Please," I whined, looking at them with puppy dog eyes.

"No. No way in hell will I let you touch me with that _glob_," Alec replied, disgusted.

"Sorry," Aden looked at me apologetically, "I'm not with you on this."

"Second that," Jace said, looking at the "glob" in disgust. Okay, so I don't like makeup that much either, but hey, it made me look better. And it would be funny if the boys wear it.

"Hey, well, _we _wear the glob, so you can too!"

"No one told you to," was Jace's and Aden's response at the same time.

I looked at them for a second as they looked at each other, shocked that they said the same thing at the same time. They were more alike than I realized. "Yeah, well, I guess it's true. Girls can do everything boys can _and _do it better," I said, turning around and looking at them. I knew putting it like this would annoy Jace and since Aden was so much like Jace, it would annoy him too. Thus, successfully getting them to wear the 'glob'.

"Burn," Alec said.

"You're also a guy," Jace replied.

"Yeah, well I'm gay."

"You're gay?" Aden and Selena asked at the same time. I guess they didn't notice Magnus and the looks he was giving Alec then.

"Silver, stopping copying me. I know I'm awesome and all but get a grip!" Aden said.

"Always the cocky one," muttered Selena. _Silver? _I wondered. I guess it made sense, I mean she's all silver. Cute nickname.

"Anyways, Alec," Jace said, "but that doesn't make you any less of a guy. And that gives you all the more reason to wear it. I mean, your boyfriend does too." Alec turned a bright tomato red, his blue eyes swirling like a hurricane. One that was going to beat down Jace _hard_.

"Shut up."

"That's the best comeback you got?" Jace taunted.

"Clary, control your boyfriend," Alec angrily commanded. Silence fell upon the room. "What? He is her friend, isn't he?" It felt like everyone just let out a breath, as if we were all holding it. But I could tell that Alec forgot that we weren't dating anymore. Selena looked a bit curious, cocking her head to the side but not saying anything.

"No one can Alec. I can do whatever I want."

"Oh blah. Fine, let's see _you _put that glob on," Alec said, smiling. Jace _never_ backs down from something.

"This 'glob' has a name you know," Izzy educated.

"We don't c are Izzy. Fine, I will _if _you do it too."

"Fine but that's not fair," Alec complained. Jace arched an eyebrow, beckoning him to explain. "What about Aden?"

"What?' Aden asked, clearly missing what they Alec had just said. "Why is everyone looking at me?"

"Just say yes," Alec told him.

"Yes to wha–"

"He just said yes! You guys have to do it," I interrupted, smirking. This was going to be _fun_.

"_For what?_" Aden thundered.

"Take a seat," Izzy ordered, waving to the chair.

"Oh no, oh no. By the Angel no!"

"Too bad." And we dragged him into the chair.

.o.O.o.

Hours later, Aden ended up having dark blue eye shadow on his eyes with some blush on his cheeks. I got to admit, this was pretty funny. He would have made a good girl.

Alec had light blue eye shadow with matching nails and mascara. Jace had glittery gold eye shadow, gold toes and he was wearing eyeliner. I couldn't help but to smirk at the sight of it.

"Alliekinz!" someone called as it burst through the door. A tall Asian, with green cat eyes and coffee colored skin entered the room in a flourish.

"Hey," Alec smiled, forgetting about the "glob" on him.

"Ohmygosh, you look so good Alec!" Magnus gushed. "Love the color, brings out your eyes. And the mascara, just wow. Wow to all of you boys actually. Never looked better." He winked a glittery eye at them.

Immediately, all boys blushed a deep scarlet. Well, at least I _thought_ Aden was, I couldn't tell with all the blush on. "Ah, well, I think it's time to go to sleep. I'm tired from traveling. Bye Clary," he said, giving me a quick peck on the cheek and dashing out the door.

"Ah, yeah, I have to go home or else my parents will freak. Bye!" And I was out of the door. I could see everyone's disbelief looks from my peripheral vision as I fled but I ignored it. I knew that they thought I was going to like make out in a corner with Aden or something.

However, I had stayed _really _late and it didn't help that my phone was about to die any minute. I raced home, making it back in a record of time. However, not enough that I was going to save my behind. I burst through the back door, breathless.

"Hey Clary," Luke greeted casually from the kitchen, lounging on the chair.

"Don't hey Clary her!" another voice scolded. My mother. I wanted so badly to sigh.

"Mom," I weakly said.

"Clary," she said, looking at me and crossing her arms and tapping her foot. _Aww, hell._ "We have you been?"

"Well, I was with–"

"Jace, I know! You really need to control yourself! I was this close from calling Maryse!" Jocelyn yelled, demonstrating with her fingers how close she was to calling.

I tried not to wince. I thought that they already guessed that we broke up. "But–"

"No buts! You–"

This time Jocelyn was cut off. "Honey," Luke soothed her and gave her a meaningful look.

She took a deep breath. "Sorry hon. I didn't mean to yell. I know you guys fought and made up, but you have responsibilities."

"Mom," I told her, looking at her in the eye. This was not going to be easy to tell her, but I'm sure she would be jumping for joy with the news I would tell her; she was never found of him and now I see why. "We aren't together. We broke up days ago."

I could see the look of surprise on both of their faces. "Aw, honey," Mom said, coming up to me and taking me in a huge bear hug. "It's okay," she said calmingly, rubbing circles on my back.

"It's okay mom. I'm fine."

She gave me a look of disbelief but let it drop. "Wait, then who were you with?" Luke asked. I forgot for a moment that he was even here.

"Oh, a couple new Shadowhunters came with Aline and we had dinner. I lost track of the time…" I trailed off, hoping they would get it. I sure wasn't about to tell them about Aden yet.

"Oh, that's nice." It looked like he was going to say something else too but he was cut off by my yawn.

"Tired?" Luke asked. I nodded. I wasn't lying, I actually was. Waking up early and going to sleep late had a toll on me. I wondered why the let me sleepover if they thought that me and Jace made up. Maybe they thought tonight. _Whatever_.

"Goodnight," my parents chorused and I quickly went up the stairs.

I threw on my PJ's and flopped onto the bed, beat.

Strangely, I went to sleep thinking about Aden. I woke up again a few hours later, having the urge to draw on the door. Somewhere in my mind, I was aware that I was going through the DP again. I went through the swirls without hesitation, thinking about Aden.

I blinked. I was in what I guessed was a very old fashioned dining room. It was rather big, enough room at the table to seat at least twenty. A massive gasolier hung from the ceiling, lighting the room with a pale yellow glow. On a sideboard, there was china set in it, a gilt-framed mirror that ran the length of the room. There was also a low glass bowl of white flowers decoration the table's center. It was nice for something old.

I saw the girl – what was here name? Tessa – Will with one girl and women that I did not recognize. I had no idea why I was back here. I was done with this stupid rune and I was just going to give it to the Clave; it had to be some use to them. Looks like I always come up with runes at the weirdest times.

The fair-headed girl that looked around Tessa's and my age was in a shimmered low-cut gown_. Another Isabelle,_ I thought to myself. She was in what I assumed a fashionable dress and was wearing a ring on almost every single finger. She was pretty too, just like Izzy._ And _it looked like she was tall and skinny.

"And Jessamine – Jessie, do look up. Jessie, this is Miss Theresa Gray; Miss Gray, this is Miss Jessamine Lovelace." I gasped, not bothering to stifle it. I knew that no one would hear me anyway.

_Great, _I sarcastically thought, _my ex's stupid ancestor _would _be friends with the guy I was currently dating ancestor. Damn, could this get any worse?_

And there was a black darkness before I was set in another room. I blinked; I thought I was getting pushed out per usual. I was now standing in a hallway and I was unsure what to do. Why was I standing in a random hallway? And I wanted to leave now. But how do I leave? All those other times, I was _forced _out by…something. I didn't want to dwell on that.

Suddenly, I saw Tessa creep out her room and that's when I realized that I heard music being played. A violin? It was really good. _Probably Will_, I thought. _Musical skills probably run in the family._

The door was slightly ajar and Tessa put her hands to it, the door swinging open. "Will?" he called out. "Will, is that you?" He didn't even stop playing as he said this. It's obviously not Will.

And was he blind? Couldn't he just _see _who it is? I crept up behind Tessa, not wanting to _be _her again like last time. That was just creepy. Although, I was as close to her as I could get.

Tessa didn't say anything. I agreed with her, the music was too beautiful to interrupt. However, whoever is was _did _break it off themselves.

"Will–" he started, but saw Tessa. I swear, it looked like he saw me too. "You're not Will." And that's when I really looked at him. He had silver hair and eyes. Even his skin was silver, although it was probably heightened by the moonlight streaming in through the window.

Please, I thought, _he _is not _related to Selena. This is all too weird. That we are friends with the families that were friends after a hundred something years._ I still didn't know what year this was, but it couldn't have been _that _long ago. But how is it possible that Jace's, Aden's _and _Selena's descents were all friends?

Oh Angel, the universe was strange. "I'm so sorry," Tessa said, clearing her throat and breaking me away from my thoughts, not that I minded. I didn't exactly want to think about this right now. "I – I didn't mean to come in here like this. It's – my room is across the hall…"

"That's all right." He lowered the violin from his shoulder. He was _so _skinny! I wonder where this silver trait came from. "You're Miss Gray, aren't you? The shape-changer girl. Will told me a bit about you."

"Oh," Tessa said.

"Oh?" The boy's eyebrows rose. "You don't sound terribly pleased that I know who you are."

"It's just that I think Will is angry with me," Tessa explained. "So whatever he told you –"

He laughed. "Will is angry with everyone," he said. "I don't let it color my judgment." Sounds a lot like Jace sometimes. Strange…

He turned to lay the instruments and the bow on top of a wardrobe. When he turned back, he was smiling. He had a rather nice smile. "I should have introduced myself earlier," he said. "I'm James Carstairs. Please call me Jem – everyone does." So I was right! He _was _a Carstairs. I wondered what they would think if they knew that all the ancestors are friend.

And that's when I was pushed out and blackness enveloped me like a blanket.

**Unknown Third Person Point of View**

The sharp sound of the phone ringing pierced the quite.

"Hello?" a man answered.

"Hello. Is all going according to plan?" a deeper voice answered. Usually he didn't even bother with a hello, but he was feeling a bit nice today. But even on his nice day, he was not one to mess with.

"Yes, everything is. All we need is a couple more weeks and the job should be finished." Even though the other man couldn't see, he smiled. He had a feeling that this was _too _easy.

"Good," was the only reply from the deep voice before he hung up.

"Thanks for the goodbye," the other man muttered sarcastically into the phone, slightly annoyed before he hung up as well.

* * *

Cue the scary music =) You like? I know that this chapter was slow sadly, but at least the ending was kinda cool, right? This was only a filler chapter. Wait till you see the next few chapters – it's going to get _intense_.

If you will, please tell me what you guys think of the whole Selena Carstairs and the Aden Lovelace thing if you read The Infernal Devices. It's just a little extra thing if you read it. I was planning it since they went into the club and then you see the connection in the DP and I really liked it.

Also, who did you think was the people on the phone? Aw, yes, a killer but at least I know who they are =) The secret word: BQQ. And yes, as always, I have a reason: because I had one yesterday! *whoot whoot* But the mosquitoes suck (literally) but luckily everyone but me got bitten *smiles* Oh and thanks for the many reviews again! Love you guys! Think we can make it to 108? I can't believe we got to 100 =) You guys made my month, really.

Also: Word means like you agree. Like oh, that shirt is so cool. Word. Just in case you guys didn't know.

*****Reminder: This is set AFTER City of Glass and BEFORE City of Fallen Angels. And don't forget to review please! Check out my blog too (banners and stuff)– icyfirelove3 DOT blogspot DOT com =)**


	17. Chapter 16: Smiles

_**Who else heard that Jamie Campbell-Brower is casting as Jace? What are your thoughts?**_

* * *

**Disclaimer: **

**Aden: Say it. *smiles***

**Me: Oh no, I'm not falling for that again! **

**Aden: *smile drops off his face* Say it. *holds up a seraph blade* **

**Me: Uh, I don't think so. I own you. **_**And **_**Selena. *smiles smugly***

**Aden: Yeah, well you don't own The Mortal Instruments. *walks away* **

**Me: =O **

**Right, I haven't been saying this, but now that they are a bigger part of the story, PLEASE DO NOT TAKE SELENA OR ADEN. Thank you! Much appreciated. **

Do you guys really want me in hyper mode? Because with going over the goal again in just THREE DAYS (well two and a half because I posted it at night and then 110 a few days later – you know who you are =D). And I barely had any time to write this week too, yet you got me writing crazy when I can! And before I did this chapter, I had to do the banner for the last chapter (I always do). Right, if I've been forgetting to say this sorry, but thanks to all those who reviewed, added my story to story alert and/or favorite story and favorite author. You all make my day

Oh, and I updated a day before a week =) I'm so proud of myself lol.

* * *

**Chapter 16: Smiles**

**Three and a half weeks later…**

**Clary's Point of View**

"Stop, stop!" I managed to gasp out in between laughs.

"What's the magic word?" a voice asked me teasingly.

"Aden!" I squealed before I was laughing again and had no breath left to talk. "Stop tickling me, _please_," I begged him after I caught a gasp of air.

"No, the tickle monster won't stop unless he gets what he wants."

"Fine. Love you. Now _let me go_!" I wrenched free from his soft yet hard hand without meeting any resistance.

"That's my girl," Aden smiled fondly at me.

"Yeah, yeah, Dee," I muttered. My sides ached from the tickling. I thought that Blue as a nickname was kind of stupid and now it's Dee, I liked it.

Aden and I have officially become a couple on our third day of dating. I told my parents that night and they seemed surprised but once they meet him, they were fine. Better than they were with Jace even though Aden is older than Jace. Well, for Jocelyn anyway.

And whatever weird reaction Magnus had from Aden and Selena, it was long gone. He was more comfortable with them living in the Institute even before we even were. It looked like it was as natural as breathing for him. Maybe I just imagined the whole thing.

Yes, Aden and Selena finally decided to settle down here. And I wasn't the only one with dating news. Selena and Jace became official around the same time as us, Simon and Izzy decided that they were exclusively dating now _and _Mia seemed to be with one of her old ex's. I think his name was Jordan or Kyle. He was a werewolf too apparently.

Life went back to normal – well, as normal as you could get with two new Shadowhunters living here and with Jace and I broken up. Surprisingly, we were still on good terms but not exactly friends yet. As long there were other people there as well, it wasn't awkward.

An arm wrapped around my waist, and I snuggled into Aden's side, resting my head on his shoulder. We were in his room and it was clean, but not Jace clean. He did have a few things scattered here and there but they were in an organized messy way, the way some guys style their hair like 'bed-messy'.

Without even looking, I could tell you what's covering Aden's walls; pictures of us. Sure, they Selena covered a fair amount too – they _did _know each other since they were in diapers – and an occasional one with Izzy, Alec or Magnus, even a rare couple with Jace but I was in most of them. I took him everywhere, eager to show him everything here. And he was just as eager to see it.

I also had told Aden that Jace was my recent ex right off the bat, even before we were official. It wasn't fair that he didn't know that I was still sort of upset with it that then and he didn't know; he had a right to know. He didn't even seem surprised by it and took it rather easily.

"Clary," Aden murmured into my hair, "what are you thinking about?"

"Huh, wha- oh, nothing really. Just spacing out, really."

Aden was just about to respond when the door burst open.

**Jace's Point of View**

I opened the door, to see Clary curved perfectly into Aden's side and her head resting on his shoulder. His head was on top of hers, with an arm around her waist. His mouth was open, as if he was going to say something but he got cut off. By me. _Oh well, _I thought, trying not to dwell on the fact that Clary was curled up here with her boyfriend.

It wasn't exactly as awkward between us like it was before, but I still couldn't help the little jump my heart gave me at the sight of them. For some reason it felt _wrong _when she was with him. It wasn't like this when Sel and I were first dating, but the feeling was growing stronger and stronger since then. I don't really understand why I cared that much – Clary was free to marry whomever she pleased.

"Get ready to puke," I said, hiding what I was thinking with my wit. Clary could read me like an open book, the words enlarged by a magnifier. And I didn't want her know about this feeling. "Lunch."

Aden groaned and Clary rolled her eyes before lightly slapping his arm that was resting on her waist. "Aden, be nice, she's gotten better!"

"Yeah," Aden snorted. "Because of the cookbook you gave her as a 'summer gift'." He mocked Clary at the last part, using a girly voice.

Clary frowned. "I _so _do not talk like that. And hey, at least we don't have to starve ourselves now. You guys should be _thanking_ me."

I lowered and lifted my head and my arms in a mock gesture of a bow. "Happy?"

"Ecstatic," was Clary's sarcastic reply.

"Okay," Aden said, getting up and clapping his hands together. "Who's ready for torture time?"

Clary elbowed him as we walked down the corridor but there was a soft smile on her lips. When we reached the kitchen, with me still talking about how horrible Iz's cooking was when we walked through the door.

"Fine," Izzy huffed. "You can go starve then." We all shared a look.

"Like we didn't already," Clary whispered to us. We all started laughing when we all stopped at Izzy's piercing gaze.

"Here you go," Izzy said, giving a plateful of…mush. I had _no _idea what this girl had made, and I usually could guess right from living with her since I was ten. You think a man by now after living with her all these years would know, but _nooo_. She just _had_ to go and prove me wrong.

**Clary's Point of View**

I stifled a laugh at the mush that was on his plate. I think it was suppose to be pasta but looked like a _very_ messed up mashed potatoes.

Well, at least Izzy and Jace were on better terms now. I felt bad that they were fighting before because of me. Stupid guilty conscious – it was _his _fault.

Shoving those thoughts away, I tried not to gag when Izzy handed me a smaller serving of the mush. Now, it wasn't looking as funny as it was before. I saw Jace, who was sitting across from me, in our usual seats since the dinner with Maryse, smirk as if knew what I was thinking.

He wrinkled his nose and made a big show taking a bite of the pasta. Rolling my eyes, I tried not to concentrate on what I was eating and just shoving it down my throat. It wasn't half bad if you didn't see what you were eating. Oh, who was I kidding, it was pretty bad.

Izzy sat down and took a bite of her pasta before spitting it out and dropping her fork on her plate with unnecessary force. "Why didn't you guys tell me that this tasted like cardboard?" Izzy exploded.

We all stopped eating and looked at her. "Well?" Izzy demanded after no one said anything. We were still too stunned that Izzy admitted that her cooking sucked. "Do you have anything to say about this?"

"Yes, I do actually. How do you know what cardboard taste like?" Aden asked sarcastically; always a kidder. Again, it sounded like something Jace would say. It never ceased to surprise me about how alike they are.

"I did dare her once to," Jace jokingly added.

"I never ate cardboard and you know that!" Izzy threw, rather hard I might add, a hand towel at Jace. He plucked it out of the air with ease.

"Control Izzy, control." Izzy took a deep breath. I think she was going to kill him; I tensed, ready to spring if Iz decided to claw Jace.

"Control yourself Herondale. Now, who wants Chinese?" Izzy asked, pointedly not looking at Jace. I was too shocked to answer – I was kind of counting on Izzy beating him up. It would do him some good to his fat head.

"Me!" Alec crowed, not bothering to care about the look Izzy gave him for being so eager.

"Second it," I agreed.

"Same," Aden agreed. Leaning toward me, he whispered in my ear. "Looks like we aren't starving today, are we?"

I giggled and stuck a forkful of mush in his open mouth. "Hey – what the?" exclaimed Aden when the fork was coming in view and chocked out that last part.

"Eat up," I laughed.

"Clary!" Aden playfully batted at the arm that was holding the fork that was still in his mouth.

"What, you deserved that." Aden just shook his head and chuckled, swallowing the mush and dropping the fork on his plate.

"Hey guys, what do you want?" Izzy called out, her hand covering the speaker on the phone.

Everyone rattled off names of things they liked. "And don't forget Mu Shu Pork!" I added. Surprisingly, no one – not even Jace himself or Selena – said it. It was pretty good but that was Jace's favorite.

"Like I could forget," Izzy laughed and rolled her eyes but she repeated Mu Shu Pork into the phone. Jace shot me a look – one that was grateful and some other emotions mixed in it. Surprise maybe? How could I _not _know, I _was _with him for a year and a half.

"Okay," Izzy shouted over our voices, breaking my gaze away from Jace to Izzy. "Who wants to go pick it up?"

"I will!"

"Me!" I said at the same time as someone else. Jace.

We both just looked at each other. Izzy cleared her throat. "Okay then. I guess it's settled. Unless anyone else wants to go?" Izzy asked, raising her eyebrow – dang, why can _everyone _raise one eyebrow except for me? – in question.

I looked at Aden, and he gave me a shrug, as if saying, _do whatever you think would be the best._ I'm guessing no Aden then. His eyes were saying that he would come if I wanted him to though.

**Jace's Point of View**

I looked over at Sel, and she gave me a short nod, one that I wasn't even sure if I actually saw. The look her in eyes clearly said, _patch things up with Clary. I'll give you guys some alone time._ I gave her a quick, small smile and snatched the keys that were dangling out of Izzy's hand.

I smirked at her before calling out to Clary. "C'mon, let's go." After the whole incident about us Shadowhunters with all this sick, insane training but not knowing how to work a computer and more importantly, how to drive, we were all were required to learn how to.

We even had two laptops in the library. Sad thing was that Aden and Sel knew how to drive ever since they were old enough. Actually, they learned how to start driving at fourteen – insane right?

They were living in South Dakota at the time, not leaving for Idris for another year or so. Apparently, you can get your learners permit at _fourteen_. If I lived there, I would be scared as hell; it was bad enough that New York drivers were bad drivers as adults, but _fourteen _year olds? Insane.

I climbed into our jeep – hey, you never know with us – and started the engine. It purred to life as Clary, slightly struggled to get up into the car from the big gap.

I resisted the urge to laugh right out and considered helping her up before rejecting that idea. Aden would be _pissed_ at me if I even touched her. Sure, we got along, but he could tell that I 'screwed her up pretty badly'. I'm not even kidding, that's what his face looked like what it said when he found out – I'm pretty sure that _was _what he was thinking – even though he never said anything about it outright.

And I don't blame him, but my thoughts were unnecessary. Not two seconds after struggling to get in, she plopped down onto the seat and strapped on her seatbelt immediately.

"What, scared of me driving?" I smirked at her.

"Cheaaaa," she drawled out sarcastically at me, cupping her cheek as she looked out the window. Resisting the urge to put my fingers under her chin and make her look at me, I gripped the steering wheel a little more tightly than necessary _and _with both hands.

We were halfway to the Chinese restaurant before I could take it. The silence was maddening. "What's wrong?" I asked, exasperated and throwing up my right hand. I didn't need to drive with two hands anyways.

"Nothing," she muttered and continued gazing out the window steadily.

"Clary," I said, growling a bit. "Tell me."

"There is _nothing _wrong. Yesh Mr. Worrywarts."

"I don't have warts."

"I never said you did," Clary replied.

"Yeah, but you implied it," I argued. We continued bickering for a bit, falling into easy, meaningless chatter.

I pulled over the street, near the restaurant, and hopped out the jeep, going over to the other side to open the door for Clary. She however, had other plans. Her legs were already dangling down the side, trying to get down.

**Clary's Point of View**

I jumped – and nearly fell. Curse my shortness. I stumbled into something hard and I thought that I much too vertical to be landing on the floor. And no way was I on the floor, not with my training.

Strong arms encircled my upper arms as I was steadied and pulled away from the hard chest. I looked up to meet gold. Jace. "Thanks," I muttered, breaking away from him and walking into the restaurant.

I gave them Izzy's name and was joined a few seconds later by Jace. His face was perfectly blank. Too blank. He was hiding something from me. _Wha-, _I wondered, before realizing why. I must have looked a bit…freaked out there.

Yup, I most certainly was not use to being touched by Jace, not since I punched him. The man gave us three bags, and Jace, trying to be a gentleman, took the bags when I tried to. "You two have a nice day," the man called out to us. We just nodded our heads to show that we heard as we left.

I rolled my eyes at him as we walked toward the jade jeep. "I can carry that," I said. He didn't have to treat me like I was helpless.

"I know."

"So why don't you let me?" I asked.

"Because it's called being nice. You should try it some time," he informed me with a straight face.

I raised my eyebrows at him. "Well saying that wasn't very nice, now was it Mr. Nice?"

"Touché." I smirked at him as we climbed back into the jeep.

It was quite the whole ride home. It wasn't the awkward kind of quite were no one knows what to say, but the quite, comfortable quite for once. It was a nice change; it was like the good old times again.

Something poked me in the side."Wha…?" I asked tiredly as I swatted slowly at the thing that was jabbing me. My eyelids fluttered open to reveal none other than Jace.

"Oh, Sleeping Beauty finally awakes!" Jace announced, looking back around him as if there was a crowd around us.

"Oh, shut up," I murmured as I brushed past him, feet crunching loudly on the loose stones. I could feel the heat crawling up my cheeks from embarrassment.

"Am I really that boring?" Jace asked, feigning hurt as he put his hands on his chest were his heart is.

"Mhmm." I opened the doors, not wanting see him. It still felt weird. I mean, my ex boyfriend and my current one living together, under the same roof? _And _in general with Jace, I've felt weird around him, something I've never really felt until last month.

I could feel Jace's disbelieving face boring holes in my back. I turned around sharply. "Is there a reason why you are staring at me? I know I'm pretty and all, but you don't to stare." I used his cocky tone, just to annoy him. Of course I didn't really think that, but what did he know?

He narrowed his eyes at me. "Don't flatter yourself."

"Oh, I will," I smiled and walked through the kitchen doors, everyone cheering as we set down the food.

Everyone dug in as if their lives depended on it. Well, I guess it did, compared to Izzy's cooking. After the scraping sound of metal on plate slowed down, Jace announced, "Clary fell asleep on me!"

Everyone gave me a questioning look. "What were you doing up so late to make you tired?" She waggled knowing eyebrows at me.

"Izzy! It's not like that, and anyways, Jace is really boring."

"Mhm, tell it to the judge."

After some more teasing and cleaning up I had training to do. Luckily, Jace now was not my only trainer anymore. It alternated with Jace, Izzy and Alec. They offered Selena to train me too since she was the same age as Alec – shocking I know; she's older than Jace! – but she denied, saying that she wasn't good at teaching others.

Aden _would _have been able to train me but since he was my boyfriend and no one trusted just us to train, that didn't happen, much to my disappointment.

I don't get why they trusted Jace but not Aden. I mean really? Trust _Jace _over Aden? But then again, Jace proved to be serious about training. Whatever, I still spent tons of time with him anyway.

Today was Izzy's turn to train me, and boy was she going to get beat up for saying that comment earlier. I didn't even sleep with Jace, so why would I sleep with Aden?

I didn't have to wait long; Izzy was out pretty quick much to my surprise. "Okay Clary, combat training. Try to knock me off my feet," she said with a wicked grin before springing at me.

She landed on my back, weighing more than I thought she would weigh. But she _was _tall. Never mind, I didn't have time to think about stuff like that.

She locked her arms tightly around my neck, not enough to choke me, but enough to make it _really _uncomfortable. I jabbed my elbow at her stomach, efficiently getting her to gasp out of pain and loosen her hold on me.

Smiling, I grabbed her now loosened hands and flipped her over my head, landing with a loud _thud_ on the mat, lying on her back. I smiled down at her – one of the very few rare times – and offered her a hand up. She took my hand and…

Pulled me on the ground too, with her rolling on top of me. I struggled against her weight, trying to gain the upper hand but it was no use. She smiled at me, thinking she won.

After a while of trying, I gave her my best defenseless, lost look before hooking one of my legs around hers and using it to flip me over on top. I then wrapped both of my feet around hers so she couldn't move it and put both of her hands over her head in an iron hold.

The only sounds you could hear were our panted breathing. Sticky sweat coated my skin but Izzy wasn't even sweating, per usual. As our breathing slowed down, I heard another person breathing in the room.

I slowly turned my head around while Izzy craned her head up.

**Aden's Point of View**

I was watching them for a while, with them grunting without realizing it. As quickly as Izzy had sprung on Clary, it ended just as quickly. Technically, even though they continued to fight, Clary already won. Izzy had said to knock her off her feet, which she already did within the first five seconds.

It was actually pretty funny to watch them wrestle on the floor, but I couldn't help but notice how lethal Clary was, despite looking petite. Who would ever guess someone like her could take on someone that was much bigger than her?

Clary, at the end, won again. I was surprise – Izzy should be better than this. But Clary became really good too. _I'll have to remember not to mess with her,_ I jokingly thought to myself. Clary just sat on top of Izzy for a while, in the same position, not making the same mistake twice.

And they still didn't notice me. Oops, looks like I spoke too soon. Clary turned her head slowly right then, to meet my blue gaze.

"Hey," she said with a small smile.

"Is there something you want to tell me?" I asked.

Clary furrowed her eyebrows, then understand washed through her face.

She quickly scrambled up. "I didn't mean for you to find out this way," she answered, looking a bit nervous…and guilty?

I blinked – no, she was just joking…I hope. And that's when Clary started to burst out laughing.

**Jace's Point of View**

I stood at the open door to the training room. Clary was doubling over laughing, with a slightly confused Aden and a smiling Izzy.

"What's going on here?" I demanded.

"I – Aden, he –" Clary sputtered, not really making sense. She was wiping at the tears that were oozing out from the corners of her eye from laughing so hard.

"Uh, Clary?" I asked, concerned.

"She'll be okay in a minute," Izzy responded. Clary did stop laughing eventually.

"What happened?" I asked after she stopped.

"Aden was joking around asking if I had to tell him anything – I was beat Izzy in training, and I was pinning her down – and then I acted all guilty and he believe me for a second that I was lesbian. As if," Clary explained, erupting into another fit of laughter. She must have realized what it seemed like.

Aden just turned a beat red, muttering something about how it wasn't true. "Aw, it's okay Aden. I'll make it up to you," Clary offered her rather embarrassed boyfriend.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," I warned her.

"Oh shut up, not everyone is perverted like you," she retorted.

"Yeah, they are, they just don't show it."

"Mhmm."

"Hey, don't you go falling asleep on me again." That's the last thing she said to me before she fell asleep in the car. I was surprised – Clary was a rather light sleeper.

"Yeah, I think I'm getting a big tired actually," she said, faking yawning.

"Great. So now we have another cat in this house."

"Are you calling me fat?" Clary asked me, her eyes dancing.

"Church is _not _fat!" Izzy protested, the only one thinking about the cat. _Only because you feed him all that fish_, I thought. It _was _Izzy's fault. He was the only one that actually ate her cooking.

"Yeah, sure he isn't. Just how you aren't dating Simon."

"But I am!"

"My point taken."

"By the Angel, can you two stop bickering?" Clary asked, exasperated.

"It was your fault," Izzy and I said at the same time. We looked at each other and high-fived_. Ha, that just showed her,_ I thought while chuckling.

"I know Clary, let's go the Pandemonium tomorrow," Aden suggested. "We haven't gone since we met." He flashed her a grin.

"Yeah, we should all go!" Izzy exclaimed, getting excited. "Oh, that's if you two don't mind," Izzy added politely, looking at Clary and Aden with pleading eyes. I was just surprised that she asked if they could come and didn't just thrust herself in their plans.

"Why not?" Clary invited.

"Great, it's settled then. Clary, we need to pick out outfits. And oh, we need to tell Selena! Bye guys," Izzy said quickly, getting hyper and towing Clary out of the door before Clary could protest.

It was just me and Aden.

And he was giving me a wicked smile.

* * *

Dun dun dunnnn! What happens next? Well, only I know ;D. I'm evil, I know. I personally didn't really like this chapter – really boring to me except the ending and the beginning. Pretty sucky filler, I know. Just to clear things up, Aden is 19 and Selena is 18 ½ and Jace is 18 and Clary is 17 as well as Izzy. And yes, Selena _is _older than Jace but only like by half a year or less.

Oh, okay, so secret word time! It's Injury. Why? (you know I always have a reason why) Because I twisted my ankle and for the past four days it's really hurting and I might have sprained it =/ Just when we started playing soccer too! _And _my wrist really is bothering me too sadly. So that's the reason why this wasn't up earlier (I know I already said I was busy) but I hurt my wrist and I have to type more slowly and..yeah. With the little time I got to write, it took me even longer because of this. So sorry about that. Oh, right, goal. its 117 =) Thanks for going over it last time guys =) (if you haven't noticed by now, I go up by 7 each time =D)

~Icyfirelove3

P.S. Check out the stories I beta for! All of Bookninja15's stories (too many to list out =P), Coolxnerd's You Should Have Stayed and MollyGM's City of Bones Jace POV! All really talented authors =)

Also – I mightnot make a banner for this chapter. I can't find a good scene and chapter to do it…so if anyone has any suggestions, please tell me! (and what person could be Aden – blue eyes, sandy brown hair and tall)

**Fun Fact****: Yes, in the US, you **_**can **_**learn to drive at age fourteen. I learned that in SS one year and I thought it was pretty interesting and remembered that. And that I wanted to move to one of the five states (****Alaska, Arkansas, Iowa, Kansas, and South Dakota) right after I learned that. Still do, you get everything earlier there for driving! **

Reviews will make me happy =) And you get a sugar cookie _with _sprinkles.


	18. Chapter 17: Hurricane

_**Please, if anyone knows who Aden might look like, PLEASE tell me! Thanks. Person who gives me the best person who looks like him will get a teaser (different one)! It only lasts until I post the next chapter (so like a week) so tell me soon! In the review or PM me. Thanks ~Icyfirelove3**_

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

**Aden: Say it.**

**Me: *rolls eyes* We've been through this before.**

**Aden: Just say it. **

**Me: And if I don't… **

**Aden: Then the tickle monster from the last chapter attacks you. *tickles me***

**Me: Stop, stop!**

**Aden: Say it! *continues tickling* **

**Me: FINE! I DO NOT OWN THE MORTAL INSTRUMENTS!**

**Aden: Good girl. Bye! *walks away***

Good news or bad news first? Well, since you can't pick, I will. Okay, so bad news: I _did _in fact, sprain my ankle. No more soccer (football for some of you ) for me =/ I like soccer (or football). But that's the reason why it's sprained. If you want to know why, just ask me in the review (if you leave one *gives you puppy eyes*) or PM me. I prefer the first one.

Anyways, so that really sucks for me. No more gym for three weeks and elevator pass and my foot really hurts. But I like the elevator. Good news: I get more time to write! Yay, good for you guys =) So everything happens for a reason, right?

Thanks to all those who reviewed, added my story to story alert and/or favorite story and favorite author. You guys are awesome.

So onward with the chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 17: Hurricane **

Recap of last chapter: _It was just me and Aden._

_And he was giving me a wicked smile. _

**Jace's Point of View**

I didn't like the smile Aden was giving me. Not at all.

And my feeling was right, because a heartbeat after he gave me that smile, he sprung at me, as graceful as a cat – not like Church. _Okay Herondale_, I thought to myself, _now is _not _the time for jokes_.

I sidestepped him neatly, but I wasn't quick enough. Aden was _fast_. I never had seen him fight, not that I ever needed a reason to. I had no desire to hurt him – hurting him would hurt Clary. And I couldn't hurt her; well, I couldn't hurt her any more than I already had.

He clipped my shoulder, efficiently distracting me for a moment. Aden took this as a chance to try to attack me from the back. But I wasn't thrown away by Valentine for a reason. I quickly whirled around, my eyesight still perfect. If anyone else had done it, they would have been dizzy. But not me.

I did a front roll as he tried jumping on me. He ended up flying over me as I rolled over, kind of like in those fighting movies that Izzy loves to watch and it slows down dramatically at something like this. But nothing was slowing down for me, in fact, it was going faster.

Aden landed in a heap on the floor but quickly flipped back up, like a real bad guy, not even using his hands. "Aden," I called out, showing him my palms to show him I wasn't going to hurt him. "I'm not going to hurt you, why are you fighting me?"

He answered by charging at me, ramming me into the wall. The air in me went out with a loud _whoosh _and I was winded for a moment. I quickly grabbed onto his shoulders and pushing him back, none too gently. However, not enough to hurt him.

He stumbled back, with that insane grin of his still plastered on his face. If anything, it got bigger. "What are you doing?" I yelled at him, feed up with this nonsense.

Aden kept tensed and I followed his suit. "Fighting you," he replied in a duh kind of voice. This guy sometimes was too alike me.

"Really?" I drawled sarcastically.

"I never would have known," I taunted him. His lips clamped together in a hard, pale line.

"Look, you know how Clary is," Aden started explaining, his smile entirely there but lingering. "She never would let us fight – and it's almost been a month! I always wanted to see how it would be fighting you, and now is the perfect opportunity."

I stared at him for a second. It was true – but suddenly coming up at me? Not cool dude, not cool. "Then why didn't you just say so?"

He shrugged. "Well, that tested out how well you are at responding at something you are totally unprepared for. Not bad," he commented approvingly, nodding his head a bit as he rested his hand on his chin.

Good, I didn't have to beat him up after all. Not that I would have hurt him that bad, but some part of me _wanted _to hit him. I controlled those emotions, thinking about how Clary would feel and hate me even more. Not when we were just becoming friends.

"You too."

"So we gonna fight or what?" Aden asked.

I thought for a second. I couldn't really hurt him, would I? _Never_, I thought to myself. _I could never do that to Clary_. Yeah, well, you broke her heart, just how you said you wouldn't before, a small voice answered me. _No one asked you_, I thought quickly back to it, efficiently shutting it up.

"Come and get me," I said, beckoning him with my hand, feet slightly apart.

**Clary's Point of View**

"Izzy, you're pulling my arm out of its socket!" I told Izzy, trying to get her to slow down. She ignored me, just like my past pleas, and continued going down the corridor.

"ISABELLE!" I cried, using her full name. "If you tug me along any faster, my arm will pop out and that will slow us down!"

"Then hurry up!" Izzy retorted, slowing down just a bit, seemingly affected by my words 'slow us down'. I moved slightly faster much to Izzy's delight. I didn't really want an encounter with Selena. I mean, yeah, she was nice and all, but she was Jace's girlfriend.

She seems cool, okay with Jace and me talking. But still, I felt like she wasn't right for Jace. I mean, she's always so bubbly and bright, it kind of creepy sometimes. And _I _was Jace's first real girlfriend that lasted over a day.

Izzy barged into Selena's room, not bothering to knock. Always the impatient one. Selena was texting someone and as soon as she slid her phone shut, she looked up at us. "Hey, what brings you guys here?"

"We are going clubbing tomorrow!" Izzy squealed, not bothering to return the 'hi'.

"That's great!" Selena responded happily, exactly the way Izzy would want to. But I could tell she actually wanted to go. You know, I guess her bring bright and bubbly isn't a bad thing, I mean, she's an optimist and brightens up the room.

Then why do I still feel something against her? As I pondered over that, Izzy announced that we were going shopping right this second because we need 'banging' – Izzy's words, not mine – outfits.

We entered the first store and I saw a lot of pink. Like _a lot_. I sighed and walked to the racks with the girls. This was going to be a _long _day.

As we entered the fifteenth – literally, I was counting – store, I complained. "Izzy! We've been to like twenty other shops; can we _please _go home now?" Even Selena started texting someone once or twice.

"Not until we find you an outfit!" Izzy responded. Izzy got a simple but tight strapless black dress and Selena got a fancy gray shirt that she was going to wear with leggings.

I sighed as we went through the racks of clothes. Leafing through them, I saw a couple of things that looked cute but after looking at them for a while, I didn't like it. Done with the dresses, I moved to the skirts.

I saw variety of different types, ranging from miniskirts to high waisted skirts. I looked numbly through the third rack. It was exhausting work and going to a bunch of stores before hand didn't exactly help. I was no shopper.

I was in the middle of the third rack when I came across a tight skirt that didn't look that short for once. It was actually kind of nice. "Hey Iz!" I called out, hoping that Izzy would be pleased with the tight black skirt – she had to approve before I get something and I would rather get something that we both liked, even if I didn't like the tightness of it rather than her getting what she wanted me to get.

"How about this?" I asked, holding up the skirt. Izzy came swiftly towards me.

She examined it briefly. "Love it! I have something like this at home. Now we just need a pretty shirt – it has to be loose one that you can tuck into the skirt – you wear it at your waist."

I glanced at the skirt, no way that this thing could go up to my waist without revealing my behind. Looking doubtfully at the skirt, I looked for a shirt, coming across many different types.

I saw a red off the shoulder one but according to Izzy it had to be baggy. I went through all the shirts on my side, not finding anything else.

"Clary!" Izzy called.

"Yeah?" I turned around to face her.

"This. Is. Perfect," Izzy enunciated each word. I looked at it, and I to admit, it was pretty. However, it wasn't something I would normally wear. _Aw, why not give Aden a little shock_? I thought as I took it and went into the fighting room.

It was black and white striped lace – it was in a small flower pattern – puffy shirt, the kind I see a bunch of girl New Yorkers wearing on the streets while walking. I slipped into the skirt – it was surprisingly stretchy _and _that made it longer, it even, surprisingly, reached halfway down my thighs.

I put on the shirt and tucked it in the skirt, looked at my reflection. This red-headed girl with sparkling green eyes was _not _me. She looked too pretty, like a real New Yorker. She was stylish and looked good.

"Can I come in?" Izzy asked while knocking. I just opened the door, hoping that Izzy would approve. It wouldn't hurt to have a few sexy outfits.

"Ohmygosh! You look AMAZING! It's perfect. And I know something that would make it better!" Izzy clapped her hands together excitedly. Boy was she getting happy out of me looking good.

"What?"

"So, wear your black heels, and wear my black and white earrings and bracelet I have. You'll look even more gorgeous. And of course, my awesome make up skills, which will make you look hotter than you already look."

I smiled. "Thanks Iz. And I think I have this white flower ring…"

"Go for it girl." I smiled and we bought my outfit, which wasn't even that expensive. It was much cheaper than a dress and looked as good, if not better.

We were in Izzy's room and I was placing my bag in a safe spot that Izzy wouldn't clean up, so it was just going to sit there until tomorrow. I already got the earrings and bracelet from Izzy and placed that in the bag too. Now all that was left was for me to bring the ring tomorrow.

Selena was softly humming to herself, in a good mood. Probably imagining how Jace would look at her with that gray shiny top on her. It brought out the darker sliver tints, making it look almost gray.

"Let's go see what the guys are up to," suggested Izzy, who looked bored. She was sitting a chair, swinging her legs absentmindedly.

"That sounds good to me," I agreed. I haven't seen Aden for about…two hours now? Shockingly enough, we didn't spend all of eternity shopping like I thought we did.

I wanted to say bye to him before we left. And I'm sure Selena wanted to me with Jace soon too. That thought have a little quiver in my stomach and I quickened my pace, breezing through the corridor, putting more space between me and Selena with every stride.

**Jace's Point of View**

Aden looked at me for a split second, grinning that grin that was starting to creep me out, at me before charging.

He rammed into my stomach, squishing me between the wall and him. I grabbed his shoulders and spun him around before quickly shoving him against the wall, his face resembling what a face might look like pressed against a car window.

Aden didn't struggle against me, just letting me shove him against the wall. I lessened my strength on him, regretting it. He used his other hand he pushed himself backward, hitting me, knocking me off balance.

I did a quick back roll to prevent hurting myself and rolled up to my feet, facing Aden again, like déjà vu. Only we were on the opposite sides again. We fought back and forth, each trying to gain the upper hand but couldn't. But I could tell that Aden was tiring slowly, and I could use that to my advantage.

Energy pulsed in my veins, singing as ran throughout my body. The fight was getting me excited and I was anything but tired. If I just kept this up for a while longer, Aden would end up tiring and I would get the upper hand. It was a bit harder than I expected though, even with Valentines vicious training that lasted hours upon hours, getting longer as I got older. I was surprised that Aden was lasting this long with me – even though he seemed to be getting tired, it was as if he suddenly had renewed energy again.

We were back on our regular sides again, facing each other, just staring each other down, fingers splayed apart at our sides, our arms out a little, like we were going to fly. I was hunched over a bit, a grim smile on my face.

He proved to be a challenge for me.

But not for long.

This time I charged at Aden and he looked ready to push me back with the same amount of force as I was charging at him.

I smiled and jumped at the last second, Aden unknown about my jumping abilities and I flipped backwards over him, using his shoulders as an alternative to the floor. I landed behind him, his back still to me. Aden hadn't yet registered that I was now behind him.

I quickly gave him small but hard jabs in his back, hitting pressure points that were sure to hurt. I didn't want to actually hurt him too badly, even if he could heal it with an _iratze. _

Aden's back tense and he quickly whirled around, his hand coming out from the side to backhand me. I quickly put up my own arm, bent in a ninety degree angle, stopping his by coming in contact with my arm. It was just like in those movies with ninja; they fight just like that.

He attempted to hit my with his other arm, but I blocked it with the same technique. He just stared at me for a few seconds, neither of us attempting anything, listening to our heavy, labored pants.

As if on an unspoken cue, we both started fighting again at the same time. I curled my left hand over his right but his left pressure pointed me right were my elbow was, but the inside of my arm rather than the outside. Like where they took blood tests from you.

I immediately let go, a sharp starbursts of pain coming from there, my arm throbbing slightly. I forgot how much pressure points hurt. I was basically the only Shadowhunter that remembered them, let alone use them. Why do stupid silly little things like that when you could do so much more bad ass things? was probably what most Shadowhunters thought.

Pressure points were epic. Even though you only squeeze or jab that area really hard, it really ends up hurting. Kind of how my arm felt right now, but the throbbing was slowly ebbing away.

My right hand struck his left and I grabbed t and yanked it away from my arm. Now our hands were locked, sort of like how when you play mercy. I guess Aden was thinking along the same lines because he tried doing the mercy trick on me; bringing the hand down and around, twisting my fingers back.

That was the most efficient and easy way to do it. I already knew that, as a master in mercy, doing it all the time to Izzy when I was younger just to annoy her. I pushed our hands outward, making it hard to bring it down when I was pushing it out.

Smiling, I used my own little trick on him. With his arms out so far out from his body, almost straight, it was easy to maneuver him. I jerked his left, my right, arm around his head suddenly and twisted him around, his back pressed up again me, sticky with sweat.

My arms were crossed in front of his chest, our hands still connected. He wasn't expecting this. At all. He wriggled against my grip, trying to squirm out, pushing against me.

What was like an echo of a smile appeared on my face and I pushed him down the floor, jumping down on top of him with my elbow out like a wrestler.

**Clary's Point of View**

I reached the training room doors breathlessly. I leaned against the wall for a moment, putting my hand above my heart. I looked at the doors – there was a little crack open. And there was Aden. And Jace.

Fighting.

Jace had Aden in an iron hold as try as he might, Aden couldn't break free. Jace then proceeded to shove him to the ground and jumped down on him like a crazy maniac. Why was the only word that passed through my head.

_Why_ was Jace hurting Aden?

Pushing all my thoughts aside, I flung open the door, leaving it wide open. "Stop!" I cried, at the doorway before springing at Jace.

Jace froze, his hand draw back slightly and Aden looked at me with wide eyes. I tackled Jace to the ground, straddling his chest. Instead of what I used to do a month ago, I punched him, pounding my tiny fists against his chest and face, mentally cursing at him with each rhythmatic pound my fists made. _Asshat, jackass, bitch, jerk, mofo, douche, homo, motherf– _

My thoughts would have continued with the beat of my fist if strong arms didn't circle my upper arms, hosting me backward off Jace's chest. "Let go!" I hissed before I realized it wasn't Jace that had moved me but Aden. "What are you doing?" I asked, shocked and confused.

Aden looked amused. "What is so damn funny?"

"Nothing," he smiled at me.

I glared at him as I got up, putting my hands on my hips and waiting. Aden just pursed his lips before the smile returned again. "It's really hot when you get all feisty." I just continued to look at him, not bothering to thank him for the compliment.

His smile crumbled as I continued to look at him. Aden sighed and ran a hand through his hair, for once it wasn't spiked up. His forehead glistened with beads of liquid diamonds.

"I'm waiting," I snapped impatiently.

"Jace!" someone called just as Aden opened his mouth, a flash of silver flashing by as the figured wrapped their arms around Jace. Selena aka Silver. "Are you okay baby? You're bleeding!"

"I'm fine," Jace smiled, looking like he liked the attention he was getting. Of course he was.

"What happened?" Selena asked, looking at me and Aden.

"Jace," I replied.

"Clary," Jace smiled, saying it at the exact same time as me. She frowned, momentarily confused. I was surprised, _Selena_ frowning? That didn't go in a sentence together without the word ever.

I excepted a lecture, I was pretty sure that it was me who made Jace's nose bleed. I hope I broke it. The asshat deserved it.

Instead, Selena just looked up at Aden patiently. Huh, I just thought that she would automatically take Jace's side. I added fair to her growing list of good characteristics. Aden looked a bit nervous and unsure on what to say. "Well, me and Jace were fighting and…Clary saw and kinda attacked him."

"Kinda?" Jace snorted. "Control your girlfriend." I was taken aback. Never had Jace ever said anything to Aden with the words 'your girlfriend'. It felt…weird coming from him.

"Learn to control yourself before you tell others to," I shot back, crossing my arms. Jace just laughed, his shoulders bouncing up and down.

"What's going on here?" another voice called from the doorway, the raven black hair familiar from my peripheral vision. I prayed that it wasn't Maryse; we would be _screwed _if it was her.

I slowly turned my head.

**Jace's Point of View**

I knew it was Izzy even before I spotted the familiar raven black hair and matching eyes. What was up with all these interruptions? First Clary, then Selena – not that I minded – and now Izzy. Seriously, don't people have anything better to do other than to bother me?

I know I'm incredibly irresistible, but really, that was no excuse. Okay, I knew that I was just being cocky because I was mad. Now they were all going to know and boy was Clary going to be mad. Even Sel might get mad at me. _Crap, _I thought. _I _knew _this was a bad idea! _

"Well?" Izzy asked, putting her hands on her hips. I got to admit, she kind of looked like Clary doing that "I hear at this yelling and noises and – Jace, are you _bleeding_?"

"No, it's just ketchup," I reply, sarcasm thick in my words.

"What the hell happened?" Izzy asked, ignoring my comment. I guess she didn't have a response back for it and I felt myself getting a bit smug.

"Yes, why don't you enlighten us?" Clary said, sounding a bit like me. I hadn't realized how much I rubbed off Clary in the past year or so.

Aden and I just looked at each other, not knowing what to say. I looked at Aden, willing him to start explain. No way in hell would stubborn Clary believe me.

"Ok…so…me and Jace were just practicing our combat moves, that's all." Aden gave a pointed look to Clary but she didn't see it. She was glaring at me.

"The blood?" Izzy prompted.

"Yeah, well, Clary saw us fighting and thought it was for real…and yeah." With Clary, we all knew what he meant.

"Hey! Don't forget that _you_," she looked at me gain at that, "was the one who pushed _my boyfriend_ to the ground and then went on top of him like some crazy, maniac wrestler.

"And you didn't let me win! I was so close!" I tried not to wince at the 'my boyfriend' part which kept me from snarkily saying 'what, your boyfriend needs a girl to protect him?'.

"Aw, too bad for you," Izzy said without sympathy." How long were you guys fighting for?" She seemed to say exactly what Clary had wanted to.

"Uh...since you guys left," Aden said, sounding like it was more of a question then a statement.

"YOU GUYS FOUGHT FOR TWO WHOLE HOURS!" Clary screamed. "What the _hell _is wrong with you people!" With that, she left the room, storming off angrily like Hurricane Katrina.

"_Shit_," Aden and I both said at the same time and looked at each other.

* * *

What did you guys think of this chapter? And the fighting scene? I never really did one as long as this and I was wondering if I did okay on it. Oh, and the teaser wasn't as bad as you thought it was, did you? Now, I personally can't wait to go clubbing =)

Also, what do you think about this line? 'His forehead glistened with beads of liquid diamonds.' I personally really like this line and I made it up. Thoughts?

Okay, and I'm REALLY sorry since I was expecting to get this out _much _faster than I did. I had a wedding and a party and my parents wouldn't leave me alone about my ankle and stuff. And it was my sister's pre-prom at our house so I had to take a bunch of pictures and this week was just insane even thought I thought I had nothing to do. Don't worry though; I don't think that this week is going to be as hectic. Oh, and school is going to end in two weeks =)

Goal: 125? Please? You get a _sprinkled _sugar cookie! And a _very_ happy fanfic writer =) So the word is….hectic. I've always like that word for some reason and explains my past week awesomely.

~Icyfirelove3

P.S. Check out all of Bookninja15's stories (too many to list as always =P), Coolxnerd's You Should Have Stayed and MollyGM's City of Bones Jace POV! All really good authors =)

*****Reminder: This is set AFTER City of Glass and BEFORE City of Fallen Angels. And don't forget to review please! Check out my blog too (banners and stuff)– icyfirelove3 DOT blogspot DOT com =)**


	19. Chapter 18: Few Moments of Calm

**Disclaimer: **

**Jace: Say it *smiles* **

**Me: I've been through with this with Aden. **

**Jace: *smile drops off face* Say it, or else.**

**Me: Or else what? **

**Jace: I'll hurt you like I hurt Aden.**

**Me: *Hides behind textbook* I don't own the Mortal Instruments. **

**Jace: Good.**

**Me: **_**But **_**I do own Selena and Aden. =)**

**Jace: Smart little…**

Thanks to everyone who reviewed, added my story on story alert and/or favorite story and favorite author. Thanks guys! All make my day. =D

Oh, hope this shows that Aden and Selena (although I'm not sure why some people think that Aden is since he fought Jace even when she didn't want to) Mary-Sue. It was always there, but I made it even more clear now (in case you're wondering, don't you think that Selena is _too _nice in that creepy way that makes you want to kick them sometimes? Like a suck-up (sorta)?).

Enjoy =)

* * *

**Chapter 18: Few Moments of Calm**

**Jace's Point of View:**

This was _not _good. What the fuck are we going to do?

Aden started running towards the door, running towards Clary. And I automatically started going towards Clary too. I felt a weird urge to get there before Aden. _Damn,_ I thought as I grit my teeth. I thought we went over this! _I _do not _like Clary! You're not worthy enough. Speaking of which, Selena…_my thoughts trailed off. I never meant to go this far with her. I didn't even think that she was a Shadowhunter at first, so it didn't really matter if I hung with a mundie right?

I wasn't not worthy for either of them.

Or for anyone.

But I didn't go towards Clary. The only thing that stopped me from going was a sharp look from Selena, one that was so unlike her that I stopped. I was surprised but didn't say anything. _What happened to her being nice? _I thought. She never, in the past three weeks we've been dating, have ever gave me a look like that.

Plus, didn't she want me to patch things up with Clary? Confused, I started walking again. "Jace," Selena's voice came icily to me, "don't go to Clary."

"I'm not," I replied as frostily as her voice had been. I turned to look at Selena at my words; I've never spoke to her like that, I never had the occasion that made me. She didn't even look shocked, or even surprised. She didn't even wince, which even Izzy was doing right now. She probably thought I was going to break another innocent, _good _heart. I should just stick to the ones that just wanted a make-out secession and leave.

Instead, Sel's face was as cold and blank as her voice. "Then where are you going?" she asked, with less of an edge to it, but the iciness was still there. She shifted her arms, re-crossing them in front of her chest. A stubborn look I recognized.

"To China," was my sarcastic reply before slamming the door shut, with more force than necessary. I strode to my bedroom, passing Izzy's room where I could hear voices.

Clary.

**Aden's Point of View**

I started running after Clary, and I could see Jace from the side starting to do so to. _Fuck off_, I thought. Seriously, I don't give a shit what their past was, but this was _my _problem right now, he can come later if he wants. He has to stop acting like her boyfriend when _I _was.

I swear, the way he looks at her sometimes makes me want to…_calm Aden_, I thought to myself. I took deep breaths and not from running.

She was heading down the corridors where my room was. _Where is she going? _I wondered, all mean thoughts of Jace vanishing. She shoved open a door, before slamming it shut.

Or should I say, _almost _shut.

I stopped it with my foot, catching it between the door and the doorframe. Man did that hurt. _You can heal it later, _I thought to myself. Fighting with Jace before had left me pretty banged up.

"Clary, _please_," I begged her.

"Go away," she snapped at me. I flinched but I was a bit angry. Can't she even listen to me? I don't want to fight with her, why is she making it worse?

"Please!"

"No," was her curt response.

"Don't make me bust down the door, because you know very well that I will. And you'll hear from Izzy about this later."

"I don't care," Clary sniffled.

"Red, please, let me in!"

"Fine," she snapped at me again going away from the door but it leaving open. I entered before locking it behind me. I didn't want Jace in here. Speaking of which, where was blondie?

Shaking my head, I started walking towards Clary but a shake of her head, the red curls bouncing, made me stop. The motion had 'stay' written all over it. I resist the urge to not listen and just pulled her into a hug. I can't stand to hurt her.

**Clary's Point of View**

"Clary –"

"Why?" I whispered, cutting him off.

"I'm sorry, it's just that–"

"Just what?" I asked, my voice going an octave higher. I winced at the memory of screaming those exact words to Jace. I stomped those memories into tiny little pieces. He was my past. _Or so you tell yourself_, a voice whispered. I shoved it back, now was _not _the time to think about it. Jace is gone and done.

He looked at me for a second, faltering after seeing me wince. He probably thought that one wrong word would make me lose it. Maybe he was right.

"I didn't mean for you to find out this way," he finally said.

"And how exactly did you expect me to find out then? Or do you mean for me not find out at all?"

The words were harsh and when Aden flinched back, I felt guilty. I was taking out all my anger on that subject, and my anger on Jace on him. That wasn't his fault – well, the fighting was – and it was unfair to him. I took a deep breath.

"Clary, I _was _going to tell you. After we were done."

"But you knew I wouldn't like it," I stated.

"True," he admitted. "But I thought that if you saw how we didn't kill each other than you would be less worried." I thought about that. It _was _true.

"Okay, but you still knew I didn't want you guys to fight at all."

"I know, but hey, I can't keep from practicing with him from one point or another. You can't delay what's bound to happen."

"Okay, you win," I sagged in defeat and plopped down on the bed. Aden didn't exactly look happy that I wasn't mad at him anymore.

"Clary, baby, this wasn't about us winning or losing, it's about us working this out. And we did, now, stop looking so glum. Aren't you going to show me what you got?" Aden slyly changed the subject. He really did care about me.

I shook my head. "Why not?" he asked me.

"It's a surprise."

"Okay," he laughed, "as long as you aren't going as a sexy stripper. I mean, of course you can look sexy but don't be like that." He grinned at me.

"How'd you know?" I asked, joking around.

**Jace's Point of View**

I pressed my ear to the door, knowing that I should really be smacked for this. Seriously, first following Clary around like an unknown shadow, then doing this to her and Izzy and now doing it to her and Aden..that was just wrong. She'll kill me if she finds out. _Which she won't…_I thought.

"I'm sorry, it's just that–" Aden started.

"Just what?" Clary asked, cutting him off. I tried not to wince at the memory of Clary lashing out those exact same words to me. I tried not to think about that often, no surprise there.

There was a pause before Aden responded. Maybe Clary winced too. _Yeah, right…_I thought.

"And how exactly did you expect me to find out then? Or do you mean for me not find out at all?" Ouch, that was harsh. Good enough to be a blow below the belt. Her words were used like Izzy's whip, sharp and hard.

Again, there was another pause. Poor guy. And to think I had to control myself so I wouldn't beat him up. I'm sure that this was way worse than a beating. "Clary, I _was _going to tell you. After we were done."

He was? I don't remember him saying anything about that.

"But you knew I wouldn't like it," Clary said.

"True, but I thought that if you saw how we didn't kill each other than you would be less worried." Okay, that was a good and valid point.

"Okay, but you still knew I didn't want you guys to fight at all."

"I know, but hey, I can't keep from practicing with him from one point or another. You can't delay what's bound to happen." That too was true, what did she think, that we were going to kill each other? Just because I _wanted _to doesn't mean I was _going _to.

"Okay, you win," Clary sighed. I blinked; he shouldn't make a girl be like 'you win'. That's just….

"Clary, baby, this wasn't about us winning or losing, it's about us working this out. And we did, now, stop looking so glum. Aren't you going to show me what you got?" Good, he better had said that, or else I would have killed him. That just showed that he was good for her.

I shook my head, not thinking about that. "Why not?"

"It's a surprise," Clary replied mysteriously. Okay, I had enough, no more doing this. It was out of what I wanted to hear and I didn't want to spy on Clary any more than I already had. No need to raise my creeper status then from it already is.

I sighed and laid down in my bed. Aden was good for Clary; he just proved that now, even if he did end up being an idiot and doing this behind her back. But what about Sel?

I just used her at first, when I saw her in the club. She was like a rebound even if I was the one who broke up with her. I didn't think that she was going to end up being a Shadowhunter and then living here, it was like a one night thing. I didn't feel as strong for her as I did then.

It hit me as hard as I might run into a brick wall. I didn't like Selena in that way. I just liked her as a friend and used her to make it look like I was over Clary. Really, all I felt this time was friendship, not anything else. It was just covered up, buried. But somehow, I felt like I knew it all along.

A good thing too, because I didn't want to end up hurting Selena as bad as I did to Clary. Also, that I found out before it was worse for her. And me. I didn't want to go through loving someone else like that and then leaving them because of the same reason for leaving Clary.

I guess all along I never really planned her to be _there_ with me. I guess the alcohol that night was making everything all like that. I knew I shouldn't have had those drinks…

I was just suppose to use a girl, and then throw them away, like all the others. But I didn't want to hurt Sel, even if I just realized that I didn't like her like that. She would still make a good friend, and I didn't want to be a damper on her happiness.

But she kinda needed to tone it down a bit. Maybe she had ADHD. People with that are usually hyper like that…

_Hmm_, I pondered over that. Either way, she was nice, even if it was sort of creepy at times. Like how she never gets mad too, the creepy calm. And sometimes she was just too nice, kind of like how a fake person might be.

Oh right, she was angry at me. Or icy towards me anyway. Funny, she kind of reminded me like winter, with being silver-haired and all. Like how Sel could just as sharp as the bitter cold and icicles but also as nice as winter, like a little kid playing in the snow.

Yeah, that was a good way to describe her.

But just like playing in the snow, after a while, the bitter cold gets to you. Like how I'm getting it now.

The big question was though, how was I going to break up with her? I don't know a way to break up with her and _not _hurt her. And what about Clary?

Can I really just stand by, see her possibly marry Aden, have _kids _with him, grow old with him? Could I really do that? That night, in Idris in her room, I told her I couldn't do that before I left to find Sebastian – I couldn't stand to call him by my name.

So how could I do what I said I never could a year ago? I still felt the same way, if not stronger. _Argh, Herondale, you're going around in _circles_! _

What to do…what to do. I could do this, I could do that, but I have no idea _what _to do! Sighing, I ran a frustrated hand through my hair, blonde locks spilling back.

At least I was sure of one thing: I was glad that I fought with Aden. Or else I might have realized this later and that would not be good.

The only thing left to do was to tell Clary how I felt.

**Clary's Point of View**

"I know," Aden said, smiling from the sexy stripper image that was probably in his head, "because I'm awesome like that."

"Didn't you ever hear the modesty was an attractive trait?"

"Not for people as good-looking as me," Aden smirked. What was with me and cocky guys, I had no idea.

"Okay then. Is it me, or is it hot in here?" I asked, efficiently changing the subject. Wrong move.

"Want me to leave?" Aden's smirk got bigger.

"No, but _I _will," I laughed and bounded towards the door.

"No wait Clary, sorry! Come back, my lap feels cold!" Aden called out to me. I rolled my eyes; his lap was probably getting too hot anyways in the humid air. I have to tell Izzy to crank up the air-conditioning.

I went to the kitchen, I was _trying _to make Aden go get ice cream with me since it was hot but he had to ruin it with his wittiness, didn't he?

_Whatever, I'll just get it myself_, I thought as I opened the kitchen door.

**Jace's Point of View**

I looked up from the kitchen table, the door opening to reveal a person standing there.

Clary.

Just the person I wanted to see.

"What are you doing here?" Clary asked, clearly shocked.

"Who wouldn't want to see my glamorous face? Do you know how many people would _kill _to see this face?" I hope that my response would keep her from finding out the real reason. I need to get some space to think about what I was going to say to Clary.

I was stupid and wrong to leave her. Even if I thought myself as unworthy, she still somehow loved me back. And I didn't take that into consideration. I just thought how _I _was for _her_. I didn't think about how _she_ somehow wanted _me_.

And from now on, if she wanted me here, I was going to be. Even if she didn't, I still will be. Forever and always.

I was selfish in a way before though, and yet I wasn't. If I ever told her the real reason, it would seem like I doubted her love for me then, which wasn't true at all. I was an idiot. I guess the saying was right, you never realize what you have until it's gone. And by then it's usually too late.

I wasn't going to make it too late. I was going to tell her.

Somehow, she saw something in me that wasn't worthless, something that was good. And I was going to live up to that expiation. I failed before, and now I was going to tell her.

"Uh huh," Clary snorted, snapping me back into the real world. She got out two bowls and spoons before taking out some ice cream. She carefully put scoops in the bowls before turning to leave.

"Clary," I called out, stopping her.

"Yes?"

"I don't regret fighting with Aden be–" I started.

Clary instantly blew up, not bothering to hear the rest and despite the cool ice cream in her hand. "Of course you don't! You _wanted _to hurt him, didn't you?"

I didn't say anything because I was shocked that she would jump to that conclusion whilst she took it as a confirmation before spinning on her heel and dashing away.

Shit…that came out wrong.

**Clary's Point of View**

The nerve that Jace had! I muttered things like this all the way to Izzy's room, smiling a bit when I saw Aden.

"Ice cream," I sang. He perked up, and typed something before slamming the phone shut again.

"Ooo, thanks babe. What flavor?"

"Your favorite," I smiled at him.

"Awesome, thanks Clary. I was wondering where you went," Aden said before diving into the chocolate chip ice cream.

"Mmm." I thought for a second about what Jace said. "Hey Aden, can I ask you something?"

Aden looked up at me and kept him expression blank. "Yeah, go ahead."

"Who started the fight?" I asked, even though I already knew the answer.

He blinked. "Promise you won't get mad?"

"Yes." _Maybe_.

"I did," he responded. My eyebrows went up to my hairline. What….I was _so _sure it was Jace.

"Oh."

"Yeah, we were just seeing who was better. I have to admit, Jace is good."

"I know." I didn't really want to talk about him and I was hoping he was getting the hint. He did.

After that, we just fell into easy chatter again, all worries about Jace and the fight drifting out of my mind. We only left to go in the kitchen and eat some pasta that Maryse made for dinner. Shortly afterwards, I had to go home.

As I was walking home, the street I normally walk in was strangely empty. There was one lone car bustling and then the street was quite again. It was much too quiet for New York City, the city that never sleeps. There were only a few lights on too, spilling yellow every few dozen feet.

A cold breeze swept in from the north and I shivered despite the heat that lingered in the night air. It was like in those old cowboy movies, were the big dust thingy went across the street, with the weird music before a showdown or something.

I was lost in my thoughts, so I didn't hear the footsteps behind me rapidly approaching until it was too late.

A knife went to my throat, the cool metal burning my skin. I swallowed loudly, trying to be calm but no such thing. I was scared. _What are you, a baby? _a voice mocked me. _I am a Shadowhunter! _I retorted. _Then act like one! _it spat back. The voice was right, I was a Shadowhunter.

I quickly determined that he was short for a man, but he felt and looked muscular, from what I could see of his hand. And he wasn't even flexing his muscles. _Shit…_I thought to myself. This was _not _good. "Come with me," a deep masculine voice said. _Ha, so he is a boy! _was the only thing I could think of.

Then the realization hit me like a blow in the gut. This guy was going to _rape _me. Or….or _worse_. My eyes widened and I discreetly reached into my purse, for the handy seraph blade that Aden told me to take with me, just in case, every night when I walk to the Institute and home. I thanked him with my hand.

During the time I thought he was just being paranoid and over-protective – which was annoying sometimes – but thank the Angel for that. "Wh-wh-why?" I trembled out purposely so he would think that I was scared. This guy won't know how strong I was until it was too late for him. I didn't go through hell for a year for no reason; I could take this guy down easily.

The guy just chuckled, a cool _evil _sounding chuckle. Goosebumps rose up my arms; not a good sign. I finally had my seraph blade out and I gripped it tightly. This would have hurt a demon more, but this will still hurt this stupid mundie that thought that it could _do _something to me.

"Come along now," he said brightly. _Asshat_, I thought.

"Wh-wh-where?" I trembled out again. I guess the acting of being a pathetic girl worked. I guess my size helped too.

I turned the knife around and around in my hand, seeking comfort from it. "Don't worry about it." And he started shoving me forward. I stumbled a little, falling onto the floor. I looked up at him with big bright eyes.

Now that I finally saw him, I was scared. He was _built_ to the max. His muscles _bulged _out from his arms, looking like if it got any bigger, it would burst. He had a mask over his face and was wearing black clothing and black boots. If he wasn't going to do something to me right now, I would have thought that he would have fit as a Shadowhunter perfectly.

I hid the blade behind my back and got up. "Come on dearie," he said, the evilness of him scaring the heck out of me.

"Well, _dearie_, take this!" I said as I leapt at him, cutting his right shoulder. Hopefully that man was a righty and that would make it hard for him to hurt him. Hopefully, he wasn't trained with both arms.

"You little _bitch_," he snarled at me. I backed away from him slightly as he held his right shoulder with his right arm. "I was going to let you live but now, now I'm gonna fuck you up so bad that the police won't even be able to recognize who you are!"

His threats didn't sound empty. But he wasn't making a move for me. I put my purse behind my back again, getting out my cell phone this time. I don't know who this guy was and he still wasn't looking like he was going to leap out and slash my guts out of my body. He just stood there, glaring at me.

It dawned to me then; this guy probably _wanted _me to call the police. _Oh, by the Angel_, _this is like the KKK's being with the police and stuff! Or maybe he just jacked a police station..yeah, that's probably it, _I worriedly thought.

I did what he probably what he least expected of me. I didn't call the police. I pushed the number three and clicked send.

I was calling Jace.

I never had to heart to take him off my speed dial, he was just after mom. I let it ring and slid it in the back pocked of my jeans, on speaker but putting the volume low so the man couldn't hear if Jace talked on the other line.

Then a dreadful feeling went down on me like a bucket full of cold icy water dumped on my head. I fought with Jace today…was he going to pick up? Would he, or was he too busy with Selena?

I couldn't hang up and call some else now. The man starting coming towards me, his hands outstretched. A shiny metal glinted from his left hand. _Crap_.

I backed away too, his forward step matching with each of my backward step. I was approaching the pole were I disappeared from soon. What would happen if I just disappear? I couldn't do that, the Clave would skin me alive for doing that.

_Fuck you! _I thought to him in my head. I couldn't take it anymore and it felt good to take out my anger at him, even if it was only in my head.

"Stay away from me!" I screamed at me. Hopefully by now Jace picked up and was listening. _If _he picked up.

Closer he came still, grinning.

He knew no one was going to save me.

**Jace's Point of View**

I was eating dinner with Sel in the kitchen, specially arranged by me. I set the table, light a candle and everything. Hopefully, with seeing my effort going into this, she wouldn't take the break up too hard. I considered telling her the stupid line, _it's not you, its me_. It was _me_.

Sel came and sat down, smiling at me. "Jace, this is so _romantic_! Oh did you do it by yourself? This is just so great! Aw, babe, this is so sweet!" she gushed, glowing with happiness. _At least she liked it if anything,_ I thought.

"Sel, I want to tell you somethi–" I started but got cut off by my phone ringing. Frowning, I put one figure up to Sel to tell her that it would only be a moment and looked at caller ID.

It was Clary. I didn't know if I should pick up or not. Choices, choices. I finally decided to pick it up; Sel was starting to look at me strangely anyways.

I picked up. "Hello?" I waited. And waited. And waited.

No answer. What was this? A practical joke from Clary? Are her and Aden giggling right now, muting themselves so I wouldn't hear?

Or did she just butt dialed me?

I stayed on it for just a few extra seconds, just in case she actually was there and didn't realize I said hello.

Then I heard Clary scream. "Get away from me!" She sounded scared and terrified. Panicking, I ran out of the room, Clary still on the other end and burst into Aden's room. If he was doing any funny business with her, I swear I won't hesitate to snap his neck in half.

He was sitting there, innocently texting someone. "Where's Clary?" I growled at him.

He looked up at me, an odd emotion played out on his face. "Why?" he asked guardedly. I didn't have time for this.

"I need to know. It's important," I told him.

I guess that got his attention. "She started walking home a couple of minutes ago. Why?" he informed me.

I didn't answer him, just flew out of his room and out the door. I pounded on the steps, Clary still on the other end.

"Help, help! Somebody help me!" Clary screamed, terrified.

"No one's going to help you girly," a voice growled at her. _Shit. You are gonna fucking die, whoever you are. You are gonna get so fucked up when I'm through with you, _I thought, more than pissed. _Don't worry Clary, I'm coming! _

I zoomed on the street, shoving and pushing past other people. Anything to help save Clary before it was too late. From what I heard, this wasn't a mugger.

**Clary's Point of View**

_Please Jace, hurry up! _"Help, help! Somebody help me!" I screamed, also benefiting for Jace if he was still on the line. The knife was stained with a lot of blood, as well as his shirt and the floor, yet he still came at me like it was nothing. What the fuck was wrong with him?

"No one's going to help you girly," he menacingly told at me. Right, still pissed at me.

I continued walking backwards. Somehow, I knew that if I fought him, I would be dead before I could even snap my fingers. No wait, I wasn't going to die that easily. He was going to _torture _me before_ killing _me_. _

Finally, I couldn't take being a coward. I didn't want to be stereotyped as a girl who can't fight. Because I can. And who knows if Jace is on the other line.

I rummaged through my purse, finding a dagger there. _Bitch_, I thought,_ you're going _down. I gripped both of them tightly in my hand and took a few steps towards him. He didn't seem fazed at all.

He seemed to be _enjoying _himself, as if this was a game for him. As if he liked his prey fighting him. _We'll see who the prey is_. I leapt out at him, stabbing him this time with both daggers in the stomach before yanking it out. He flinched and angrily _threw _me into the wall. He literally just threw me like he was a kid having a tantrum and was throwing his toys at the wall.

My head connecting with the wall with a sickening sound, my whole body feeling like, well, slamming into a brick wall. I could feel warm drops of blood oozing from my head. Even my palms were skinned from trying to lessen the impact.

At least he sounded like he was in pain, and throwing me that hard must have upset his belly. He bent over it, arms crossed in front as if he was going to die. _Good_. Who knows how many other girls he's done this to?

Right, stabbing stomachs was not fun for a mundane. Keep that mind for next time. _Next time? _I thought dimly. My brain felt fuzzy and I saw stars dancing in front of my eyes. Not good. Slowly but painfully, I got up, the spell still not breaking. Actually, it felt worse than before. But I had to try.

Or else I would die.

I put on a brave face and gripped the handles of my weapons. Somehow, I still had it in my hand, even after the impact. I guess that's what happens when you hold onto something tight.

I staggered forward, catching myself each time I fell. When I finally reach him, he just looked up at me with grim eyes, accepting defeat. He looked like he was expecting death. But he wasn't going to death. No, that would be far too of an easy punishment for him, especially after throwing me at a wall. No, he would live. But just in case…

I stabbed him in each leg so he couldn't escape, and he still didn't cry out. He was strong for a mundie. But he did move his lips in a wordless cry. After that, the blackness that was at the edges of my vision was starting to take over. I put a hand to my head, hoping that it would help. How was I going to get help now? Or go home? I can't in this state.

"Clary?" a frantic voice called out and the floor starting coming nearer and nearer. The person caught me and I could barely see; the blackness was too strong. But not enough to let me see one color.

Gold.

* * *

You like this chapter? Tell me your thoughts. This was meant to be only 3,000 but then I added the whole rapist guy in and BAM! 5,000 words handed on a silver platter to you.

Oh and guess what? I made a one-shot! Although I had thought with my 3 months on being on here that I wouldn't make a one-shot, I did! It's called I Love You and I give my thanks t SpeakNow1118 because I was talking to her and she said something that made me come up with the idea. My first one, so I hope you enjoy it!

Goal: 131? Please? And secret word, troublesome. Sadly, this whole week was horrible. My great aunt died, I was upset so I ended up fighting with my mom twice, sister, brother and best friend. And worried my other best friend and my aunt upset. So, it was not happy week for me. And my ankle starting acting up again too…*sigh* whatever, this week is getting better and school is gonna end! Hoorayyy!


	20. Chapter 19: Back to December

**Disclaimer:**

**Rapist: Say it *holds up knife threateningly***

**Me: No *tries not to look scared***

**Rapist: Say it or else I will do to you what I didn't do to Clary.**

**Me: *terrified and hides behind empty tote (school is almost over!)* I DO NOT OWN THE MORTAL INSTRUMENTS!**

**Rapist: Gotcha. **

**Me: Yeah, well, I own you. Suck on that. **

**Rapist: Little…**

Hey! Thanks to all those who added my story to favorites and/or to story alert. Also, to those who added me as favorite author! You guys are the best and as always, make my day. Especially , you just made my day :D

And sorry about the long wait and one of my shorter chapters. I PROMISE the next one will be longer :D

* * *

**Chapter 19: Back to December**

**Jace's Point of View**

I rushed to towards Clary, knowing that even if I'm a heartbeat too late it was all over. When I was nearing Clary but still pretty far away, I could just make out her stabbing the man with a seraph blade and a dagger in the stomach. I winced, that _had _to hurt.

All sympathy I had for him was gone when I saw him just _lift _her up with ease, as if she weighed only five pounds and _threw _her on the brick wall. After seeing that, I just ran like a mad man. Hell, I probably _was _a mad man. If that bitch was going to die before, he was going to get it _much _worse now.

"Clary?" I rushed to Clary first, praying that she was okay. She started falling and I caught her, holding her up. Her eyes were almost already closed, and I could just see a hint of green before it disappeared. _Shit…this _was not _good. Not good at all_, I thought.

I quickly glanced at the asshole who thought that messing with Clary was a good idea. It looked like it was already too late for him – he looked like he was going to be drained of blood soon from the way the blood was gushing out of his stomach and his legs. I got to admit, Clary did a hell of a job protecting herself.

I scooped up Clary bridal style and hesitated. To Luke's or to the Institute? _Institute_, I decided. I ran all the way there, covering it in even less amount of time then it took me to get there. I tried not to think about the sparks that flew from where my skin touched hers and how my stomach was flip flopping from being so close to her after all this time. But now was _not_ the time to think about it. Yet I couldn't stop thinking about the warm, pulsing body that I was carrying.

I shook my head and once inside, I called out breathlessly, "Alec, Magnus! I need you, something's wrong with Clary!"

Alec and Magnus came out first, looking a bit irritated. "What's wrong with sleeping beauty this time?" Magnus asked. I couldn't help but to notice that his outfit as sparkly as ever. Correction, _all _of him was as sparkly as ever.

"That's the problem; I think she has a concussion."

"And may I ask how this happen?" Magnus was looking at me weirdly. Whoa, wait, he didn't think that _I _did this to her?

"Yes, enlighten us Jace," Aden coolly said, coming out from his room. "I can carry her now," Aden informed as he took Clary from me. Just as Aden ripped Clary away from me, my heart ripped too. What if something happened to Clary? After I realized that everyone was looking at me, Izzy and Selena came too although Sel looked a bit irritated at me. Then I realized that they were waiting.

"Clary called me – I don't know how – and this guy was threatening her and I ran to where the transportation was, looking for her. When I went there, there was a guy already _throwing _her at the wall. It was a mundie for sure. Rapist, I think. I heard him saying some stuff that made him sound one on the phone. And now look at Clary." I gestured to her, blood caking the side of her head and hair.

"So you're telling me that you just came in time to see this so called rapist throw her into a wall but not able to save her?"

I made an impatient noise. "She was more than halfway down the street when I saw her. I was at the top of the street. Are you going to argue with me about what I saw and let Clary here bleed to death?"

Aden looked like he was about to snap a retort at me but thought better of it. Probably because of Clary. I didn't like him anymore, not that I was very fond of him in the first place. It was like he _wanted _Clary to hate me.

As Magnus lead Aden to the infirmary, it dawned to me. He set me up. The fighting, he _knew_ that Clary was going to blame it on me. Even though Clary and I haven't outright fought in front of them, he still knew that _I _did something bad to _her_.

Looks like he isn't Mr. Perfect after all, especially for Clary; he was far from it. If he honestly thought that making Clary angrier at me will make her closer to him, he was wrong. Just so we wouldn't be anything more than friends? Wow, can't bear a bit a competition? Or was he scared, or deep down knew that Clary might be mine again? That thought made my heart thud loudly. Knowing Clary, she wasn't going to let me back in her life easily.

I went to the infirmary, hoping that Clary was already magically healed. The door opened under my fingertips and Magnus was working around Clary, blue sparks flying everywhere and making Magnus look more glittery than ever, his sparkles shining. Aden was watching warily, biting his thumb, and the other arm was crossed in front of his chest.

Aden suddenly looked up at me. "What are you doing here?" he asked harshly.

"To see how Clary's doing," I replied in a duh type of voice. He was _really _annoying me, like a fly buzzing around my ear. I felt like chucking him off a building. Yeah, that would be nice.

"Go away," he nearly snarled at me.

"No, I'm her friend; I have every right to be here."

" No," he growled at me, "you don't."

"Oh really? Because after all, I _am _the one who saved her."

"_And _I didn't even see you run after me even though you knew something was wrong," I added after seeing Aden open his mouth to protest. After that, he started gaping like a fish on land, opening and closing his mouth, no words coming out before shutting his mouth close all together.

He just settled to glare at me before Magnus snapped. "Both of you girls shut up!" Clary made a gagging sound, as if she was trying to laugh and it came out all wrong.

I guess she was conscious enough for _that_.

A few minutes later, Magnus pulled up a chair and sat down tiredly in it. "How is Cl –" I started to ask.

"She's fine. I put her to sleep so she doesn't have to feel the pain as much and she'll be fine by the next day. Now, tell me again Jace, who did this?"

"This mundie, and he was _jacked_. Speaking of which the last time I saw him was lying on the floor bleeding…"

"_You what_?" Magnus blew up. "How could you just leave him there after stabbing him?"

"First of all, _I _didn't stab it. That was Clary. I was going to tell Alec to go and get the body."

"I'll tell him," Magnus snapped, but there was a soft look in his eyes. Anything to spend time with his 'Alliekinz'.

Aden and I just sat there for a minute, awkwardly and not saying anything. I heard some mumbling. "What was that?" I asked, smirking.

"I said thanks," Aden repeated, a tad louder but now he just sounded aggravated at me.

"Oh, you're welcome but I didn't do it for you." _More than you could ever know_. He narrowed his eyes at me.

"You know," he paused. "I know that." Did he? Yes, he knew more that before I even knew it, I could see that clearly now. I didn't truly understand how much of an idiot I was. If Clary wanted me, despite how wrong and imperfect I was for her, who was I to stay away from her, especially if I _wanted _to be with her. I was _so _stupid, it could be laughable.

I didn't say anything, just sat there in my chair, arms on knees, hands clasped together.

_*flashback*_

"_Oh no you don't," I laughed, grabbing Clary at the waist. "You're staying right here with me." _

"_Jace, I have to go _now_," Clary insisted, forever stubborn. She started to push her way off the bed again. I turned her around gently, both of us plopped down on my bed. _

_I put my hands on her shoulders, clearly saying: stay. I fit my head in the crook of her neck. "Do you want to leave now?" _

_Clary didn't answer, just shivered. I smiled. I peppered butterfly kisses up her neck. "Or now?" I asked. Clary still didn't say anything, just gasped slightly. _

_I went all the way up before nibbling slightly on her ear. "Or now?" I pulled back, looking at her face. Her eyes were closed. After a moment, she opened them, grassy green eyes looking at me. _

"_I _really _do have to go." Clary paused. "Even if I do want to stay." I smiled, sure that it was looking a bit smug. She started getting up once again. _

_I fit my finger in the belt loop of her jeans, tugging her back on the bed. "Then stay," I whispered. _

_Clary leaned in, giving me a quick peck on the lips before straightening up again. I made a noise of protest. "'Thou must leave me so unsatisfied?'" I quoted at her. _

_Clary stopped at the door, hand frozen on the doorknob. She turned her head back a bit. "Yes," she smiled before hopping off. _

_*end flashback* _

Those were good times, before I even started thinking about being all wrong for her, not being _good _enough for her. I still wasn't, but if she still wanted me, which I doubted now, then I would be there for her. How I wish I could go back in time during that winter.

We would have never meet Aden, we still would have been together and everything would be perfect. _Good things don't last_, rang in the back of my head. Never had truer words have been spoken, or rather thought.

But how could I not wish to go back to last winter?

Sighing, I got up. Obviously Aden wasn't going to leave and currently I wasn't her boyfriend. Hopefully that would change soon, even if it was going to be hard.

I stood and went up to her, brushing a few stray red curls out of her face. I could feel Aden's gaze boring a hole in my back but I ignored it. My hand moved to cup her cheek briefly before drawing my hand away. I walked away after that, my heart in my mouth.

Even if Aden was stupid and idiotic, he still had one thing that I didn't.

Clary.

And that's the one thing I wanted the most.

**Alec's Point of View**

"Allie!" a voice came from outside my door, before bursting in. I smiled – we were going back to where we were before the interruption.

"Hey Maggie," I smiled, gesturing with my hands to come on the bed. Even if I didn't call him that in front of others, I still had a nickname for him. It started out as revenge for 'alliekinz', but Magnus actually liked it.

He shook his head, knowing what I was thinking. "Sorry sweetie, next time. Jace wants you to go bring the mundie that hurt Clary back here. He left him there and we have to get him before someone sees him."

I sighed but I knew my duties had to come first. "Okay, I'll do it." I got off the bed and gave Magnus a quick peck on the cheek before turning to leave.

"I'll be at my place," Magnus called out behind me. I just nodded, sure he would see as I slipped out the door although, I probably can't visit tonight. Mom could kill me if I spent the night there again. Or even came home late.

Sighing, I picked up a steady jog to the transpiration area. When I finally got there, I rubbed my eyes.

And again.

And again.

There was no body. No dark heap crumpled on the floor. No one was there. I walked slowly to where there were darker spots on the floor. Fear had an icy grip on me. It was quite. Too quite.

I glanced behind me quickly, making sure no one was there. _You're just being paranoid, _I told myself. I made myself calm, like how I always do. Crouching down to the ground, I saw what the dark spots were.

Blood.

A lot of it.

It was inhumanly _impossible_ for someone to lose that much and still be able to crawl, much less walk away from here. There would have been blood dotting the area even if the guy dragged himself somewhere.

And Clary didn't lose any blood except on her head so it was all definitely his. I felt the cold grip of fear on me again. With a shiver going down my back, I swept my eyes around the whole area, looking for anything out of place.

Nothing.

Sighing and a bit shaken, I walked home, crossing my arms and rubbing them to keep warm from the sudden chill, wishing I brought a jacket.

I entered the Institute, taking a deep breath before everyone was going to ask me a million and one questions and if I was sure.

"Jace!" I called out. Might as well get this over with, after all, Jace was the one that wanted me to do it.

Jace jogged over to me from his room. "Yeah?" Wasn't he suppose to ask me what happened to the guy, that was what he normally did, going straight to the point.

"You sent me to get the guy," I spoke slowly.

"Oh yeah, forgot, sorry. Where is he?" Jace glanced around me, as if I was hiding him or something. "In the infirmary?" he guessed after not seeing him with me.

"No."

"What do you mean no?"

"No as in _he's not here_."

**Jace's Point of View**

"What?" I thundered. How was this possible. What the hell?

Truthfully, I forgot about the man, thinking of a way to tell Selena and Clary what I wanted. And now I was just told that he wasn't here. I didn't even get to make him pay yet.

"He's not here," he repeated in the calm voice of his but I could tell that he was nervous.

"So when you got there, he just wasn't there?" I asked. This was….weird.

"That's what I'm saying," Alec told me, sounding like a robot.

"Nothing was left behind by him?"

"Well, if there was, don't you think I would tell you?" Alec asked. He wasn't angry when he said it; he just said it like he was asking for the time or what the weather was like.

"Just making sure," I paused. "Was there blood left?"

"Yes," he grimaced, "a lot of it. I don't understand how he could even be conscious, let alone run away from the crime scene.

I took an audible deep breath, digesting what I just heard. "Was there a trail of his blood then?" I asked, trying to get every bit of information out of him.

"No. Nothing at all. Nothing to show that he dragged himself, walked or ran. It was just like he disappeared," Alec reported.

"Do you think he was a demon?" That would seem like a pretty logical answer. But then why didn't he disappear when I was there?

"No, the blood was red."

"What the hell?" I couldn't take this anymore. Everything about this rapist was just _so fucking confusing_.

**Aden's Point of View**

After Jace left – I had a hard time not kicking him out of here – pulled up a chair beside Clary. I held her hand, murmuring that she was going to be okay. I stayed there for who knows how long. It could have been fifteen minutes or an hour.

Her eyes weren't peacefully shut anymore; she was squeezing them shut as if she was scared. "Jace," she whimpered. I felt myself stiffening. _Jace? _Not me but him? "Help me," she cried hoarsely.

_Oh, _I thought when realization slapped me in the face before relief washed through me. She was just dreaming or remembering what happened before while Jace was there. That was all. Or that's what I was trying to convince myself.

I switched my thoughts to something else. It was still about Clary but man did she look _scared. _

I squeezed her hand gently. "I'm here babe," I whispered. "I'm here."

**Selena's Point of View**

I was plopped down on my bed, reading a magazine. Everyone was so worried over Clary, and I wanted to check on her myself but knowing Aden he would just shoo me away.

I crossed my legs in the air again while flipping the page. However, I just _couldn't _concentrate on it. The whole dinner thing was bugging me; every time I tried to not think about it, it came back, stronger than before.

_*start flashback*_

_The dinner was romantic – something I didn't expect from Jace. He didn't seem like the romantic type. More like the I'm-so-badass-I-don't-have-to-do-that kind of guy. _

_It was cute that he was doing it for me, but like all guys, there had to be a _reason _why. Our one month anniversary wasn't for another two days. Maybe it was an early anniversary dinner? _

_Questions like that racked my brain. It was _so _sweet of him though. There was a candle and everything. I sat down, happy. "Jace, this is _so_ romantic! Oh did you do it by yourself? This is just so great! Aw, babe, this is so sweet!" I wanted him to know that I really appreciated this; he looked like he put _a lot _of effort into it. He didn't even get his sister to cook the food, thank the Angel for that. _

"_Sel, I want to tell you somethi–" Jace started, cut off by his cell phone ringing. Was he going to say I love you, to make it all special or break up with me? Which one was it? My head pounded with the two questions bouncing around in my head. _

_One was good, and the other one was bad. But which _was _it? _

_He held out a finger to me, telling me that this was only going to take a few moments. Jace frowned and picked up the phone after looking at caller ID. Who could make him frown like that? I looked at him, wondering why he wasn't picking up. _

"_Hello?" Jace finally said into the phone, picking up. Jace waited for a response for a minute. A strange look shadowed his face but he still stayed on the phone. What the hell? _

_Then I could hear a little noise, finally. Sounded like the person – it sounded like a girl – was screaming. After that, Jace just ran out of the room and I discreetly followed him._

"_Where's Clary?" he growled at Aden. _

"_Why?" Aden asked guardedly. I rolled my eyes; he was still so overprotective of her. Whatever happened between them wasn't our business and he couldn't keep Clary away from him. _

"_I need to know. It's important," Jace asked, begging slightly laced into his words. So it was Clary who called..._

_What happened to her? _

"_She started walking home a couple of minutes ago. Why?" Aden asked after telling him. Always demanding, that one. _

_Jace just flew out the room. Aden gave me a look, as if asking me what was his problem and I shrugged. _

_*end flashback*_

So Clary had called him and he was worried, I got that. But what was he about to say to _me_? This was killing me, not knowing.

And right now, Jace was probably worrying more about Clary than probably thinking about me. What did this say?

Maybe it was time to let go.

* * *

Hey guys! I'm SO sorry about the late update. Like _really _sorry. I had a lot going on my life. One of my _other _great aunt's died the other day. Two in three weeks is a killer. Hence, I wasn't in the mood to really write and that's why it's so late. So sorry! And when I did feel better enough to write, I was insanely busy (like out the whole day) My deepest apologizes!

But I did get in my new story called Just a Dream (yes, I did name it after the song by Nelly, I love that song and it fit in perfectly) It's an actual story, but it's going to be short. Check it out! It's Clace :D Secret word: sorry, because really I am.

Also, thanks for going over the goal by 11! For that, I am SO happy and made my kinda sad week better! And I think I'm going to make a song fic as a thanks and make that JPOV to my one-shot I Love You. And the new goal: 149? Por favor? Love you guys! You are all super kind :D


	21. Chapter 20: Burning Silver

**Disclaimer: **

**Aden: Say it. **

**Me: No, how many times do I have to tell you this? **

**Aden: Clary won't get better unless you say it. **

**Me: **_**I'm **_**the writer. **_**I**_** decide what happens. **

**Aden: Yeah, but you aren't the writer of The Mortal Instruments by Cassandra Clare.**

**Me: Why, you little….**

**Aden: *Smirks***

**Me: Still own you though :D**

Thanks to everyone who added my story on story alert and/or favorite story. Especially if you added me as favorite author and subscribed! And let's not forget the awesome people who review and help me keep writing!

* * *

**Chapter 20: Burning Silver**

**Jace's Point of View**

Sunlight poured liquid sunshine through the window, basking everything with a soft golden touch. It was still early in the morning, but I was up. I was always up.

I chewed on my cornflakes thoughtfully. How was I going to break up with Sel? She already looked like she knew something was up…maybe it won't be as bad as I am thinking it will be. More importantly, will Clary take me back?

Would I be brave enough to even tell her?

I didn't know the answers to those question, even thought I had I feeling that both of the answers to those questions was a big fat n-o when Izzy shuffled into the kitchen, her pink bunny slippers padding across the tiled floor. She rubbed her eye with her hand; she wasn't wearing any makeup, I noticed vaguely. Weird.

Izzy poured herself milk in her bowl of cereal, her eyes still squinty as if she just got up. She probably did if she was down here without makeup. "How is she?"

"She as in…" I prompted. I knew she was talking about Clary, but maybe she knew what was up with Sel and me. Maybe she knew before I even knew. That would be just like her, helping others with their relationship but having a hard time maintain her own. Well, that was true until Simon came along, even though at first they were rocky.

"Who do you think you dumb fuck?" Izzy snapped crankily.

"Someone got up on the wrong side of the bed," I commented.

"More like too early," Izzy gruffly agreed, plopping down in the chair across from me. "And don't avoid the question. Even if it's early, I'm not stupid."

"Sure," I muttered under my breath. More loudly and clearly I said, "Sel is fine." I hope she really thought that I was thinking about Sel. It wasn't a lie, I _was _thinking about her. But Izzy didn't need to know that I was thinking about how to break up with her.

Izzy shook her head, muttering something too low even for me to hear. She put her spoon back in her bowl, the clang of the metal loud and piercing in the quiet morning. Izzy leaned forward, smirking. "You know," she informed me, "doing that makes it worse."

"Doing what?" I asked as calmly, looking as calm I could, but I was out of control on the inside.

Izzy leaned even more across the table, so close that her hair almost swung in her cereal. _She would have killed me if that happened,_ I thought distantly.

"If you purposely try to make me think that you were thinking about Sel," she stated simply.

"But I wasn't," I sputtered out.

"If you were friends with her," Iz told me, waggling her eyebrows up and down at the word friends, "you would have thought about Clary when I asked that. That's what a normal person would think, girlfriend or no girlfriend."

"So now what, you're an expert on guys now?" I asked, my sarcasm as thick as honey.

"No," Izzy paused, "I'm a professional.

"Yeah," I snorted, "okay." But she was right. That's exactly what I was trying to do and she saw right through it, as if what I was doing was in sight of a window, giving Izzy a perfectly clear image of what I was doing.

"And do you know what that means when you do that?" Izzy asked, smiling. I didn't want to know, so I stayed silent. But I had a feeling I knew the answer.

I waited.

**Izzy's Point of View**

This was too funny. All I had to do was ask Jace how she was doing after looking all sleepy – which I was, it was still early and I needed my beauty sleep – so he wouldn't think anything was and BAM! I could see worry flash across his face. He was probably wondering if I was talking about Sel or Clary. Obviously I was talking about Clary.

But I had the best plan ever. I saw the change in Jace, looking less and less into Selena day by day. Maybe he didn't realize or notice it, but I did. If he said Clary was fine, then he was obviously thinking about her and worried. If he said Selena was alright, then he obviously was trying to make me think that he was thinking about her and not Clary.

Either way, I was _so_ going to make him admit that he liked Clary. Or at least let me see his reaction. Man, I love messing with Jace. But this was for Clary too. I could tell that she missed him, even if she didn't admit it to herself. Probably distracting herself with Aden, the same thing Jace did with Selena.

After he ended up going with Selena I smirked as Jace waited for me to answer. "That means, you still like Clary."

Jace looked at me like I was dressed in rags and smelled like a homeless person. But I could probably pull that off too. Or could I…"What?" Jace interrupted my thoughts.

"You heard me," I told him, still smiling. Poor Jace. I was going to show him reality, even if I meant forcing him to see it.

"What makes you think that?" Jace asked, no worry or anger in his voice anymore. Ah, the scary calm of his. He just made himself even more suspicious to me, wanting to hide his feelings from me.

"Hmm, I can't list everything out," I told him.

"Why?" he asked, still in his cool calm. But I could tell his eyes were tight with worry.

"The list is too long," I informed him simply.

"That's it, I'm leaving," Jace told me, slamming his palms on the table with a loud _thud_ and the sound of his chair scraping back harshly on the tiled floor.

"If you leave, you're only proving me right," I said, a echo of a smile playing on my lips.

He turned around to face me. I thought he was going to use the old "you don't know anything" or "you don't know half of it" while hissing at me. Instead his face just looked sad, drawn. "Selena's not fine."

I narrowed my eyes at him. Was he trying to veer me away from Clary? "Why?" I asked guardedly. Even if I was trying to find out about Clary, he really did seem like he meant it. So Clary can wait a bit.

"Because…because, I don't think I like her anymore," he admitted, looking a bit surprised that he told her.

I was dying between two questions to ask. One was why not and the other was who do you like, Clary? I so badly wanted to go with the latter. But I could tell Jace was in distress and I needed to help my brother out. And who knows, maybe Clary is happy with Aden. After all, Jace and Aden are similar; he just seemed less douche baggy and less stupid than Jace. He was an idiot for breaking up with him in the first place. "Why?"

"Because," he sighed, "well, because, I don't know."

"You sure you don't know?" I asked him. This was totally about Clary, even if he didn't realize it yet. But I had a feeling he did.

"Yes," he snapped at me.

"Okay, calm down."

"No, I will not calm down." He ran his fingers through his hair a few times.

"I gotta go," was the only warning I got from Jace before he quickly left the kitchen, leaving me alone. Well, that didn't go as planned. I was hoping for more of a, "I like Clary, help me win her back" kind of thing. And of course I would help Jace win her back.

Maybe they didn't realize, but they were meant to be. Forget about how well they with Selena and Aden, they were soul mates and I normally didn't believe in all that mumbo jumbo., but for them I did. Although I had to admit, Selena and Jace balanced each other out physically. I mean whereas he was all gold, she was all silver.

Ah, whatever. There was something really weird with that girl. I swear she was almost like she was fake. Like a dream or something. Either way, she was kind of creepy. At least she could dress good, even if she did like wearing silver a lot more than she should. Plus, while Selena may balance Jace out physically, Clary balanced him out emotionally. I never saw Jace happier than I ever saw him with Clary.

The way he acted even when he first _saw _her at that club, it was like he never saw until that day. He was always so cranky but with Clary in his afterwards, he was so much nicer and just better to be around with. Even if they did get all lovey-dovey in front of me.

Selena may have made Jace happy for a while but what I just said a few minutes ago was proof that she wasn't the one for him.

And I'm dam right going to change that.

**Jace's Point of View**

Was it really that obvious that I liked Clary again? I mean, I just found that out before a few days ago. _You never stopped loving her_, a voice whispered in the back of my mind. _You always thought about her, even with Selena._

I didn't swat away my instincts like I used to before. They were right from day one. And I was going to listening to them again. I think a visit to Clary was in order; hopefully Magnus is keeping her from getting up and about. Then she has to let me finish what I wanted to say. I still couldn't believe how stupid I was. Even if I did think I was undeserving, Clary still wanted me. So why couldn't I just be happy with that? And now that I think about it, she was happy with me. Maybe I was good enough with her.

I opened the door to the infirmary ditching my thoughts for now; the sunlight on all the white was momentarily blinding. When my eyes quickly adjusted I nearly slammed my head against the wall. Actually, that option was still open when _he _looked at me.

Aden was right at Clary's side. _Should've known..._"Aden," I nodded in greeting.

"Jace. Do you mind giving us some alone time?" he asked pleasantly but I could see the hardness in his blue eyes. It was probably how Alec's eyes would look like if he ever got mad or angry except his would be in a lighter blue. Thank the Angel that Alec wasn't as temperamental as Aden.

"Actually, I do mind. I'm sure you've been here for quite a while today as well as yesterday." I had no idea why we were talking so formally while trying to fight over who gets to stay with Clary.

"Well, Jace, _I _am her boyfriend right now and I think it would be the best for her if there weren't so many people around." I raised my eyebrow at 'so many people'. Psh, it's only me and him, what the hell was this kid smoking?

"Then leave," I retorted. He never said that he could never leave. I smirked.

"I don't think –"

"Jace?" a clearly feminine voice asked. A red head bobbed into view, trying to sit up.

I shot Aden a look that clearly said _ha_ and went over to Clary, sitting right next to her bed. "Hey Clary, you look better." That was true, yesterday she looked pale from passing out and the dried blood was washed out her hair. The only thing that let me believe that she was injured at all was the silvery white mark at her neck that probably helped heal her head wound. Aden probably put it on last night after I left.

At least he took care of her.

"Hey Aden," she said, looking at him, leaving me the chance to study her. I haven't really _looked _looked at her, not after these past weeks, never really looking at her in the eye or even glancing at her when I didn't have to, trying to keep myself away from her.

Which made it all the more worse for me when I cracked open like a nut shell.

The more I was kept away from her, the more I ended up falling hard. Clary just wasn't one of those girls that ever left your mind. She made sure she was there and permanently _lived _there. I took her all of her in, her flaming red hair to her sparkling green eyes and her splash of freckles across her face.

I don't know how I ever let her go.

I was so lost in thought that I almost didn't hear what Clary told Aden next. "Can you give us some alone time?" If I was drinking water, I would have done a spit take. Aden looked as shocked as me, if not more.

"But –" he started to protest.

"Please?" she asked, using her most convincing voice with the puppy look. Even I couldn't resist those, even someone as 'heartless' as me. Well, I _am _heartless.

Clary has my heart.

"Fine," Aden gave in. I did a silent cheer. "Only five minutes though."

"Okay," Clary agreed, knowing that she couldn't push it. _Bossy much? _I thought. Then again I wouldn't want someone who hurt my current girlfriend with her alone and who was trying to steal her back. No one said anything, even a few seconds after Aden left.

"So…" I started awkwardly. Oh god, the things she can make me do, something that no other girl has made me feel. Awkward was something I usually felt firsthand.

"You wanted to talk to me." It almost sounded like a question.

"Yes," Clary said quietly, twiddling with her thumbs, not looking at me in the eye. "I wanted to ask you," she paused, trying to grasp the right words. "Did you….did you come and save me yesterday?"

I blinked. _That's _what she wanted to ask me? "What happened to being mad at me?" I asked sourly, unable to help myself.

She looked down, as if she was embarrassed. "I realized, with my near death experience with that guy," she started, shuddering at the last part, "that I shouldn't hold a grudge."

"No matter what," she added, when she saw my mouth opening to say something. "Anyways, I answered your question, now answer mine."

"Yes," I said, wanting to smile, knowing that my answer was going to thoroughly confuse her. My moods were changing so fast that I wondered if I was bipolar.

"Yes as in you will answer the question or yes you saved me?" she asked, a bit frustrated. As if she knew I did that on purpose.

Maybe she did.

"The latter," I confirmed. She just nodded her head, lost in thought.

After a few moments of silence, I decided that I could take it anymore. Might as well tell her what I was going to before when I had the chance. "Clary, I want to explain what I meant by –"

I was cut off by the door slamming open so hard that it hit the wall and bounced back, almost closing again. The tanned face in the doorway was all too familiar.

Aden.

"You're five minutes are up," he literally growled at me.

Clary just looked at me, mouthing the words, _tell me later_. I nodded my head. "You know," I informed Aden as I was getting up slowly purely for the fact that it was sure as hell going to infuriate him, "you should be nicer to the person who saved your girlfriends life." I didn't want to spit out the words 'your girlfriends life because I didn't want him to have her.

_I_ wanted her. I _needed _her.

Aden just glared at me and sat next to Clary, his muscled back towards me. After a few moments of awkwardly standing there, which I _knew _that that's what Aden wanted, I left the room without glancing back.

I wasn't about to give that bastard the satisfaction of knowing that I was hurt while he was perfectly content spending time with Clary. I know I broke up with Clary, but I honestly believed that it was better, for her sake and only her sake. I was thinking only about _her_ when I broke up with her. I honestly thought in my heart that it would be better for her, thinking that I would somehow cope, that it wouldn't be that bad. But when I was so busy thinking about her, I didn't think about how she felt towards me, how she was actually happy with me.

As always, another famous dead dude's saying always managed to prove to be true after all: You never know what you have until it's gone.

**Clary's Point of View**

After Jace the left the room without so much a backward glance or a bye I turned sharply toward Aden.

This wasn't the Aden I knew and loved. Well, the one at least I thought I loved. Instead, there was a cool Aden standing there instead, acting like a complete ass to Jace for no reason. As if a couple hours of being knocked out could make any drastic things to their friendship.

I mean, at least I _thought _they were friends. They were practicing their combat moves with each other behind my back for crying out loud. Aden had no right to act like that to Jace, even if he's an ass too. And I was willing to forgive the little incident. And forget it.

Despite the fact that my head still throbbed a bit – it was feeling better than last night when I suddenly woke up from the pain and Aden putting an _iratze _on my neck to help – I was going to give Aden a piece of my mind.

**Aden's Point of View**

I gritted my teeth, trying to stay calm. Jace, that ass, trying to steal Clary away from me. First, he freakin hurt her, even if I'm not sure what exactly he did to her. I always resented him for the fact purely. How could someone hurt someone so kind, so caring and loving as Clary?

It had to be someone heartless.

I tried to push down those feelings, especially when Clary and Jace got friendlier and friendlier. Maybe it wasn't as bad as I thought. Maybe Silver was right and that I was just being paranoid. But then the 'friendship' was coming too much from Jace's side. I could tell, especially from these last few days, that Jace had wanted her back.

"Aden," a voice hissing icily at me broke me out of my thoughts.

"Clary?" I asked, surprised that something like that could come from her.

"Don't you Clary me. What the heck was that?"

"What?" I asked, pretending not to know what she was talking about.

That only mad her even angrier. "Don't act like you don't know. Now tell me, _what was that about?_"

I blinked and curled my hands up in a fist before letting them be flat again. When I was sure I wasn't going to yell back or doing anything stupid that I would probably do I replied. "Well…me and Jace aren't exactly buddies." You don't even know half of it.

"Why? You guys seemed all friendly before. And he was right, he saved my life. How does that make it worse? Should you be happy?" Clary bombed me with questions as if that would relive all her anger and frustration at me.

She didn't know why? Was she really that oblivious to see that Jace liked her again? Or maybe, he never _stopped _liking her? "I…I don't know," I lied. Great, I was lying for that bastard. _This is for you not him_, a voice told me. I ignored it. "Look, I could have lost you and I don't want to miss any time with you. I can't lose you. I love you too much for that." At least I wasn't lying anymore. Hopefully, I didn't sound that corny when I said that.

"Aden…" she whispered while taking my hand. "I won't be leaving any time soon." I didn't know if she meant leaving _me _or like, you know, dying. I was hoping for the former.

**Clary's Point of View**

After a while with Aden, he left saying I needed to rest. I was sleeping for more than ten hours, I don't need rest! _Try telling him that_, I thought while rolling my eyes. Aden told me why they were fighting but yet, I couldn't help but to think that he was holding back on answering.

Aden and I have always been truthful to each other, so why would that be any different then now? Shaking my head, I thought to the more important question. Why was I thinking about Jace again? Even while talking to Aden?

It was pretty bad. It was almost like when we broke up and even though I tried, I couldn't get him out of my head. Only, I wasn't thinking about him as much, but it was still pretty close. It started fading when I was with Aden, but for some reason, Jace still lingered. And if I tried my best not to think about him, then it was almost like he wasn't there.

But then of course, it had to start growing stronger. Can't I love peacefully? And it was getting worse and worse each passing day, the feeling almost overpowering.

If he could move onto Selena, why can't I move onto Aden? _There's a reason for everything_, a voice whispered tauntingly to me. _You just don't know it yet._

_Damn right I don't,_ I thought right before sleep snuck up and me and pulled me under.

"Pst, wake up," a voice whispered. When I didn't answer, it came back louder. "Clary, wake up." Now the person was shaking my shoulder. "WAKE UP!" it hollered while ripping the blankets away from me.

I opened my glued eyes slowly, searching for the person who woke me up_. Wasn't I _suppose _to be sleeping?_ I thought irritably. My eyes finally found spotted raven black hair and matching eyes. Izzy.

"What?" I asked, clearly annoyed.

"You have to get ready! You're the last one to and we don't have that much time, chop chop!"

"Ready for what?" I wondered out loud when I finally took in her appearance. She was in her black strapless dress that hugged her body and made her look curvier than ever. Not that she needed tight clothes to show it off.

That's when it clicked. "We're going to Pandemonium, remember? Now come on!" Izzy made an impatient noise, not noticing that I remembered before she told me. I quickly swung my legs over the edge of the bed and hosted myself up.

"What did the 'doctor' say about this?" I asked as we rushed to her room.

"It's okay, as long as you don't do anything crazy with you head." Izzy paused. "And that includes that you can't whip your hair."

"Aw, but that's so much fun!" I complained as I went to the bathroom and took off my clothes, landing on the floor with a soft thud.

"I don't know why you like that; your hair gets so messy!" Izzy hollered through the door.

"But it's so much fun!" I repeated back to her as I put on the lacey black and white shirt and tucked it into the black skirt. I quickly got out of the bathroom and sat down on the chair that was in front of her vanity. The conversation was dropped as Izzy tried to put on my makeup as fast as possible.

This time she went for a black smoky eye, mascara and eyeliner. "No time for the blush," she told me, as if I cared. "Not that you need it."

**Jace's Point of View**

I was leaning on the wall outside of Izzy's room, Aden standing not too far away. He had given me a wary expression but didn't say or do anything else after looking away. Sel went back inside to fix her makeup but I was sure that it was just an excuse.

_*flashback*_

_After I left the infirmary a bit mad – Aden of course was the reason why – I ran into Selene, literally. I put my hands on her shoulder, steadying her. She brushed me off and starting walking away, only to look to the side a bit so I would know that she was talking to me when she said, "Come to my room. We need to talk." _

_My first thought was: _this isn't good_. However, I still trailed behind her, worrying about what she was going to say to me. It obviously wasn't good or else she wouldn't be like this. _

"_Sit down," Sel commanded me when I entered her room. Immediately, like an obedient puppy, I sat down on the bed. She sat down on the chair backwards, facing me and resting her arms on the head of the hair. "We need to talk."_

"_You already said that," I told her, a bit annoyed. Saying that again only made me feel even worse and more nervous. "Talk." _

_She shot me an annoyed look but spoke anyway. "I don't think…I think it's best if we didn't see each other." _

_I blinked. I couldn't believe I was getting off this easy. The Angel knows how hard my life has been and how nothing was done to make it any easier. "What?" I asked, making sure I heard right. _

_But of course I heard right. Hell, I had better hearing than any old mundane, I was Nephilim after all. _

_Her silver eyes were sad and looked clouded over. They weren't sparkling like how they always were, another bad sign. "Don't pretend to be….sad. I know that you still like Clary. You never stopped liking her did you?" _

_She didn't look bitter but she did seem monotone. "I am sad. Yes, it's true that I still like Clary; I won't lie to you about that. And I don't think I ever stopped, it was just…clouded over by what I felt at first with you. Especially after the break up…but I am sad Sel. You are a great person and I like you and all. But you're not the right one for me," I told her truthfully. She deserved to know the truth after what happened. _

_Selena nodded, as if happy that I didn't lie to her. "Please don't say it's not you, it's me. I will seriously stab you if you say that." She attempted a joke and lighten up the mood, trying to be as upbeat about this as possible, but it wasn't working. _

"_Sel…but it's true. It's not you, it's me. And I was stupid for getting involved with you like that. That day…I was just looking for a distraction, even if I felt something for you. But after I saw you the next day…I couldn't help it, I was just really happy. And I was happy with you."_

"_But you were happier with Clary. And you feel more for her than you do for me," she stated, not even bothering to ask. I nodded. She continued, "And that day at dinner, you were going to break up with me, weren't you?" _

"_Yes." She sighed after I answered, and leaned back as if she was suddenly tired and massaged her temple, closing her eyes. _

_With her eyes still closed she started talking again. "I guess I made it easier for you, didn't I?" Sel laughed without humor, a bitter sound for once coming out of her mouth. And I never thought that I would make this extremely – even if kind of creepy – happy person sad or sound bitter. _

"_You know," Sel told me, "that I always felt like you were…holding back. As if you weren't really completely yourself with me but I ignored it. And I was stupid to."_

_Even though Sel wasn't purposely trying to make me feel bad for her, my heart felt like it was breaking into two for her. "No, no, you're not stupid. It was _my _fault; _I _was stupid for doing this to someone like you." _

_Sel just shook her head. As I watched I was tears as silent as death roll down her cheeks, my heart shattered. "Sel…" I started. _

_She still looked down but I could hear the one word she whispered that only a Nephilim would hear. "Leave."_

* * *

So…what did you think? This was originally about 3,000 words and now it's a bit more than 5,000! I did it because it was a long time since I last updated and I felt bad. And I would have gotten this done sooner but I was busy, and then we had a family argument and then I went dance and then I slept over my friends house and then the next morning we had a BBQ and yeah we are having another one for dinner (crazy parents) so I was busy. So the secret word is: lemonade! Random, I know but I love it and I made some (the real things, fresh lemons and everything) and had it. Oh, goal: 158 please? Por favor? We just made it last time so...please?

So tell me what you think.

Oh and answer these questions or tell me that you never watched it and you get a bonus one sentence teaser! So, who watches The Nine Lives of Chloe King and Pretty Little Liars?

PLL Q: Who do you think A is? Why?

TNLoCH Q: And do you think that Alek likes Chloe? Do you think that Jasmine's mom would really hurt Brian?

Even if you don't watch those shows, tell me you don't and you still get the extra teaser for the next chapter :)

Hope you enjoyed the chapter and tell me what you think :D

Also, I made Jace's Point of View for I Love You for my two-shot! Check it out! And of course, my little fanfic as a side project Just a Dream.

~Icyfirelove3

P.S. Check out the stories I beta for! All of Bookninja15's stories (too many to list out but a lot of MI ones), CoolxNerd's You Should Have Stayed and MollyGM's City of Bones Jace POV! All awesome writers :D

*****Reminder: This is set AFTER City of Glass and BEFORE City of Fallen Angels. And don't forget to review please! Check out my blog too (banners and stuff)– icyfirelove3 DOT blogspot DOT com =) **

**Oh, and if you want to see my drawing of Lily Collins, stay tuned! I just have to add the finishing touches, take a pic and upload it. :D And one of Alex Pettyfer. **


	22. Chapter 21: So Close, Yet so far Away

**Disclaimer: Since I am currently sitting down on my bed with my laptop writing this, I guess that I'm not Cassie Clare.**

Thanks to all who added my story on story alert, favorite story, and favorite author or subscribed. Especially if you reviewed, since reviews always make my day.

* * *

**Chapter 21: So Close, Yet So Far Away**

**Jace's Point of View**

After Selena asked me to leave, I left, not knowing what else to say or do. I felt bad, truly. Worse than bad; words could never describe how I felt. I never meant for this to happen. What's worse is that not only did I hurt Clary in doing this, but Sel. Maybe this is my punishment for only seeing what I wanted to see.

Seeing everyone I know getting hurt by me.

Sel was still probably hiding in her room, not wanting to see me until the last possible second. I know I wouldn't want to see someone who used me at first, even if they did get over that.

After all, I wouldn't want to be a distraction to anyone.

**Selena's Point of View**

I was embarrassed of my breakdown, thus staying in my room until I had to leave. I didn't want to face anyone right now, not even Aden. I promised myself that I wasn't going to cry over Jace. I wasn't going to cry over a guy who broke my heart. I wasn't going to cry over someone who used me yet again.

Not that I should be complaining.

I set myself up for this. I always have. And always will. I guess I'll never see my knight in shining armor. It's always someone else's knight.

Even though I felt rejection before, it doesn't make the pain any less. I always tell myself that I won't fall for anyone and that no one would ever fall for me. Only the latter came true.

But that doesn't mean I was going to ruin Jace's chance for his maiden in need. If I told Aden and confirmed the fact that he is, in fact, still in love with her, then Jace was going to be screwed. It was Clary's choice in the matter, not Aden's. Despite what Jace might think, that I might sabotage his chances with _her_, I won't do that, even though Aden will just ruin it himself.

I loved him enough to do that for him.

**Jace's Point of View**

I studied my shoes, bored to death. Seriously, nothing was worth waiting forever for a girl to get ready. _Women_, I thought while rolling my eyes.

Scratch that. A pair of long legs in black heels came in my line of vision. I trailed my eyes up to see a tight black skirt ending mid-thigh, a black and white lacey top tucked into the skirt and full, pink lips. I forced myself to not to look higher, but no such luck.

My eyes connected to green eyes, framed by thick eyelashes, with black eye shadow, making them pop more than ever. The flaming red hair added more color to the picture, with a sprinkle of that color splashed across face.

I dragged my eyes away from her face, staring at the patch of wall near Clary instead. Yet, I couldn't help but to notice the flashy white and black bracelet that encircled her wrist, the twirling earring dangling from her ear and the black flower ring with white mixed in it adorning her slender finger.

This time, instead of trying to shove my thoughts away from Clary like I normally would have done in the past month, I embraced it. I couldn't understand how I ever let someone like her go. She carried herself like she didn't even _know _how beautiful she was. Still, I kept my eyes casted down, afraid that someone might catch me looking.

Someone like Izzy.

I could picture her now, a smirk playing on her lips, as if saying I told you so. Yet, the look in her eyes was probably a proud one, like I finally realized something I should have long ago. I looked up; coal black eyes in my line of vision. And she was just how I imagined she would look like.

Still smirking, the same look in her eyes but when she meet my eyes, her eyes soften as if saying that she was behind me no matter what. I was glad that she got over the whole break up but it was only now that I could see that she truly forgive me. After all, how could she forgive me for doing something so stupid and idiotic to Clary and me?

I scanned the room quickly, noticing that Clary was only standing a few feet away from me. So close, yet so far away. I was only standing a few feet away from her, but it felt like miles. If I stretched my arm out, she was in my grasp, but she was slippery, like a fish.

When she wasn't trapped in her own head, she was with Aden. And with Aden, she was unreachable, even more so than being in her head. This wasn't the first time I wish I could be in her head with her. What she thinks of me wouldn't hurt to know, would it?

I was shaken out of my thoughts when I saw a pair of red heels walked towards Selena's room. I felt dread creeping up on me, its icy fingers trailing down my back. What if she told everyone that we were through? What would people think? And more importantly, what was she going to tell Aden? If he knew that I broke up with her, he would pound me to pulp. If he knew that I still liked Clary, I was good as dead.

_But then wouldn't have Aden done something by now?_ I wondered. Maybe, just maybe, Selena didn't tell Aden.

But why?

**Selena's Point of View**

"Selena, c'mon, time to go," Izzy said, opening the door to my room and talking gently. No doubt that she knew, even if Jace didn't tell her. I could tell from the knowing look in her eyes when she looked at Jace lately. Even Izzy was happy with Simon; even if he was a vampire, I could still tell that she loved him, even if she won't admit it to herself.

It's rather funny that I can always see other people's love, but never mine. I cleared my head, not wanting these foul thoughts dampening my mood. It would ruin my act of always being 'bubbly'. Really, I'm not. I was broken beyond repair too many times. Even Aden was clouded by my facade. I almost had myself convinced too.

At least I was happy most of the time, making others happy when I wasn't thinking.

I remember Aden being so upset after one of my last break up. I couldn't do that to him, it hurt me even more to see that I was hurting him, if that made sense.

"Okay, let's go," I said cheerfully, putting down the black eyeliner I had in my hand in case anyone came in to tell me that I was time to go.

I stuffed my feet in my heels, looking up again in the mirror to make sure I looked okay. I didn't want Aden noticing anything. The off the shoulder gray top that was baggy went down a forth of my thighs. Paired with gray heels and black leggings, it looked good.

"Wait," Izzy said, freezing her hand on the door. "You forgot your jewelry." Izzy feigned a surprised face; always overly dramatic.

"Right, how can I forget?" I quickly put on the black hoops and the long dangly black and silver necklace. I always had to wear my faithful silver color. At least this was one thing that can't ever leave me. Even Aden could leave me one day. And if he left, all that there will be is a hallow shell of a silver girl.

_Ugh, don't think about it Selena,_ I told myself as we walked out the door. _Don't think about anything. _And that's what I did, as per usual.

**Clary's Point of View**

I couldn't help the shivers that went down my back from Jace looking at me like that. It reminded me of the night that I first went partying with them, wearing that short black dress that was in reality a shirt. I tried ignoring Jace but a part of my mind lingered over him, per usual.

He was wearing a black t-shirt with a black leather jacket over it, paired with dark blue jeans. Of course, he looked good in everything he worse, but the black on his skin made the gold stand out more. I refrained from sighing and stood near Aden but still my mind drifted towards Jace as if he was a magnet.

_He's your past Clary, forget him_, I told myself. _And in the past I saved his life. How can I forget him? _another voice argued back. I felt stunned. That was true, but he never _asked _me to. I did it myself. And at the time – and I still feel this way – I thought it was _right_.

_Yeah, well, _he _broke up with me_, I retorted. That shut the voice up efficiently, but my own thought stung. Even with Aden helping me pick up the pieces of my shattered heart, it was still fragile. It was never going to be the same ever again; it was never going to be _whole _again.

Suddenly, Izzy came back with Selena, who both looked gorgeous, per usual. Of course, leave it to Izzy to always make herself look a hundred times better than she had to. The black strapless tight dress showed off her curves in all the right places, the red heals, earrings and bracelets adding color to the outfit, looking amazing against all the dark color.

Her hair, which she normally left down, was tied up, still reaching all the way down her back in a curly mass, and a strand on each side was left out, framing her face. Simon's eyes were so going to pop out of his head tonight. Izzy must have been planning _something_ if she was looking extra pretty today.

By the time we got into Pandemonium, I could already tell that something was up. Even though Selena and Jace were walking side by side, dancing together, Selena looked….sad for once. She looked like she was _trying _to not seem sad either but there was still something there, maybe the look in her eye that didn't match her happiness or the sound of her voice.

_What was up? _I thought, glancing over at them while I was dancing with Aden. Now that I studied Jace closer, even though I didn't want to – there was going to be hell to pay for later for that – even he looked a bit off. His smile didn't quite reach his eyes. It was funny how I still could read him like an open book. Could he still do the same?

"You okay?" Aden asked me over the roar of the music. I just nodded my head, trying to steer my head away from Jace but I couldn't. I felt like slamming my head against the wall. Why, why couldn't I just forget about him? It was so _easy _at first, my anger blinding my need for him. He was like a _drug _to me, even now.

_And do you know why? _the voice asked softly. That annoying voice that kept popping into my mind when I least wanted to. I didn't say anything to it – maybe then it would leave me along. Oh, by the Angel, I was _already _starting to sound crazy.

_Because_, the voice continued, _you still love him. You never stopped_. I stopped dancing, rooted to the spot. I couldn't see or hear anything but I was pretty sure Aden was going to think I was crazy. Seconds felt like eons and I felt like my head was spinning. The crowed club, the swaying bodies, the flashing light didn't help, making everything a neon blur.

"Clary!" a voice screamed in my ear and I finally realized that Aden was standing behind me, his arm wrapped around me, probably to keep me from falling. I twitched and Aden sighed in relief. "Are you okay?" he shouted over the music.

I knew I couldn't nod this time. I felt like my head was about to explode. "I'm fine now. I'll just go to the bathroom," I hollered at him, hoping he heard as I slipped away from him.

With my head pounding, I put all my weight against the door, causing it to open. I stumbled by regained my footing, and went inside.

**Jace's Point of View**

One minute I was dancing with Selena and the next minute I get a weird feeling in the pit of my stomach. I must've made a weird face because Selena looked at me with raised eyebrows. "It's nothing," I told her, surveying the dance floor. I saw Aden's hands encircled around Clary's waist and he was muttering something in her ear.

I felt worse than before and resisted the strong urge to march up to him and rip his filthy hands off her. But peering closer, I saw Clary's eyes flutter open and she twitched. She told him something and walked away, going to the bathroom. I continued watching her, wondering what just happened to her as she stumbled into the girls bathroom – literally.

Swiveling my head, I turned back to Selena, clenching my teeth. Selena only shouted, "Go!" whiling jerking her chin to Aden as she dashed somewhere. My hands curled into a fist and I approached Aden from the back. I spun him around from his shoulder.

"What the hell was that about?" I yelled at him. I really meant to yell at him since I was so angry but since it was so blasted loud in here it could've been just that I wanted to be heard.

Aden's eyes sharpened before relaxing. "I have no idea." Maybe he thought that I wasn't angry….hmm, at least it worked to my advantage. "Did you give her something to drink?" I demanded. If she's drunk…

"She had Sprite if that's what you're asking." I just nodded my head.

**Clary's Point of View**

I walked into the bathroom, checking each stall before staring at myself in the mirror. I wanted to see the signs of change in my face, but other than the makeup and looking better than usual, there was nothing different.

The Angel knows how badly I wanted to splash cold water over my face but I had no idea if this stuff was waterproof. Izzy would kill me if I ruined the makeup. I sighed and locked myself up in a stall, covering my face. I had never really listening to the voice, deeming it crazy but…

What it said, hit a nerve in me, whether I liked it or not. If I hit a nerve, obviously it meant _something_. Could it possibly be right? I shook my head. No, I can't like Jace. Not now, not ever. He obviously doesn't like me that way and what was the point liking someone who doesn't like you back _and_ broke up with you?

And I was perfectly content with Aden.

**Selena's Point of View**

I tried not thinking whiling I walked through the crowd, searching. Of course, what I wanted never happened.

I knew that from experience.

My mind flickered back to Jace while we were dancing. Of course, I stuck with Jace, I had to if I didn't want Aden killing Jace, not that Aden would mind doing so. He was surprised but I guess he understood what I was doing, even if he didn't know exactly _why_.

Someone like him would never understand why.

Of course, his attention was still all over Clary. I swear he looked back so many times that I thought his head was going to be stuck in the position. "Izzy!" I called out, a few feet away from her. She was dancing with Simon at the edge of the dance floor and it looked like any moment now she would drag him off the floor and into a corner. Not that he looked like he minded.

Bless Isabelle's soul, she heard me. She looked up, curiosity burning in her dark eyes. She knew that I would never interrupt her little moment unless it was something important. I just mouthed the words Clary and bathroom. Izzy nodded and raced towards the bathroom.

Simon turned to look at me, arching an eyebrow in my direction. "Clary wanted to talk to Izzy in private for a moment," I told him, lying smoothly. Of course I could lie, I definitely had the experience. Clary can tell him if she wanted to, that was her choice, but I'm going to stick with the safe side. Plus, I didn't really know what happened to her anyway. So I wasn't exactly lying. I hate lying more than I have to, which is weird since lie a lot.

"Oh, cool. I don't think I've officially introduced myself to you. Simon." He stuck his hand out towards me and I shook it.

"Selena," I told him. "You don't seem that mad that I just killed your moment."

"Yeah, well, Clary wouldn't call for Izzy unless it was something important." I swallowed. I wasn't sure if it was important but all I remembered was that Jace was really distraught over Clary, so I had to do _something_.

"Yeah," I mumbled, sure he could hear it with his vampire hearing. We just stood there, not dancing, not talking. It wasn't downright awkward but it wasn't comfortable either.

"So you and Jace huh?" Okay, _that _hit a nerve. What is up with people hurting me at my lowest?

"So you and Izzy huh?" I mocked him, not wanting to tell the truth. Or lie to him. He seemed like a nice boy. He held up his hands, palm facing me.

"Touché," he said, a smile playing on his lips. I studied his palms, faint, silvery criss-crosses imprinted on his skin. _Did he…did he get burned? _Simon noticed me studying my palms and guessed my thoughts.

"Locked up in a cell in the Glass City. Seal of Solomon," he told me bluntly.

"Oh," was all I could say. "Ouch." I tried not thinking exactly how much that would hurt.

**Isabelle's Point of View**

I raced towards the bathroom, wondering why in the world Clary was there. I gingerly opened the door to the bathroom that wasn't exactly the world's cleanest bathroom. With a quick glance I knew that Clary was probably in the stalls.

_Oh shit_, I thought, _if Aden gave her too much to drink…._I _knew _I should have said something when I realized that he was drinking beer. He was even drinking the first time we saw him for the Angel's sake! I kicked at each door until I found one that wouldn't budge.

"Clary," I said, knocking on the door, "it's me, Izzy. Open up." She opened the door a moment later, looking a bit shaken but otherwise fine.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, fine, why wouldn't I be?" She looked up at me with innocent green eyes. Too innocent.

"Clary," I said, my voice stopping her from moving, "I know you're lying. I know you too well. What happened?"

"I don't feel that well. I think I need to sleep it off." Clary _did _look tired now that I think about it. I squinted my eyes at her but let it slide.

For now.

**Clary's Point of View**

I locked myself in the bathroom thinking. It was like the sappy picking the petals off a flower, saying he loves me, he loves me not. Only difference was that I was debated if I liked him. As crazy as it sounded, I couldn't help but think about it.

Maybe it was just that he was a big part of my life, the person who brought me into the Shadow World. Or maybe I was missing him; I just never admit it to myself. My own subconscious mind might have known before me. Jace wasn't exactly the guy you threw out of your life that easily.

But he did throw me out of his life.

And that's when I heard the knocking on my stall. I was so preoccupied in my thoughts that I didn't even hear the door open.

"Clary," a voice said, knocking on the door, "it's me, Izzy. Open up." I hesitated before opening the door, hoping that I wasn't looked as mixed up as I was feeling.

"Are you okay?" Izzy asked me concern. Shoot…so I didn't look normal.

"Yeah, fine, why wouldn't I be?" I lied, looking up at her.

"Clary," Izzy said, her voice stopped me from moving, "I know you're lying. I know you too well. What happened?"

"I don't feel that well. I think I need to sleep it off," I lied yet again. Actually, I did feel tired. Rest would probably be a good idea before I deal with this again. She squinted at me but said nothing. Phew, that was close.

"Let's go find the others and leave then," Izzy said after a while, already moving as her words were spoken.

**Simon's Point of View**

Selena seemed like a nice person and she was pretty too. She reminded me a bit of Clary – usually pretty people weren't as nice as both of them. But something about Selena put me at the edge, as if she has a dark secret. Something about her was off; I just didn't know it yet. Even Aden seemed oblivious to it. Perhaps it was just how she was, with an aura of mysterious. But even with the short time of knowing her, she didn't really strike me as a mysterious person.

Maybe I was just being paranoid. Despite resenting Jace at first, I really thought that they would be together forever as cheesy as it sounds. He even kept her happy. Aden seemed to be doing the same but it was Clary that had something off about her. She didn't look like she was always totally with him, getting a glassy look sometimes or just trapped in her own head. With Jace, he always had her full attention, like a month to a light.

Right now, Selena and I have just stopped talking, after wondering about my palms. It was almost impossible to see and most people didn't even notice it. It was not unlike the silvery lines leftover from runes. Again, the similar personality between Clary and Selena struck him again, how they both were relatively comfortable in silence. And now that he thought about it, Aden was also like Jace.

This could just be a coincidence, or it could have meant something. He didn't get time to ponder more about it when Jace came up behind Selena. I wasn't that mad at Jace anymore, but I still had the image of Clary crying burned into my brain. That was something I was never going to forget and Jace was going to have to work hard to be completely forgiven about that.

Jace placed his hands on Selena's shoulders from the behind, and leaned in to whisper in her ear. Normally, I would have been able to hear it with my vampire hearing but with the blasted music being so loud that it hurt my ears, I couldn't hear. At least the Shadowhunters didn't have the extent of his hearing or else they would have been driven mad.

Actually, seeing Jace driven mad would be quite amusing.

**Jace's Point of View**

"Did Izzy go to check on Clary?" I whispered in her ear.

"Yeah, she should be back soon," I told him. He nodded and stepped slightly away from me. We all just stood there, not saying anything to each other for a minute.

Simon cleared his throat, and gazed at me for a second but I couldn't read anything in his dark eyes except humor, like remembering a joke.

A girl came in my line of vision and starting approaching us. _Really? _I thought. It already looked like I was with another girl, why would anyone approach me now? Then I glanced at Simon, who was standing alone. _Simon?_ I thought, my eyebrows reaching my hairline. That was funny; I still see him as the dorky mundie.

She was beautiful, with midnight black hair, and blazing emerald eyes. She was wearing a green dress that matched her eyes that was tight and strapless. There were black swirling designs on it, playing out her black hair. Her dress was matched with black jewelry and heels with a shiny black clutch.

Finally, she was standing right in front of me. She peered at something before she opened her mouth to talk. "Selena! Is that you?" the black haired girl exclaimed, throwing her arms around Sel. _What? _I thought, my mind not really processing the events that just unfolded. Who was she? And was she a Shadowhunter?

"Mara, is this really you?" Selena asked, tearing springing in her eyes as she clutched the girl.

"In the flesh," Mara grinned as Selena wiped away the tears of happiness. She seemed strangely familiar, those bright green eyes. Even her name, Mara. It struck a bell in my head, but I couldn't quite place it. I shook my head, I was just being paranoid. _And green eyes remind me of Clary, duh_, I told myself.

"Uh, excuse me for a second; I just need to talk to Selena for a second." Mara nodded and I pulled Selena a few steps away from the girl.

"Who is she? How do you know her? Is she even a Shadowhunter?" I asked.

"She's my friend who I met as I was traveling. She traveled with me for a while too. I didn't know that she was back in NYC for a while. And yes, she's a Shadowhunter."

"Oh, okay. Wait, were does she really live then?" I asked, wondering about this Shadowhunter that I never meet before. I didn't even meet Aden and Selena went they came a few years back.

"She lives with her father in California. Any more questions?" Her tone took on of annoyance. Even I was starting to wonder why I was asking so many questions about her. For some reason, I just did. There was something about her that made me want to ask questions. I didn't like her like that but there was something…

"Yes, why didn't see tell the Clave that she was here?"

"I don't know, I don't think you have to if you aren't staying that long. Do I look like I know everything about her to you?" Again, her voice had a tinge of irritation in it.

"Yes," I answered jokingly. She shot me a look and walked back to Mara.

"Mara, that's your name right?" I asked, trying to seem nonchalant. Again, Selena shot me a look. I gave her one back, asking her: _What? _

"Yes," Mara said slowly, probably wondering where this was going.

"Did you know that you name means bitter in Hebrew?"

She blinked. After a second she spoke, "No, I didn't. I don't think my parents would name me bitter. It's just a name and I'm not even Jewish."

I was going to speak before Izzy and Clary appeared before me, apparently not taking in Mara just yet. "Clary's really tired, can we go home now?" Then her eyes focused on Mara before glancing at me and Selena. "Who's this?"

"This is Mara, my friend," Selena answered.

"Oh…is she, you know?" Izzy asked.

"Yes I'm a Shadowhunter," Mara answered. Iz just nodded her head, indicating that she heard.

"And if your friends are tired," Mara glanced at Selena quickly, "then you guys can crash at my apartment. I have two rooms – one for the boys and one for the girls – and live like five minutes away, walking. I was just about to leave when I saw Silver's familiar head." She smiled at the end, looking fondly at her friend.

"I don't think –" I started to say but I was cut off by someone.

"Mara! Is that you?" Aden asked, hugging her.

"No, I'm in alien trying to take over the world," Mara replied, rolling her eyes. I titled my head to the side, wonderingly. She was really good natured, seemed like a nice person. Maybe we could….

"Great," Aden replied sarcastically. "Clary, how are you feeling?"

"Tired," admitted Clary, who looked like she was leaning against Izzy a bit.

"Like I said before, you guys can crash at our place. We have a lot of catch up on anyways." Selena and Aden looked at all of us with a pleading look.

"Clary _is _tired…" Aden started hopefully.

I glanced at Izzy and she nodded her head. I dialed a number and the phone rang three times before someone picked up. "Hey Maryse, can we crash at our friend's place?"

"Jace…" Her tone suggested that she didn't like the idea, not with a friend she didn't know.

"Come on, you let Alec over at Magnus's _all the time_," I informed her, trying to guilt trip her.

"Please?" I added for a good measure.

"Fine," Maryse sighed, giving up easily. "But I want to call in the morning. Okay?"

"Thank you! I will, thanks Maryse."

"You're welcome Jace. Bye Jace." And the phone clicked, before I had time to say bye to her. Right, it was late at night…I'm _so _smart sometimes.

"Okay, let's go!"

"Wait, make sure you have everyone," Mara cautioned.

"Right. Okay, me – who can forget me? – Clary, Aden, Selena, Simon, Izzy and you. We're good."

"Wait," Aden said, stopping us from moving. "Alec didn't come with us, right?"

"No….why?" My eyebrows furrowed together. "He's at Magnus's, I think."

"Oh, okay."

Mara opened the door, revealing a really spacious living room. "Nice," I commented, nodding my head in approval. Everything in here was modern, with a big flat screen TV on the wall, with leather couches near it, and a shiny black coffee table. The same went with what I could see of her kitchen. All black, sleek and new.

"Thanks," Mara said, pocketing her keys. I looked at her again, not being able to shake of the feeling that I knew her somehow. Maybe I saw her before when she came in NYC but didn't really recognize her.

"I'm sorry, but did we meet before today?" I asked, cocking my head to the side. She stopped walking; her heels stopped clacking against the marble floor.

She turned around to face me, a perfect black eyebrow arched up. "Excuse me?"

"Have we meet before?" I repeated slowly, making sure she understood each word.

"No need to act like you're talking to a three year old. I just didn't hear you. And no, I don't believe so," she answered, walking again. The nagging feeling still stuck to me like it was peanut butter and I was jelly. Perhaps I got a glimpse her in the club. Yeah, that was probably it. I probably couldn't forget someone like looked a lot like Izzy except with green eyes.

"So…" Izzy started as we all moved unconsciously to the middle of the big room, so that we wouldn't all be squished at the doorway, "we are we all going to sleep? Clary's about to pass out any second now."

With Selena and Aden flanking her on either side, her lips pulled back in a smile and she nodded her head slightly. Adrenaline pulsed through my body for some reason, even though there was no danger. _The hell? _I thought, wondering what the heck was wrong with me body.

"You guys will all sleep just fine," Mara said, her smile was turning cruel as she drawled out the word just, making it have three syllables. My eyebrows furrowed in confusion as she reached into her pocket and took out what looked like a really small remote control with a bunch of buttons on it.

Some was wrong.

Very _very _wrong.

No wonder adrenalin was coursing through my body. The second my mind registered what she was going to do, she pushed the button. I realized a moment too late. Suddenly, what had looked like a big chandelier, opened up and it looked like a metal cage.

And then it dropped.

It surrounded us, reaching above from where I could even stretch my hands.

We were trapped.

What _was _this? I gripped the bars that made me feel like I was in prison, glaring angrily at the three of them. "Who the _fuck _do you think you are?" I snarled, trying to bend the metal. It wouldn't budge. Simon – who is stronger than me – realized what I was thinking, gripped the bars too before pulling back, screaming. Smoke rose up from his hands and Simon looked like he was going to kill someone.

"Simon!" Clary screamed. "Are you okay?"

"You bitch," Simon snarled. "Really, the Seal of Solomon? Let me out so I can bite your head off!" The smoke stopped rising, but Simon's hands were still bleeding red and looked like it hurt. Hopefully, his vampire healing would kick in soon. "And Selena," he said, whipping his head to look at her, "said ouch after you saw my palms. Ouch doesn't even cover it."

"Jace, really, you don't recognize me? I thought I made a last impression," Mara said as she walked in front of the cage, titling her head to the side, ignoring Simon. Selena just stared ahead, not saying anything but her eyes had glinted.

"No," I snarled at her, just when it clicked. No wonder the names sounded so similar. No wonder the green eyes sparked something in me. No, it wasn't Clary's green eyes that I was remembering.

No.

It was Samara's.

"And the light bulb goes off in your head," Mara – _Sa_mara – said, twirling the weird contraption in her hands.

"Selena, Aden, you're with _Samara_?" my voice thundered, echoing off the walls.

"I knew you could do it. Nighty night," Selena smiled, a dimple popping up on her right cheek. If it was at any other time and any other situation, I would have thought it was cute. Now, I just thought that I finished off her evil ass smile.

And then gas starting pouring out, clogging my throat. I couldn't breathe. It tastes disgusting. The floor rushed to my face as I felt my body fall with a loud _thud_. I was still chocking, but I searched. I had to see her one last time…

Red and green swirled in my vision, making together. The last thought that registered my mind was: _I don't remember it being Christmas_.

And then I blanked out.

* * *

I was going to end this two times but I decided not to. The first one was when it said 'we were trapped'. The second one was going to be when Jace realized that it was Samara. Hehe :) But I think this cliffy is even better than the other two *smiles evilly*

Anyways, I finally did a Selena's POV! I don't think I've done that before…but if I did, then I haven't done it in a while! Sorry about changing the point of views so much it had to be done, so I hope that it wasn't confusing or anything.

Also, now you finally realized why I hated people not liking Selena. The truth of how she feels finally came out! Well, before she deceived them of course. Instead of being like Jace (or like Will if you read ID) she pretends to be happy for Aden's sake.

And this was so long! Lucky you guys…took me forever to write. Not to mention that I haven't been feeling well , right, secret word! It's wedding since I'm going to a wedding today! And goal: 162 please. Last time we didn't reach the goal, so it would mean a lot to me if you guys did this time.

Check out my side project (that isn't going to be nearly as long as this) is call Just a Dream. And check out my new one-shot called Things Left Unsaid.

~Icyfirelove3

P.S. P.S. Check out the stories I beta for! All of Bookninja15's stories (too many to list out but a lot of MI ones), CoolxNerd's You Should Have Stayed and MollyGM's City of Bones Jace POV! All awesome writers :D

P.P.S. AH HA! Kept up the 3 day update! Well, it's gonna be broken the latest when I go on vacation, but at least I kept it up so far. WIN!

*****Reminder: This is set AFTER City of Glass and BEFORE City of Fallen Angels. And don't forget to review please! Check out my blog too (banners and stuff)– icyfirelove3 DOT blogspot DOT com =) And the drawing of Lily Collins and Alex Pettyfer is up! **


	23. Chapter 22: Unexpected

**Disclaimer: **

**Samara: Say it. **

**Me: Make me. **

**Samara: Oh, I will. *holds out remote control for cage and pushes the button***

**Me: *pulling at the bars* Let me out!**

**Samara: Say the magic words, and no, it's not please.**

**Me: I don't own the Mortal Instruments, Cassie Clare does.**

**Samara: *smirks* Good. *releases me* **

**Me: But I own you, Aden, Selena and this plot. *looks smug* **

Hey guys! I have to say thanks to everyone who reviewed, added my story on story alert, added it to their favorite stories, favorite author and author tracker! You really have _no_ idea how much it all means to me. You guys are the main reason why I keep writing.

* * *

**Chapter 22: Unexpected**

**Jace's Point of View**

My eyes felt like they were super glued together. When I finally opened my eyes painfully, I blinked before going into shock. There wasn't much of a difference from sleep and waking up. It was still dark.

Very dark.

The only thing that kept it from being totally dark was the torches – who the heck has torches nowadays anyways? – set up every few feet, providing at least a bit of light. And that's when my memories came back, hitting me rather painfully. They tricked us. They trapped us. They _lied _to us.

And they were fucking great actors.

To think that Selena had feelings for me, that I broke her heart. I've never felt so guilty before in my life. But that was a lie. All of it was a lie.

And worst of all, _Samara _was back.

That devil's spawn, I didn't know that she was actually targeting me…we were never going to escape, not with her in this, even if we did outnumber her. My past thoughts flooded back into my mind. I kept what Samara was away from everyone, even myself. I didn't want to think about it, I had locked her up in the back of my mind. But now it came back to me.

Samara was just like Sebastian – or rather, Jonathan.

The pitter-patter of drops of water distracted me, and Shadowhunter mode kicked in. No, now wasn't the time to feel betrayal, to feel angry. No, now was the time for action. A quick glance around the room showed that this was a cold, damp old room – probably a cellar. I lifted up my hands and there was noise. Cuffs were around both of my wrists, connected to the wall with enough links that I was able to move them, but it was limited.

I swallowed, fear finally creeping in on me. No, there wasn't any way out. We were trapped, like a mouse in a cage. I thrust my hands forward will all my strength, testing to see if they were old or not. If there was once last glimmer of hope.

My wrists were pulled back before they could touch my knees, the shiny metal cuffs digging into my skin. I sighed and stopped trying; no use getting myself hurt. The chains reminded me of the cells on the bottom of the Bone City. I couldn't escape then and I had sprained my wrist from reaching too far.

Only difference then was that someone was there to save me.

That thought made me shit up taller, the cold bottom giving me the chills even though the rest of the room was really hot. _What an odd combination,_ I vaguely thought. No, there _was _hope and it flared to life. Alec and Magnus didn't come with us, they could save us!

Then, the now increasingly arrival of dread crept back in. No, now I knew why they asked were Alec and Magnus were. They were going to trap them too. They might even be here right now. And even if they weren't, they wouldn't stand a chance, not against Samara. If she was anything like Sebastian – I wasn't going to think of him as Jonathan, _I'm _not a monster like him – then we were all screwed. He was stronger than even a vampire, how could Alec stand a chance, even with Magnus?

I looked around the room again, slowly this time. Was I alone in a room, or was this one big room? Stretching out my foot – which at least _that _was bounded with chains as well – my foot hit something, hard. Metal? Damn it…but I could see other lumps of darkness, where someone was. Clary, Izzy, Simon, it could be any of them.

Then….we _were _in a big room then, but we were blocked off in little cages. Great. I felt like a prisoner, except worse; it kept on reminding me of the Bone City, something I don't want to remember. What did they want from us? My mind flashed back to the encounter with Samara. She tried killing or at least harming me after what seemed like a breakdown. Or was that just a trick too? I ran my fingers through my hair – at least I was able to do _that_ – unsure with what was now facts or tricks.

_She tried killing me_ flashed through my mind again.

They were going to kill us. All of us. The horror set in with some confusion. Why didn't they just kill us when we were passed out? Answers – none too good – rushed into my head. Torture. Letting us see the other dying. Evil speech. Bragging. The list was endless.

White covered my vision and I covered my eyes, not able to take the pain of the brightness and intensity of it after being in the dark for the Angel knows how long. I opened my eyes slowly; the light was not as blinding as before. The white bright lights looked out of place from the rest of the room. It was kind of like a medieval look, with the stone walls, the cement floor, the torches. White modern light didn't really fit in that description.

After I noticed the clashing modern with medieval, I looked around the big room, wondering where Clary was. Please, she had to be okay. My eyes finally picked up her sleeping figure, breathing normally, her flaming red curls tangled around her head like seaweed. Thank the Angel she's okay, but why was she still sleeping? I continued looking throughout the room to connect eyes with nearly black ones.

Izzy.

She looked at me, her eyes having a crazy-frantic look in them. She didn't look thatscared, mostly angry and betrayed if anything. I looked her over and realized that she was _gagged _and a blotchy purple and blue spot was forming on her cheek. What the _fuck_!

I personally will kill the person that did that to Izzy, tearing apart their skin from their muscle, and then muscle to bone. No one treats my sister like that. Ripping my gaze from her, I saw Simon. He looked, well, scared, like any normal person but he was holding up, looking at Izzy like there was no tomorrow. Actually, there probably won't be a tomorrow. Smart guy.

Footsteps pounded loudly on the cement floor, echoing throughout the room. I looked up from the noise, to see Selena and Aden. Immediately Aden went to Clary and Selena came to me. That's when it hit me. If Aden was with them on this trap, then Clary won't be with Aden. Maybe I'll get a shot with her again. That was the only happy thought I could get from this situation, but it wasn't worth it if we didn't get out alive.

I _knew _the bad vibe from Aden was true, even if I didn't like him that much for getting Clary. If they weren't together, I might have realized that I still loved her sooner. Hell, I probably would have caved within the first five days.

"Jace." Selena crouched down in front of my cell. Aden was still in my line vision since Clary's cell was the closest to mine, but they weren't touching, to my disappointment. Actually, none of them were touching and were all put up against the walls. There was also a chair in the middle of the room.

_The hell? _

**Clary's Point of View**

I woke up, hearing someone say my name. _Jace?_ I immediately thought, not quite opening my eyes yet. I wanted to kick myself for thinking that. Jace doesn't like me, he broke up with me. So why are the feelings coming back now? I thought squashed them into nothing, pushing it down so much that it was like I didn't love him anymore.

I pulled myself up into a sitting position and then gasped. Last night – actually, I didn't even know what day or time it was – came flooding back in memory. The betrayal. The sadness. The anger. The hurt.

The son of bitch, Aden.

Speaking of the devil, he was crouching down right in front of me. But there was bars covering sections of his face. _Bars? _And then I looked around, noticing the cuffs around my wrist, and the rest of the cell.

"Clary," said the same voice again. It wasn't even Jace that was saying it in my dreams.

I sighed before I snapped. "What the hell did you come here to say? To gloat?"

Aden winced, looking like I just slapped him. Wow, still acting asshat? First he pretended to love me, and then he betrays me – all of us – like this? And neither boy I liked truly like me back; boys officially suck. Suck doesn't even cover it. I was right though, who could love me with prettier girls around? I was cute, not pretty and this proved it.

"No," Aden said slowly and calmly after taking a deep breath. "I wanted to talk to you."

"Rule 101 in kidnapping. No one just 'talks' to the victim," I spat.

He smiled warily. "Touché. But really, I'm not a kidnapper."

"Oh really?" The sarcasm was as thick as syrup. "Then I wonder why I have cuffs around my wrist and why I'm in a cell." I pointed to one of the cuffs on the other hand as I talked, making the metal links jingle, agreeing with me.

Aden sighed again, getting frustrated. "Okay, well, I can't do anything about that. I just came here to say something."

"Yeah, okay," I snorted. "Say something? You already have been talking for the past few minutes."

I swear I could see steam coming out from his ears and I thought I pushed it too far. Back sassing the kidnappers usually got them killed first. But I couldn't help it – and now I understand why people did that in the movies Simon forced me to watch. It was to cover up their fear.

"Look, all I'm saying is to watch out what you do. Every single move you do is monitored but they can't hear what you say."

I blinked. "And why are you telling me this?"

"Just be grateful. And were you pretending to sleep when we came in?"

"No," I answered, wondering why I would do that. I would probably have started screaming or something.

"Why were you still sleeping…" he muttered, more like talking to himself than me. "Right…you're small so you had as much as everyone else which was too much for you since they're bigger."

"I am not small!" I replied, indignantly.

**Jace's Point of View**

I purposely ignored her. She tricked me. She tricked me into thinking that she actually liked me. That she actually loved me. That she actually was heartbroken from me breaking up with her.

Actually, now that I think about it, no wonder she talked with me, approaching me first. And I would bet that she was trying so hard to laugh all the time we were together. And when she was crying, it was probably from not trying to laugh.

"Jace," she repeated, sounding a bit sad. Liar. I would give her props on her acting – she could make it to Hollywood if she keeps that up. "Look at me."

And for some unknown reason, I looked up at her. Her silver eyes studied my face, her hair coming forward and framing her face. "Jace," she swallowed, trying to buy time.

"Stop saying my name," I told her, almost growling. She had no right to act so sad when I was the one freaking locked up in acell! Selena leaned back a bit, the words looking like they hurt her like a whip._ Good, that's what she deserves, especially if she came here to gloat. _

"Fine," Selena nearly snapped.

"Look," she continued in a gentler tone after a minute, "don't use your smart ass remarks with anyone, okay? That will just get you killed."

"Thanks for the warning Sherlock, but I think that I already know that I'm trapped here to die."

"Thank _you _Caption Annoying. I'm telling you something important, bare that in mind next time you speak. Aden," she turned to him, "we have to go before someone notices that we're gone." I looked over to see Clary snapping something back angrily at Aden and crossing her arms. _That's what you get, _I thought smugly at him. That bastard didn't even deserve to see her face, much less talk to her after what he did.

They both stood up and hurriedly left, glancing back once before closing the lights and walking away. The scary thing was that they did it at the same time. And I don't think that they did that on purpose.

**Izzy's Point of View**

I swallowed the lump that in my throat. I woke up before anyone – I have no idea why – but as soon as I did, I had started screaming, bangs on the cages, trying to get free. I knew it wouldn't do anything but it let out my anger at being locked up.

They messed with Jace. They messed with Clary. They messed with my _boyfriend_. And worse of all, they messed with _me. _They don't know that they seriously messed with the wrong girl. The betrayal stung, almost like a wasp stung me my heart but I knew that Jace and Clary felt it the most.

And that son of a bitch, Aline. She's the fucking one that brought them here, dumping them on us and then leaving! Was she on their side too? Did she do this on purpose? Was she here now?

I wanted to ask Clary and Jace what happened after they left – I was too far away to hear clearly but I couldn't concentrate on what they were saying anyways, not when I was freakin' _gagged_.

_*flashback* _

"_You assholes, let me out of here!" I screamed as I kicked my legs on the bars, my fists smashing on the floor. I didn't even make a mark, let alone a stupid dent. It did hurt me though. _

"_I will tear you limb by limb. Let me out and I'll show you what I can do!" I shouted, since no one was saying anything. I knew there had to be some type of cameras in here. The high technology in Samara's house proved that. _

"_No wonder you just knocked us out! Because you guys are too fucking chicken to fight us! Let us out and fight for real instead of being a bunch of babies, locking us up in here," I taunted. _

"_Assholes! What the fuck did we ever do to you! Selena and Aden, we fucking kept you in our fucking house for a fucking month! This is how you fucking repay us!" I shrieked so loud that I didn't hear the footsteps. I was so _mad_, no; I was seething, lashing out all my anger like I lash out with my whip. Selena knew the golden 'bracelets' on my hand was a whip, they even took that! _

_White light flooded in the room and someone did something else with a switch and the next thing I knew, some of the bars were rising. I _knew _that this place was high tech, I just knew it. "Finally letting me out huh? I'll show you guys who's boss," I smirked. Oh yes, this will be a hell load of fun. _

_A big burly man stepped in the cage, and I smirked up at him, not worried at all about his size. "Finally heard me, chicken?" _

"_Shut up, you stupid girl," the man roared and _smack. _Blood pulsed on my right cheek; I gingerly touched it with my hand. I knew that Shadowhunter boys would hurt girls if they had to – girl fey, vampires, wolves, warlocks – but he hit _me?

_I glared angrily at him, trying not to feel the white hot burning in my cheek. This dude was strong as hell. Peering closer at him, I noticed that his skin didn't have silvery lines on it, no marks of runes. He wasn't even a Shadowhunter! And he certainly wasn't anything else, I could tell you that for sure. A _mundane? _Hitting me? Weren't they the ones that were all like 'don't hit girls'? What the fuck was wrong with this guy? _

_The thick muscles that were banded on his arms answered for me. He was raised as a Shadowhunter, noticing the deep red cuts he had on him. _This is what our training does the mundies?_ I thought. He looked like if he worked out any more, he would explode in a shower of muscle. _Thank god we don't look like that, _I thought dimly._

"_Now, move and you'll live to regret it," he snarled at me. He came forward, crouching down in front of me. I know it was silly to be slightly uneasy of a mundie, but I was. He took out the cloth and I knew at once what he was going to do. _

_I kicked out with my legs, kicking his hand away from me. I would have punched his fucking face off if I could move my arms out enough in front of me. Smart fucking people. "You little bitch," he growled at me. He grabbed my arm, twisting is behind my back, the metal cuffs digging into my skin. Pain flashed up in my arms and I resisted the urge to kick him again. _

_Something told me that he wasn't messing. And if I kicked him again, I might just lose that arm. He pressed his face so close to mine that our noses almost touched. "Do that again," he paused, twisting my arm back a bit more, "and you know what happens." _

_I blinked at him and he let go of my arm, and I rubbed it unconsciously. He wrapped the cloth around my head and tried stuffing it in my mouth, forcing it open since I refused to. He pinched my nose long enough that the only thing I could do was breathe through my mouth, gasping for air while he stuffed it in my mouth._

"_Good girl," he smiled at me, one that made me want to kill him. Evil was written all over him. He 'playfully' hit the cheek that he had slapped a couple of times, stinging slightly. I tried screaming 'you fucking son of a bitch' but I couldn't. All I did was make grunting noise and efficiently getting a taste of the cloth. _

_He gave me one last look of the smile with a warning that if I take it out, I'll know what he will do before he left, the cell door closing down, my only escape, gone. Then the lights were turned off and I was plunged into darkness once again. _

_*end flashback*_

**Jace's Point of View**

"Clary?" I asked.

"Yeah?"

"What did he say to you?" I asked, whispering but she heard me since it was deathly silent.

"He told me that everything we do is monitored but apparently not what we say," she answered, sounding somewhat confused. "What did she say to you?"

I was confused too. Why were they helping us if they were the reason why we were here in the first place? Or were they lying, trying to trick us again? "That's weird, but she told me not to be a smart ass." Some muffling sounds came out, as if someone was trying to talk but couldn't. Or laughing.

"Izzy, is that you?" I asked. More muffling sounds. "Okay, muffle once for yes, and twice for no." One muffle.

"Why are you gagged?" I wondered again, not realizing I said it out loud. A bunch of muffling came again.

"Jace," came the whisper. "Shut the fuck up. I think Clary's right – they can't hear what they said because of me, since they gagged me. I guess they wanted me to shut up. Now, I can't talk and I need to put this thing back in my mouth."

"Wait, why?" But the only reply I got was two muffles that were probably shut and up. So Izzy was keeping that in her mouth for a reason. But what was the reason? If she could take it out, why not just keep it out of her mouth?

_He told me that everything we do is monitored_, Clary had said. If they were watching…then why the hell did Izzy risk taking that out?

"Izzy, you idiot! Don't take it out next time!" I half expected her to take it out just to say yeah or okay just to mock me but she didn't. Whatever they did to her much have been bad.

Just then, I smelled something besides the murky what seemed like a basement. It was like a bittersweet smell. Sniffing, I asked, "Hey, does anyone smell that?" Suddenly, I felt very tired, even though I just slept for the Angel knows how long.

"Sleepy," Clary muttered before I heard a _thud_; probably her passing out on the floor. Sleepy….sleeping gas! I tried to hold my breath but I already inhaled too much.

The darkness washed over me and I was dragged down once again.

**Alec's Point of View**

I yawned as I got up, stretching out my arms and back. Yesterday, Izzy took the rest of them to go clubbing and apparently they slept over one of their friend's house from what I heard from eavesdropping on Mom. In my defense, I was only listening to see if she knew that Magnus was in my room late at night. But I still felt kind of guilty, but I shoved that out of my mind.

I sighed happily. Without the others, it was just like there was only me and Magnus, and I remembered his golden-green cat eyes looking at me, his soft pink lips again mine…

Shaking my head, I padded into the kitchen, checking the time. Only early noon – I only had seven hours of sleep then. Not that I should be complaining; Shadowhunters were accustomed to only a couple hours of sleep during a fight.

I took out a bowl of cereal – wouldn't want to risk having Izzy coming back just in time for lunch and insisting that she would make it. I would be too 'full'. As I was almost done, drinking the last of the milk, Mom came in the room. I noticed that she looked worried, and sure enough, she was.

"Alec, have you heard from Jace or your sister?" she asked, her voice sounding hopeful.

"No," I said slowly, watching her reaction from my words. Her shoulders sagged and she sat down across from me. "Why?"

"Because, they slept over some friend's house last night – I _knew _I shouldn't have let them slept over – and Jace said he would call in the morning but he hasn't. He didn't even pick up my phone, same goes for Izzy and Clary." Right, she didn't like Simon that much, even though they've been dating for a while and one of the nicest out of them.

"Mom," I said calmly, hoping it would soothe her. "They probably turned off his phone went he went to bed and they still haven't woken up, I bet."

"You really think so?"

"Yes," I said while gently touching her arm. This was just like Jace, not calling and making everyone worry.

"Thanks hun." She smiled at me before leaving.

After training, eating a late lunch and doing loads of other things to distract myself, I finally had to admit the truth to myself. Something was wrong. _Trust Jace to do something stupid_, I half heartedly thought.

I couldn't wait any longer, I was a Shadowhunter. I wasn't meant to be waiting for news, I was meant to do something. I pulled on my black combat boots, not caring that it had mud caked on the sides of them.

I slipped out of the Institute, walking to a familiar place. Ringing the doorbell, I heard a voice thunder a few seconds afterwards. "WHO DARES TO DISTURBEs MY SLUMBER?"

"It's me, Alec," I shouted. Footsteps came hurriedly down the stairs and the door opened a few seconds later. His inky black hair wasn't in its usual spikes and glitter, instead, falling around his shoulders and in his face. He looked weird without the customary glitter even if I have seen him a few times without it. But he still looked as amazing as ever.

"Sorry about that Allie, I didn't know it was you," Magnus apologized, giving me a quick peck on the lips.

I knew I flushed pink so tried to distract Magnus avoid him from noticing. But he notices. Always. "Can I come in?"

Magnus smiled at me, a knowing one. "Magnus, as much as I hate to break it to you," I said while climbing up the stairs, "I didn't come here to do that. I have a problem."

We sat down on his couch, Magnus giving him his full attention. "You mean _we _have a problem. What's up?"

I stared down at my clasped hands before looking back up at Magnus. "Okay, so yesterday Jace, Clary, Izzy, Selena, Aden and Simon all went to Pandemonium. They called asking if they could sleepover a friend's and promised to call in the morning. They haven't called and everyone's phone is off. I think something happened to them." I whispered the last part, not sounding as confident as I wanted to.

"Alec," Magnus said, putting his hands on either sides of my face, "we'll find them. Don't worry. Now, do you know which 'friend' they stayed with?"

I shook my head. "Maryse said that all Jace said was can we sleep over my friend's house." Magnus pursed his lips and I resisted the urge to kiss them, to smooth them out with my own. Now was not the time.

"Hmm. Okay, you brought something of Jace's, I assume?"

**Jace's Point of View**

I woke up to blinding white light. I sat up, confused. Looking around, I saw someone sitting the chair that was always otherwise vacant since I came here.

Silvery-blonde hair spilled down her back in soft, loose curls. Selena? I thought before I realized that it wasn't her; her hair didn't have a blondish tint to it. Yet the hair seemed startling familiar, as if I knew her.

The girl turned towards me, as if sensing that I was awake. When I saw her face, I knew who she was. The dark, black, merciless eyes were all too familiar and I felt my head spinning. _This isn't possible, this isn't possible,_ I said over and over again to myself.

* * *

Now, what's not possible? Well…you'll find out, in the next chapter ;) BUT, whoever guesses who it is, get's an extra teaser/line. Hoped you guys liked it, it came out slightly different than I thought it would, but I like it. And I think that was my first time doing an Alec POV, so tell me what you think!

Right, so secret word: Vampire Academy. It's a series– if you haven't read it, READ IT! And goal: 171, please. And, MASSIVE thanks to those who reviewed, and I even got 2 extra ones! Thanks guy, you rule.

Anyways, drop a review for me, sī placet (latin for please).

~Icyfirelove3

P.S. Check out the stories I beta for! All of Bookninja15's stories (too many to list out but a lot of MI ones), Skyecelade99's Parallel Hearts, CoolxNerd's You Should Have Stayed and MollyGM's City of Bones Jace POV! All are insanely good.

P.S.S. I kept it up still, whoot whoot. And a JaD and CoGH back to back! Those are hard to write in three days, so I hoped you enjoy it. I have no idea how I got it done, but I did. Probably from staying up…XP


	24. Chapter 23: All You'll Never See

**Disclaimer: To anyone who still wants me to say this, I DO NOT OWN THE MORTAL INSTRUMENTS. IT ALL BELONGS TO THE WONDEFUL AND TALENTED CASSANDRA CLARE. You would think that you guys would know that after 22 chapters, eh? XP**

Massive thanks to whoever reviewed, added my story on story alert, favorite story, favorite author and/or author tracker. You guys RULE!

* * *

**Chapter 23: All You'll Never See**

**Jace's Point of View**

"Finally awake, Jace?" the girl – actually, she was a woman, now that I saw her face – stated. "Just in time, everyone else is waking up too." As if on cue, everyone sat up, dazed and confused. She stood up, going near the front of the door, but she was still able to see everyone and vice versa.

The woman clapped her hands, a loud and piercing sound, echoing slightly in the large room. All of our heads turned to the source of the sound, and she smiled slightly when we did, but it wasn't a _good_ smile. It was bittersweet, and her eyes were in slits, it made her look like she was plotting something.

"Welcome children," the woman said, spreading her arms out on either side, like she was a introducing something. _Ah, here comes the gloating speech, _I thought bitterly. At least it proved that Samara wasn't in charge of this. Wait, what? _Why did I care if she did, she's an evil bitch,_ I reminded myself.

But my mind couldn't help but to flash back at the time, when she whispered sorry for almost knocking me unconscious – well, she actually thought I was – the way she was gently tying me up. It didn't make sense. I knew she was under orders, but why not just quit?

When I snapped back into the present, I realized that no one said anything. "You guys are probably wondering who I am, and why you are here," she continued, her black eyes dancing. "And I will only give you the answer to the former, for now." _I know who you are bitch! _I wanted to scream my thought at her, but I held my tongue, Selena's words flashing back in my mind_. Don't use your smart ass remarks with anyone, _she had said. It had stopped me from flinging my words at the bastard's face, but some part of me _wanted _to, purely to disobey what Sel had said.

But the same question rang in my mind again. _Why not just quit? _She wouldn't have told me that if she didn't care about what happened to me…was she under orders too? But she could have done something to stop it. Or maybe she was just playing us.

I ran my fingers through my hair, frustrated. I had no idea who or what to believe. "I know that my looks must remind you of someone who you all should be familiar with," the blasted lady continued talking, stating what I already know; I already saw the resemblance. I couldn't help but to notice her gaze momentarily flicking to Clary and I before looking at all of us again.

"I am Valentine's sister, Valentina," she said, her pink lips stretching out a bit more. The first part wasn't shocking to me, but I could tell the others were stunned. I guess spending ten years with a guy and mourning about his death for years really sticks to your mind. And of course, the person who had killed me before isn't going to be easily forgotten either.

But, Valentina, really? _That _was her name? My lips twitched into a barely there smile, and I barked out one, short laugh. Her black eyes held my own, like a butterfly pinned to a board, her eyes scorching. I tried to cover it up by coughing but no one was fooled.

"You, Herondale," she said rather calmly, which was scarier than her being angry – I guess that's how people feel with me doing that too. And since I picked it up from none other than that bastard 'father' of mine, I knew that she was for sure that she was his sister. "You will regret laughing at me, my boy. You'll see, when the time comes." I half expected her to laugh evilly right after that, but she didn't. All she did was flash me her crude smile and point at me.

I just smirked at her, since I didn't want her to know what I was really feeling. Being an ass was the best way to cover up what I was feeling, and I knew that from practice. Her black, unmerciful eyes glinted and I repressed a shudder.

"That is all," she stated formally, before turning on her heel and closing the lights. And the room was the color of ebony once again. It wasn't long before my eyes adjusted to the darkness again, and when it did, I looked around, trying to see anyone but in vain.

"Jace," Clary whispered. Saying that she sounded scared would be an understatement, and I guess things finally became reality to her. "Why'd you laugh?"

"C'mon Clary, Valentine, Valentina? I guess her parents weren't that creative," I laughed without humor.

"Jace, seriously, you could get killed!" I really wanted to ask her why she would care if I was, but I enough self control to not say anything. I only laughed because of that, and who knew if I was ever going to laugh again? And it _was _rather funny.

"Sorry, Jace," Clary sighed when I didn't respond. "Just don't do anything stupid, please."

**Clary's Point of View**

"I'll try not to," Jace drawled, sounding not scared in the least, the exact opposite of how I felt. Reality had set in on me when Valentina 'welcomed' us. If it was just Selena, Aden and that Mara…no, her real name was _Sa_mara, then maybe they wouldn't really do anything to us.

But with _Valentine's sister _here, there was no hope. She looked – and probably was – exactly like her brother. Cold, merciless and heartless. He was willing to sacrifice _me_, his own _daughter_ – not that I consider him as my father. But what kind of father does that?

And with us locked up in cells, this could be only one thing: revenge. After all, she lost her brother and her nephew. And Jace, being the idiot he is, laughed – _laughed! _Did he _want _to get killed? I don't care if he got betrayed by Selena – I got betrayed too – but that shouldn't make him _suicidal._

Unless…unless, he loved her that much. I wanted to smack myself – here I was, locking up in a cell, probably awaiting my _death _and I was thinking about how much Jace liked someone other than me. I can't believe I was shallow enough to think that.

No one said anything, and I don't know how many minutes or hours passed by, but suddenly the lights flicked on again, still as blinding as ever.

Was this Valentina's why part of why we're here? I swallowed nosily, not wanting for that part to come. Because that meant that we were going to die soon. The only person that came through the door was someone still in the shadows, but his outline was masculine, and very buff. He stepped into the light, having a crazy grin plastered on his face before I gasped.

The muscles that were banded around his arms were all too familiar. His face still gave me nightmares. It was none other than the guy that tried to kidnap me that one quite night. The night that Jace saved me.

His fingers flicked another switch and he pressed a button, making a few bars open, a makeshift door on Simon's cage. Si bared his fangs at him, trying to scare him away. After all, the guy was only a mundie – even if a strong one – and Simon could probably smell it.

The guy impressively didn't even bat an eye at his fangs, just standing at the entrance of the 'door' and slid him a metal tray. With more button clicking, his 'door' closed and Izzy's opened. Izzy whimpered, and tried pushing herself backwards, away from the guy.

Mr. Kidnapper just smiled evilly, and walked inside her cage. Izzy was shaking her head furiously, her thick black hair whipping across her face. His smile just grew, and his thumb and index finger went on one cheek, pressing her skin in. Iz made a noise – I think it was half a whimper and half a growl.

Then it hit me – this was the guy that muffled Izzy, no wonder she was looking so scared. It looked like he was pressing as hard as he could against her cheeks since Iz's eyes were glistening with unshed tears. He smiled and stopped, looking like he wished he didn't have to.

"You be good now," the man taunted, speaking as if he was talking to a dog before giving her the food. All too soon, he was standing in front of me and shoving the food right in front of my face.

"We meet again," he chuckled wickedly.

I didn't say anything but he still stood there in front of me, his arms crossed – I didn't know how that was possible with muscles that thick but he somehow did it – as if waiting for me to speak.

"Leave." I all but bared my teeth at him, my gaze as piercing as winter.

His smile grew, and he started talking again. "Make me." I didn't know how such two words could be frightening, but they were. I couldn't help it; I whimpered and pressed my back against the stone walls, trying to make myself as small as possible. Maybe then he won't notice me.

He crouched down in front of me, eyes level with mine. "Don't worry, I'll get my time with you later," he stated cruelly, patting my cheek. My eyes widened slightly but I didn't say anything – that would make him leave faster, hopefully.

The man just looked at me for a second, as if he was just imaging how much fun it would be to hurt me. Without saying anything, he got up, and walked over to Jace's cage. As he did with Simon, he didn't do anything to them except give him the food, though I could see Jace's knuckles flashing white when he clenched them.

Glancing down at my food, I realized that it didn't look half bad. It looked really good, actually. And I _was _hungry and my stomach growled in approval. It was a nice mashed potatoes and fries – so it was either lunch or dinner time, I'm guessing. So I didn't have food for at least half a day…

**Jace's Point of View**

That son of a bitch couldn't leave soon enough. I saw the way that Clary looked at him, like it was her nightmare had come true. She knew that guy, somehow and he scared her. When he finally left – closing the light, per usual – I poked the food, not trusting it.

Now, what kind of kidnapper would actually give us _good _food without doing something to it? He could have poisoned it for all I know. Sniffing at it, I only smelt the innocent potatoes and oil. Still not trusting it, I pushed the food away from me, only drinking the water since I was parched.

Too late, I recognized the faint bittersweet scent after drinking the water. _Damn it, _I thought, darkness invading my vision.

"No one drink the water," I cautioned hoarsely, but I couldn't stick around for a reply, or knowing if anyone hear it, knocking out.

There was bright light. A very bright light. I squeezed my eyes tighter, hoping that it would go away. Alas, it didn't and I opened my eyes slowly, groggy from sleeping and a bit pissed off about being rendered unconscious again.

I wondered how much of that stuff I could take before I finally overdosed from it and killing me. Maybe _that's _how they were planning to kill us, a pretty slow death, if you ask me. Out of habit since coming here, I glanced to my right.

My heart stopped. There was no red fire, no emerald earth in the cage next to me.

It was empty.

Eyes wider than saucers I rubbed them, hoping that it was just a dream. It wasn't. I glanced around the big room, a sickening feeling where I already knew where she was. And sure enough, she was there.

Sitting in the middle of the room, in the chair.

**Alec's Point of View**

I mentally slapped myself. I am an idiot. Such a big _idiot_. Chewing my lip, I looked up at Magnus, who immediately guessed what happened. "I left it in my room…" I trailed off, feeling stupider than ever.

"Allie, hon, it's all right. You know what, why don't you give them the benefit of doubt here, and wait until dinner before bringing some back?" Still chewing my lip, I nodded.

"Maybe you're right and when they come home, they'll be laughing at us." Mag smiled slightly; glad to see that I wasn't worrying too much with my response.

"Now, as much as I want you to stay," he winked at me, giving me a knowing look which resulted into a red faced me, "I have some business to attend to. Like I said, you can come over during dinner if they did or didn't show up." Another wink and I walked down the stairs and out of his house.

Obviously Magnus wasn't worried too much, which was a good thing, right? Maybe I was just being paranoid, and this wasn't the first time that Jace came home late.

Still, there was something in the pit of my stomach, the feeling of something _bad_. _Magnus said dinner, _I thought, _they'll be back by then. And then we can just hang out like we always do. _

I hope.

Dinner time. And Jace and the others didn't show up. They didn't even drop a call. Panic ate me away, leaving me hallow. I _knew _something was wrong, I just knew it. Maryse was in hysterics, not wanting to lose any more of her children, or any one of them.

I stood in front of the door, ringing to doorbell. The warm air rushed by me too cheerfully. How could everything be so sunny if something catastrophic is or probably has happened?

"Allie, what can I do for you?" If he meant the innuendo, I ignored it. He had said to come by either way…of course, Magnus was assuming the best and since I wasn't going crazy, I guess he thought all was fine, when it was far from it.

"They're still missing." Magnus's face went from smiling to shock to stony. The glitter didn't look as bright as it normally does with his shining smile. It was lacking that something, as if someone just sprayed glitter all over him, not caring what he thought. Though, I had my doubts that he wouldn't mind that.

"Inside," he ushered me, and when finally inside, he pointed to the couch. I sat down on it gratefully. "Have Jace's thing this time?" I nodded, handing him the toy soldier. It was the only thing I could think of and it had worked before, so it would work again.

"Okay. Ready to find them – you might need some Shadowhunter things. Once I find them, we're not stopping." I nodded, already prepared. "Always thinking ahead," Magnus mused. "One of the many things I like about you. Now, time from business." He cracked his knuckles before speaking in a tongue that sounded like crackling flames.

**Clary's Point of View**

I woke up, an aching hitting me. My head was hanging down, straining my poor neck. That's when I saw the metal cuffs around my wrists, attaching me to the uncomfortable wooden chair.

The chair. In the middle of the room.

_So_ _that's what that was for_, I thought hazily. It wasn't for out 'visitors' to sit on when they visited us, no, it was for torture. And I was first.

I looked up, stretching my neck the other way, hoping to reduce the pain. Black eyes stared down at me, dancing like black flames.

"Finally awake, my dear niece Clarissa?" I bared my teeth at her, my eyes flashing.

"I have no relations with _you_," I spat furiously.

Valentina clicked her tongue at me. "That's no way to treat your aunt. And to think that I was going to spare you." She shook her head somberly and I knew that she wanted me to feel bad. But I didn't, I _knew _she was just saying that, she was still going to kill me.

"Ah, everyone's finally awake," she said, looking past my head. I craned my neck, seeing that she was talking about Simon. "Now I can finally answer the latter question: why you children are here."

"And that results in keeping me in a chair?" I asked, sounding like something that Jace would say.

She looked at me, her disapproval clearly written in her eyes. "Ah, I see that Jonathan has rubbed off on you; good thing that you guys aren't dating anymore, I would hate for my niece to date someone like him." Despite her saying it casually, it still stung. Perhaps more than ever since Aden didn't truly like me back and that I've realized that the feelings were still there a few days ago.

"His name is _Jace_," I hissed. Her eyes flashed at me, looking blacker and more unnerving than ever.

"Say another word, and it will be your last," she warned, finally feed up of me. A knife that was pointed at me glinted off the bright white light. I swallowed, hoping that it wasn't that visible, and stayed quite.

"Now, you guys already know that I'm Valentine's sister. Actually, I'm not _just _his sister, I'm his _twin _sister. My family never wanted more than one kid, and the only kid they wanted was a boy."Her eyes turned glassy as she strolled down memory lane.

"They hated me, treated me like I was worthless. My own parents couldn't stand the sight of me. They _hated _me. And if it weren't for the fact that we lived in the Morgenstern Manor in Idris, they would have left me at an adoption center. That, and my brother.

He said that if I went, he would go to. Out of my whole family, it was only my brother that loved and accepted me, despite the fact that my family tried tainting his love for me. He was a true and loyal brother, the best anyone could ask for.

No one knew of me of course, my family hid me, kept me locked up when company came over. As far as anyone was concerned, I didn't exist. The day my 'father' died, I was so happy. My mother hadn't hated me as much as my father; I suspect that my dad filled the poison for me in her.

But my brother was depressed and heated. He started hating Downworlders, while I liked them better, just for that. I never listened to my father about how they didn't belong in this world; after all, he said the same things about me.

Despite that difference, we were still best friends. My mother still hid me, even if she started treating me better. How could they explain where a random child had come from? So I was kept a secret, and soon after, my mother passed away.

Valentine still visited me in the old house I got far away from the other Shadowhunters, away from civilization. I couldn't bring myself to leave the only thing I loved behind. And then you," her eyes snapped back to focus, glaring angrily at me, as if she hated me enough, I would drop dead right then and there.

"You killed my brother, the only person I had in the world. You _killed _him!" Her voice rose at her words, but at the end of her little speech, she got in control of herself, even if her chest was still heaving, her hands clutching the knife scarily.

This was this was about: revenge. She wanted revenge from the person that killed her brother.

And that was _me. _

Despite telling me not to talk, I still did. "You're brother tried killing his own daughter!" I spat out, glaring. How could she think so well of a man that was so evil?

"It was a small price for a greater good. He was going to let me rule with him and no one could say anything bad about me, or they would face the consequences."

"Small price?" I asked, disgusted. At least at this point, she forgot that she had told me to shut up. "He turned his first son into a _monster_."

"Small price," she whispered again. "It was all for the greater good, and if we had to sacrifice for it, than we would. I even sacrificed my own blood."

"Your own blood?" I repeated stupidly.

"I guess you can't really tell, she takes after her father," she replied, as if it was the simplest thing in the world. I didn't know who 'she' was.

"Samara," someone whispered. It was Jace who had said it. How was it….how did Jace…?

"Yes. Samara, my daughter."

**Jace's Point of View**

It all made sense now. Samara had demon blood in her veins, just like Sebastian. And how else could do that other than Valentine himself? His sister, of course.

That would explain everything – why she tried kidnapping me, why we were here, everything. Except where Aden and Selena come into this plot.

"What do you mean, sacrifice?" a new voice asked for the first time. Simon, oh that idiot, did he really have to ask that? Wasn't it obvious?

"Dear," she laughed darkly, her shoulders bobbing, "she's like Jonathan." Simon's mouth went slack. He knew about the power that he had, how he was stronger than a vampire."

Clary gasped, her emerald eyes widening. "That's not all. Aren't you children forgetting to ask me something?" she prompted, almost sounding like a school teacher.

"Yes," Clary drawled, sounding a lot like me. What was she doing? She knew that if Sel told me to keep my remarks to myself, than that meant her too! "How did Selena and Aden come to play? Are they your kids as well?"

She laughed, it almost actually sounded _human_. But not quite. "Of course not. They decided to help me for something in return." They did this for _money_? I was disgusted; how could a fellow Shadowhunter do this to another? And for _money? _

"So…the first time I saw Samara, she was trying to kidnap me?" I mused out loud.

"Yes, so she could lure Clary into saving you and then she would have been trapped as well. But that didn't work out, with the…ah, uncalled for Shadowhunter interfering."

"And then the big burly man tried kidnapping me too?" Clary asked, making me realize that's why she was scared before. He was the guy that had given her a concussion. That son of a bitch…

"Yes. That didn't work either, and this was much more efficient even if it got us two extra, getting both of you at the same time rather than one trying to save the other. That would have been fun to see though. I thank Selena and Aden kept me posted about your whereabouts. "

"Wait, you want to kill _both _of us?" Disbelief colored Clary's voice as she nodded. Of course they would also keep tabs on us, not only luring us there. Those assholes…

"It was you two who had him killed," she said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"But he was trying to kill me! What did you want me to do, let him?" Valentina gave her a look, one that read yes.

"Now," Val clapped her hands together again, making us all pay attention again. Normally, I would have felt sorry for a woman who had to go through all that as a kid, but in this situation, not so much. "You guys know why you are all here. Now it's play time." She snapped her fingers. I don't think play time is going to be much fun.

And true to what I was thinking, the bastard who hurt Clary came through the door, grinning like a maniac. Hell, he probably _was _a maniac. "Felix, take this," she commanded and I could tell that he was a hundred percent under her control, like a trained puppy.

"Felix" took the knife out of her awaiting hands, his smile growing bigger, if possible. "Just tell me what to do, boss."

"Its play time," she said again, a smile showing up on her face. I'm guessing play time was a code for torture. Oh my Angel, he was going to torture Clary! I was so fucking _stupid _for not realized this before. The knife danced on her skin, and the blood was released.

**Clary's Point of View**

Searing pain made me dizzy, I could hardly see anything, the world spinning. It was blinding pain but when the next slash went on my arm, I could help but to gasp out loud this time. The pain was too much to keep quiet for any longer, exploding in my arm.

Now the pain was doubled and I felt like I was going to hurl. I pressed myself as far into the chair as I could but it didn't work. This time, he slashed my right arm and I could dimly feel like blood coating my arm in a sticky red mess. I bit my tongue, tears welling up in my eyes, threatening to spill over while I whimpered.

Squeezing my eyes, I braced myself for the next slash that was going to happen. I don't know why this hurt so much more than it should. It's like it burned me as it cut me, like they were pouring salt or acid in my wounds. When the forth slash was made on my arm, I couldn't help it, I screamed. It was loud, piercing and it echoed off the wall and it ringed in my ears afterwards.

A cold, cruel laugh bubbled from Valentina, laughing at my pain as if she liked it. I was so going to kill that bastard. I rolled my head to the side, weak from the blood loss, and glared at her through slit eyes. "Clary! Don't hurt her, you bastards," a voice screamed and I could hear the metal links jingling as he probably tried to pull on them.

"Aw, isn't that so sweet, your boyfriend is feeling your pain too. Do you want to take her place?" she asked Jace. Nimbly, I wondered why she would call him my boyfriend, when one, he wasn't, and two, she knew that we broke up. Weird.

It was like silence fell upon the word when she asked that question, like everyone was holding their breath. "Yes, just please, stop hurting her," he begged, his voice sounding like he was going to cry. Or already is. I didn't have the energy to check to see if he actually was.

She laughed again, her voice loud and thundering. "Well too bad! You suffer from her pain, and I want you to suffer. You were the reason why he couldn't sacrifice Clarissa." Part of me was glad that Jace was safe, because this hurts like hell but part of me wanted escape too.

"What hurts more?" she asked, her voice having a cruel steely edge to it. "Watching someone you love being in pain and not being able to do anything about it, or being in the pain yourself?" I knew that was a rhetorical question, but I couldn't help but to search for an answer.

Being helpless, watching someone you love getting hurt and not being able to do a thing about it…or being in that horrible excoriating pain? Both were downright atrocious…

Somewhere, through my cloudy brain, I remembered that she had said someone you loved. Did he love me? Was it possible? No, she was just toying with me. "Just let her go," Jace yelled, sounding like he was in pain himself.

Another slash on the other arm, the left again which had finally just subsided to a throb, flashed with pain again, scarlet blood running down like a river that finally escaped the dam. Agony had me in its clutches so deep that I wasn't even aware that I was screaming until my throat felt sore.

"One more on the other to make it even?" the Felix asked Valentine cruelly. She nodded and watched as the knife came down on me again.

Tears spilt over, a salty river running down my face. I couldn't take the pain anymore, it was too much. I looked up, trying not to sob in front of her, giving her that satisfaction and noticed runes on the blade. It wasn't any runes I knew though and they looked crude, with sharp edges. Those were demon runes.

No wonder it hurt so much. The realization wasn't going to do me any good; it will still hurt like hell if he cuts me again. "How are you holding up?" Valentina asked me, putting a hand under my chin and forcing me to look up. She made the same clicking sound with her tongue, and shook her head. "This poor girl is in so much pain," she started and I wanted nothing more than to kill her with my bare hands. It was her freaking fault I was in pain in the first place! I heard chains rattling and grunting, like someone or some people were trying to escape with no luck.

"We should end it."

If I thought the pain was bad, the thought of dying was ten times worse. I shook my head, or should I say _tried _to before the starbursts appeared in front of my eyes, making me feel dizzy all over again. "Leave her alone!" Jace barked.

"And why should we?" Valentina asked, playing with us yet _again_.

"Because it was my fault Valentine died. If I didn't show up, he would have killed and that would be that. Please, just leave her alone." That could be true; if Jace didn't die for me instead, Raziel might not have killed Valentine. But it was iffy.

"And if we do?" she prompted, her eyes ablaze. She was probably not trying to die of laughter, knowing her in the short amount of time that I did. Who knows, maybe she will die of laughter and we would be saved.

"You can have me instead," Jace said seriously and calmly. He was doing his scary calm. My eyes widened and I tried to protest but my voice was weak.

Trying again I said, "No." It was as quite as a whisper actually, but they still heard me. Jace locked eyes with me, and he looked like he was trying to tell me something in them. I couldn't read it, but it was probably along the lines of: stop being an idiot. I can't believe he would even offer his life for mine. I wasn't worth anything next to him.

It was probably guilt of breaking my heart that got him saying that. "Well," Valentine stated, a smile forming on her lips, "you heard the girl."

She reached into her pocket, and drew out a gun. Oh by the Angel, a gun. It was a freaking gun. It was a _gun_. There was no doubt in my mind that I wouldn't survive this. I stared at the gun that was pointed at me, the pale finger at the trigger.

My heart thumped irregularly, scared out of my mind to die. I knew that I did the right thing, but that didn't mean I wasn't scared as hell. I glanced around the room, probably going to see my friends for the last time. Izzy, Simon…Jace. He mouthed something at me, something I couldn't read.

I shot him a questioning look and he mouthed the same words again at me. I still didn't understand. I was about to make a confused look again when a voice interrupted. "Any last words?" Valentina asked, a crude smile upon her lips.

"Yes. Tell my family and friends that I love them and tell Aden that he is a son of a bitch." I didn't mention that I still loved Jace, but indirectly, I hope he understood. If I said it, he would probably even feel guiltier about breaking my heart, and I didn't want him to feel guilty over me.

But Aden can sure as hell feel guilty. "Is that all?" she asked impatiently, even though she was the one who asked. I nodded my head, bracing myself and closing my eyes; if I was going to die, I would die bravely. But thoughts kept plummeting into my mind. _Where was she going to shoot? At my head, my heart, my–_

A shot pierced the deathly silent room, breaking me out of my thoughts.

* * *

Yeah…another cliffy…deal ;P

Now, for those that don't know, I did a JaD, CoGH, JaD and CoGH…every three days. That thing is _tiring _to write (partly from staying up) and those two are the ones I make sure are long and stuff. Speaking of this, it's almost six thousand words….yeah, I know. A lot. Anyways, enough of my babbling, secret word is tired, for reasons you know why ^^And the goal: 180. And you guys went over last time by 2 so a big big thanks!

Oh, and Lol, my anonymous reviewer (who is very awesome, mind you) please please please sign in! I want to say thanks to you! And that goes for all you guys who are my anonymous reviwers! But I still will allow it…but it would make me happier!

Now, for working my butt off, drop a review? Bitte (means please in German apparently)

Your review loving fanfic writer,

~Icyfirelove3

P.S. Check out the stories I beta for! All of Bookninja15's stories (too many to list out but a lot of MI ones), Skyecelade99's Parallel Hearts, CoolxNerd's You Should Have Stayed and MollyGM's City of Bones Jace POV! All rock, so go check it out. Now. Well, after leaving me a review, of course XP.

P.S.S. I kept it up still, whoot whoot. I have no idea how I got it done, but I did.


	25. Chapter 24:Things are Never as they Seem

**Disclaimer: Since I think that Cassandra Clare would never make a character up as 'Valentina', I guess I'm not her….yet ;) **

Huge, huge thanks to those who reviewed, added my story on story alert, favorite story, favorite author and/or author tracker. You guys rock my socks haha.

* * *

**Chapter 24: Things are Never as they Seem**

**Clary's Point of View**

The second I heard the shot, I was ready for the pain. With my eyes still closed and seconds passing by, I decided opened my eyes tentatively, wondering if somehow she possible missed.

I didn't feel any pain or sticky ruby blood but perhaps that was just the aftershock. Or maybe I'm already dead. When my eyes finally opened completely, Valentina's eyes were wider and rounder than any ball and her mouth was open in a big 'o'.

Confused, I looked over her body, not seeing anything wrong with her before glancing back at her head. Her forehead was bleeding profusely through a hole. _She…she shot _herself? I thought, not understanding. She fell to her knees, gasping and a beautiful girl with black hair and blue eyes stood behind her, a gun in hand, still pointed at Val.

Understanding settled in and I breathed a sigh of relief. I wasn't dead, I didn't die. And hopefully, we weren't going to die any time soon. Val turned around slightly, still on her knees, staring accusingly at the beautiful girl that stood behind her.

"I thought…I trusted you…my own daughter," she gasped as blood dribbled down her lip, betrayal lighting her eyes.

"You were never my mother. Never," she stated, her voice quieting at the end but still strong.

"I…I'm sorry, I hope you can forgive me," she whispered so quietly that I could barely even hear, despite the silence hanging in the room. And then she collapsed on the floor, dead.

The girl looked down at Valentina, nothing but disgusting in her face, but reading her eyes, I could tell that they held the tiniest amount of remorse and wishful thinking. Thinking that if she didn't do this, she wouldn't have to kill her. But what was done was done.

"Thank you…" I said, not knowing her name.

The girl smiled, relaxing all her features, making her look more stunning than ever. She cocked her head to the side, her eyes teasing. "You mean you don't recognize me?"

A crease appearing when I furrowed my eyebrows. "Should I?"

"Well, I thought her calling me daughter would be a giveaway." She said the word 'her' with hatred.

"Samara, nice to see you again," Jace nodded, a small smile on his lips, but his eyes were still tight, still tense, for what, I didn't know. But hell, I trusted her with my life, mainly due to the fact that she just did not five seconds ago.

That was enough for me. "Jace," she nodded back, her smile reappearing slightly. "I'm not going to kill you, don't worry."

"Glad that that is clear. Now, do you mind getting us out?" Jace asked her, but he glanced at me while he was talking.

I was just going to say to let _me _out first because the dizziness was coming back, and this time they were determined not to let go. I fought from its dark hold, but it was too much. I had endured enough for one day and the blackness swept over me like a blanket.

**Jace's Point of View**

I wanted to get out and hug Samara right then and there. She saved Clary, thank the Angel. I was so sure that she was going to be a goner and I was going to kill that asshole called a woman. But even thought Samara saved her, I was still wary.

I wasn't going to take a chance with Clary's life on the line. Glancing at her again, I realized that her head was lolling around. "Clary!" I shouted, worried all over again. The fear in me – fear I never felt before – had vanished. But it slowly started bubbling up again.

"Shit," Samara muttered and bent over and grabbed something out of her mom's pockets before fiddling around with it. Seconds later, the a few cells went back up and my metal cuffs came off. I scrambled towards Clary as fast as I could; I had to know if she was okay.

She still had a pulse, but it was weak and fragile. I reached into my pockets for my stele before I realized that I didn't have one. "Samara, get me a stele, now," I commanded. Her blood lost was probably what caused this. It was all over her arms, on some of her shirt and some red rivers still slid down the chair.

Samara handed me one and I carefully drew _iratze _on both of her arms but it barely healed. It must have had demon engravings. "Sama –" I started to ask, turning around to face her before stopping. Felix had his arms around her mouth and she was pressed against him. Upon seeing me, he started talking.

"Make one move, and she dies," he growled, with Samara clawing at her arms and making muffling noises. Now I was really confused – no one should be stronger than her, other than someone like her and Felix was a _mundane_.

I put my hands up, showing that I wasn't armed, dropping the stele down the sleeve of my shirt, hoping that he wouldn't notice. "Look, let's not do anything that we'll regret," I said, hoping to calm him down.

"Don't fucking tell me what to do, golden bitch!" he shouted. I blinked, taken aback by purely one thing. Out of all the horrible names I've been called – and there were a fair many – I was never called a golden bitch.

"Okay, okay, sorry," I muttered, hoping that he would at least listen to what I said before. What were we going to do? Somehow, impossible, Samara was overpowered. But how?

I locked eyes with her for a moment and understanding pasted through us. She wasn't actually helpless; she was just pretending to be to catch him off guard. I guess he didn't know about what she really was. I pretended to look scared and kept glancing at the door, as if I was going to make a break for it. Then, I starting running towards it with Felix screaming behind me, "Go through the door and she dies!"

But his attention was divided, which was all that Samara needed. She elbowed his gut, before whipping around so fast that it was a blur, and punching him square in the face, blood spurting from his nose as it slanted towards one side.

He still went at her, which I give him props for; he got a lot of nerve for a mundie, even if a guy. But Samara being what she is and at her element, he was no match. She held him back, her arms pressing on the insides of his forearms and squeezing her thumbs in.

He fell to the ground, unconscious. "Well then," Samara said smoothing out her shirt. "I'm glad I didn't have to shoot him."

"You were going to shot him?" I blanched, wondering why she would kill a mundie. Despite her being like Sebastian, she didn't seem the way that he was. Perhaps that was because of Valentine, I don't know, but I was glad that she wasn't like him. At least I hoped she wasn't.

She gave me a look, one that said: _why in the world would I do that? _"If I had to shoot him, it would be at his leg. What do you take me as?" Her eyes narrowed, showing almost all blue with just a little of the whites on the side.

"No, no, it's that Seb was…" I trailed off, not wanting to explain it, waving it away.

Understanding passed over her face. "No worries, I met him. Not the friendliest fish in the sea."

"Yeah," I said, before my thoughts when back to the problem I hadbefore Felix. "CLARY!" I shouted, wondering how I could forget, even if a guy was still following Val's footsteps.

"Don't worry, she'll be fine Jace. Let me just call my warlock…" she said, her fingers fumbling as she started to take her cell phone out.

"No, let me get Magnus," I said, knowing that he could probably do a better job. Then I realized how long I've been here and how Maryse and Robert didn't know where we were. Guilt just started to swarm in my stomach before the door burst open with a shower of blue sparks.

"Magnus is here," he announced. I rolled my eyes, knowing that he just had to have his grand entrance, but secretly, I was glad that he was here.

"Can you help Clary, she's bleeding a lot, she passed out and an _iratze _didn't help. I don't know what to do Magnus, please, save her. I can't lose her, I just can't." My voice that was pleading, loud and clear turned into barely audible whisper by the end of the sentence.

"That's why I came here for, Blondie. Now, step aside and give us some privacy." Magnus broke the cuffs around her hand with a snap of her hands and carried her to a cage, and blue sparks starting flying. No one said anything or moved and I clenched and unclenched my hands to keep myself calm, but it didn't work.

For some reason, I got the nagging suspicion that Clary didn't see what I mouthed at her, and she needed to know. I don't care if she doesn't want me, but she needs to know.

"Uh, not to be impatient or rude or anything, and since Izzy can't say this, can you _please _let us out?" Simon finally said, breaking me out of my thoughts.

"Oh, sorry, here," Samara said, clicking some buttons and setting them free. "Izzy, why did you keep that in your mouth?" Despite Samara talking, she seemed to be distracted.

"That guy gives me the creeps!" Izzy announced walking and stretching. "Angel, my back hurts."

"Izzy," Simon said, running towards her and enveloping her in a bear hug, "are you okay?" Surprising me, she didn't pull away from the hug, like she normally would have done. Instead, her arms came around his back and she buried her head in his neck.

I think Izzy finally found the one that she won't leave after a while. I looked away, giving them some privacy. But that didn't mean I still couldn't hear.

"Mhmm, I'm better now," she sighed contently. I peeked a little, to see Simon pull back a little.

"Who are you and what did you do to my Izzy?" Simon asked, grinning. Izzy smacked his arm, while mumbling something about 'my girl'. "That's my girl," Simon smiled. I couldn't help but think how Clary would be smiling right now, seeing how well their relationship is working out.

**Izzy's Point of View**

"Yeah, well, near deaths experiences change you."

Simon snorted, and rolled his eyes. "Yeah. Izzy, you fight demons 24/7. You have near death experiences all the time."

I smacked him again, a scowl planted on my face, but I was smiling underneath. "Way to kill the moment."

"Moment, what moment?" Simon asked. I laughed, loving how he acted so oblivious sometimes just to make me laugh, and for not only wanting me for my body, like most guys who try seducing me. He actually cared to make me happy and didn't just want to get in my pants.

"You were suppose to agree with me, stupid," I retorted, leaning my head against Simon's.

I could see Jace peeking at us, as if he wanted to look away but couldn't. Jealously flashed in his eyes. He was probably thinking sometime like how Clary would never do that with me, or something of that sort. He's so stupid if he thought that Clary didn't like him back. They're going to have to work this out themselves, even if I wanted to help.

"And if I did?" Simon asked, leaning a bit closer.

"Then I would have told you that I love you," I breathed, hesitating a split second, speculating if I should have said what I said or 'you will find out'. I'm glad that I said it though. Simon wasn't the one I pictured – hell, I never really pictured anyone staying with me. But, if I close my eyes see myself ten years into the future, I see Simon standing right beside me.

"And I would have said I love you too," Simon whispered before his lips touched mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck, pressing myself closer to him and his hands went to the sides of my waist. Simon tasted bittersweet; it had a metallic taste because of the blood but there was something still sweet in it, like liquid moonlight.

This time, I broke away from Simon, instead of him usually breaking it. I guess when you don't have to breathe, you didn't have a problem kissing but Si knew I didn't like breaking away first so he usually did. But I guess he forgot this time, but I can't blame him. I nearly forgot myself.

Smiling, Simon's forehead touched mine again and his arms completely encircled my waist, pulling me against him. "Do you know how long I was waiting for you to say that?" Simon asked, his dark eyes searching mine.

I was at a loss for words but my arms around his neck tightened a bit. "What do you mean?" I finally asked.

"If I said I loved you first, I had a feeling you would run away," Simon answered simply, shrugging.

I leaned back a little, but still in his arms. "That's not – okay, fine, that's true. You know me too well," I admitted. As long as we were saying stuff, might as well get everything out now.

"Thought so," Simon mumbled his lips brushing against mine, teasing. I just pressed my lips against his again when Magnus's voice reached my ears.

"Okay, Clary's fine; the demon symbols on the knife just made it hard to heal her and not possible to fix with an _iratze _but she's still unconscious from the blood loss. I suggest we get out of her as soon as we can." He paused when no one said anything or moved. "That means now."

We all sprang into action, and I could see Jace insisting that he should carry Clary. Of course, Jace got what he wanted. "Why's _he_ carrying her?" Simon hissed, jerking a thumb in Jace's direction.

"Can't you tell?" I asked, astonished. Even a blind man could tell how much Jace loved Clary.

Simon pursed his lips, squinting at Jace. "I don't like this," he stated after a while.

I sighed. "Look, I know that Jace hurt Clary – remember how pissed I was at him?" Simon nodded. "Well, I realized that even though he was with Selena, that he still liked Clary. He was just trying to push his feelings for her down."

"Why?" asked Simon, befuddled.

"I don't know, but I have a feeling that it has to do with him thinking that he wasn't good enough or that he was not giving her everything she needs. Something stupid like that."

"Oh, great. For a guy who's pretty good in everything, he sucks at relationships. Didn't he realize how much Clary loved him?"

"Well, that's why he's over that. I think that this finally taught him that that wasn't true. I mean, if he didn't do it, he still would have doubts and he would have done it sooner or later," I said logically. "So, just be glad that he's over it."

"Let's just keep our fingers crossed for them," Simon said, putting his hand on my waist. I smiled at him and wrapped my arm around his waist too, leaning against him.

**Jace's Point of View**

She was so small in my arms, but she fit perfectly, like we were a puzzle made for each other. I didn't care that her blood was staining my shirt, I was just glad that I could hold her in my arms like this, maybe for the last time.

Who knew if Clary still wanted me? I can't believe I was stupid to throw that away, not even thinking about her. I had thought that I was doing it for her, but in reality, it was for me, to ease my stupid guilt. Never will I be that selfish again.

I looked at her peaceful face, smiling. At least she was safe now. If she was shot…I don't know what I would have done. I probably would have killed myself if they still came in time to recues us. It would have been my fault that she died. If I hadn't broken up with her, we never would have gone to that club, never would have met them and we would have been safe, watching a movie or having dinner.

Instead, she had a near death experience. How nice. I was broken out of my thoughts when she nuzzled her face deeper into my chest. I was just about to smile again when Samara stopped walking. She muttered something to someone and a tall figure came in my line of vision.

"Is Clary alright?" Aden asked, his deep blue eyes wide with worry.

"She's better now, no thanks to you," I told him, not holding back any angry I had at him for hurting her. His arms were outstretched, as if he wanted me to give him Clary. _Yeah, right_, I scoffed mentally. I ignored his hands and kept walking.

"Jace," Aden said, keeping pace with my long stride. "I can expl–"

I shot him a look, which made him shut up on the spot. "You might want to explain when _all _of us are here to listen." His face was pleading but he stiffly nodded his head and walked back in the front, with Samara. Thank the Angel for that.

When we reached the Institute, the first person I saw was Maryse, and she was frantically pacing around and when she noticed us, she jumped before hugging all of us. Or well, tried to hug me, anyway.

After all the hugging was over, she took a step back and her eyes were stern. "_Where _were you guys! Do you have any idea how worried I was?" she asked, looking mad. "And Alec, you didn't tell me that you were going after them! I thought that they had kidnapped you too!" We all hung out heads; none of us daring to look at her in the eye as we mumbled apologizes.

"What happened to Clary?" she asked after she was done yelling..

"She's okay now, she just needs to rest. I'm going to put her in a room," I said, walking away. The door was slightly ajar, so I just put my back against it to open it all the way. I set her down on the white sheets and tucked her in. After a moment of hesitation, I gave a light kiss to her forehead before leaving, with one last glance.

Closing the door softly behind me, I went to the library, assuming that they were there. And I was right; as I opened the doors, I saw everyone seated or standing. "What happened?" Maryse asked, but no one answered. She seems frustrated, like this wasn't the first time she was asking.

"Mom, don't you think that Clary deserves here during the explanation?"

"Very well," she agreed after a moment of thought. "Let's have dinner and then we'll see from there."

By the time we all sat down and had food in our plates, the silence was yet to be broken. We all ate our food awkwardly, able to hear the scraping of utensils on plates. "Well," said Maryse once she was done. "I'm going to call Robert and tell him that you guys turned up. And Jocelyn." With that, she got up and left.

"Where's Robert?" Samara asked and for the first time I wondered what Maryse said about her being here.

"He's in Idris doing some business. Anyways, didn't Maryse notice you?" I asked, curiosity unable to be contained. I wasn't going to talk to Aden or Sel – I was still blazing from their betrayal. But Samara, despite her once trying to kidnap me saved Clary's life, shooting her own _mother_. So, I wasn't about to get annoyed at her.

"Well, while you were taking Clary to a bed, I was telling Maryse that I was one of the people in that place," she answered slowly, judging my reaction.

"So you guy didn't tell her about…" I asked, looking between Samara, Selena and Aden. Samara shook her head, her appearance different since the last few time I've saw her. This time she had black hair and blue eyes.

"Do you change your appearance every day?" I finally asked. Every time I saw her, something was different. The first time her hair was blonde, then brown and when she kidnapped us, it was black. And this time her eyes were a blue.

Luckily, she didn't take it to offense, or if she did, she covered it up with her tinkling laugh. "No, I did it so you wouldn't recognize me all those times at the club. This is my true appearance though."

My eyebrows skyrocketed. "But…you don't look like your mother at all!"

"That's what she said too. I apparently take after my father."

"Apparently?" Izzy asked, her fork hovering near her mouth.

"I never met him." No one pushed her on the details since she seemed like she didn't want to talk about it. I guess she didn't have a good life; she had demon blood, her mother was evil and a dad that left. Not exactly a picture perfect family.

"Oh…so how come you're all nice and not like Sebastian?"

She smiled again, but it was barely there. "Jonathan, he took after his father. I didn't take after my mother though, much to her disappointment. Despite the demon blood, I'm still a human being."

"I didn't mean any offense; it's just that he's so…so…" I trailed off, not about how to explain how he is without hurting her feelings as well.

"That he's an evil bastard?" I looked at her, wondering how she would know that. "I met him a couple of times, when Valentine visited my mom. Didn't want him out of his sight for reasons known."

"Well, I'm glad that you aren't like him," I smiled. Samara seems like a genuinely good person, despite her mother's influence. And since she saved Clary – which gave Samara a bunch of points – and the fact that Aden betrayed her gave me more hope that she might take me back.

"Aren't we all?" I don't know if she meant that jokingly or seriously. But she was right – if she wasn't good, than who knows where'd we be right now. Dead, probably.

After that, I excused myself and kept myself planted on the chair in the corner of my room. I was going to be there when she woke up. And she was going to listen to what I had to say, whether she liked it or not.

After a few minutes, it looked like she was mumbling in her sleep, but she still looked peaceful, so it wasn't a nightmare. Still, I couldn't help but wonder what she was muttering. And to who.

**Clary's Point of View**

I opened my eyes, and before me was paradise. I took in the lush green grass, a crystal clear blue lake that sparkled in the sunlight and the never ending cool breeze that washed over me. I looked down, and I was wearing an emerald green off the shoulder top with white shorts, something I normally wouldn't wear.

I was mystified; I don't remember ever changing. I tried to think back to what I was wearing last, but my brain hurt every time I tried. Finally, I gave up and plopped on the grass, running my hands through it. It was as soft as a pillow and silky beneath my fingers.

I laid down on the grass, getting in a comfortable position when a masculine voice whispered near me. "Mind if I join you?" Regardless of the fact that it was pretty warm, I shivered.

"Sure," I answered, not looking at the person who spoke. They settled down next to me and I felt his gaze like it was burning holes through me. Sighing, I closed my eyes, still refusing to look at who the voice belonged to.

"Why won't you look at me?" the velvety voice asked. Even when he first started speaking, I felt my head turning. I don't know who I was expecting. Maybe Aden, but for some reason, I didn't think it was him. And I was right.

My bottle green eyes met with golden ones.

"Jace?" I asked, wondering what he was doing in my dream, refusing to let myself answer. I knew what the answer was going to be, and I didn't want to face the truth of it. I don't know why I couldn't get over him, even with another guy in my life. I should be angry at him, but I wasn't.

"No, it's Bob," he answered, rolling his eyes in humor.

"What are you doing in my dream?" I demanded.

"I don't know, this is _your _dream after all."Damn, why did he always win in _everything_?

"Touché," I sighed, gazing at the baby blue sky above me. I spotted a bunny, a dragon and some words. Squinting my eyes, I tried to read it but I couldn't. I just say the word I before they vanished with the wind. For some reason, it trigged something like a long ago memory in my brain, like someone had said the same words to me, but I just couldn't read it.

Frustrated, I tore up some of the grass in my hand, before letting them go in the wind, watching them going out of sight, dancing. "Why are we so high up?" Jace finally asked me, looking at me, his face closer than I expected. The grass tickled my bare cheek before I looked at the view again.

"I like the view," I answered simply.

"Yeah, it's pretty." He paused. "But not as pretty as you."

I raised both of my eyebrows, as if asking him: _really? _There was no way I was prettier than this scenery; it was magnificent. "Clary… why are you so blind to thinks that are right in front of your face" he asked, shaking his head and taking my hand, rubbing soothing circles into it. Something told me that he just wasn't talking about me being pretty anymore. Like he was trying to convey a deeper meaning with those words.

"Jace…" I started, not knowing what to say.

_Jace, _I thought, sitting up in bed. And that's when I really woke up. I felt the burning white hot pain on my arms as I used them to prop myself up. The soft pillow and sheets that weren't nearly as soft as the lush green grass so I knew that was just my imagination. "Yes?" answered someone in the room and it nearly made me scream.

That's when my eyes focused on the blonde boy sitting on the chair in the corner. And that's when I realized that I said his name out loud. Thinking fast so he won't suspect anything, I said the first thing on my mind. "What are you doing here?"

Jace pursed his lips, the happy aura coming off him at the paradise gone without a trace. "I wanted to talk to you."

* * *

Well, not really a cliffy…but I left you at a suspenseful part…for a week…yeah, I'm going on vacation tomorrow and I'm not coming back until a week, and then I have to write the next chapter…so, don't expect an update until a while. Sorry guys, but not internet at Dominican Republic and no computer..so, yeah. But at least Clary is alive :) I've done a sad ending and bittersweet ones so…be happy lol.

Oh, right, so secret word is: vacation. And goal: 189. And thanks a whole lot for going two over last time! Review, per favore (which means please in Italian)

Your review loving fanfic writer,

~Icyfirelove3

P.S. Check out the stories I beta for! All of Bookninja15's stories (too many to list out but a lot of MI ones), Skyecelade99's Parallel Hearts, CoolxNerd's You Should Have Stayed and MollyGM's City of Bones Jace POV! All are great, so check them out!

P.S.S. I kept it up…this is my last time doing it *tear tear* but yay for vacation. Oh, if you haven't already, check out my new songfic one-shot called This Time.


	26. Chapter 25: Messed Up Fairy Tale

***SPECIAL NOTE TO MY ANOYNMOUS REVIEWER LOL AT THE VERY BOTTOM TO ANSWER YOUR QUESTION. SO DON'T FORGET TO GO THERE, THANKS*****

**Disclaimer: Since I'm pretty sure that Cassie didn't go to a resort in the Dominican, I guess I'm not her. **

Huge to those who reviewed, added my story on story alert, favorite story, favorite author and/or author tracker. You guys are the reason why i didn't drop it at the first chapter. :)

* * *

**Chapter 25: Messed Up Fairytale**

**Clary's Point of View**

My heart hammered loudly in my heart and I just stared at him for a second. I had no idea what he wanted to talk to me about but I needed to talk to him as well. Might as well get this over with now. Besides, it's not like I can just walk away.

I chewed my bottom lip before answering. "Talk."

He sat down at the edge of the bed next to me, as if to not frighten me by coming closer. He was going to fall off any second. "Okay," he said, taking a deep breath. "You know when I broke up with you?" I nodded, not trusting myself to speak. I didn't want to go back to that place. A place that was very dark. "I said I wanted to see other people, but that wasn't the truth. The truth was that I didn't think I was worthy enough for you." He seemed relieved that he got it out, like a heavy weight was lifted off his shoulders.

I blinked, wondering how in the world he could possibly think that. If anything, _I _was the one that didn't deserve _him_. "But –" I started, going to tell him exactly how wrong he was.

He shook his head, motioning for me to stop. "Let me finish. That was the only reason why; I thought it would be better for you. But really, I just tried to cover up my pain and loss with Selena. There was no one but you and there only will be you." He stopped talking, looking at me straight in the eyes.

"Jace…" I said, at a loss for words, just like in my dream_. Why are you so blind to thinks that are right in front of your face? _is what dream Jace said to me. Maybe my subconscious mind was trying to tell me that despite what I thought, he actually did love me.

Tossing aside any words I wanted to say about how I was doing the same thing as he was or how I wanted him as well, I leaned forward, forgetting about the pain and kissed him. One hand cupped the side of his face while my other hand tangled in his silky blonde hair. This was definitely a hundred times better than the paradise dream place.

Jace's hands went to my waist, pressing me against him as if I was going to disappear any second. I couldn't blame him, that's exactly how I felt and some distant part of me wondered if this was another dream. Because in real life, fairy tales never came true. But my messed up fairy tale did.

I had missed the taste of Jace: the liquid sunshine, the sweet taste of him that was indescribable. His scent was intoxicating, making my head dizzy with joy. We broke apart all too soon but he still kept close to me, so close that our lips were nearly brushing.

"Do you know how long I've waited to do that?" Jace asked me, his golden eyes locked on my jade green ones. His lips brushed against mine as he spoke, and I probably would have fell against the bed if Jace's arms weren't wrapped around me.

Our breaths mingled into each others, and I could feel his fan across my face. I kissed him again, one hand tugging on the circular neckline on his shirt, bringing him close enough that only our thin clothes and my bed sheets separated us from skin.

Jace straddled me, so it was easier for us to kiss, and I slid my tongue against his lower lip, asking for permission to enter. He complied immediately and he kissed me harder, as if he could make up for the lost time.

I was so involved in Jace, in the fire and heat that was spreading through my body like a wildfire, a need that was never satisfied and only wanted more that I didn't notice when the door opened.

"Oh, gross! I didn't come here to find you guys sticking each other tongues down the others throat!" Izzy exclaimed, making a face. But I could tell that she was more than happy that we made up.

"Oh shut up," Jace said, momentarily taking his lips off mine and I felt the absence of his lips immediately, like someone took off an arm or leg. I wanted more. I _needed _more. More Jace, more everything. "It's nothing you haven't done before."

Izzy just glared in response but didn't say anything, just crossed her arms over her chest. Her look had _touché _written all over it. Jace pressed his lips against my jaw line, trailing down to side of my neck and against my collarbone before going the same way back up. I couldn't keep the shiver that went through my body, wondering how I let this go for one too many weeks.

"Are you kidding me? You guys are still doing it even while I'm here! Get a room," Izzy groaned, undoubtedly annoyed but I could sense that she was still happy for us underneath the irritated façade. Or maybe it was not so much anymore. I had even forgotten that she was even there.

Once I had Jace after such a long time, it was like a drug again; the intenseness of not having him cooled down, but a new fire of more took its place again. I needed him so badly that I forgot everything else. It was always like that with him before, but after a month and a half of not having him, the feeling was intensified beyond imagination.

Jace took his lips off my jaw and look up again. Saying that he was annoyed was an understatement. I felt the exact same way. I finally got Jace back after such a long time; I wasn't just about to let him out of my grasp so fast.

"We _are _in a room," Jace pointed out, smirking, "and you came into _our _room."

Iz threw her hands up in the arm, shaking her head. "All I came here to say is that they want you downstairs in the library. If you don't come, I guess we'll all know why." This time, Izzy was the one smirking and I smiled apologetic at her on Jace's behalf before she left, closing the door firmly behind her.

"Now, where were we?" Jace smiled, and leaned closer, brushing his lips against mine.

"Jace," I said, as his lips traveled to the spot behind my ear, the spot that he knew I had a weakness for. "We have to go," I whispered shakily, not really wanting to anymore. Damn him for knowing me so well.

"You sure?" he asked, his lips trailing down to my shoulder and his hands gliding down my sides.

"Jace," I breathed. "Really, we have to go. Or else they'll think you know what."

"Let them," he said, his lips on mine again. I tried resisted but I've already gone too long without them. I melted in him, wanting this moment to last forever. Just me and him. The never ending need for each other. The bliss.

But the tiny voice in the back of my mind wouldn't shut up. Reluctantly – and very slowly, I might add – I pulled myself away from him, leaning my forehead against his. "As much as I love you, we really have to go. Like, now."

Jace's face broke into a huge smile, like the sun had come out on a cloudy day. "What?" I asked, wondering why he was looking at me like that: in happiness and surprise but mostly happiness.

"You still love me," he answered, as if it was the simplest thing in the world.

"Of course I do," I said, rolling my eyes.

"Excuse me for being the tiniest bit worried." He paused. "I love you too – that's what I was trying to tell you before you almost died," he said, his face twisting with remembrance before giving me a quick peck on my lips before giving me a hand up.

"Ah," I winced, "thanks. And really?" I rubbed my arm, hoping that it would stop hurting soon. It sting stung a little and it hurt to stretch the there too much. But I couldn't get my mind wrapped around the fact that I almost would have died since I was unable to read his lips. And that he would take the chance to tell me that. My heart swelled twice its size and I had to hid a smile.

"Really. Still hurts?" asked Jace, concerned.

"I'm fine." I waved it off as we entered the library.

"And the couple finally arrives," Izzy announced and I gave her a stern look. I didn't officially break up with Aden – speaking of which, what the fuck was he doing here? That bitch…

I tensed and looked around for a weapon. "No, Clary, he's innocent. Really, just hear us out," Samara pleaded. I looked at her, chewing my bottom lip.

"Fine. Only since you saved my life," I say.

"Thanks," she smiled, showing her pearly white teeth. Was it just Seb and Samara or were all Shadowhunters with demon blood unbelievably gorgeous? "Okay, so let me start at the beginning. Along with my mother being hidden after my grandparents died, I was hidden as well. But even if I wasn't, it wouldn't have made a difference. I was training almost every second of my life.

Either learning new languages, studying or fighting but mostly the latter. My mother always said that I had to be the best if I wanted to defeat our so called enemies which were basically everyone. It didn't matter that I was so young when I was training, which started when I was six, which compared to the normal age was very early. I was never good enough for her, even though I was stronger than basically everyone, even her.

I got my first mark when I was only 7. One year after I started studying. She pushed my beyond my limits. I wasn't happy, but I wasn't exactly sad either. That's basically how most of my life went. After you guys killed Valentine, she planned her revenge, which involved me. She told me my time has finally come and it was time to prove myself." Samara paused, looking at our faces.

"She decided that I couldn't get close to you guys in the way Selena and Aden were. So, like my mom had a much simpler plan before; the first attempt was the kidnap Jace and of course, Clary would try to rescue him."

"Wait," I interrupted. "But we were already broken up, what made you think that I would still go after him?" Jace gave me a look that was mostly hurt tainted with anger. "I would have but still."

"Well, we didn't know you guys were broken up; it was really recently, no? Anyways, that didn't work when Aline saved Jace. After my inability to capture Jace, I was sent to study Aline and who was staying with her and what she was doing and etcetera. That's how I found these two," she said, gesturing towards Selena and Aden.

Selena cleared her throat and started speaking. "We did tell you the truth that we traveled a lot, but not for the reasons you think. With our families dead and no relatives, all we had was each other. Our families weren't well known like we once were and we didn't have that much money. We kept moving around, for economic reasons. Aline, who was my friend when we were training in Idris was thoughtful enough to let us stay with her here when we ran into each other.

The next day, when Aline was out, Samara came and told us that she could offer us a job with a lot of money. Of course, with our money tight, we agreed to meet up. When we did, Valentina made us swear on the Angel that as long as she is alive, we can't tell anyone about we talked about. She said that she would give us money that would last us a lifetime if we befriended you guys – which worked out better than expected. That's when we finally realized that you guys were broken up." Selena took a deep breath and looked at Samara, as if asking if she should continue.

She nodded and Selena started talking once more. "Were were basically here to learn about you guys and spy on you while gaining your trust. Then, I after a month realized that Jace here still had feelings for you. I always suspected it, like it was just buried deep – so deep that even Jace probably didn't even realize himself – but it was confirmed for me and Valentina arranged Felix to kidnap her. Using Felix wouldn't leave a trace of Shadowhunters and lead you guys to the mundies. But Clary here," she smiled sadly at me, "was smart and called Jace and ended up beating Felix."

"And while Jace was at the Institute, getting Clary healed and talking to Selena about their relationship and Aden taking care of Clary, I quickly went out and got Felix. Which is why when your brother Alec went to get the mundie, he wasn't there," Selena explained, taking over again.

"The people that you always say texting and when alone calling? That was me and Felix. They were keeping us updating, letting us know that they were still loyal and on the plan. But one day, Selena and Aden told us while pretending to be with you guys, they actually fell for you despite trying not to. That had jeopardized everything and how were they suppose to actually kill you now?

And I hated knowing that I was a part of the plan to kill two, well, what was _suppose _to be two innocent people that were right in killing Valentine. I always hated him, just like my mother. They were both alike, like how many twins were. I hated both of them, so I agreed to help them.

We followed through with the kidnapping, yes, but we had devised a plan to kill my mom instead. Thankfully, Izzy kept screaming that they turned off the audio and later I tampered with it so they couldn't hear anything even if they wanted to. Then, I distracted my mom long enough for them to talk to you," she gestured towards Selena and Aden who were looking down at their clasped hands sadly, avoiding eye contact. They seemed like brother and sister, if it wasn't for their appearance.

"So," Samara continued, "when my mom and Felix – who wasn't part of the plan – went to go for uhm, 'play time' I escaped from guard duty. Apparently my mother – who was right in thinking – thought that since they were close to you guys that they wouldn't want you guys to die so they locked them in a room and I was their guard since she trusted me.

I killed her with the same gun she gave me to use in case they tried escaping." Samara looked at us, judging out expressions since her story was told.

"So you didn't just save us to pull us into another trap," Izzy mused, looking relived. I internally sighed – Izzy always spoke what was on her mind. No doubt that they were going to take offense in it.

"What?" asked Samara, taken aback and hurt underlying it.

"I thought that maybe that was all part of your plan, to make us trust you and stab us in the back. Sort of like Aden and Selena." I noticed them wincing and Aden didn't dare to look at me in the eye.

"Oh, no. I didn't know you thought that," Samara said, looking hurt.

"I'm sorry, it's just that I didn't want to take another chance, but I trust you now."

"Wait," Jace butted in, "so all those times I saw a girl with green eyes, that was _you_?" Jace asked, disbelief coloring his voice.

"Yeah, I was suppose to be keeping an eye on them and you. They told me when you were going and everything. I didn't try approaching you again like last time, fearing that you might remember me."

"I _knew _that I had saw you before. I kept noticing you."

"Yeah, I half expected you to come up to me and ask if you knew me but you didn't. The way you were looking at me when I was Mara had me scared enough as it is. That would have ruined the plan."

"Mhmm," Jace said absently, thinking about something else. "So that's why you were breaking down when you first tried kidnapping me." Samara's cheeks turned pink in embarrassment as she nodded her head. "Is Samara your real name?"

"Well, Samara is my first name. My full name is Samara Mainsha Amara Matilda Mara. I don't use my last name anymore. My mom gave me multiple names in case if I ever was asked my name and I couldn't lie if I swore under the Angel."

"That's your full name. You know the meaning of all your names?" inquired Jace.

"Yeah. Samara means guardian, and that proved true for you guys. Manisha is desire and Amara is unfading, which is pretty wrong in my case. Mara as you already know is bitter and Matilda is powerful battler. Valentina believed in giving me names that meant something although Amara is stupid. But other than that, they're pretty true."

"Your names are pretty," I said, trying to make her feel better. I can tell that she didn't like the names her mom gave her. "I thought Mara was just a nickname for Samara."

"No, although I think of it like that sometimes too. Now," she said, rising. "If you'll excuse me, I have to go deal with Felix. I kept him locked up down there and I need to…do some things." She glanced meaningfully at Selena and Aden who finally weren't looking down for a change.

"Can I talk to you," Aden said, glancing at everyone in the room, and even longer at Jace. "Alone?"

I looked at Jace, trying to judge his reaction but he still had a calm look to him. I hated when he shut me out as well. There was nothing for him to hide anymore. But I guess habits die hard. Without knowing if Jace consented, I said yes.

He led me back to his room, which I was pretty sure wasn't going to be his room for longer. In fact, it was already bare, looking like how Jace's room first looked like when I came: like a monk's. Everything was white.

"Please, sit," Aden offered formally, gesturing to the chair while he sat at the edge of the bed.

"I'll stand," I said stubbornly.

"I insist." Again with talking formally.

"I'll stand," I repeated, lifting up my chin.

"Fine, have it your way," Aden sighed and I could just barely hear him mutter: always so stubborn.

I raised my eyebrows at that but kept quiet. He just looked at me for a second, how a man would look at his wife for the last time if he was going off to the army. I stiffened, not liking the way he was looking at me. "What do you want?" I snapped. If he was going to stare like that for another second, I was going to leave.

"I – I wanted to apologize. For everything." He looked at me in the eyes, so I know that he wasn't lying. They were pleading, begging for me to forgive him. I looked away, unable to look at the deep blue eyes anymore.

"I know that I betrayed you, but it was the only way to keep you safe. I thought about it, how if we quit that she would just get someone else. And I couldn't do that to you." He paused for a second, decided if he should say more. He looked like he was thinking either _what the hell_ or _what else have I got to lose_?

"It was true that at first I did it as part of the plan. But you grew on me Clary as much as I tried to resist, and the lying stopping. Everything I told you was true – I loved you then and I still do."

I didn't say anything. So the first time he meet me was no accident. Of course, no drop-dead good looks would start talking to her like that. The way he cocky around her sometimes was all an act. How could I forgive someone that was pretending how he was to me? That he actually _loved _me? How do I know what was an act and what was real?

"I stopped acting – and I'm not joking – like a week on from the Institute. I was trying to deny it for a while but I couldn't," he continued when I didn't say anything. The intensity in his eyes made me almost feel sorry for him. Almost.

"So for a whole week, you were acting around me, pretending. Why didn't you tell us about Valentina?" I asked, accusation coloring my voice.

"I'm sorry Red, you don't understand how things were like for me back then, I really am sor–"

"Do not call me Red." I enunciated each word darkly, gravely. How dare could he think that he still had the right to call me that?

"Sorry Clary, but try to understand how things were for me. I could have told you about Valentina but that would have done nothing."

"We could have hunted her down, tracked her. Something! You could always do _something_. Always."

"She would have killed you!" Aden exclaimed, his patience running thin. He took a breath, returning to his calm façade.

"How could you know that?" I shot back. "Even if you just told us about her, even if we still went through with the plan of kidnapping us, I at least would have known that you didn't betray us – me."

Aden swallowed, his Adam's apple bobbing. "Valentina would have known," he whispered. "I did the best I could do under the circumstances."

"I don't love you," I said bluntly. If he thought that we could go back to what we used to be – which was all fake and based on lies – then he was wrong.

His blue eyes shined with unshed tears as he looked down, embarrassed and not wanting me to see. "I know," he said quietly, surprising me. I would think that someone like him would think that he still had a shot.

As if sensing my shock, he stated bitterly, "I had the same feeling, the same one as Selena. I guess that's what I – we – deserved after all." He looked so down, that the yearning to comfort him, to tell him that he didn't deserve it almost overpowered my will to be angry at him.

Instead, I sat there like an useless idiot, unable to say anything. At least I didn't make it worse. "Karma's a bitch." Aden laughed without humor.

Finally finding my voice, I said, "Tell me about it. I was also the one betrayed, but I guess I deserved that. I was with you when my heart belonged to someone else. I'm sorry." I didn't know why I apologize, I was _so _angry at him, but I couldn't let him feel like that.

A part of me did love him before – not anymore – but I just loved Jace more. And something tells me that his past was a horrible, cruel thing. I thought that my childhood was bad, not knowing that I was a Shadowhunter. But the ripples of darkness came off him like a tidal wave whenever he spoke about his past. It was something beyond me.

"It's alright. So, can you forgive me?" Aden asked hopefully, looking at me with his blue eyes. They bored into my own and I didn't have the heart to say no.

"Okay," I said, looking away. But I could sense the smile that stretched across his face.

"Thanks Clary, you have no idea what this means to m –" I put up a hand, stopping him. I didn't want to say these words, but they had to be done.

"I can never forget that you used me," I whispered, looking down at my hands. I looked up after a second. "I want to forgive you." I paused before saying the next words, "and forget you." He reeled back like I struck him, his face twisted in hurt, pain, but there was the same looked that he wore during most of this conversation. One that read: I deserved this. Like he brought this on himself.

Which, he kind of did.

I don't know who or what made him feel like this, making him think that he deserved everything – from what little I heard about his past, he didn't – but I really couldn't look at him anymore. Every time I did, I remembered the betrayal. How close I was to dying. My heart reached out to this poor soul that was holed up in a broken boy. I can only hope that someday it would be fixed.

"I hope you find someone Aden, because that girl would be very lucky. Just what you did to me, I can't get past it right now. Maybe someday in the future I will get over it. But until then…" I shrugged before looking at him one last time and exited the room.

I wandered into the garden, thinking how someone like Aden could be broken. He thought he deserved everything bad that happened to him. His guilty conscious was much too high for some reason. I never realized this at all; I guess he was good at hiding it.

Then I thought about Selena, who always was pretty much always happy. Maybe she was the same way, maybe she wasn't. Hopefully she can keep Aden from feeling too bad for himself. Aden and Jace were really alike, I realized. They were both hot guys, yet they were broken at some point.

I sighed, wondering why it was always the good people that fell the hardest.

And why they were always broken.

* * *

So, mostly an explanation chapter (and sadly none of my cliffies), but this is important to know what they did and show and yadi yadi yadi. And might have answered some of your questions.

Goal: 196. Secret Word: fun because I had the best time ever on my vacation, even if I did get really tan (and yes, i dont need to get any tanner than i already am). And you guys are lucky that I got this out as fast as I did – I just got back on Friday with no internet connection, computers and stuff. Thanks guys for meeting the goal last time :)

Your review addicted author who loves reviews (;P),

~Icyfirelove3

P.S. Check out the stories I beta for! All of Bookninja15's stories (too many to list out but a lot of MI ones), Skyecelade99's Parallel Hearts, CoolxNerd's You Should Have Stayed and MollyGM's City of Bones Jace POV! All are awesome MI stories, so check them out!

P.S.S. Also, this is going to end. Like one more chapter and maybe an epilogue. That's it. Yes, I know, about time, eh? (and no, I'm not Canadian for saying that, you can blame my cousins who live in Canada)

P.S.S.S. Yes, promise, last one. Anyone else just feel that earthquake? I just had one in my area. Scary stuff.

* * *

*****To Lol (if anyone else is reading this, feel free to skip over it):**

**Thanks so much, I love your support, thanks so much :). Now, the secret word is about well, basically whatever I say at the bottom (the A/N) and whoever says it gets a teaser (so I know who is reading it and who isn't. Just curious to see how reads my constant babbling. Hope that answered your question. But, since you are my anonymous reviewer, I can't really give it to you (i give it in the PMs) unless you sign in or tell me your penname for fanfic.*** **


	27. Chapter 27: Goodbye

**Disclaimer: Since I just felt a 5.9 earthquake near me (I'm being dead serious, it was a weak one though when I felt it) while writing this, I guess I'm not Cassie Clare. I was, however, scared. **

Huge to those who reviewed, added my story on story alert, favorite story, favorite author and/or author tracker. You guys are the reason why I didn't drop this story yet.

**Chapter 26: Goodbye**

**Jace's Point of View**

After Clary and Aden left – much to my disappointment, I was rather hoping that she would say no but they had some things to work out – it was just me and Selena. And she sadly realized this too.

"I'm sorry," Selena said, looking at me with her moon eyes.

Taken aback I answered, "What?"

"I had you kidnapped; we played you for a while even if I did end up falling for you. I guess that's my punishment for doing that to you in the first place. Can't say I love karma," she smiled sadly at me.

I gaped. "If anything, it was also my fault. I was basically using you as well. You saved my life – all of our lives. I agree with what you did was wrong and you shouldn't have done it, but I did the same thing."

A small candlelight of hope flickered in her eyes. "Thanks. Surprisingly enough, I thought that I would have it harder than Aden. Guess not. But I still feel guilty, no matter what."

"You think Clary would give him a hard time?" I asked, surprised. I thought it was going to be me too.

"Yes. Because remember, _you _were the one that broke her heart and Aden was the one that fixed the pieces. That leaves its mark but he betrayed her. It's going to hurt her a lot more than you; you've always known that she loved you. She didn't." I winced at 'broke her heart'. I was also surprised about how right she was. And it made me feel bad all over again to leave Clary. "Hey, don't look like that. We all have our reasons."

I looked up at her, gratefully. Suddenly, our roles were reversed. _I _was the one suppose to be comforting _her_. Not the other way around. "Thanks. That's true. I'm sure you had your reasons for doing this too," I said without thinking. When I noticed her stiffen, I knew that I had said the wrong words. Just like Samara's, even _mine_, her childhood wasn't that good, I was guessing.

"I'm sorry," I said again. "I didn't mean to remind you of things that were better left forgotten."

"It's okay," she waved it off, but I could still see the price she paid for my careless wording. "Sometimes it's good to remember to know why the way we are right now. Wait, your real last name is Herondale, right?" she changed the topic suddenly but I don't think that it was on purpose.

"Yes…" I answered, wondering where she was going with this.

She smiled, her dimple appearing on her cheek before disappearing again. "Our ancestors were friends. Best friends actually. I heard stories about them. How Will – your ancestor – was just like you. How he had a horrible childhood that made him bitter, pushing everyone away, kind of like you. But the thing is, he didn't know how to stop until much later – losing the real him – unlike you. Yours was just buried and Clary made you realize, you should be thankful of her."

I absorbed all the information dizzily, happy but sad that I wasn't the only one that went through that. That was the only reason why I was a cocky bastard before was to cover up what I felt, to push people away. Guess it runs in the family.

And she was right, I _was _lucky to have Clary.

Guess Will didn't have a girl like Clary in his life to make him stop. But the only thing I could say was: "What makes you think I had a horrible childhood?"

She waved it off nonchalantly. "Oh, broken people can identity others with ease. Besides, everyone has something wrong with their life at one point. People are cocky for a reason."

_Others? _I thought, before realizing something I should have a long time ago. Selena was broken – of course I should have realized that! "You're broke too," I stated bluntly. She stiffened, realizing her slip of the tongue before nodding her head.

"Want to talk about it?" I offered, knowing that sometimes that would help for people. It didn't work for me.

It was a while before she answered. "Not any more than you want to talk about yours," she answered casually but I could see the tightness of her eyes, the silver orbs hardening like rock. I mentally face palmed myself – of course she didn't want to talk about it anymore than I did.

"Sorry," I said, realizing that I said that too many times for my liking.

"Do you really want me remembering you on my last day of probably ever seeing you again that you were apologizing fifty million times to me?" she asked me, leaning forward, her silver hair a curtain around her face. "At least it showed that you care."

"Wait," I said, stuck on the first part. "What do you mean 'last day'?"

She laughed, but it was hallowing sounding, like a shell left behind from a crab. "You really think Clary wants to see Aden again? Me, maybe. But Aden? C'mon Jace, you know her better than I do and even I can tell you that." I chewed over her words, knowing that she was right. Clary was more betrayed that I was – Aden picked up the pieces when I couldn't. Of course it would hurt.

"I can tell you realized this," she said after I didn't say anything.

"As much as I had hated you – don't give me that look, I said _had_ – before, I don't want to never see you again. I owe a lot to you. You helped saved Clary's life, which was basically saving mine." I looked at Selena, the look she gave me a was _hey! _kind of one but it was mixed in with the _of course he would hate me _kind of look.

"And no, you don't deserve everything that happens to you," I told her while she blanched at me. "I can tell with the look in your eyes. Don't be like Will – I'm pretty sure if he was like me before than he thought that he had deserved everything coming at him before too."

"I have no idea what happened to you in the past," I continued, "but you don't deserve everything bad that happens to you. You have to get past that, forgive yourself. It took me all this," I said, meaning the whole month and half involving the kidnapping and mind games, "to realize that."

Sel looked thoughtful, really thinking about it and nodded, as if to herself. "Maybe your right," she said, only sounding half-sure. But it was better than nothing.

And I was happy for her that she finally might begin on the process of forgiving herself.

The door swung open with Clary and Aden standing at its entrance. She was looking anywhere but in front of her, where Aden was. Her hand was holding her other elbow, making her look like she was a nervous kid, her height helping with that fact. She was even gnawing on her bottom lip again.

She was right – looks like their conversation hadn't gone as well as ours did. Aden shoved his hands in his pockets and only looked at Sel. "We should go," he informed her and she gave him a knowing look. "Now."

"Now?" she repeated incredulously, surprised it was so soon.

"Yes," he replied tersely.

"But –" she started but one look from him and she closed her mouth. She could tell – even I could – that he wanted this badly. Now that he didn't have Clary, I had to admit I felt bad for him. And I didn't hate him as much. But then again, I suppose he hates _me _now since our roles were reversed. "I'll start packing," she finished, even if it wasn't what she didn't want to say.

He nodded and left briskly, as if he couldn't get away fast enough. I was surprised that he just didn't run away, but I immediately felt bad. He's probably gone through the same things as Sel, and I couldn't be mean to him for picking up Clary's pieces. In fact, I should be thanking him.

"I should go too," Sel said, placing her hand on my arm for a second before pulling away and nodding at Clary before leaving as well.

After the doors closed behind them, I looked at Clary. "What'd you say to him?" I asked, knowing this wasn't going to be good.

"Wouldn't you want to know?" Clary snapped. I sat back, surprised that she was still angry. "I'm sorry," she apologized immediately. "I didn't mean to take out my anger on you. It's just that…I can't believe he did this. All those lies, how do I know if he's speaking the truth anymore?" Her emerald green eyes were sad and she looked at me like I might have the answers.

I didn't.

But I could try anyway. "I get that you feel betrayed – we all do – but maybe it is better if you don't see each other, give it some time. But, you have to forgive him." I didn't say anything about the lying, even though was pretty sure he wasn't. It was for her to decide that.

She nodded absently. "I did forgive him," she whispered, clasping her hands together and leaning her elbows on the knee, looking like she wished she hadn't sat down so she could pace around the room instead.

"You did?" I asked, surprise tinting my voice. I hadn't expected that.

She nodded again. "I told him that I wanted to forgive and forget him."

My eyebrows skyrocketed. I didn't know that she…dang. No wonder he was upset. If Clary said that to me, I wouldn't know what to do. And for the first time, I got a real feeling of how Clary must've felt when I broke up with her.

I knew it would hurt her but. I cleared my head. "You sure you made the right decision?" I asked tentatively.

"I don't know," she sighed as she leaned back against the chair and rubbing her temples. "I don't know."

"He agreed to it?" I pressed, knowing that it would be better to get it out of her now rather than later. That would be like reopening a wound and pouring salt over it.

"He said if that was what I wanted." I stayed silent. I don't know if I could've been able to do that. But then I thought back when I first broke up with her. If she had said it to me, I would have agreed. Because I thought that I deserved everything that happened to me.

And it hit me like a wave crashing on a shore. Of course Aden was just as broken.

I leaned back against the chair, letting the silence wash over me like water. Sometimes, it was better not to say anything and just stay with them instead. I was with Clary through and through, but I really hope that she would change her mind one day.

Everyone deserves a second chance.

**Aden's Point of View**

I blew it.

And I knew it. In fact, I saw this coming. I should have accepted the fact that she was going to hate me for the rest of her life. Yet, it still cut deeper than any knife going through my heart. I _knew _that this was the result of saving her life – something I had no regrets over – but the pain hurts.

I knew I deserved this too. Which was the worst part.

Of course, she would hate me. What person wouldn't hate a monster like me? I packed a few last things of mine – I already knew that I was going to get kicked out ahead of time. Of course I would. No question about that.

I pick up the broken pieces of the girl I love and break them myself.

What kind of sick, twisted person was I? I should have stayed away from her from the beginning. That would have been logical of me – it would have cut less deep. Hell, I shouldn't have even been her _boyfriend_. That way at least she would hate me less.

Yet, I couldn't really bring myself to regret it.

Regret some of the happiest moments of my life? No way. Either way, I was going to betray her, hurt her. Especially if I broke up with her so soon after she broke up with another boyfriend. That's like gluing something together to only shatter it again. Like glass, it would have been more pitiful than ever.

So why not just enjoy those few moments I had left with her? I was glad that I had them, so I could hold on and treasure something that was once mine, even for a brief time. I knew I would never forget Clary, in the best way possible. But I also knew that Clary was never going to forget me in the _worst _way possible.

Which was worse than having her forget about me.

Honestly saying, if I was put in her shoes, I would definitely do the same thing that she did to me. But of course, that didn't make me feel any better. Besides, Clary would never do something like that. She was so nice, so honest, so strong…all the things that I wasn't.

I flicked my eyes down when I sat down, staring at the suitcase that was next to the bed. Despite feeling horrible about myself, I knew one other person that did too – in a way I was glad to not be alone. But I wouldn't want to wish what I was feeling upon anyone else too.

Surprisingly enough, the girl that would stick by me not matter what – even if she wasn't in with this she would – hasn't come in yet. I know she would, of course I did. She was my best friend, she was the rock that held me down and once upon a time ago, she was my lover.

Speaking of my favorite devil, she walked through the door, looking sad, letting her true emotions on her face, for once. Normally she would hide them with a smile – so would I – but she would do it more than I did, did it when it wasn't needed. I guess she needed that to keep herself from slipping but sometimes I wished she didn't do that.

Sometimes, the lines between reality and fantasy blurred together for her. She was that good at it. "What took you so long?" I asked, and the question would have been rude if I wasn't smiling and opening my arms up for a hug. The Angel knows how badly I need one.

It was times like this that I wished my father was still here – even more so than usual – so I could just talk to him, so he could watch me grow up and climb over the problems. But he wasn't here, and he never will be ever again, his last breath already breathed and done with years ago.

And the problems just kept piling onto of each other ever since. Selena hugged me, holding me tight; her silent words of comfort making me feel a tad bit better. "Just so you know," Silver said as she pulled back a little and smiled at her next words. "Someone told me that I don't deserve everything bad that happens to me, that I have to get past that and forgive myself. And that means you too."

Her moon eyes were serious as she looked at me, even as she said the words offhandedly. I wanted to disagree, to say that she was wrong. That I can't – couldn't – forgive myself. It was good that she could; she deserved happiness. "I –" I took one look at her and realized that if I did object, like how I was going to, then she was going to kill me.

"Who told you that?" I asked instead. I wasn't really protesting but I wasn't agreeing with it either. But maybe it was time to forgive myself. Clary somehow forgave me, so why couldn't I forgive myself? For everything? Okay, that was probably stretching it too far and I guess I should take baby steps. But they were still steps.

Despite her answer, I was still smiling on the inside. "Jace did."

"Maybe he's right," I mused and I felt lighter than I have in ages when Selena's eyes light up, outshining the moon and perhaps, even the morning star.

"You know," she said, still happy. Genuinely happy, I should amend.

"I know a lot," I butted in, surprised that I could still go one teasing. I guess just because something bad happens, I don't need to wallow in self pity. I could learn from it and perhaps even forgot about it.

"Yes, we know that," she said, rolling her eyes but still happy. "Anyways, as I was saying, Jace also said that it took him all of this to realize that – or should I say, _truly _realize that. He got a taste from it from Clary."

I saw what she meant immediately. "And maybe we could too. Finally."

"Yes. In a way," Silver said thoughtfully, "I'm glad this happened. Don't look at me like that, I mean, if this never happened, we might have never realized this. Someone also once said, that even through bad experiences, we learn something good. This was a bad experience, and I, was much as you, wished that this didn't happen. But at least we learned something we might not have otherwise in a long time."

"So in a way, we should be thankful that this happened," I finished for her, agreeing whole heartedly.

This could be the start of something new.

**Clary's Point of View**

Selena and Aden brought their bags to the door of the Institute and they were going to say their goodbyes. I can't believe those were the words that Aden was going to remember me by for the rest of his life. Yet, it was important to say that.

"Bye Jace!" Selena squealed, looking a lot happier than she had before for some odd reason. But Jace just smiled knowingly and hugged her back. I turned to the side, wishfully hoping that I could have had the same goodbye as they did. But I did.

"Bye Clary!" Selena chirped. It wasn't quite as happy as it had been for Jace – which made me feel a pang of jealousy before pushing it aside, happy that she was still happy.

"Aden," I nodded and he looked up at me, surprised. I had to be honest; I was the tiniest bit too. "Try to be good." It wasn't the best farewell, but it was better than ignoring him, feeling guilty and standing around awkwardly. Or chewing him out again. I smiled at him – it was small, one that was barely there and kind of tight, but it was a smile for him nevertheless.

"I will, I promise," he said and he smiled slightly back at me, and I looked at the blue eyes before looking away.

"And I will be going too," Samara said, opening the door. I was taken aback; I was going rather fond of her, and not just because of the fact that she saved my life.

"What?" I asked, incredulous, sure I heard her wrong. Jace was looking sad too and I guess that he was grateful that she had saved my life too. If she had done the same for Jace, I know I would too. And I think that she was growing on all of us.

"I'm going with them, sorry guys. Keep in touch?" she said hopefully, glancing at Aden and Selena, probably hoping that she didn't offend them.

"For sure," Izzy said, walking up to all of us, with Alec behind her. I was wondering whether they were going to come and say bye at all. "I've always liked you." She flashed her a smile before giving her a hug. We all gave her hugs and Izzy politely nodded at Aden and Selena, with Alec following her lead.

"Toodals, guys. Glad to meet you but not with the situation that was with it." She wrinkled her nose but a smile was still on her lips. "I will come back and visit; a promise on the Angel."

We all stood at the door as they walked away and sat in the car, waving and saying one last goodbye. When the door closed, I sighed and slumped against it. "What's wrong?" Jace asked, noticing me.

"I just can't believe its over," I admitted, feeling kind of stupid.

He gathered me up in his arms, his arms wrapped around my waist and I could feel the taut yet soft skin over his chest as my back pressed into it. "Neither can I," he replied. "But I'm glad as hell that it is."

* * *

So…what did you guys think? And someone PLEASE answer this, because I have no idea why EVERYONE hates Aden more than Selena? I actually like both of them but someone has to answer that. I still don't know and this was the last chapter. Yes, it is the LAST chapter, but there will be an epilogue.

Anyways, goal: 201? Please, I really want to get 200, which would mean the world to me. No, even more than that. And we were two reviews short last time, which really sucked since I thought that some parts of it were really good. Well, for me anyways. Please? And it's my last chapter so…por favor? If we get 200 or plus for this chapter then I will give you guys an inside look at what I've been working on – outside of fanfiction. Yup, you read it right. I had the idea for a month or so and now I've finally gone through with it. I might even give you guys a sneak peek ;)

Oh right, secret word(s). I will give you guys a challenge seeing this will be the last time for a teaser for this story. Get the word_ college_ (my favorite – aha, I only have one but :P - sister went to college the other day so…yeah, sad about it.) and _inside look_ in a sentence. :D If you can't well, just say those words somehow…

Til next time from your review addicted writer,

~Icyfirelove3

P.S. Check out the stories I beta for! All of Bookninja15's stories (too many to list out but a lot of MI ones), Skyecelade99's Parallel Hearts, CoolxNerd's You Should Have Stayed and MollyGM's City of Bones Jace POV! You guys are going to need something else to read after the epilogue, so check them out XP

Random Note: My other story JaD that is on hold…or something anyway, has 94 reviews and this has currently 194…cool isn't it? Sorry, just thought I would mention it since it was epic for me XD

*****Reminder: This is set AFTER City of Glass and BEFORE City of Fallen Angels. And don't forget to review please! Check out my blog too (banners and stuff)– icyfirelove3 DOT blogspot DOTcom =)**


	28. Chapter 28: Epilogue

**Disclaimer: Since I'm pretty sure Cassie Clare wasn't in a hurricane last week, I guess I'm not her. **

Huge to those who reviewed, added my story on story alert, favorite story, favorite author and/or author tracker.

And for anyone reading this story right now because I can't believe you stuck with me for all of this. I love you guys so much!

* * *

**Epilogue **

**Clary's Point of View**

Jace traced my lips with his index finger slowly and I sighed before closing my eyes. We were in the greenhouse – where no one else could come – and we wanted some alone time.

"Open your eyes," Jace said before I opened them just in time to see his face nearing my own.

I closed the remaining distance between us and wrapped my arms around his neck. His lips were warm and soft against mine before Jace pulled back slightly. "I have a present for you," he whispered, pulling a box out of his pocket.

He held his hand out that and before I could touch it, he flicked it open. Inside, nestling against black velvet was a ring. "Jace…" I whispered, thinking I was going to faint. "Please do not tell me that you're proposing." I just turned 18 today, and I sure wasn't going to get married at that age.

Jace scoffed before taking the ring out from the box. "Do you see me going on one knee?" he asked, rolling his eyes. "I'm not proposing just yet." He wiggled his eyebrows at me and I laughed, my heart swelling to twice its size.

_Just yet _. That's what he said. I smiled despite myself, feeling giddy with joy. "Now, you want to wear the ring?" He slipped it on my index finger and twined his fingers in mine afterwards.

"Did it really look like a wedding ring?" Jace asked, looking at me.

I licked my lips. "Well, it was shiny so…and normally when a guy has a box and there's a ring…" I trailed off, knowing that he knew what I meant.

"Shiny?" Jace laughed. "Well, I guess its sterling silver for a reason."

"Jace, you don't have to spend so much money on me," I told him. Really, it was unnecessary sometimes. And sterling silver on top of that? He already got me two more of my own twin blades and new Shadowhunting gear – I had a mini growth spurt, thank the Angel, even if it was only an inch or two.

He waved his hands, and I just rolled my eyes. "I still have one last present," he said, with a sly look coming across his face.

"Jace…" I said warningly. The sparkle in his golden eyes was scaring me.

"Oh, stop worrying so much. Let's go cut your cake," he said, pulling me up to my feet, holding my hand all the way into the kitchen. Even then he didn't let go.

Everyone was there: Izzy, Simon – the Mark of the Cain let him in – Alec and surprisingly even Magnus though I thought that he was mostly there for Alec rather than me.

They all starting singing happy birthday to me and Jace and I cut the cake after he wrapped one arm securely around my waist. Then he shoved a giant piece of chocolate in my face and put some of the frosting all over my face.

"Jace! Do you know how long I spent to make her look pretty?" Izzy asked, annoyed but she was smiling. Izzy insisted on doing some make up on me and I finally gave in but told her very little.

Of course, her version of very little is different – that's an understatement for sure – from mine. She ended up making me look a hundred times better than I usually did. Jace just rolled his eyes in response. After everyone feed me, Jace took the cloth that was over something and I saw a _gigantic _present. Like, it was life-size except wider than a normal person.

I fingered the bow, wondering how in the world they made something that big. "Open it," Jace whispered, coming from behind me and wrapping his hands around my waist and resting his chin on my shoulder. Normally I would blush when he did that in front of everyone but I was too distracted by the giant present. Did I mention that it was shiny? Well it was. I feel like Magnus had something to do with that…

I untied the bow and started opening the lids when it burst open by itself and people jumped out of the box with superhuman grace and strength. I stared at the black, brown and silver heads in disbelief.

I forgave them yes – even more so with time that passed – but I wasn't sure if I was ready to see _them _yet. Well, one of them anyways. My mind flashed back on Jace's and my anniversy that passed a few months ago.

He had asked me if I was over it, and I said I was which was true. Aden looked up at me, smiling sheepishly. "Happy birthday!" he said, coming closer to me. I debated with myself to actually hug him or not, but I gave in. I had missed him more than I thought I did which was not at all.

His soft t-shirt rubbed against my cheek, different from the hard muscle that was underneath it. "Thanks," I said as I pulled back.

"No, thank _you_," he answered, his hair falling into his eyes.

I nodded, not really sure what exactly he was thanking me for. Maybe for forgiving him completely and letting him back in my life. "I'm sorry," I said unexpectedly. He shot me a puzzled look. "For….being so mean to you the last time we saw each other." I looked down at my shoes, realizing exactly how cruel I was.

I can't believe I actually said those thing to him. I felt horribly guilty. A finger pushed my chin up. "You have nothing to be sorry for. I would have done the same thing." Before I could reply Jace came to my side, snaking his arm around my waist.

Aden dropped his finger from his place under my chin and went to talk to Izzy. "What was that for?"

"I didn't like him being so close to you," he muttered, shrugging.

I felt the smile creeping up on my lips. "You were jealous," I accused.

His golden irises met mine. "Can you blame me? I already lost you once to him," he answered truthfully.

I rolled my eyes. "You never actually lost me Jace," I told him gently. "And besides, what about Selena over there?" I asked, jerking my thumb over at her direction who was currently talking to Simon with a pissed off looking Izzy at his side.

"She's no threat," he answered, pulling me close. The expecting lips were on my own and I kissed him back, hoping he got the message that I loved him. My past, his past, it all didn't matter. It was just me and him.

I wrapped my arm around his neck, pulling him closer so there was no chance of any air separating us, just clothing. Just when my lungs were about to complain, Jace pulled back, locking eyes for me for a moment before looking at the rest inhabits of the mini party.

Everyone else was watching us and I felt the blush blooming on my cheeks. I hadn't realized that they were watching. Ever heard of privacy? "Don't you guys have something to be doing?" Jace called out and everyone looked away.

We picked up where we left off, and it was sweeter than ever. His lips lasted like the sugary icing and the liquid sunshine that was always associated with him. His silky golden hair was soft under my fingers, and I could feel the taut skin under the soft skin and shirt.

"I love you," he whispered against my lips before they were replaced by his lips once more.

After the party went well into the night, Alec, Magnus, Simon, Izzy, Jace and Selena left me and Aden alone, going into their rooms in pairs or groups. I have even gotten a chance to talk to Selena, who was very sweet.

"So how've you been doing?" I asked, attempting to make conversation.

"It's been good, yours?" he asked looking at me.

"Same. A lot happened in those six months," I answered truthfully. I felt like I owed that to him at least.

"Yeah, so I can tell." If he said it in a different tone then the one he used, it would have sounded dry or that he was sad about that. But it was cheery instead.

"How so?" I asked, raising my eyebrows.

"Well, you got back with Jace for one," he answered, giving me a small smile. "I always knew that was going to happen. And aren't mad as hell at me anymore."

I gave a small little smile. "Yeah, sorry about that." He waved it off, like it was nothing. "So what did six months to do you?"

"Well," he paused, thinking about it. "We stayed right here in New York City."

"Really?" I asked. I thought that they would have left to go somewhere else – far away – but here they were, right here.

"Yeah. Me and Selena got some jobs."

"That's it?" I asked, knowing there was more to the story. I was surprised at how well I could still read him and I could just tell that he was holding something back.

He scratched the back of his neck before answering. "Yeah, well, Selena found a guy. And I kinda sorta meet this girl…"

FIN

DELETE: Sorry guys but you guys didn't get the 200 or more prize….I only got 5 reviews….two short again! And for my last two chapters too so I'm not really feeling the love. And no inside look at my project…I was really wanting to show you guys. Oh well.

Haha, I know, short. But did you like it? And I'm _so _sorry that it was overdue! It's been like two weeks right? Well, I've been insanely busy and uninspired to write the last chapter. I know that's no excuse but you can blame my dance and school (yeah, it started for me on Tuesday). I had a dance practice that was seven whole hours! Yeah, as you can imagine, it was horrible aha.

Good news though, you guys made the goal :) Bad news, you guys almost didn't but since someone reviewed for the first chapter (new reader, whoo!) but thanks to that person you guys get it. So enjoy :)

_Sneak Peak:_

"_Okay," I said, not knowing what else to say or do. _

"_So, can you get that proof? Become closer to him, gain his trust?" She leaned forward, her hair falling around her face like a dark curtain._

_I swallowed before answering, hoping that my voice wasn't shaking. "Yes." _

So those words are mine, please don't like steal them or anything and blah blah blah XP I know it's confusing but hey, who said I wasn't going to make it like that? Maybe one day if you see this in a published book one day, you'll know it's me :D And I'll be thanking everyone who supported icyfirelove3 aka me.

Anyways, this is it. The end. No more…well, actually I'm lying. I'm thinking of something… :D

And I think JaD will still be on hold for those of you who still like it.

_And _for anyone who like's CoolestxNerd (I'm her beta) I'm taking over her story. So if any of her fans know that, or anyone who's a fan of me (hehe) So the first three chapters are in _her _writing, _not _mine. I just edited them. That's just so you know when you see them. After the first three it will be all me

Goal: 207? And you guys can get 210 (10 reviews) then I'll give maybe another inside look (not sure about that yet) _and _a really awesome announcement that will make you very very very more secret words *tears*

You're fanfic writer that takes reviews like ice cream (and I can eat ice cream all day XD) ,

~Icyfirelove3

P.S. _Thanks _so so so so so _much for sticking with me on this incredible journey. This is my _first _novel length fanfic I've completed (142,621 which means about 300 pages if printed as a real novel :D) and technically this is my first multi-chapter fanfic story finished as well since JaD is on HOLD and isn't finished. You can think it is…for now :D LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH!_

P.S.S. I know you guys are insanely sad that it's over (har har har) so go check out the stories I beta: all of Bookninja15's stories (too many to list out but a lot of MI ones), Skyecelade99's Parallel Hearts, CoolxNerd's You Should Have Stayed and MollyGM's City of Bones Jace POV!

* * *

**SHOUT OUTS! **

**Bookninja15 – girl, you're one awesome person. And random, can't forget that aha. I'm so glad that you started reading (and reviewing) my story. Really, each one just made me smile my face off. (Well, my mouth does hurt from smiling a lot after reading it anyway :P) Really, I'm so glad that I had such an epic writer and person to read it. I'm honored :)**

**MollyGM – you're one awesome person as well. I really loved reading your reviews and how you would always tell me lines you liked a lot (I always love hearing that cause I try to make some lines epic aha) and my forever stupid grammar/spelling mistakes. I haven't heard from you in a while though, so hope you're okay! **

**Hawaiiangrl – you've been here reading my story and reviewing from day one, and for that I'm extremely grateful that you stuck by me for those long, many chapters. You rule! :D**

**Th3 Oth3r S1de – you've also been here since the beginning and I'm grateful for that to know that it wasn't all that terrible to drop it. Thanks for always reviewing :)**

**LoveTheNight – another person whose been with me from the beginning as well. Thanks for all your kind words and telling me that I'm good. It really helped me to write more often and try to make it the best I can. **

**Unique Rose (PanicxAtxThexDiscoxFan, I think that's your current one now or – if not, you guys are awesome too aha)– I think you're the person that kept changing their penname for reasons that I won't list right now. Thanks for still reviewing even with changing your penname. Your devotion was really awesome to be and I thank you for that. **

**CoolestXNerd – you were here since the first chapter and really awesome about it. Even though you were busy all the time and used all the spare time to write your own story, I'm really glad that you reviewed when you could and read my story :D **

**Scrotie McBoogerBalls – you wrote really long reviews (I love that) and you really thought about my story, so I thank you for that. **

**Bookwormium13 – thanks for always leaving such kind words. They make my day :)**

**GirlInHerOwnWorld – thanks for always making me smile when I read your reviews. They were always so nice :)**

**Melahdee – thanks for leaving the pleasant words and telling me you like it :D **

**Brittm123 – I love how you always sound so excited in your reviews, it made me think that I did good and I love hearing from you :D**

**Lol – thanks for still reviewing even though you're anonymous and you didn't have to. Thanks so much for all the kind words and everything :)**

**Anonymous1997 – thanks for being there a lot of the time too and reviewing even though you don't have an account. It means a lot to me. **

**Crash89 – thanks so much for the kind words and I'm glad that an adult likes my writing. It really makes me happy and awesome, so thanks for that :)**

**And thanks to anyone who has ever reviewed, read my story and stuck with me on this long journey. I love you all to death. **

**And that's not in any specific order ^^ and if I didn't include your penname, sorry, there are just so many of you! **


End file.
